Naruto: The Weapon Master
by hussbek
Summary: When looking the forbidden scroll after learning the shadow clone technique, Naruto comes into possession of a bracelet which gives him the ability to wield the weapons and gears of legendary heroes. with this power, Naruto strives to become the ultimate ninja of the elemental nations
1. The Awakening

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 1: The Awakening**

In the clearing of a forest located in Konoha or the Hidden Leaf Village, a boy sits reading a large scroll. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, a pariah of the village, he has been abused and mistreated ever since he was born. He aspires to become Hokage so that he could protect the people he cares about as well as gain recognition from the people around him. However he failed the graduation exam at the ninja academy twice with yesterday being his due to not being able to properly Bunshin no jutsu. One of his teachers Mizuki told him of a makeup exam which involves taking a scroll from the Hokage's office and learning a technique in order to pass.

"Well I was able to learn the Kage Bunshin no jutsu but maybe learning another technique would increase my chances of passing this makeup exam" thought Naruto who was wearing a rust orange jump that just screams "I am right here! Kill me!" and green goggles with blue ninja sandals.

As he goes through the scroll, Naruto gets a paper cut and mistakenly drips his blood on a seal that releases a box and a small scroll that drop to the floor. Curious about the box, Naruto opens the box which reveals a bracelet inside. It is silver in color with a dragon and phoenix motif on the metal with a large red gem.

When Naruto reached out touched it, he forgot that he was using the very hand that was bleeding slightly which a drop of blood fell from and onto the bracelet. Upon making contact with the blood, the bracelet glowed brightly, forcing Naruto to close his eyes from being blinded. When he opened his eyes, Naruto noticed that the bracelet was attached to his left wrist, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it off until he remembered the small scroll and opened it to find out what is going on.

 _To who anyone who reads this, inside the box contains the Jigen no tamashi no rinku, this weapon has been created by the gods of different worlds to serve the person who is pure of heart and a sense of justice. Should anyone of evil intentions touch it, their soul will be destroyed without hesitation but should a person who is pure of heart drop his blood onto the bracelet, it will bond with the person and can never be taken off until his death or when he falls to darkness which results in his soul being destroyed._

 _The Jigen no tamashi no rinku has the ability to grant the wielder the weapons or gears of legendary heroes from different dimensions. The level of their power depends on the amount of energy the user possesses, the more energy the wielder sends to the bracelet then he is granted more access to the potent power of the weapon._

 _We hope that the wielder will use the Jigen no tamashi no rinku for the salvation of his world instead of its destruction._

Naruto was surprised that he now has the most powerful weapon in the world but at the same time he was happy. As he was about to examine the bracelet, Naruto felt someone come into the clearing. It was his other teacher from the academy, Umino Iruka.

"Looks like you found me Iruka-sensei, I only had time to learn one jutsu from the scroll" said Naruto with a foxy grin.

" _He has been practicing out here until he wore himself out"_ thought Iruka looking at the blond.

'Anyway if I perform the jutsu properly then you would let me pass right? Those are the rules, anyone who learns a jutsu from the scroll passes" said Naruto with excitement.

Iruka looked shocked "Who told you about this" he asked with tension.

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it, I thought that since you are here, you knew as well" said Naruto.

Hearing a sound from behind, Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way only to be hit by kunai which was thrown. "Like I thought, you planned all this Mizuki!"

The said ninja laughed out loud "You were always too smart for your own good Iruka, now Naruto hand over the scroll.

"W-what's going on?" asked Naruto looking at the two teachers in confusion.

"Naruto! Don't let him have the scroll! It contains the forbidden techniques that could destroy our village, he used you so that he could steal it!" said Iruka.

"Don't listen to him Naruto, Iruka has been keeping secrets from you, him along with the other villagers that concerns you, don't you wonder why they hate you so much?" said Mizuki with an evil smile.

"Mizuki don't tell him! It's a village secret!"

"What is this secret that everybody knows except me" asked Naruto desperately wanting to find out why he was hated.

It's a secret that you should never be told" said Mizuki with his smile growing wider.

"MIZUKI DON'T TELL HIM!" cried out Iruka.

"What is it, tell me already!" said Naruto.

"No one supposed to tell you that you have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside you. You are the one who attacked the village twelve years ago, the one who killed Iruka's parents, YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" shouted out Mizuki laughing maniacally.

Naruto just stood there stunned at being told the reason why he was hated. He could find sense in the reason they mistreated him.

"Die! You demon!" shouted out Mizuki before throwing a large shuriken at Naruto who was still in shock to move until Iruka tackled him to the ground and received the shuriken on his back.

"W-why did you save me? You were supposed to hate me as well" said Naruto looking at Iruka in surprise.

"It's because I know how it feels to be alone, like you I used to play pranks and fool around just to get attention but deep inside I felt alone which Is why I wanted to be there for you" said Iruka amidst tears. Naruto looked at him for a moment before running off with the scroll despite Iruka calling for him.

"You are so pathetic Iruka, crying for that demon. I am going to kill the demon brat and get the forbidden scroll before I come back to kill you" said Mizuki before taking off.

Naruto was running through the forest when Iruka came beside him.

"Naruto don't listen to Mizuki's lies. Pass me the scroll so that we can keep it safe from him" said Iruka. Naruto leapt at Iruka and slammed him to the ground before sitting down and leaning against a tree. Iruka disappeared in a puff of smoke to revealed Mizuki "How did you know that I wasn't the real Iruka"

'Naruto' smirked at him before disappearing in a puff of smoke as well to reveal Iruka "That's because I am the real Iruka" Nearby was Naruto hiding behind a tree with the scroll in his hands.

"Why do you defend that demon brat? If you were the Kyuubi, I am sure that you would keep the scroll for its power" said Mizuki.

"Yeah you right" said Iruka.

Naruto bent his head down "Like I thought Iruka sees me like that just like the rest" thought Naruto and was about to fall into despair when he heard Iruka's next words.

"The demon would do that but not Naruto, he knows the feeling of pain and is a hard worker if you look through his clumsiness. He is a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, he is Uzumaki Naruto!" said Iruka with sincerity in his voice to which Naruto was struggling to hold back his tears.

"I thought to kill you later but now I've my mind. You will die now!" said Mizuki running in to finish Iruka until Naruto jumped in and landed a head-butt into him, knocking him back.

"If you as much as take a step anywhere near Iruka-sensei, I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto declared with a glare leveled at Mizuki.

'Smart talk demon brat, I can finish you in one move" said Mizuki.

"Just try it Teme! I'll return it a thousand times more!" said Naruto while crossing his index fingers before crying out the jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" a large plume of smoke appeared and cleared to reveal copies of himself only that they are solid. Iruka was shocked that his student was able to use a high ranked jutsu with no issue.

"Okay everyone, attack!" said Naruto with his clones charging at Mizuki. However Mizuki was able to defend himself and defeated the clones with his kunai.

"Is that all you got, you demon brat?" Mizuki taunted as he slowly approached Naruto and Iruka.

" _Damn, what else can I do to beat this guy, my clones aren't enough"_ thought Naruto until the bracelet glowed and he heard a feminine voice.

"Do you wish to use this power to protect the person you care about?" the voice asked Naruto. He was confused at first but he confirmed.

"Yes I want to protect my precious people no matter what even if it kills me!" he said to the voice.

"Then channel your chakra to the bracelet and yell out the word that comes into your mind" said the voice. As Naruto did so he heard the voice of young man saying something and yelled out what he said.

"Journey to the west!" he yelled. The bracelet glowed brightly and when it faded, it revealed Naruto holding a golden staff, as he held the weapon his head was filled with information of how to use it. He smirked at Mizuki "Get ready Mizuki-Teme, I am about to go all ape on you"

Naruto dashed in spinning the staff before planting it into the floor and vaulting off it and landing a fierce kick on Mizuki's face. Grabbing the staff and spinning it again, Naruto began bashing Mizuki continuously until he was a mess of bruises, broken teeth and bones. "This is the end!" said Naruto sending chakra into the staff, increasing its size and swung at him, sending Mizuki crashing into a tree knocked out. "Now that was a homerun" Naruto said laughing.

" _What weapon is this?"_ he thought before the voice answered him.

"It is the golden staff which was once wielded by Sun Wukong who goes by the title Great sage equaling heaven with this weapon, he defeated many soldiers of heaven until he was imprisoned by Buddha but was later released to escort a monk on a journey to the west"

" _WOW! So I wielded the weapon of the legendary monkey king!"_ thought Naruto excitedly after the cudgel disappeared from his hands.

"Yes and you can wield the weapons of other heroes as you grow stronger but for now you should check on your sensei" said the voice.

Naruto immediately turned to check on Iruka "Iruka-sensei are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, but come over here and close your eyes, I need to give you something" said Iruka while smiling. Naruto did as Iruka requested.

'Okay you can open them now"

When he did, Naruto noticed that Iruka wasn't wearing his forehead protector anymore but rather he is.

"Congratulations Naruto. You are now a ninja" Iruka said smiling

Naruto couldn't hold back his tears anymore and embraced his teacher.

* * *

 **Hello this is Hussbek online, I thought of making a story like this for a while aside from current ones but don't worry more chapters will soon come.**

 **Here are the list of weapons/gears that I plan to bring in**

 **Sunlight heart = buso renkin**  
 **Blades of chaos = god of war**  
 **Golden Staff = journey to the west**  
 **Love is blue = bayonnetta**  
 **Dragon sword = ninja gaiden**  
 **Rebellion = devil may cry**  
 **Belmont = castlevania**  
 **X-gloves = hitman reborn**  
 **Dragoon = Kirby air ride**  
 **Mechabeast = Slugterra**  
 **Air treks = Air gear**

 **This is my list, you can put in your suggestions if you like so please read and review**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out**


	2. Revelations and Hero Boot Camp

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 2: Revelations and Hero Boot Camp**

After leaving a battered Mizuki to the ANBU and dropping Iruka at the hospital to be healed of his injuries, Naruto went to the Hokage tower to get some answers from his surrogate grandfather. Upon reaching the door to his office he opened it to reveal the Hokage sitting behind his desk as if knowing that he was coming thanks to his crystal ball which enables him to see everything within the village.

"Jiji, could you explain why I wasn't told that I had the nine tailed fox that had attacked the village sealed into me till now?" asked Naruto with a look in his eyes which spoke of anger and betrayal to which made the old man feel guilty.

'I had set up a law to make the people not speak of the event to which the penalty is death and I didn't tell you about the fox in order for you to have a normal childhood" said Sarutobi, but this rather angered the young blond.

"You may have put this idea into theory thinking it would work but it didn't come out well in practical! Because every parent told their children to stay away from me, everyone looks at me like I am not supposed to exist, shops sell low quality items at ridiculous prices when I try to buy something and I nearly get killed on my birthdays by angry mobs if not for Inu saving me every time! So tell if this is what one would call a normal childhood!" shouted Naruto.

If the Hokage wasn't feeling guilty yet then he is certainly feeling in huge amounts compared to when Naruto eats ramen at Ichiraku and he still hasn't revealed to whole truth to his surrogate grandson yet.

"And I am sure you know who my parents are since you didn't tell me about this, so could you tell me the reason why before I lose whatever little trust I have in you left?" said Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"The reason I didn't tell you the truth was because your father was a powerful ninja who had a lot enemies both inside and outside the village, if they are to find out about your existence they would stop at nothing just to kill you in a form of revenge and I intended to tell you when you when you reach Chuunin rank" said Sarutobi with sadness in his eyes. Trying to understand his reason, Naruto looked around the office until his eyes set on the portrait of the Hokages especially the one with a blond hair, upon closer study, Naruto had a look of realization and a sad smile as he put all the pieces together.

"The fourth was my father wasn't he?" said Naruto with tears flowing down his face, the Hokage had a look of shock at how the young figured out the truth.

"B-but how did you know that he was your father?" asked the old man, Naruto laughed at him.

"That's easy, we both share the same blond hair aside from the Yamanaka clan, if you remove my whisker marks I would look like a younger version of himself. Mostly importantly, he couldn't bring himself to have a parent to offer their child when he could trust his own to protect the village and control the fox's power, I'm just surprised that those dumb villagers couldn't pick up the resemblance between the two of us" said Naruto.

"What do you think of your father for sealing the beast into you? Are you angry at him for that?" asked Sarutobi hoping that he wouldn't turn on the village after learning the truth.

"I would be lying if I said that I am not angry at him for sealing the fox inside me, making me the scapegoat for the hatred of the villagers but I have reasons to believe that he holds great love and trust in me to use this power to protect the village and the people precious to me but I will give him a punch to the gut but aside from that, I am happy and proud to be his son" said Naruto with a foxy grin to which the old Hokage smiled as well.

"If that's the case I will also tell you that your mother was Kushina Uzumaki who was from the Uzumaki clan of the Village hidden in the whirlpools, they were well known for their Fuinjutsu and their strong vitality and longevity, however out of fear, the villages of Iwa and Kumo combined their forces to attack your mother's village, wiping them not without losing a majority of their forces and we who were your mother's allies arrived to send them packing. Kushina moved to Konoha where she met Minato who was your father and later on secretly got married. She was also the container for the fox before you, I don't know how the fox got out of the seal that night since your father was there when she was giving birth to you" said Sarutobi. Naruto was surprised at hearing the history of his clan but felt proud of his parents nonetheless.

"Okay Jiji, I forgive you for keeping this from me as I finally understanding the reason for it, but is there anything I need to know so that I wouldn't get mad at you as I really hate getting angry at the people that I care about" said Naruto looking at the Hokage with complete trust.

" _Well I've passed my obstacle course so now it's their turn to cross since I am now out of his line of fire"_ He thought "Yes there is, your parents had made Jiraiya and Tsunade who are members of the Sannin to be your godparents"

Upon hearing that he had godparents who weren't around to take care him he became extremely furious. _"If I ever run into them, I'm gonna pound them into the ground regardless of their status"_ Naruto thought. "Jiji I'll find my own way to deal with them when they show up, we need to talk about the Jigen no tamashi no rinku which I'm now in possession of"

"Indeed but I don't much about it so could you explain what it does since it's attached to you now" said Sarutobi with a look of curiosity.

"Well the bracelet would only allow a person with a pure soul to wear it as the soul of evil person would be destroyed upon wearing it, it allows me to gain access to the weapons and gears of legendary heroes and warriors from different worlds and dimensions. The bracelet won't come unless I die or fall to darkness so I need to train in order to wield its powers" said Naruto to which the Hokage nodded in understanding.

"Okay then, the team matchups will be postponed till next three weeks so you can use this time to adapt to it and if there anything comes up I will inform you, just watch out for the civilian council as they will do anything to get their hands on it especially Danzo, he has been trying to make you into a weapon ever since you had the fox sealed in you" said Sarutobi.

"Thanks for the heads up, just know that I will protect the village no matter what happens, see ya!" said Naruto before leaving for his apartment. When he reached his home, he took off his jumpsuit whilst thinking of getting new clothes to replace the "monstrosity and went to sleep.

 ****Mindscape****

When he opened his eyes, Naruto discovered that he was in a sewer and that he was standing In front of a large gate with a paper written seal on it. _"This must be where the fox is sealed and where I meet it as well, I should be able to get some answers from the fox"_ thought Naruto.

" **So I finally get to meet my jailer, I was wondering when I would see you"** said a deep voice as footsteps was heard and a pair of red eyes appeared from behind the gate. Naruto was stunned and a bit frightened to see the figure which revealed to be a giant orange fox with nine tails. **"To what I owe this visit from the one who imprisons me or have you come to release me?"** it said with a sneer.

"I am not here to trade insults fox, I want to know from your point of view as I'm sure that you would have left the village instead of attack it" said Naruto, the fox was surprised as it thought he would have started blaming it for the bad things that happened to him and demanded its power.

" **Before I was sealed into you, your mother was originally my container but on that night a masked man attacked your parents and forcefully extracted me from your mother leaving her to die, the next I know, I was looking into his eye which had a sharingan sending me into a primal rage to lay waste to the village, your father summoned the Shinigami to seal me into you in exchange for his own soul, I didn't mean to attack your village at all"** said the Fox with a sad look.

After hearing what the fox said, Naruto thought deeply, _"The only person who could control the nine tailed fox would be Uchiha Madara but he is supposed to be dead in the battle against the first Hokage or it might be someone who is impersonating him, then I have to get stronger to be able to face him but how?"_

" _I believe I can help "_ said a voice which sounds feminine. Naruto and the fox quickly turned to the direction of the voice surprised that someone else aside from them is here. A figure appeared to reveal a young woman wearing a white robe with sandals and her long white hair reaching to her knees. _"Hello I am the spirit of the Jigen no tamashi no rinku and I am here to serve as your guardian and you are my master " _she then realized who she is.

"You are the voice that showed me how to use the bracelet to protect Iruka-sensei! Thank you very much for helping me back then!" said Naruto happily.

" _I am merely doing my duty to serve my master "_ said the spirit with a smile.

"Don't you have name? Aside from that" Naruto turned to the fox "What is your name? I can tell that you have one as far as I can tell that the nine tailed fox is just a title" which surprised the two entities especially the fox as none asked for his name but rather his power.

" _ **Maybe being sealed in this kid isn't so bad after all, he wants to be friends instead of treating me like an object unlike the others before him"**_ the fox thought **"Well my name is Kurama and you are the first human to ask for my name"** Naruto smiled brightly at learning of his new friend's name and they turned to the spirit who had a confused look on her face.

" _Well I don't have a name since I am merely your guardian "_ she said to which Naruto had a look of surprise.

"Well you need a name as it proves your existence, anyway let me think of one" said Naruto remembering how the villagers looked at him. "I got it! Your name is now Chinami as it means wisdom and knowledge since you know everything about the power of the bracelet, also don't call me master as I don't like being called that"

" _Very well then I will call you Naruto-sama "_ said the newly named Chinami who is inwardly happy at having a name.

"Okay that's fine, I am happy to meet the both of you Kurama and Chinami" said Naruto with a foxy grin to which they both returned a smile as well.

" **By the way kit, do you know that time goes slower in the mindscape than in the outside world such that a year in here is a week outside so you can use this opportunity to train"** said Kurama as he didn't want Naruto to be helpless now that they are partners along with Chinami.

" _Kurama-san is right Naruto-sama, due to the sabotage at the academy, you are not truly ready for the outside world "_ said Chinami to which Naruto had a downcast look _" However after looking at the conditioning of your body, I know exactly what kind of training you need so I am summoning the spirits of legendary heroes to be your teachers, normally training in your mindscape would affect you mentally but with the power of the Jigen no tamashi no rinku I can make it affect you physically although you would get very hungry whenever you wake up"_

"Thanks Chinami-chan, I am ready for the training so you can summon them" said Naruto with a look of determination.

" _Very well then, I will be summoning them now "_ said Chinami. Soon four figures appeared before them and Naruto looked at each of them in awe.

The first is a man who wears a black sleeveless shirt, a blue scarf, blue ninja pants with six skulls at his waist and a large nodachi strapped at his back.

" _This is Kisuke, a ninja from a different world who is the master swordsman of the Oboro stlye which enables one to use Muramasa blades due to the wielder being made immune to its bloodlust and violent desires which suits you because of your pure heart "_ said Chinami to which Naruto nodded in understanding since he might face swordsmen in the future.

The next person is a man wearing a sleek black sleeveless jumpsuit with minor padding, arms and shin guards, fingerless gloves, a hood and scarf covering most of his face, tabi boots and a forehead protector with insignia of a peregrine falcon and has a Japanese sword strapped to his back.

" _This is Ryu Hayabusa, known in his world as the Dragon ninja, he will teach you the way of the ninja which is a bit different from what you know but can be combined with the teachings in the future "_

The third person is a man with long black hair who is shirtless with a red headband, red and black leggings with a dragon design, studded wrist guards and black kung fu shoes **(Shaolin Monks outfit)**.

" _The next person is Liu Kang, a Shaolin monk and a previous champion of a tournament known as mortal kombat to defend his world. He will teach you in martial arts as your current fighting style is very poor and could get you killed "_ Naruto was annoyed but let it go since the person who taught him was Mizuki and he has been dealt with accordingly.

And the last person is a man wearing a red and black skin tight body with a mask, he has two swords on his back, holsters all over his body that hold strange angular weapons that Naruto has never seen before.

" _The last person here is Wade Wilson also known as Deadpool, usually a mercenary but then joined several groups that protected his world, despite his sanity being questionable, he is an expert on artillery and will teach you how to use the weapons which we call guns "_ said to which Naruto nodded excited at being able to get strong with these men being his teachers.

" **I will teach you various chakra exercises as well as being able to use my chakra however the seal only lets me give you a certain amount as the fourth gave your godfather the key to the seal, I have a bit of knowledge for Fuinjutsu so I'll teach you that as well"** said Kurama.

"Thanks for everything, let's begin with the training, soon the elemental nations will learn that if you up against a maelstrom, you will spiral out of control!" said Naruto, with that he began his training to become a ninja which enemies will think twice before challenging him.

 **Hello this Hussbek online, sorry about the delay for the fiction, I had to do a little research before continuing, anyway what do think of his teachers, my little nephew thought it was pretty good but I would also like to hear your own opinions as well, I might load a chapter soon for my other fictions so just sit tight for a little longer.**

 **This Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out.**


	3. Days before the Matchups

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 3: Days before the Matchups**

It has been an eventful 3 weeks since Naruto began his training within his mindscape with Kurama the nine tailed fox, Chinami the spirit of the Jigen no tamashi no rinku and the spirits of the heroes that were summoned to be his teachers. Kurama had him to perform various chakra exercises so as to improve his chakra control which was extremely poor due to the fact that he has enormous chakra reserves. So Naruto started by doing tree walking which involved using chakra on his feet to stick to the tree, at first he could barely take five steps before he loses his grip and falls but Kurama told him that the shadow clone technique has a special ability whereby the memories of a dispelled clone is sent to the original making it an A rank jutsu with only it requiring a large amount of chakra being the drawback, with the help of the shadow clones Naruto was able to perform the tree walking with no issues along with water walking, senbon balancing and sticking a leaf to his forehead much to the surprise of the fox and spirit, they came to the conclusion that Naruto learns quickly by body memory. Soon Naruto's chakra control reached up to Jounin level and his speed at performing hand seals makes it difficult for a sharingan user to copy without error. Before indulging in fuinjutsu, Chinami had Naruto go to the library to gain knowledge so he went under a **Henge** and collected books based on History, biology, math, ninjutsu and cooking to make up for the lack of education back at the academy. Afterwards, Naruto practiced on fuinjutsu which he has noticed to have a great talent for leading him to make strong seals for storage, suppression, explosives and much more.

Before attempting on the ninjutsu, Kurama and Chinami checked for his elemental affinity which turned out to be Fire, water, wind and lightning much to their surprise sharing the same thought _'Some people are going to regret neglecting or underestimating this guy'_ Meanwhile throughout the land several people felt a chill go down their spines and wished that they wouldn't come across what made the feel that way. Thanks to his now excellent chakra control, Naruto performed the ninjutsu with no error and even created some of his own ranging from D to A rank with the intention of teaching them to his trusted comrades and future students **(Hint hint)**.

Before Naruto began his training with the heroes, Chinami and Kurama had him confront his inner darkness which is where he met his dark self that he had locked deep within himself.

 _ ****Flashback****_

" _ **Hey kit before you start your training with the heroes, Chinami and I decided that you should face the inner darkness that you locked away within yourself"**_ _said Kurama to which Chinami nodded in agreement but Naruto was confused._

" _I don't understand, I've never had dark feelings as far I could remember since I never felt angry or vengeful to the villagers" said Naruto._

" _The reason would be because you subconsciously keep those feelings deep inside and you put on a mask to protect yourself. Your mindscape represents your emotions hence the sewer represents the unshed tears, sorrow and loneliness"_ _said Chinami with a sad look as Naruto had a look of realization._

" _ **Kit you would have to face your inner darkness otherwise in the long run you might end up destroying yourself and the people you would come to care about"**_ _said Kurama. Naruto thought deeply about what the fox said and agreed at what he said._

" _Okay then, I would like to face my darkness or I will regret anything I might do in the future" said Naruto with a determined look. Immediately he heard footsteps coming from behind and turned to see a figure emerged from a hall which a person who looked exactly like him except with black eyes and red irises._

" _Who are you?!" said Naruto tensing for a possible battle, the look alike chuckled darkly and responded an evil voice_ _ **(Like how hollow Ichigo talks)**_

" _ **I'm hurt that you don't recognize me after all I've been with you this whole time since you were born"**_ _the person sneered_ _ **"I am the embodiment of your dark emotions, you can call me your true self while you are just a mere shell"**_ _Naruto realized that this is his darkness which had taken a physical form._ **"** _ **Why are you even bothering yourself to become Hokage to protect these villagers who hold nothing but hate for you, I'm sure they would betray you immediately in a bad situation, when I take over your body I'll become exactly what they fear and destroy the village besides who needs them?"**_

 _Angered by what he said, Naruto sped through a series of hand seals and launched an attack "_ _ **Wind style: Great breakthrough"**_ _a huge gust of wind sped towards the Dark persona, Dark Naruto smirked and performed his own hand seals_ _ **"Fire style: Grand fireball"**_ _and shot a large fireball which consumed the wind and became larger forcing Naruto to jump out of way and launched another attack_ _ **"Lightning style: Lightning bolt"**_ _and stretched out an open palm releasing a surge of lightning but Dark Naruto defended himself_ _ **"Wind style: Gale claw"**_ _by forming a claw made out of wind which covered his hand and slashed at the lightning attack therefore cancelling it out._ _ **"My turn"**_ _said Dark Naruto going through some hand seals_ _ **"Water style: Water dragon bullet"**_ _launching dragon made out of water at Naruto, "Shit" quickly performing some hand seals quickly_ _ **"Fire style: Fire dragon bullet"**_ _and released a dragon made out of fire and sent it at the water dragon which resulted in both cancelling each other out leaving behind a veil of steam._

 _Naruto knew that he had to keep a sharp look out since he has lost sight of his dark self, sensing a presence from his left, he quickly ducked to avoid a roundhouse kick and responded with a rising knee which was deflected and received a backhand that sent him stumbling backwards. Naruto tried to create a distance to recover but Dark Naruto kept laying the pressure all the while laughing maniacally_ _ **"See how weak you are? Is this the strength you can muster? You're better off being a civilian than a ninja! Hahahahaha!"**_ _Both blondes kept exchanging punches and kicks until Naruto launched a high kick which was a mistake as Dark Naruto performed a leg sweep, knocking him to the ground and quickly mounted him and began pounding at Naruto's face while Kurama and Chinami watched with worry._

" _ **Like I told you, you're just a shell and a weakling, let's see how you like it when you are locked away and watch another person walk around without a care in the world!"**_ _said Dark Naruto as he continued punching at Naruto. While struggling to escape, when Naruto heard what his dark half said, a sudden thought came across his mind before channeling chakra to his hands and pushed him off sending Dark Naruto a short distance before getting up, all bruised. Dark Naruto quickly got up ready to defend himself but was surprised to see Naruto simply standing looking at him with a sad look in his eyes._

" _I understand it now, why you truly exist and I foolishly kept you locked away which is why you hate me so much" said Naruto. Dark Naruto looked confused for a moment before sneering at Naruto again._

" _ **So you final understand that I am your true self and that I deserve to be the dominant one while you should just disappear"**_ _said Dark Naruto to which Naruto shook his head in negative._

" _You're right and wrong at the same time, you were helping the both of us by taking in all of the negative emotions so that we can both stay sane and yet I rejected you, you are me and I am you, we are two halves of a whole, light can't exist without darkness and darkness needs the light as both need each other to maintain the balance" said Naruto. Dark Naruto glared angrily at him._

" _ **What are you talking about?! These villagers will surely betray and hurt us! So you're saying that if we stop hating them then they will stop hating us!? Don't make me laugh!"**_ _shouted Dark Naruto._

" _You forget about Iruka-sensei who doesn't hate us for what we contain and don't forget that as ninjas we are meant to endure" said Naruto smiling._

" _ **What about me then!? Where do I fit in all this!?"**_ _shouted Dark Naruto while charging at Naruto_ _ **"What am I supposed to do!?"**_ _he launched a punch but Naruto moved in and hugged him._

" _Like I said, you are me and I am you which is why I say this" said Naruto who held on more tightly "I'm sorry for rejecting you and I acknowledge you" Dark Naruto was stunned for a moment and closed his eyes which began to release tears before opening them to reveal cerulean blue eyes similar to Naruto's and hugged back._

" _ **Thank**_ _you and I'_ _m counting on you…Bro" said the now awakened Naruto who turned into sparkles of light and entered into Naruto._

" _I won't disappoint you" said Naruto who now feels complete "So this is who I truly am, I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, a ninja of the hidden leaf village, partner of Kurama the nine tailed fox and the chosen wielder of the Jigen no tamashi no rinku" A bright light shone upon the mindscape and faded to reveal a large forest with a lake and a clearing at the center of the forest. "What just happened?" asked Naruto to which Chinami amswered._

" _Due to making peace with your inner darkness, the mindscape changed to represent your now awakened self as the forest represents your newfound peace"_ _said Chinami, Naruto nodded in understanding_ _"Now we can resume with your training"_ _then she summoned Kisuke, Liu Kang, Ryu Hayabusa and Deadpool._

" _ **Hey Kit, congrats on making peace with your darkness as it makes it much easier to use both yours and my chakra but I can provide only a certain amount until we get the key to release the seal and then we can merge our chakra together which give us a power which only a container who is in harmony with his Bijuu can achieve"**_ _said Kurama to which Naruto smiled._

" _Thanks and I need to settle some things with a few before things get out of hand" said Naruto with a worried look that Kurama mirrored._

" _ **You mean those three girls? I can understand that but what about him?"**_ _said Kurama to which Naruto responded._

" _When the time comes, I will know what to do so until then, I have to train" said Naruto before walking to the heroes._

 _ ****Flashback End****_

After making peace with his inner darkness, Naruto discovered some hidden memories back when he was younger and noticed that there are others who cared for him aside from Iruka and promised to meet them again.

In his training with Liu Kang, he learnt the fighting style from the former earthrealm champion including his signature moves which was the bicycle kick, flying kick, dragon fireball and the dragon uppercut. He was also taught the signature moves of Jax, Kung Lao, and Johnny Cage saying that he wants their legacy to be continued, after much training Naruto was able to create his own brutality and fatality but would have to train harder to discover his animality. Liu Kang was impressed with how Naruto had taken to his fighting as if it was made for him since his attacks are always come out of nowhere in his spars hence living up to the title number one most unpredictable ninja.

"Well done young warrior, with this your training is over, all you need now is experience and resolution" said Liu Kang to which Naruto bowed in respect.

"Thank you for teaching me your ways master Liu Kang, I will honor them and use this strength to protect my village and the people I care about" said Naruto, Liu Kang nodded in approval before fading away.

Next teacher was Kisuke who began to train him in the secret arts of the oboro style. Naruto took to the sword very quickly and easily and wondered why it felt like he had been using the sword his whole life, Kurama pointed out that his mother was one of the powerful kenjutsu master known in history that could challenge the swordsmen of the mist and still come out on top and so must have inherited her talent for the sword much to Naruto's joy for having another connection to his family. After much training and help of the shadow clones, Naruto was able to utilize the oboro style with the long blade and katana but wasn't able to use the secret arts due to the blades that were sold in the shops being incompatible and would break, that was until he came across a certain shrine.

 _ ****Flashback****_

 _Naruto was at the training ground, holding a katana in front of a large wooden stump, "_ _ **Secret arts: Log chop"**_ _he performed a descending vertical slash upon the stump but the blade broke halfway through the slash._

" _Dammit, these blades just aren't strong enough to be used for the oboro style like you said master Kisuke" said a frustrated Naruto._

" _Indeed, the oboro style requires a muramasa blade or a much more powerful sword in order to perform the secret arts" said Kisuke from the mindscape. Naruto signed in disappointment and began to return to the apartment to cook some dinner before going to bed. He was passing by a waterfall when Kisuke called him to stop._

" _Naruto wait, I sense something from behind the waterfall and it feels familiar" said Kisuke. Naruto approached the waterfall and noticed that there is a well hidden cave behind it and so he went through it. Walking through the tunnel which finally revealed an end, Naruto came across a set of stairs which led to a shrine where a long blade and katana lay upon a pedestal both that emit a strong energy foreign to Naruto._

" _So this is where they went?" said Kisuke._

" _What are these blades master Kisuke?" asked Naruto with curiosity._

" _The long blade is the Tsukiotoshi while the katana is the Mumei Tamanoo, these blades are some of the most powerful blades to have been forged by Muramasa. With the help of these blades, I was able to slay a corrupt shogun who possessed a blade that contained the spirit of an evil inugami, in the middle of the battle the shogun created a portal to trap me but I avoided it however the blades fell into the portal and somehow ended up in your world. You can take them as you are immune to the bloodlust thanks to the oboro style but you must know that when a muramasa breaks, it can repair itself when sheathed for a while" said Kisuke to which Naruto nodded in understanding and took the blades, strapping Tsukiotoshi to his back and the Mumei Tamanoo to his waist._

 _ ****Flashback End****_

After discovering the muramasa blades, Naruto could now perform the secret arts without worrying about breakages and soon he became a master swordsman in his own right, he made a seal which stores and releases them when chakra is applied.

Soon it was Kisuke's time to leave "It is time for me to leave my dear student, be sure to show your enemies the futility of facing against the oboro style and make the predecessor of the style swell with pride" said the ninja.

"Thank you for taking me as your student master Kisuke as I will surely display the prowess of the oboro style" said Naruto bowing to his master before he disappeared as well.

Next for training was Ryu Hayabusa who began to teach him the ways of the ninja in from his world, since he had mastered the basics Naruto was able to perform various techniques such as maneuvering through various obstacles using the forest within his mindscape and the buildings in the village for training and was also trained in stealth which was easy due to his time as a prankster, obliteration techinques and ninpo which is the ninjutsu from Ryu's world. Naruto was also taught the Dragon ninja's signature techniques which is the flying swallow and izuna drop as well as how to wield a Bo staff, dual katana, claws, scythe, nunchuks and bows with arrows. Soon the training was over and the time for the master ninja to leave had come.

"I wish you good fortune and hope that you do not stray from the path of the true ninja" said Ryu Hayabusa to which Naruto bowed in respect.

"Thank you for being my master and I shall uphold the code which a true ninja follows" said Naruto before the Dragon ninja faded away.

Soon the final course of training involved Deadpool also as the merc with the mouth, he had Naruto improve his accuracy by at first standing and aiming then it went to throwing while on the move and to deflect incoming projectiles by intercepting or by blocking with his own. After completing that section of the training, Deadpool introduced Naruto to the world of guns which he took to it excitedly although the initial introduction was amusing.

 _ ****Flashback****_

" _Now it's time for me to introduce you to one of the most finest weaponry ever known to man and that is GUNS!" said Deadpool which Naruto looked in confusion._

" _What exactly is a gun Master?" asked Naruto to which Deadpool looked in shocked look_ _ **(If that's possible through his mask).**_

" _You mean you don't know what a gun is?" asked Deadpool whose head was down and his shoulders were shaking, Naruto shook his head in negative. It was barely a minute before Deadpool raised his head screamed out "THIS IS BLASPHEMY! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW ONE OF MANKIND'S GREATEST INVENTION IN THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD!? THIS REQUIRES AN EMERGENCY EDUCATION!" Deadpool grabbed Naruto and ran to a small clearing, sitting him on a rock before pulling out an angular object from his holster "This my dear student is a gun, one of man's greatest source of war, this artistic piece of work can launch small metal projectiles at high speeds and long distance leaving lethal damage on any sucker stupid enough make you use on. Hold the gun, feel the gun, caress the gun, love the gun, the gun is your friend, your soul mate and if any jerkoff who tries to separate you from your soul mate then separate his soul from his soon to be rotten corpse…."_

 ****Flashback End****

After a sugarcoated history of guns **(Am sure Deadpool is a gun nut)** , Naruto was trained to use various artillery such as handguns, machineguns, grenade launchers, bazooka, shotguns and many more, then was taught the art of gunkata which involved close combat while using guns in battle. However training with Deadpool was not without side effects, Naruto now says wisecracks to anger his opponents **(Expect a bit those in the future chapters)** and ways of interrogation much to Kurama's amusement and Chinami's discomfort. Then it was go time for the Merc with mouth.

"Looks like it's time for me to ship off kiddo, just be to raise some hell while scoring some girls as well as driving some baddies to the loony bin" said Deadpool with a smirk **(Again if it's possible with mask)**.

"Sure thing sensei, they will definitely want to die be before I even get to them" said Naruto with a sadistic at the thought, with that Deadpool faded away thus officially ending the training.

Afterwards, Naruto spent the rest of the days practicing with his fighting style, ninjutsu and oboro but was given the last day as a free day to take a photo for his ninja biography and visit the third Hokage but before he left, Naruto was called into the mindscape.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Naruto with a foxy grin to which the tenants smiled.

"Hello Naruto-sama, we called you here to inform you of a discovery we made recently said Chinami.

"Which is what?" asked Naruto curiously.

" **Well kit, we discovered that if I send my chakra to you while using a legendary weapon or gear, it increases its power or grants you access to a higher level in its power"** said Kurama which Naruto had an excited look **"It will only last for a short time leaving you exhausted after use"**

"I understand, then I'll make it my trump card anyway I'm on my way to see jiji so I'll see you guys later" said Naruto and with that he exited from the mindscape and went on his way to the Hokage. After taking the photo **(A normal one surprisingly enough)** he went to meet his surrogate grandfather.

"Hello jiji! I've missed you" said Naruto grinning, Sarutobi smiled in returned happy at seeing the young blond.

"Ah Naruto, it has been a while since I've last seen you, I was getting worried" said the old Hokage.

"Sorry about that, I was training as well as learning more about the bracelet" said Naruto who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I understand just be careful when using it as you would draw enemies to yourself" said Sarutobi. While they were talking, the door burst open to reveal an 8 year old boy wearing a helmet and a long scarf.

"Prepare yourself old man for today is the day I defeat you and take the hat, for I will be the next Hokage!" shouted the boy as he charged at the Hokage but tripped on his own scarf, landing face first on the floor to which Naruto and the old Hokage sweatdropped. Naruto was about to ask who the boy was when the said person got up and pointed a finger at him

"Hey you tripped me!" shouted the boy annoying Naruto to grab the boy by the scarf.

"No one tripped you but yourself you little brat!" Naruto snapped, it was at that moment when a man wearing black sunglasses entered to see the scene.

"Release the boy for he is the honorable grandson of the Hokage!" said the man, Naruto blinked once and turned to the old Hokage for confirmation and received a nod then he turn to face the boy who smirked thinking that he would act like everyone else.

"I don't care if you're his grandmother so don't think you're getting any VIP treatment from me" said Naruto before dropping the boy and left the office not noticing the stunned look he was receiving from the boy who left the office leaving the Ninja wearing the sunglasses to panic while the Hokage smirked in amusement.

Naruto was walking through the village while ignoring the hateful looks from the villagers until he rounded a corner and called out to his stalker "You can come out kiddo since I can tell so far that you want to talk to me, the said person appeared from behind a fence.

"I expected no less from strong guy like you, I was hoping that you would train me" said the boy a nervous look, Naruto looked at him for minute and signed.

"Before I answer that question, let's go somewhere else and talk" said Naruto and lead the boy to small clearing and began to talk to the boy who sat beside him on a log.

"What is your name as I don't really like calling you kid" said Naruto.

"My name is Konohamaru, my grandfather named me after the village but nobody calls by my name, and they always call me 'Honorable grandson', only seeing me as the Hokage's grandson instead of myself which is why I want to be Hokage as soon as possible so that they will acknowledge me for who I am like Ebisu said" said Konohamaru with a sad look in his eyes.

" _In a way, this guy is like me, people are not seeing him for who he is, I starting to like this guy but I need to give him some advice"_ thought Naruto before turning to Konohamaru. "I've decided to teach to you" the boy had a look of excitement "But there is something you need to know. There are no shortcuts to being Hokage, a Hokage watches over the village as well as protects the people hence gaining acknowledgement and most importantly, you will have to beat me for the title" said Naruto with a smile, Konohamaru was surprised at what he said but smiled in return. That was when the ninja now identified as Ebisu appeared.

"You stay away from the honorable grandson, you have no right to be within his presence for he is the grandson of-"he didn't finish the sentence as Naruto had dashed forward and placed a paralysis seal on Ebisu rendering him immobile.

"That seal feeds on my chakra and will not wear off until I go to sleep so you'll be there for a while, giving you time to think about giving stupid advices involving shortcuts in life" said Naruto before walking off with Konohamaru to training. After a few hours of training, Konohamaru was able to perform the **Henge** , **Bunshin** and **Substitution** much more easily. "Well done, next time we meet, I'll teach you the tree walking exercise as tomorrow is the day I become a ninja" Naruto said, Konohamaru looked at the blond with admiration.

"That's so cool! But I hope you'll have time to come but every once in a while to train or hang out" said Konohamaru to which Naruto smiled gently.

"Of course, that's a promise. Let's get you and I know a fun way to do so, just keep this a secret between you and me okay?" said Naruto and Konohamaru nodded in agreement. Naruto channeled chakra to the bracelet and called out "Ride the Sky road!" a flash of light appeared and faded to reveal boots with two wheels attached to each. Naruto bent down and called Konohamaru who climbed on his back excitedly "Hang on tight" and then he activated the shoes, taking off at high speed. The duo are later seen speeding through the village riding along the walls, grinding on rails and leaping through the rooftops until finally reaching their destination.

"Thanks for everything, I've never had so much fun!" said Konohamaru.

"No problem, I'll see you around so take off yourself Kono" said Naruto, the boy had a confused look "Kono is a nickname I've come up for you" he was about to leave but was suddenly hugged.

"Goodnight Nii-san" said the boy, Naruto was stunned for a moment before giving Konohamaru one of his true smiles and hugged in return.

"You too Otouto" he responded before taking off in direction in order to rest for tomorrow.

 **Glossary**

Lightning style: Lightning Bolt

Wind style: Gale fang

 **Weapon/Gear Appearance**

Air Trecks = Air Gear

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter. Sorry about the delay but I had a lot to plan out and intended to leave behind a few clues for the future chapters which depends so here are the questions**

 **Do you guys wants a harem?(Hinata is a definite whether in a single or multiple pairing )**

 **Should Naruto be on the canon team?**

 **Should there be some character deaths?**

 **Should Sasuke be an emo?**

 **How should the civilian council be dealt with?**

 **Send your opinions in either reviews or PMs and I'll see what I can do.**

 **This Hussbek from Ghana,**

 **Signing out**


	4. Team Matchups and Nostalgia

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 4: Team Matchups and Nostalgia**

As the sun rises over the hidden leaf village, its rays shine through the apartment of a certain blond ninja who covers his head in order to continue his sleep while mumbling something about the destruction of the sun, however his sleep was not to be as a certain enemy announces his presence. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP BEE..*CRUNCH* Naruto's hands upon the crushed remains of an alarm clock. "Uzumaki 24, alarm clock zero" said Naruto with a smirk as he got up from the bed. "Good morning, Kurama and Chinami"

" **Good morning Kit"** said Kurama with a warm smile.

"Good morning Naruto-sama, I hope you had a good sleep" said Chinami smiling to which Naruto nodded into affirmation.

""Yep, today is the day that I get placed into a team, so let's take a shower, put on my new ninja gear, eat a healthy breakfast and then head for the ninja academy" said Naruto looking at the calendar before taking of his pajamas and going to the bathroom with his towel. Due to lack of hot water because the landlord said that demons don't deserve to be pampered, Naruto created some seals to alter the temperature of the shower and he didn't even have to pay the bill for it. After taking a bath, Naruto went to his closet and opened it to reveal his new clothes after clearing out his kill me orange jumpsuits and took set out to wear it. Naruto now wears his forehead protector replacing the blue cloth with a black and longer one, a black t-shirt with an orange silhouette image of a fox with a facemask, an orange open hooded vest with black flames, black fingerless gloves with metal plating, brown cargo pants with pockets and black ninja sandals. He also wears his old goggles around his neck, telling Kurama and Chinami that it is a precious gift. Naruto then strapped the Tsukiotoshi to his back and the Mumei Tamanoo at his waist. Then he went to cook up a breakfast of fried eggs, milk, and toast and fruit salad. He was able to purchase the groceries while under the guise of transformation jutsu.

"It's a good thing that I bought fresh milk otherwise I would have had a bad case of diarrhea" said Naruto.

" **True but if it was your old self then that would have been the case"** said Kurama with a laugh while Chinami giggled.

"It's best that you hurry on your way Naruto-sama as you are already late" said Chinami with urgency.

"No need to worry about that as I've got just the solution for this situation!" said Naruto as he jumped out the window of his apartment and to the streets below. During the descent, Naruto sent chakra to the bracelet and called out "Surf the clouds!" in a flash of light, a small rectangular platform with a wind design appeared at his feet, it levitated a bit over the ground. "LET'S RIDE!" Naruto quickly took off leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

While riding through the village all the while surprising the civilians, the images from the hoverboard told him that the more tricks he performs, the faster he goes and with that Naruto began performing stunts. He rode along the walls while jumping from one building to the other to create a combo, then he grinded along the wires of the electric poles and then jumped off while performing spins and flips before landing and the board glowed brightly. Then Naruto went through an alley and saw a wooden plank propped up against a crate and grinned widely before zipping towards it and called out "Boost!" a burst of energy shot out from the rear thruster of the hoverboard which granted a dramatic increase in speed and launched himself off the makeshift ramp and high into the air, then Naruto performed a handstand and began to spin fast while calling out the name of his new trick "Uzumaki spiral!" and skidded to a stop in front of the entrance to the academy after landing.

"What do the judges say to the performance?" asked Naruto to the tenants within the mindscape.

" **Great timing of performing your tricks, perfect control and balance despite it being your first time so I'll give you a ten"** said Kurama while holding up a card with one of its tails.

"I agree with Kurama-san, I'm impressed with the creativity, fast reaction, and perfect planning while on the move as well as the creation of the new trick so I'll also give you a ten" said Chinami who was also holding up a card as well.

"Thanks for the rating, now let's get in before we get into any kind of trouble" said Naruto as he jumped off the hoverboard which disappeared into the bracelet and walked into the building. As he came into the class, Naruto saw that the others had arrived as well, most which he was familiar with.

A boy whose head is laying on top of the with his eyes closed and has pineapple shaped hair is Nara Shikamaru, heir to the Nara clan, he always emits the aura of laziness and also seems to think that everything is troublesome and lacks a serious amount of motivation but Naruto knows that he has the highest IQ in the group. Naruto and Shikamaru would hang out and watch clouds which both find to be very relaxing. His clan can manipulate their shadows to ensnare foes and force them to mimic their movements. He wears his headband around his left biceps.

The boy sitting next to him while snacking on a bag of potato chips is Akimichi Choji heir to the Akimichi clan, he is never seen without his bag of snacks but is very friendly to everyone but he is sensitive about his weight so if anyone is to call him fat, he will go on a rampage, he found a kin in Naruto as they both like to eat especially at Ichiraku ramen or hang out together with Shikamaru. His clan are known for their ability to enlarge parts of their bodies to massive proportions but need to eat large amounts of food for the energy required. He wears his headband as a bandanna on his head.

The dark raven haired boy who is brooding at one side of the classroom is Uchiha Sasuke the surviving member of the Uchiha clan. His clan was annihilated by his elder brother and sworn vengeance, he is withdrawn and cold to everyone and is the top rookie of the class. Naruto tried many times to befriend him but all to no avail. His clan possesses an eye technique known as the sharingan that can copy the techniques of their opponents. He wears his headband on his forehead.

The boy who has a puppy sitting on his head is Inuzuka KIba with his dog Akamaru, the heir to the Inuzuka clan, although he means well he has a warped view of women and proclaims himself as an alpha, Naruto would often get into arguments with him. His clan partners with trained dogs for close combat and known to be the best trackers in the village. He wears his headband on his forehead with his hood up.

Further down is a girl with a long blond ponytail whose name is Yamanaka Ino an heiress to the Yamanaka clan, she is an outgoing and spirited but is loyal fangirl to Sasuke. She tends to belittle Naruto believing that he is nothing but trouble. Her clan specializes in infiltrating the minds of enemies to takes control of her body. She wears her head around her waist as a belt.

Aburame Shino is the boy with the dark glasses, the heir to the Aburame clan. He is known to never express his emotions along with the rest of his clan, Naruto could barely start a conversation with Shino due to his bluntness. His clan battles using bugs which live within them with the price being chakra for nutrition. Shino wears his headband on his forehead.

The girl with the pink hair is Sakura Haruno from a civilian family, she is a loyal fangirl who used to be best friends with Ino but broke up because of their rivalry and whom Naruto has crush on but is no longer sure at the moment, she is one of the smartest in the class despite the lack of physical ability. She wears her headband on her long pink hair.

Last but not least is Hyuuga Hinata from the prestigious Hyuuga clan, she was supposed to be the clan heiress but her father ignored her and it to her younger sister Hanabi. She is very shy and lack self-confidence because of her father's neglect. Whenever Naruto comes near her, she would blush and stutter or even faint much to his confusion. Her clan specializes in close combat that involves damaging internal organs and chakra points, they also have an eye technique called the byakugan which allows them to have a 360 view of their surroundings and see the chakra points on the enemies. She wears her headband around her neck. Naruto looked at her and smiled gently to which she blushed scarlet and shyly waved.

" _N-Naruto-kun is looking this way and smiling at me, wait he's wearing a headband which means he graduated after all, I am so glad I can only wish that we would be put on the same team"_ thought Hinata. Naruto approached Sakura and called out to her.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" greeted Naruto happily, Sakura merely scoffed at the blond.

"Naruto-baka what are you doing here? Only graduates are allowed here and I remember that you didn't pass the examination" said Sakura. Naruto was saddened before explaining how he got here.

"Well Iruka-sensei allowed me to pass through field promotion and the Hokage approved of it" said Naruto.

"Well it doesn't matter as there is no way you can compare to Sasuke-kun even with your new clothes" huffed Sakura, Naruto's tenants were irritated at the pinkette's attitude.

"Naruto-sama, why does she act this way to you?" said Chinami.

" **She's right kit, this girl has changed too much from when you first met her as she used to be shy like Hinata"** said Kurama.

" _I know but there is something weird about her, I sense something else on her, we need to check up on this later"_ thought Naruto as he continued upwards until he reached Ino.

"Good morning Ino" said Naruto while the female blond greeted back.

"Good morning Naruto, I have to admit that you look good in those clothes, much better than the kill-me orange jumpsuit" said Ino as she is on friendly terms with Naruto as well as Choji and Shikamaru. Naruto said his thanks and continued upwards until he reached Hinata.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Naruto to which the shy Hyuuga nodded.

" _N-n-naruto is sitting right next to me, I hope that I don't faint from this"_ thought Hinata while Naruto watched from the corner of his eye.

" _That blush of hers really makes her cute"_ thought Naruto then Iruka entered the classroom.

"Alright everyone settle down and pay attention while I announce the teams" said Iruka as he began to call out the names and the teams they would be on. "….for team 6 will be Nara Shikamaru, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka, your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma" the trio looked at each other and smiled at being able to work together as the next Shika-Ino-Cho.

"For team 7 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Uchiha Sasuke and your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" Sasuke looked indifferent while Sakura groaned at not being on his team.

" _I have to find a way to steer him away from the path of revenge or he'll end up destroying himself"_ thought Naruto.

"And for team 8 is Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko" Naruto smiled happily.

" _I'm on the team with Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan, this is great"_ thought Naruto.

" _I'm with Naruto-kun on the same team, I hope I can get stronger so that i won't disappoint him"_ thought Hinata.

" _I can't believe that I'm not on the same team with Sasuke-kun but rather with the baka and the shy girl, but why do I feel happy to be with the blond and why does my neck itch?"_ thought Sakura.

"Now you will wait here until your assigned sensei arrives to pick you up, I wish you all good luck with your ninja career" said Iruka before looking at Naruto who gave him his true smile and left the classroom. It took a while until a woman approached them.

"If this is team 8, I am Yuuhi Kurenai so please follow me, my co-sensei is waiting at the meeting place" said the newly named Kurenai as Naruto, Hinata and Sakura got up to follow sensei to a dango shop where another woman is sitting at the table waiting for their arrival.

"Now that we are here, let's introduce ourselves with me going first. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, my likes are genjutsu, hanging with my friends, flowers and herbal tea. My dislikes are sexist, rapist, perverts and traitors. I don't feel like telling you my hobbies yet and my dream is to bring out the potential in my team. You're next" said Kurenai pointing to the woman next to her.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi, my likes are dango, sake, snakes and my friends. My dislikes are a certain snake, rapists, perverts and traitors especially a particular one. My hobbies are r-rated for you guys to hear and my dream is to make a certain traitor pay for ruining my life" said the newly named Anko. Naruto looked at her sadly along with Chinami and Kurama. "You're up pinkie"

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are a certain someone who is not on the team, the color pink, drawing and cherry. My dislikes are Naruto-baka and Ino-pig. My dream is to impress a certain someone and reunite with a childhood friend" said Sakura, while Naruto looked sad, Hinata, Kurenai and Anko glared angriliy at the pinkette.

" **She said she wants to reunite with an old friend? But she is supposed to remember that it was you!"** said Kurama.

"Something must have happened to make her forget" said Chinami.

" _We'll check on it later after the introductions"_ thought Naruto as Hinata was called to introduce herself.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, my likes are cinnamon buns, pressing flowers and a certain someone" looking at Naruto who smiles back at her "My dislikes are perverts, the caged-bird seal and people who look down on others. My dream is to get rid of the seal, reunite the Hyuuga clan and get the attention of a certain someone" said Hinata.

"Okay you're the last one up blondie" said Anko grinning at Naruto who smiled back.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes is ramen, music, cooking, training and a few special friends" looking at Hinata and Sakura who had a look of curiosity "My dislikes are the thre minutes it takes to cook ramen, biased people, perverts and traitors. My dream is to the strongest ninja to protect my precious people and the balance of the world" said Naruto.

" _He's different from what the record says about him, he's more serious and calm from the loud ninja who proclaimed to be the future Hokage"_ thought Kurenai.

" _Wow the kid has come a long way especially with those swords, they emit a weird vibe, I'm sure Yugao would love to check them out and spar with him"_ thought Anko.

"Now that we've introduced ourselves, we will be taking a test and before you ask about it, the previous examination was for preliminary purposes so tomorrow we'll meet at the training grounds so don't be late" said Kurenai before they left the shop. Naruto called out to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, I want to talk to you alone" said Naruto as the girl blushed at being so close to her crush, they headed to the park.

"Hinata-hime, I wanted to tell you that it's good to see you again since that day" said Naruto as Hinata looked at him in shock.

" _He remembers that day"_ thought Hinata as she thinks back.

 _ ****Flashback****_

 _In a park, a certain pale eyed crouched on the floor crying while surrounded by three boys who looked down on her smirking evilly._

" _Look at the weak paled eyed freak! I can't believe she even brushed past us!" said one of the boys who kicked her but was soon pushed aside by a spiky blond hair boy wearing a t-shirt with an orange spiral and a pair of black shorts._

" _Get away from her! If there is anything I hate then its bullies so get out of here before I pound you to the ground!" said the blond who took a fighting stance._

" _What are you going to do about it!? There's three of us and only one of you, there's no way yo-"the boy didn't finish the sentence as a fist connected with his face, courtesy of the blond, the two boys attacked from both side and soon there was a scuffle while the girl watched on in surprise at the blond who came in to rescue her. The three boys got up and run away while tending to their bruises and busted lips, the blond approached the girl while sporting a black eye and few bruises of his own._

" _Are you okay" asked the boy to which the girl nodded "That's good, my name is Naruto, what's yours?"_

" _M-my name is Hinata of the Hyuuga clan" said Hinata._

" _So you're a member of that clan then you must be strong with that awesome kekkei genkai!" said Naruto looking at her with starts in his eyes to which the girl looked sad._

" _I'm not so sure about that, my father say that I am weak and won't amount to anything" said the girl while Naruto had a look of anger._

" _There's no such thing as a weak person, I can tell that you are strong you only need to believe in yourself. Tell you something, let's promise each other that the next time we meet, we will work together to become stronger and prove everyone including your father wrong!" said Naruto holding up his pinky finger._

" _O-okay, I hope that we meet again and thank you for saving me" said Hinata crossing her pinky with his._

" _Goodbye Hinata-hime!" said Naruto running off while waving at her to which she shyly waved back._

 _ ****Flashback end****_

You remember that day and the promise we made as well right" asked Naruto to which Hinata nodded "I was aware that you were also following me around plus I know that you like me" Hinata blushed scarlet fought hard not to faint from embarrassment when Naruto hugged her "Well I like you too and I hope that you'll be my girlfriend?" that was it and she finally fainted to which Naruto laughed.

" **Still as shy as I remembered her"** said Kurama to which Chinami nodded.

"True but I can sense great potential from within her" said the spirit. After a while Hinata woke up thinking what happened before was a dream.

"I see you are awake so what is your answer?" asked Naruto to which he received a hug and a kiss to the lips.

"My answer is yes and I'm happy that you accepted me!" said Hinata with a bright smile.

"Thank you but you should also know everything about me and I hope you can accept me" said Naruto as he told her of the Kyuubi, the bracelet and his family to which she cried and hugged him tightly.

"You aren't the fox, you're Naruto, the son of the fourth hokage and I love you no matter what happens" said Hinata, Naruto began to cry for the first time since he was four years old and held her tightly.

"Thank you, but that biased civilian council might force the CRA on me but I will only marry women whom I fall in love with so I hope that you would be my first" said Naruto.

"I don't mind much because I know that you will love us all equally" said Hinata as she kissed him again.

"Thanks, now let's get you home" said Naruto as he focused chakra to his bracelet. "Ride the Sky road!" and summoned the Air trecks much to the surprise of Hinata, he then carried her in a bridal position. "Well done we're off!" then he took off at high speed. When they reached the Hyuuga estate, Naruto set her down much to her disappointment as she enjoyed the ride since Naruto was performing some minor tricks and stunts with her laughing out loud. "Goodnight and see you tomorrow Hinata-hime"

"You too Naruto-kun" said Hinata before walking away with a skip in her step to which Naruto smiled happily.

" _Now to look for Sakura-chan and I know just the place that she would be"_ thought Naruto before skating away unaware that a paled eyed boy with long hair was glaring at him. Naruto skated along the roofs until he reached a small hill close to a lake and saw Sakura standing there looking lost. "Sakura-chan, I was looking for you" she turned to look at him with disgust.

"What do you want Naruto-baka? You're here to ask for a date well to bad cause I'm going to be the wife for Sasuke-kun so leave me alone!" said Sakura turning away from the blond.

"I'm not here for that, you said that you were looking for someone and I wanted to help, so can you tell me who the person is?" said Naruto _"This might confirm my suspicions_ " Sakura clenched her head as if in pain

"I trying to remember but when I try, my head hurts and my neck itches" said Sakura while scratching her neck.

"Can I take a look?" asked Naruto to which Sakura gave a hesitant nod, then he lifted her hair and was surprised to see a seal glowing at the back of her neck. _"Who the hell would put a loyalty seal and a memory seal on Sakura-chan!?"_

" **The memory seal must have sealed away her memories which is why she didn't recognize you back and the loyalty must be the reason for that fangirlish faith in the Uchiha but the person would do this must have been trying to get the sharingan through procreation"** said Kurama.

" _Wait I see something else here… ROOT hold on didn't Jiji tell us that ROOT was disbanded years ago so why are they still in operation, I remember that Danzo was the leader of the group._

"It seems that man is working behind the Hokage's back and must be leaking out information to the other villages" said Chinami with anger in her voice.

" _To involve Sakura-chan in his plans, that warhawk is gonna pay for this, I'll copy these seals for evidence and remove it"_ thought Naruto as he placed a slip of paper and applied chakra to it and traced out the drawing before speaking to Sakura. "Sakura-chan someone placed a seal on you and I'm going to remove it" Sakura was shocked at the discovery.

"Who would put a seal on me, I didn't do anything to anyone" said Sakura looking scared.

"Don't worry, I can remove it so just hold still as it might hurt" said Naruto before performing some hand seals before placing a finger on the seal "Uzumaki arts: Seal destruction!" the seal glowed brightly before fading away, Sakura clenched her head as memories flooded into her mind.

 _ ****Flashback****_

 _At a hill close to a lake, a girl with pink hair sits near the lake crying with several girls taunting her._

" _Look at that girl with the big forehead! I bet her parents write notes on it while she sleeps!" said a girl with the others agreeing._

" _What a freak, I'm sure no one even wants to be her friend or even be her boyfriend" said another girl, they continued laughing until they saw a blond spiky haired boy approach the pinkette. "Hey stay away from the freak! She doesn't deserve anyone to be close to her!" The blond turned to the girls with a look of rage which scared the girls._

" _The person who doesn't deserve to have friends is you! Now get out of here before I lose what little control of my temper I have left!" shouted Naruto to which the girls run away like a bat out of hell as the pink haired girl looked at the blond in awe. He turned to her with a smile on his face._

" _You can stop crying now, I scared them away and don't listen to what they said about your forehead, by the way my name is Naruto what's yours" asked Naruto with a foxy grin._

" _My name is Sakura, thank you for helping me" said the shy girl. She was surprised that this boy would willingly help her as no one had ever done that._

" _That's a fitting name for cute girl like you, well to tell you the truth, I think you have a pretty forehead as it makes me wanna kiss it." Said Naruto blushing while Sakura was sporting a blush of her own._

" _He thinks my forehead is pretty, no one has ever said that to me not even my parents_ _" thought Sakura._

" _Well then how about we become friends then, what do you think?" asked Naruto and his response was a tight hug from Sakura as she saying thank you repeatedly, since then Naruto and Sakura would meet at the hill and play together, they also promised to always be there for each other no matter what._

 _ ****Flashback end****_

Upon remembering everything, Sakura turned around hugged Naruto all the while crying "Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry I didn't really mean all those things I said and I didn't mean to abandon you, I'm really sorry" said Sakura while Naruto hugged her gently and rubbing her back.

"It's okay, I knew that you didn't mean to say those things and I still kept to our promise which is to be there for each other. That was why I always cheered you up whenever you felt down. But could you tell me who placed the seal on you?" said Naruto although he knew who the culprit is.

"After I played with you on that day, I went home and saw some ninjas wearing blank masks with a kanji for ROOT as they knocked out my mom and were putting some kind of seal of her neck, I tried to run away but they caught me and I lost consciousness. That's all I could remember until when you removed the seal and my memories came back" said Sakura. Naruto had a look of rage along with Kurama and Chinami.

" _It's official, I'm going to destroy Danzo along with ROOT, and they have taken it too far!"_ Thought with his tenants agreeing. "Sakura-chan, when I go to the next council meeting after the test, I'll remove the seal from your mom but I want you to keep up the act so as to avoid suspicion and alert the group until the Hokage and I deal with them" said Naruto as he hugged her "Everything will be alright, I can promise you that"

"Okay but please be careful" said Sakura before kissing him on the cheek and running off while Naruto had stunned look on his face.

" **Will you tell her about us as well kit?"** said Kurama.

" _Yes but it will be after I deal with Danzo and the civilian council, I can only hope that she doesn't reject me"_ thought Naruto before channeling chakra to the bracelet "Surf the clouds!" and summoned the hoverboard. Then he rode home to rest for the next day.

 **Weapon/Gear appearance**

Hoverboard = Airblade

Air Trecks = Air Gear

 **Hello this is Hussbek online, sorry about the delay as I just got my new laptop a few day ago and was installing windows 10 on it. Anyway I've gotten many requests for a harem and so made up a list of the girls for Naruto and thought that Sasuke will be good but I am still in the works, here is the list:**

 **Sakura**

 **Hinata**

 **Ino**

 **Fem Kyuubi**

 **Fem Haku**

 **Koyuki**

 **Fuu**

 **Yugito**

 **Isaribi**

 **Shion**

 **Amaru**

 **Fem Gaara**

 **Anko**

 **Yugao**

 **Sasame**

 **Tenten**

 **Shizuka**

 **That's the list so far but I'm open for others but please give me a reason for each as I need some ideas so that I can get some ideas of my own, the Sasuke retrieval arc will come on but with a slight twist plus I'm going to follow the anime before Naruto went on the training trip an include the movies both the first and the shippuden. Read and review as always, remember that your opinions count in the making of this fiction.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out**


	5. Trial of Teamwork and Weeding out ROOT

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 5: Trial of Teamwork and Weeding out ROOT**

The next morning, Naruto had woken up and prepped himself for the incoming test with his teammates. Before moving out, Naruto called out to his tenants. "Do you guys sense it too" to which they nodded in confirmation.

" **Yes Kit, I can sense a ninja hiding close by and his emotions are repressed which isn't common among most ninjas"** said Kurama. Naruto frowned inwardly, knowing who the ninja belonged to.

"It must be one of Danzo's Root ninja, I remember that Jiji told me that Danzo was supposed to disband his group after the great ninja war but it seems he didn't do so, he recruits ninjas and brainwashes them to obey only him into his own personal army. With me being your container, he would also be trying to get me to become his weapon but couldn't as Jiji had been protecting me this whole time, but unless Jiji has solid evidence, he can't do a thing to Danzo but not for long as he has crossed the line involving Sakura-chan and her mother in his selfish ambition" said Naruto with anger in his voice.

"So what is the plan Naruto-sama?" asked Chinami, she was also disgusted by the selfishness of the Warhawk.

"I'll summon a clone to follow the ninja to his base of operations and gather any kind of Intel which we can use to bring down ROOT and I have a feeling that the civilian council are involved in this as well" said Naruto as he summoned two clones before him. "Okay you will go out and lead the ROOT ninja away and the other will follow him back to their hideout and get some dirt on them so that Jiji and I will disband them for good this time"

"Okay Boss!" said the clones at the same time, the first one went out of the apartment and upon sensing the Ninja follow the clone, the second clone followed closely behind using the stealth training he received from Ryu Hayabusa.

"You'd better get to the training ground Naruto-sama, it's almost time for the test" said Chinami.

"Okay then" Naruto quickly jumped out of the window to the roof of the next building and focused on the bracelet "Ride the Sky road!" and summoned the Air trecks and sped towards the training grounds at high speed and was able to arrive with only ten minutes to spare where he saw that Sakura and Hinata had just arrived as well. "Good morning Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!" he waved happily at the two girls to which they smiled and greeted back.

"G-good morning Naruto-kun" said Hinata shyly, Naruto frowned inwardly knowing the cause of her low self-esteem and planned to resolve it soon.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" said Sakura with a small smile, Naruto noticed that she wasn't too happy and it had something to do with her mother still being under the control of the seal that Danzo put on her.

"It's great that you are here early as we have enough time to make a plan for the test" said Naruto to which the girls had a look of confusion "I feel that this test has something to do with teamwork, so I need to know the skills that you currently have so that I can formulate a plan"

"W-well I can use my Byakugan to see through genjutsu and chakra points, I can also use the gentle fist of my clan but I'm not too proficient in it" said Hinata hoping that it would meet up to his expectations.

"That's good, I also know the reason why you can't use the gentle fist properly and I'll help you with it after the test. So what about you Sakura-chan?" said Naruto turning to the pinkette.

"Well I can use the academy taijutsu and perform low rank genjutsu, I can also set up traps" said Sakura who was angered at herself for wasting her time chasing after someone whom she didn't love instead of training.

"That's perfect for the plan and don't beat yourself up over what happened back then as you can now get stronger for a better reason" said Naruto who had noticed why she had looked unhappy to which she smiled. Waiting a few more minutes after formulating a plan, the group waited until the two Jounin sensei had arrived.

"It's good that you brats had arrived early so let's get this test over with as I'm craving for some dango" said Anko grinning evilly but was surprised they weren't even intimidated but were rather glaring back at her _"They're different from what the academy reports said, I'd watch myself"_ thought Anko with Kurenai thinking the same thing.

"Okay then, in this test Anko and I will possess a bell each and your task is to get the bells before noon, you can use any means necessary and whoever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the ninja academy" said Kurenai which confirmed what Naruto had told them.

" _So that's what Naruto-kun was talking about, the bells are just there to drive us apart to work alone. Well no one is going to separate me from Naruto-kun this time"_ thought Hinata.

" _Just like Naruto-kun said, I'm sure that the other team are facing the same kind of test but in different forms. I've already wasted many years not being with Naruto-kun and I am not going to waste any more"_ thought Sakura.

"With that, the test starts in 3…2…1…GO!" said Anko before throwing out a smoke bomb as the senior ninja took off in different directions.

"Okay guys, let's commence with the plan!" said Naruto, the girls nodded and split up in pursuit of the teachers.

Anko was keeping an eye out for the genin when she quickly backflipped to avoid a fireball from above as Naruto descended. "That's impressive brat but it will take a lot more to surprise me" grinning at the blond who grinned back which slightly unnerved her as her gut is warning her to be careful around him. He quickly dashed at her in a zigzag pattern to throw her focus off which worked when he leapt at her " **Flying kick"** he called out before landing a powerful kick which sent her flying back before recovering just in time to avoid a punch from the blond _"What's with this kid!? He fights almost on par with a Jounin or maybe higher!" Anko jumped back to create some distance and was relieved that Naruto didn't pursue. "You're pretty good but don't get ahead of yourself_ _ **Shadow snakes**_ _" snakes shot out of her hands towards Naruto who went through a set of hand seals_ _ **"Wind style: Typhoon dance!"**_ _he began to spin which made hover a feet above the ground as razor sharp wind began to surround him, the snakes ended up getting shredded by the wind and Naruto headed in the direction of Anko who went through her own set of hand seals_ _ **"Fire style: Grand Fireball"**_ _and launched a large fireball at him thinking that it would just burn him a bit but was surprised at what he did next._ _ **"Water style: Whirlpool dance"**_ _the wind was replaced with water that reduced the fireball to nothing but steam "How many affinities does this kid have!? I've never seen those jutsu in the ninjutsu records before!"_ though Anko.

"Anko-sensei if you're wondering why you have never seen these jutsu before? Well it's because I created them myself and much more, I can teach them to you after the test so look forward to it" said Naruto with a smile as Anko looked at him with her jaw open in shock.

" **It looks like she will take you more seriously now that you've told her Kit"** said Kurama while laughing at the look on the Kunoichi's face, Chinami was giggling at the scene as well.

"Alright then let's continue, **Shadow kick!** " Naruto's body glowed green and zipped towards Anko while launching a kick which connected but she burst into smoke revealing a log _"She used a substitution jutsu!"_ he was stunned for a moment when he heard the sound of kunai being thrown at him, Naruto quickly gripped the hilt of Mumei Tamanoo **"Secret arts: Quick draw!"** and drew it out and then returned it to its sheath as the kunai were cut into pieces and lay on the ground. Anko who was hiding in the treetops, was stunned at the swordplay of the young Ninja.

" _I'd better regroup with Kurenai as I'm not so sure about facing him alone anymore and I remember that he is weak against genjutsu which must be why he came after me"_ thought Anko before taking off to join her fellow Kunoichi, Naruto sensed her leaving and smiled knowingly.

" _She's gone to join Kurenai-sensei just like I thought, everything is going according to plan, I just hope that Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan are doing okay"_ thought Naruto.

"I'm sure that they are doing just as they are following the plan as well, so you must hurry to them in order to commence with the final phase" said Chinami to which he nodded before running after Anko.

Meanwhile, Kurenai was hard pressed as she was engaging Hinata in close combat with Sakura backing her up by either launching kunai at her or joining in with the academy taijutsu. At the beginning, Kurenai tried to ambush Sakura with an illusion but was rather ambushed instead when Hinata attacked from behind and threw her into the clearing where Sakura had set up a trap of explosive tags that she was able to escape with a substitution jutsu, since then she was receiving relentless attacks from the two girls giving her no room to perform a genjutsu. _"I can't get the opportunity to perform a genjutsu without them pressuring me! If only Anko were here then I would have some breathing room!"_ then at that moment, the said had just appeared in the clearing with Naruto coming close behind. With a glance at each other, the two Kunoichi nodded and immediately launched themselves at their new opponents thinking that they now have the advantage being together but failed to notice the smirks on the faces of the three genins. Right as they were upon them, Naruto called out "Hinata, Sakura do it now!" Immediately appeared before Kurenai who was unable to react as she was struck in her chakra points resulting in paralysis while at the same time Naruto appeared before Anko and slapped a piece of paper on her arm which glowed brightly and she fell to the ground unable to move just as the timer rang.

"Well done on capturing us but now which one of you will go back to the academy while the others continue on their career?" asked Kurenai after recovering from the attack along with Anko after Naruto removed the seal.

"You will have to wait for a new team as we will return to the academy since we are not choosing anyone" said Sakura as she threw the bells at the feet of the two Jounin much to their surprise before smiling at the genin.

"Then if that's the case then you all pass as the true purpose of the test was teamwork" said Anko with a smile especially at Naruto who smiled back. "Now that is over with, could you explain how you were able to get the bells from us?"

"Well I had Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan engage Kurenai-sensei as they could defend against genjutsu while I face you in battle, I intended to pressure you in order to force you to team up with Kurenai-sensei. When you met up with each other and tried to switch opponents, I performed a substitution jutsu to surprise you by using a paralysis seal on you and Hinata-chan to render Kurenai-sensei immobile by striking her chakra points" said Naruto, the two Jounin were shocked at how perfect the plan was with no error or risk.

"But where did you get those seals from? I'm sure that they don't sell at shops for genins except chunin to Anbu ranks" said Kurenai.

"Well that's easy because I made them, I have a talent for creating seals as well as cracking them" said Naruto, he noticed that Anko was looking at him with a pleading look in her eyes to which he nodded, she looked at him with hope.

"Well then, we'll meet up at the Hokage tower in the next two days for our first mission so until then congratulations on passing the test and welcome to the world of Shinobi" said Kurenai with a smile as she left with Anko leaving Naruto with Hinata and Sakura.

"I'm so glad to be on the team with you guys!" said Sakura happily _"And I'm happy to be with you, now I can make up for the mean things I did to you"_

"M-me too" said Hinata _"Now that I'm with Naruto, I can get stronger with him and prove everyone wrong"_

"Same here, but there are some things I need to reveal to you especially to you Sakura-chan but that will be after I deal with the current issue at hand" said Naruto to which Sakura nodded, knowing what he was talking about.

"Okay Naruto-kun, I'll wait for you until then" said Sakura who hugged him before going home, Hinata also hugged him before returning to her estate.

" _I hope that Sakura-chan would accept me like Hinata-chan did"_ thought Naruto.

"I'm sure her feelings won't change even when she hears of your condition" said Chinami.

" **She's right kit, now let's get to the Hokage's office to wait your clone to return with the Intel from Danzo's hideout and don't forget to help Anko before then, I'm sure you know where to meet her"** said Kurama.

"Sure thing" said Naruto before focusing on the bracelet "Surf the clouds!" and summoned the hoverboard and rode towards area 44 also known as the forest of death. Upon arriving at the location he saw Anko waiting at the entrance. "Sorry if I kept you waiting, so how was the meeting with the Hokage?"

"It was interesting as everyone kept trying to deny that you were able to pass the test and three poor suckers broke the third Hokage's law got a one way ticket to the afterlife although Kakashi was still upset that he didn't have you on his team" said Anko with a smile.

"I can't blame him as he is my godbrother and I also know that he was dog and you were snake from Anbu" said Naruto, Anko was surprised at how he figured it all out. "If you're wondering at how I figured it all out well it's because the fourth Hokage and I look alike, I'll also never forget the people who helped and now it's my to turn to help you"

"A-are you sure? Not even Jiraiya-sama could remove the cursed seal" said Anko who looked anxious to which Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I'm sure of it, just try to relax as it might hurt a bit" said Naruto. After Anko took off her jacket, he performed a set of hand seals then his right hand glowed white, he place it on the seal and called out **"Uzumaki arts: Cursed Exorcism!"** then he removed his hand and saw the seal release black smoke before disappearing as Anko fell to the ground panting heavily.

"I-i-is it gone?" asked Anko in a shaky one, Naruto merely smiled and brought out a mirror for her to see that the seal was truly gone, she began to cry and then hugged the blond all the while muttering thank you repeatedly "Thank you for freeing me freeing me from his curse. I thought that I would never be free from him"

"It's okay, after all it is least I can do for the person who always protected from the mob" said Naruto with a foxy grin as he was released from her embrace.

"Actually, there is something I've always wanted to tell you" said Anko who began to fidget shyly while blushing. "Well I've always had a crush on you since the day you saved me from a group of rapist, ever since then I've always been watching over you"

" **She must be that girl whom you saved back when you were five years old from those men"** said Kurama to which Naruto nodded.

"Thank you for having feelings for having feelings for and I would gladly return those feelings but you must know that I am the CRA act which means that you'll have to share me with other girls" said Naruto, he was then embraced by Anko.

"I don't mind as I know that you will love all of us equally" said Anko with a smile.

"Alright then, I have to get to Jiji's place for a private meeting so I'll see you tomorrow" said Naruto who waved goodbye before riding towards the Hokage tower. Then he knocked on the door and entered to see his surrogate grandfather working on the paperwork "Good evening Jiji, I came to discuss something with you"

"AH hello Naruto, sure I have time, anything to distract me from this blasted paperwork" said Sarutobi with a smile.

"Well it concerns Danzo and his ROOT ninjas as one of them were following me around, I sent out a clone to follow him to their base to get some Intel as they had placed a seal on Sakura and her mother which was why she was against my wellbeing" said Naruto presenting the copied seal as Sarutobi was shocked at first but then became serious.

"Are you sure your clone can do it? This is different from sneaking into Anbu headquarters during one of your pranks as Danzo never leaves a trail behind" said Sarutobi.

"I know which was why I had my clone use this" Naruto focused on the bracelet "Honor among thieves!" the bracelet glowed and faded to reveal Naruto holding a cane with a golden hook "Along with my stealth training, I can use this to steal items without anyone not even an elite knowing and I'm sure that my clone would arrive any minute from now"

At that moment, Naruto's clone came in through the window holding a large brown envelope "I've brought in the Intel and you won't believe things that bastard has done, let me dispel to give you my memories" said the clone as he placed the envelope before disappeared, Naruto blinked once and then had a look of rage and slammed his fist on the table. "THAT NO GOOD, BLACKHEARTED BASTARD! AND TO THINK THAT THEY CALL ME A DEMON!" shouted Naruto. Wanting to find out why he was so angry, Sarutobi opened the envelope and read the document only to mirror the same look of rage. As turns out, Danzo had taken the eyes of the Uchiha clan members during the massacre, giving information of the village to other villages, lied to Jiraiya and Tsunade that Naruto died during the Kyuubi's attack, plans to brainwash the heirs of the clans and was planning for a coup with the help of the civilian council.

"Anbu!" he shouted, the ninja appeared before him "Gather the rest of your team for we are going to destroy ROOT" then he put on his ninja gear and soon the group led by headed to where Danzo's hideout "What is your plan Naruto?"

"Hold on" said Naruto as he summoned two hundred of his clones, then they focused on their bracelet and called out "Lock and load!" then there was a bright glowed which faded to reveal all of them each holding a Heavy machine gun "Alright the first hundred will surround the perimeter and make sure that no one escapes, fifty of you will serve as support for the Anbu and the rest of will be with me and the Hokage for assault, don't mess this up are we clear!?" "SIR YES SIR!" With that they all raided the base, completely take the ROOT ninja by surprise, they tried to fight back but were easily taken down clones as they launched missiles, bombs, bullets and flamethrowers along with the Anbu squad.

"Whoa this kid is a one man army, I hope that we can get him on the squad after this" said an Anbu wearing Tiger mask.

"He has already been put in a team but I'm sure that I can get him a special position" said the captain of Anbu who is wearing a dragon mask. Soon the base was overrun and Naruto had found the old Warhawk hiding behind a sealed room.

"He thinks he can hide from me? Well he's in for a surprise" said Naruto as he brought out a pack of explosive tags "Jiji how much explosive tags is this gonna take?" Sarutobi had a thoughtful look.

"I'm sure it's no more than twenty ounces" said the professor.

"What! I hate the metric system! Can't you put it in much simpler terms" asked Naruto, Sarutobi and the Anbu thought deeply which annoyed him "You know what? Forget it, I'll just use all of the tags!" then he placed the tags all over the door "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" everyone took cover as there was a huge explosion as the smoke cleared, everyone peeked in to see Danzo laying on the ground all bloodied and the right sleeve torn to reveal the sharingan embedded in his arm. "You have to admit, the explosion was pretty cool" to which they all nodded then they tied up Danzo and took him to prison while Naruto went home to rest and attend the meeting tomorrow.

" **What a day huh Naruto?"** said Kurama with Chinami nodding in agreement.

"Indeed from the test, the removing of the cursed seal from Anko-san to the disbanding of ROOT, you definitely need a good night rest for tomorrow" said the spirit.

"I know so I'll see you guys tomorrow so goodnight to all of you" said Naruto before falling asleep. Within the mindscape, Chinami was staring intensely at the fox who was trying to avoid looking at the spirit. "When are you going to tell him the truth?"

" **I want to tell him but I'm afraid of what will happen I tell him"** said Kurama.

"You'd better tell him soon or you'll regret it when it's too late" said Chinami before walking away. Kurama laid down to sleep not before muttering out a name **"Naruto-kun"**

 **Weapon/Gear appearance**

Air trecks = Air Gear

Hoverboard = Airblade

Cooper cane = Sly Cooper

Heavy Machine = Contra: Shattered Soldier

 **Hello this is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, I'm sure that most of you thought that Ino was the third girl from Naruto's memories well I'm sorry to disappoint but don't worry as she'll still be in the harem but I have a way to intro her but that will be at the chunin exams so look forward to it. Anyway read and review as I'm always up for them and I can bring in more weapons and gears for Naruto to access later so I'm all ears.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out**


	6. Second Revelations

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 6: Second Revelations**

It was a fine morning as Naruto had woken up from his bed prepared a breakfast that consisted of French toast, fresh fruit, cup ramen and orange, it took an epiphany from Kurama and Chinami make him realize that his poor lack of nutrition is the reason why he wasn't getting any taller but who can blame him when he has most of the shops refusing to sell any groceries or charging high prices when he tries to purchase from them because of their bigoted nature.

" _Well, all of that will come to an end soon after Jiji and I have dealt with the civilian council today_ " thought Naruto as he put on his clothes.

"Indeed Naruto-sama, the time has come for those people to pay for the crimes that they have committed against you and the villagers as they were unaware that they were deceived" said Chinami.

" **I agree with her kit, but I'd advice that you keep your lineage a secret until you are promoted to chunin so as to show your potential enemies that you are not to be trifled with"** said Kurama from within the mindscape.

"Thanks for the advice Kurama, I'll be sure to tell Jiji after the meeting" said Naruto, after he had strapped on the two Muramasa blades unto himself there was a knock on the door. He went open it to see a female ANBU with purple hair and wearing a cat mask.

"Uzumaki-san, Hokage has sent for you to appear at his office" said Female ANBU, she then had a look of curiosity (Though it's not seen behind the mask) when she saw the swords and wondered when he took up kenjutsu.

"AH Cat-chan, it has been a long since we last met!" said Naruto happily, she was one of the people who were assigned to protect him from the mob and became quite attached to her, sometimes they would eat ramen at Ichiraku's on his birthdays along with Dog. "Just give me a moment so I can lock up then I'll follow you to Jiji" after locking the door, they were on their way to the Hokage tower. Naruto could sense that she had been taking glances at the swords on him. "It looks like you want to know about the swords which I'm possession of, right Cat-chan?" Cat was surprised for a moment before nodding to him.

"I've been wondering about those swords as they feel different from all the other blades and how you came into possession as I've never seen you practice kenjutsu ever since I had been watching you" said Cat. Naruto considered for a minute but decided to tell her as he trusts her.

"Have you heard the name Muramasa, Cat-chan?" asked Naruto, Cat's eyes widened in surprise from behind her mask as she being a sword master has ample knowledge of anything relating to swords.

"You mean those swords which once drawn will never return to its sheathe until it draws blood!? But I heard that anyone holds wields one will be cursed with bloodlust so how could you be able to wield them without being afflicted with the curse!?" asked Cat.

"That would be because I am a user of the Oboro sword style, anyone that is taught this style will develop an immunity to the curse of the Muramasa blades and can wield them without any repercussions" said Naruto, Cat was shocked at what she had just learnt as well as excited at crossing swords with someone who uses an unknown style.

"Maybe one of these days we could spar if that is alright with you Uzumaki-san?" asked Cat with a hint of anticipation in her voice.

"Please call me Naruto as I am not a fan of formalities and I would be glad to spar with a beautiful lady at anytime" said Naruto with a foxy grin causing the Kunoichi to blush from the smile and compliment. Soon they had arrived at the tower and entered the Hokage's office to see the third Hokage battling with his greatest adversary-Paperwork. "Good morning, Jiji! I'm here just like you told me" said Naruto waving to his surrogate grandfather.

"My morning isn't exactly good but I'll take what I have, I've checked through the files from Danzo's hideout and had gotten enough evidence to punish the civilian council and replace them with much better ones but I've noticed that my former teammates Homura and Koharu weren't included in the files but they were against your wellbeing" said Sarutobi while thinking deeply.

"We'll find out when we have the meeting with the council but there is something I'd like to do first, could you bring Sakura Haruno and Mebuki Haruno here?" said Naruto, Sarutobi raised an eyebrow wondering why he would want Haruno as he was aware that she is one of the people who hated Naruto.

"Of course, Cat bring Sakura and Mebuki Haruno here" said Sarutobi, Cat nodded in affirmation and Body flickered out of the office, after a few minutes she returned with Sakura and a woman who looks like the older version of her.

"Lord Hokage why did you send for me and my daughter and why is that _thing_ here? I thought you should have killed it when we had the chance!" said Mebuki looking at Naruto with hatred in her eyes, Sakura was shocked at how her mother looked at Naruto with anger and wondered why she along with most villagers hated the blond.

"Actually, Naruto called you here along with your daughter for an important matter" said Sarutobi who was getting irritated at how she was treating the boy. The woman turned to glare at the boy.

"What do you want from me brat?!" she sneered, Naruto looked at her with sadness as he knew that all that she did was unintentional.

"I'm going to free you from the corruption of Danzo, so please forgive for what I am about to do" said Naruto, he produced two shadow clones who quickly ran at the woman and held her down, then Naruto went behind and raised her hair and sure enough the seal was present behind her neck "Jiji, Sakura come and take a look at this" the said people approached and when they saw the seal, Sakura began to cry and Sarutobi seethed in anger.

"Naruto please get rid of the seal as I don't want to see it again, it had been reminding me of the bad things I had done to you" said Sakura amidst tears. Naruto nodded and performed the hand seals causing his right index finger to glow before placing it on the seal and calling out " **Uzumaki arts: Seal destruction** " Just like with the seal on Sakura, the seal disappeared from the skin Mebuki clenched her head in pain as the repressed memories were released and soon after she began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Uzumaki-san, I never meant to do plan all those attacks on you! It was all done by Danzo, he wanted to turn you into his own personal weapon and the civilians were part of it. I was against what they were doing but Danzo sent his ROOT ninjas to capture my daughter and me and placed those seals on us, we were somehow aware of what we doing but couldn't stop ourselves. It was like a bad dream with no way of waking up, please forgive us for what we did!" said Mebuki kneeling on the ground and bowing to Naruto who was looking a bit uncomfortable, while Sarutobi and the ANBU nearby were getting angrier at the civilian council.

" **Kit I can sense the sorrow and remorse from her, she truly didn't mean to do all those things back then"** said Kurama with Chinami nodding in agreement.

Naruto walked to the pink haired woman and raised her from the ground while smiling at her. "I had forgiven the village a long time ago as they were grieving over the loss of their loved ones, plus I know that Sakura inherited her kindness from you who is her so I can't bear ill-will towards you" The two pinkettes were stunned at how kindhearted the boy is and hugged him while repeatedly saying thank you with the third Hokage smiling.

" _Minato and Kushina would have been proud of their son if they were alive"_ thought Sarutobi "Naruto will you tell them of your secret? I hope that you are making the right choice as it's S-ranked for your protection"

Naruto took a deep breath and nodded in affirmation "I'll tell them as I can trust them and with everything they have been through they deserve to know why they were involved" he turned to the pinkette especially Sakura "Sakura-chan what do you know of the night when the Kyuubi attacked the village?"

Sakura thought deeply before answering "I was told that the fourth Hokage killed the demon and died in the battle, what does it have to do with you?" She noticed that Naruto had a look of fear in his eyes.

"Well what they told was wrong, the Kyuubi is a construct of chakra with a sense of being which can't be killed, and the fourth Hokage couldn't defeat it so he had to seal it away into baby that was born on that night. The baby whom he sealed it into was me" Sakura and Mebuki were shocked at what they heard.

"So that was the reason everybody mistreated you, they thought you were the fox reincarnated but why did the fourth seal it into you?!" said Sakura with Mebuki nodding in agreement, Naruto looked at them sadly.

"He couldn't bring himself to use the child of another parent for the sealing, whom would be better to entrust the power of the fox and the protection of the village than to his own son" said Naruto. Soon the eyes of everyone except Sarutobi widened in realization of who he truly is.

"Y-you mean that you're-"said Sakura with shock.

"Yes, my father was Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki the red death, Jiji gave me my mother's name to hide from my dad's enemies" said Naruto, when he finished talking, Sakura hugged him again while crying with her mother joining in the embrace.

" _So he's Kushina-sensei's son, which must explain why Hokage-sama assigned me and Dog to watch over him, I will definitely protect your son Kushina-sensei"_ thought Cat.

"I won't view you any differently, you are not the fox but its container and you are the one whom I fell in love with all those years ago and I won't abandon you ever again" said Sakura with determination.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, but I need to tell you that I fall under the CRA which means that I have to take in multiple wives, already I have two girls who are in love with me but I promise to love all of you equally" said Naruto nervously, but he was surprised when Sakura kissed him on the lips.

"I don't mind Naruto-kun, I know that you have a big heart as long as they love you for who you are then I'm okay with it" said Sakura with a loving smile.

"I also don't mind as long as my daughter is happy Naruto-kun" said Mebuki with a happy smile. Cat then stepped forward before the third Hokage although he knew what was on her mind.

"Hokage-sama, I seek permission to reveal my identity" said Cat much to Naruto's curiosity.

"I grant you permission although I should have told you from the beginning but the risks were too high" said Sarutobi sadly, Cat nodded before taking off her mask to reveal a beautiful face which caused Naruto to blush from looking at her.

"My real name is Yugao, I was a genin under your mother back then and I had promised to watch over her child when she was to give birth but I didn't know that it was you so I seek your forgiveness" said Yugao but Naruto shook his while smiling.

"There is nothing to forgive Yugao-neechan as we are all family" said Naruto who was embraced by the Kunoichi.

"It seems good fortune has finally appeared to you Naruto after all the suffering you have been through" thought Sarutobi, then he coughed to gain their attention "I think it's time to deal with the traitorous civilian so let us head to the meeting room" everyone nodded in confirmation and left the office in direction of the meeting room. Soon they had reached their location and entered to see that both the Shinobi and civilian council had already arrived and are sitting on opposite sides, Mebuki went to sit at her seat at the civilian side with a grimace while the third Hokage took his seat with Naruto standing in front of the desk, Naruto took a glance at the Shinobi council to see the clan heads smiling at him with the exception of Hiashi Hyuuga and Shibi Aburame while the civilian side with the exception of Mebuki were glaring at him openly with hatred but Naruto knew their true reason aside from the Kyuubi attack.

"Sarutobi, why did you call this meeting and where is Danzo?" said Homura.

"Indeed, sometimes I think he would make a better Hokage than you" said Koharu which angered the Shinobi side and caused the Civilian side to smile.

"Naruto-sama, I sense some sort of foreign chakra upon those two which doesn't belong to them" said Chinami.

" _It must me some sort of genjutsu which Danzo must have used with his stolen sharingan, I should be able to break its hold on them, thanks for telling me Chinami-chan"_ thought Naruto, the said spirit smiled happily at being while Kurama snorted in jealousy. Naruto began to perform hand seals which caught everyone's attention.

"What are you doing brat? Trying to destroy us like the monster you are?" said a fat councilman, Naruto ignored him and quickly dashed to the two advisors and placed an index finger on their foreheads and called out 'Kai'. Then they felt disoriented and shook to clear their heads before turning to Naruto smiling.

"Thank you for releasing us from the genjutsu" said Koharu, surprising everybody at what she said.

"What do you mean by genjutsu?" asked Shikaku Nara with the other clan heads wondering the same thing.

"It's related to why Danzo isn't in this meeting as he is being interrogated by Ibiki for his treachery and the continuation of ROOT despite its supposed disbandment" said Sarutobi shocking the Shinobi and the civilians to sweat which Naruto noticed and grinned like a mischievous fox.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama, how were you able to find out about this?" asked Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Naruto had discovered a loyalty and memory seal placed on Sakura and Mebuki Haruno which put them under Danzo's control and removed them, then he traced them back to their hideout and collected evidence which was sufficient enough to raid their base and execute them as well as detain Danzo" said Sarutobi, immediately the civilians began to protest but were silenced by the killer intent by the old Hokage but one of them refuse to back down.

"How could you believe this demon as he is obviously trying to deceive you!" shouted a certain civilian but no sooner had he spoken than his head fell from his body, everyone turned to see Naruto sheathing Mumei no Tamanoo and were surprised.

" _I didn't even see him move, just how strong he has become?"_ thought Hiashi as he looked at the blond ninja.

"He broke the third Hokage's law, besides it won't change anything as they are all going to be executed" said Naruto which made everyone wonder what he meant "Jiji could you show them what we found?" Sarutobi nodded and passed the files to the clan heads, as each of them read the files, they began to emit large amounts of killer intent which was directed towards the civilian council, Mebuki had gotten up from her seat and stood beside the Shinobi council. It was when the civilians realized what those files were and began to shake in fear while Naruto grinned which was mirrored by Kurama and Chinami. "All I can say is what goes around comes around and it's your turn to play the piper"

"My thoughts exactly, ANBU please sent them to Ibiki and tell him that they are his dessert" **(Since Danzo is the main course)** said Sarutobi with a grin similar to Naruto's when he was about to plan a prank. Immediately, sever ANBU appeared behind the civilians and body flickered them away. "Now that they are gone, we have other matters to settle"

"What other troublesome stuff are we going to deal with?" asked Shikaku with a bored expression on his face.

"It is time for me to reveal Naruto's lineage after so long" said Sarutobi much to the confusion of the clan heads as they wondered what kind of lineage he has.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama? Isn't Naruto an orphan?" asked Chouza Akimichi with the others nodding in agreement.

"Surely you who are close to Minato should know that he couldn't possibly use anyone's child for the sealing aside from his own child, just take a closer look at him and find your answer" said Sarutobi, when everyone looked at Naruto and realized that if they took off the whisker marks, then they will see a mini-fourth Hokage.

"If he is Minato's son then who is the mother?!" said Hiashi standing from his seat.

"His mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki whom we all know by her nickname red death" said Sarutobi.

"You mean he is Kushi-chan's son and you didn't tell us!? Why!? We could have taken care of him!" shouted Tsume Inuzuka angrily.

"I didn't tell you all because it was to protect him from his father's enemies especially Iwagakure and Kumogakure as they would have targeted him for revenge" said Sarutobi.

"Jiji before we go any further, I've decided to keep my lineage a secret until the chunin exams" said Naruto.

"Why? Wouldn't you want it to be known as soon as possible?" asked Inoichi, Naruto shook his head in negative.

"That's because I'm not yet strong enough to protect myself as well as my precious people as I'm in the CRA, so I need to train more until then" said Naruto to which they nodded in agreement

"Very well, we won't announce your lineage until the chunin exam, you may leave Naruto" said Sarutobi, Naruto bowed to the council **(What's left of them)** and left with Sakura close behind. _"You are definitely going to change things around here Naruto"_

When Naruto and Sakura left the tower, they met Kurenai, Anko and Hinata who were on their way to the Hokage's office "Naruto, Sakura? What are you guys doing here?" asked Kurenai with curiosity with the others mirroring the same look.

"Sakura-chan and I just came from a meeting with the council which has something involving me" said Naruto, he noticed Anko frown and knew that she hated the civilian council "Let's just say that we have cleaned out the trash, I'll tell you the rest of the story at where walls don't have ears" they nodded realizing the importance of what Naruto was about to tell them. Later on, they had arrived at his apartment although they were angered upon seeing the writings on the wall like 'demon', 'monster', 'devil' and others but Naruto ignored it and unlocked his room, when they entered the room, Kurenai and Anko were surprised to see that the room was well-kept despite the outside being so appalling. "Now that we are all here, I need to tell you about my lineage" then he told them about his family and what happened on the night of the attack, they were sad at the suffering which he went and angry at the village for their cruelty to the point of wanting to be violent had not Naruto convinced them otherwise as he had forgiven them.

"Why did you stop us from giving them the punishment that they deserve!?" said Kurenai angrily as she has a small spot for children and saw this as child abuse.

"That's because they were deceived as well by Danzo as well as the corrupt civilian from the very beginning" said Naruto and he told them of what happened at the meeting, when he finished speaking he saw Anko rushing out of the door "Anko-chan, where are you going!?"

"I'm part of the torture and interrogation department so I'm heading over there before Ibiki breaks all of them!" said Anko with a sadistic grin which sent shivers down their spine. Then Kurenai turned to Naruto.

"About you being in the CRA, I'm okay with it as long as the girls are happy but if I find out that you hurt any of them, you will have a lot to answer to me" said Kurenai with a stern glare making Naruto shake in fear and nod frantically much to the amusement of Sakura and Hinata. "Alright then, we will meet up at the Hokage tower to get assigned to a mission tomorrow so don't be late" with that, Kurenai left for her home.

"It's time for us to go as well" said Sakura with Hinata nodding in agreement. Naruto then got up and kissed them on the cheek each causing them to blush.

"I hope to see you tomorrow my himes" said Naruto with a foxy grin and received a kiss on the cheek from both of them before they left. Naruto was stunned for a moment and then collapsed on the bed with a happy smile. As he got ready to sleep, he called out to his tenants "Good-night everybody".

"Good-night Naruto-sama" said Chinami.

" **Good-night Naruto-** _ **kun"**_ said Kurama with the last part being a whisper but didn't know that Naruto had heard it.

" _What did Kurama mean by kun? It must have been a slip of the tongue"_ thought Naruto before drifting off.

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, I thought to get rid of the council like a lot of you wanted, and the next chapter marks the beginning of the wave arc so look forward to it. Read and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out.**


	7. Before the Ride to Wave

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 7: Before the ride to Wave**

"This is Crimson sight, are all units present and accounted for?" said Kurenai

"This is Lamia, report your current positions" said Anko

"Crimson sight, Lamia, this is Maelstrom in position from the west, target is in sight" said Naruto hiding behind a tree.

"This is Lavender, I have the target within my visual" said Hinata perched at the top of a tree with her Byakugan active.

"This is Cherry blossom, ready to support Maelstrom" said Sakura hidden in a nearby bush.

"Noted, engage the target with caution and capture with little force" said Kurenai.

"As stated by Crimson sight, prepare to move in 3. 2. 1. NOW!" said Anko

Immediately, Naruto jumped from behind the tree with Sakura bursting from close behind as they charged at the target, but it was aware of their presence as it jumped away from Naruto towards a tree and bounced off it then twisted itself in midair to evade Sakura who jumped at it before running off at high speed.

"That cat is good at running away!" said Sakura picking herself from the floor, dusting her clothes before contacting Hinata "What is the current location of the target?"

"The target is currently moving towards the streets in a zigzag pattern" said Hinata. As Sakura and the other Sensei listened, Naruto was deep in thought.

" _There is more to the cat than meets the eye, many genin teams say that the cat is able to evade capture even from Jounin, but I have reasons to believe that there is another meaning to this, don't you think so?"_ thought Naruto to his tenants.

" **You could be right about that kit, most humans think animals don't have much intelligence but they will be surprised at what they can do"** said Kurama.

"Kurama-san is right Naruto-sama, there is always a reason for everything so the same could be said for the actions of the cat" said Chinami.

" _I'll just have to chase after it and observe its actions to confirm this theory of mine"_ thought Naruto then he got up "I'm going after it as I am the fastest amongst us"

"Are you sure Naruto-kun? I've heard that even Jounin have trouble catching it" said Sakura worriedly.

"I know, but there is something I want to figure out, I'll meet up with you guys at the Hokage's office" said Naruto before taking off at high speed towards the location that Hinata reported.

Meanwhile with the cat, she was standing at the top of a light pole looking around for her pursuers, having seen no signs of them, she signed in disappointment _"Looks like this group has failed to meet up to my expectations as well, maybe the next group might be able to do better"_ she turned leave when she heard someone land near and turned to see the blond haired kid with the whisker marks on his cheeks. She noticed that unlike the other ninjas who would look at her with anger or annoyance, he was looking at her as if trying to figure something _, "I wonder if this boy could be the one? He seems different from the others but I'd better make sure"_

When Naruto landed near the cat, he noticed that she had a look of disappointment before he showed up which further convinced him that something is going on, after looking at each other for about minute, she took off with Naruto in pursuit, the cat was weaving through the crowd quickly with her small size and turned to see that the blond was using sidesteps and short dashes to keep up with her much to her surprise as most ninjas would use the roofs to avoid the crowd, then she ran to the trees and began jump on the branches and changing directions expecting to lose him before stopping at the edge and was again surprised to see the blond ninja land before her and watch her again with a calculative gaze.

" _This kid truly is different from the other Shinobi before him, he could be the one but let's see if he can pass this last test"_ she thought before taking a pouncing position and bringing out her claws.

Naruto took a defensive stance when he saw the cat stood poised to attack and was stunned when he saw something unexpected _. "I can't believe this, it can use chakra without undergoing training like the other ninja dogs!?"_ he thought with shock.

" **I thought as much when I sensed the level of chakra she had, you'd best be ready for anything"** said Kurama. Naruto nodded in affirmation before turning to face the cat. She quickly dashed at the blond to slash him with her claws coated in chakra, Naruto quickly applied chakra to his hands and began to block and parry the attacks and was impressed with her speed which must have come from being chased so many times. When she attempted to claw at his face, Naruto quickly took of his jacket and used it to wrap the cat up completely sealing away its movement, when he looked at the cat, he was surprised to see her smiling at him.

" _He is the one, of that I'm sure of it now"_ thought the cat.

Naruto decided to unwrap her from the jacket before speaking to her, completely sure that she could understand him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I believe that your name is Tora right?" and received a nod from the cat. "All those times you were chased, it was a test to find a partner right?" Tora nodded again "You wanted to become a ninja animal but wanted a capable partner which you found in me right?" another nod _"What do you guys think?"_

"I think that you should accept as she had waited this long for a partner" said Chinami.

" **I agree with her, I can teach her a few techniques mean for animals like her"** said Kurama.

"If so, then I would be happy to be your partner Tora" said Naruto, Tora climbed to his shoulder and rubbed against his cheeks affectionately, making Naruto smile before heading to the Hokage's tower. When he entered the room, everyone's eyes turned to him and their jaws dropped upon seeing Tora sitting on Naruto's shoulder without being restrained, even Sarutobi dropped his pipe in shock upon seeing this as everyone is aware that one cannot capture Tora without suffering any form of damage. After a while of silent staring, everyone in the room did a ram sign and said 'Kai' as if to dispel an illusion but it was all real.

"Naruto could you explain what is going on?" asked Sarutobi trying to relight his pipe.

"Well the thing is that all those times that we have been chasing, it was a test which she set up in order to pick a partner" said Naruto again stunning the people around him.

"You mean to tell me that Tora was testing us this whole time to choose a partner? Am I following you so far?" asked Iruka.

"Yeah the reason is because, Tora wanted to be a ninja animal and can even use chakra, why don't you show them?" said Naruto, Tora hopped from his shoulder and channeled chakra to her claws and slashed the table, leaving deep cuts to the surprise.

"Tora dear, do you really want to be a ninja animal?" asked madam Shimji, Tora nodded in affirmation. "Then I won't hold you back, I only wish that you would be safe" Tora jumped to madam Shimji's shoulder and rubbed against her cheek before jumping back to Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't worry about Tora ma'am, I'll be sure to protect her no matter what" said Naruto assuring the pet owner who nodded before leaving.

"You can all leave as I can see that we've gone through a lot today" said Sarutobi, squad 8 bowed before leaving the room with Tora riding in Naruto's hood, when they left, the third Hokage signed heavily before mumbling _"I'm getting too old for this and Naruto is the main source of it"_

"You're really something Naruto, to actually have Tora who always give her pursuers hell as a partner, it's never a dull moment with you" said Anko with a grin.

"C-can I hold her Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, Naruto didn't answer as Tora jumped from his hood into her arms and began to cuddle, making the girls almost scream out 'Kawai' and glomp her.

"Tora can stay with you for a bit while I go and train, I'll be sure to pick her up later" said Naruto before heading off towards the training grounds, he was aware that someone was tailing him. Upon reaching the grounds, Naruto pondered over what he should train on when Chinami spoke up.

"I'd suggest that you practice on wielding Tsukiotoshi, I had noticed that you are a bit slow at swinging the large blade" said the guardian spirit.

"Thanks for the advice, Chinami-chan, now I know what to work on today" said Naruto, then he summoned 50 clones that stood in front of him "Okay guys, same rules as always, battle royal!" and received a "Yes Boss" from the clones, then he drew out Tsukiotoshi while the clones drew either of the blades and both sides dashed at each other. Naruto began to slash at the clones while parrying counter strikes, he quickly rolled to the left to evade a downward slash from behind and launched an uppercut which sent several clones into the air **"Secret Art: Running slash X3!"** He blurred through them left and right, sending them higher before finally positioning himself above the clones and brought his blade down stabbing them, bringing both of them to the ground where they puffed into smoke. Five clones jumped into the air at Naruto to slash at him, but he had a counter attack for them **"Secret Arts: Flash!"** he raised his blade in the air and an afterimage of him blurred through them where they disappeared due to the damage inflicted, another group of clones charged in hoping to overwhelm him, Naruto turned to meet them to execute another technique **"Secret Arts: Specter Blow!"** Several purple wisps shot out of his blade towards the clones, some of them got hit while the others jumped to evade but the wisps homed in on them and were successful in hitting the clones. "Now to end this!" Naruto put the blade back into his sheath and called out **"Secret Arts: Moonlit Glint!"** as he drew the blade out, there was a flash of bright light and when it faded, all of the clones were cut up and puffing into smoke. Naruto tossed his sheath into the air and held Tsukiotoshi out, where the sheath slid into it before latching it to his back **(Just like Kisuke does when finishes a battle in Muramasa: The Demon Blade)** Then he called out "You can come out now, I knew that you were watching ever since I came here" He turned to see someone appear from behind a tree, it was a girl who was wearing a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons as well as dark green pants, a ninja pouch strapped to her thigh, standard blue ninja sandals and she wears her black hair in a Chinese style buns with short fringe bangs falling over her forehead protector. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I graduated this year from the academy"

"My name is Tenten, I graduated from the academy last year" said the girl.

"It's nice to meet you, but could you explain why you were spying on me when I was training as it might look like you were trying to steal my techniques" said Naruto looking sternly at the Kunoichi.

"N-no I wasn't trying to steal anything! I was interested in the swords that you have on you, as I've never seen them before nor recognize them and was hoping that you would tell me about them, but when I saw you train with your clones, I was stunned at your kenjutsu style" said Tenten.

" **The Kunoichi speaks the truth, I sense no negativity from her"** said Kurama. Naruto nodded agreement.

"If that is so then I can tell you about them, have you heard of the name Muramasa?" said Naruto, Tenten raised her eyebrows in surprise upon hearing the name.

"I've heard of the name from old history books, they are said to be blades that can cut through anything aside from the Kusanagi, but they are also said to be cursed, never to return to its sheath until it draws blood and afflicts the wielder with bloodlust. If those blades are the fabled Muramasa, then how are you able to wield without the curse affecting you?" said Tenten looking at the blond ninja as if he is an enigma.

"The reason would be because of the sword style which I am using, it's called the Oboro style which grants the user an immunity to the curse which allows them to use the Muramasa as they see fit and I am currently the forth user of the style" said Naruto.

"Is there any chance that you can teach me?" asked Tenten with starry eyes. Making Naruto back up a bit because of her enthusiasm.

"I don't know you well enough to trust you with the style plus using any of the Secret arts would break the sword unless it's a very powerful blade. But enough about me, what about you?" said Naruto.

"Well I have an interest in all kinds of weapons which led to people and friends giving me the nickname weapon mistress although I tend to go overboard when I see a new weapon for the first time, I aspire to be the strongest Kunoichi like my idol Tsunade-sama of the Sannin three" said Tenten happily.

" _Tsunade huh? She still has a lot to answer for leaving me behind but I'll shelf it for later"_ thought Naruto before turning to Tenten "That's a nice dream to have, how about a spar between us?"

"Really? I would be happy to spar with you but won't using Muramasa be a bit unfair for me?" said Tenten a bit wary of the blades.

"You don't have to worry about the blades as I won't be using them but rather another weapon, so are you ready?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I am!" said Tenten eagerly waiting for what kind of weapon the blond ninja would bring out.

" _Since she is a user of all kinds of weapons, I need to match up with her style for offense and defense but what can I use?"_ thought Naruto, then the bracelet lit up and he saw a vision of four figures each wielding different weapons and smiled, thinking that they're perfect. Then he held out the bracelet and channeled chakra to it which drew Tenten's attention and called out "Turtle power!" there was a flash of light and faded to reveal Naruto having nunchuks holstered to both his thighs, a pair of Sais at his waist, dual katanas and a bo staff strapped to his back **(Remember that Naruto set the Muramasa blades to seal themselves when he summons weapons from his bracelets)**

Upon seeing this, Tenten was shocked and decided to voice out her thoughts "W-where did those weapons come from!?"

"I will tell you after the spar, so prepare yourself!" said Naruto drawing out the dual katana and held them at his sides, Tenten brought out a scroll and unsealed a pair of Kamas **(Mini sickles)** and both ninjas charged at each other. Naruto went in with a cross slash which was deflected went Tenten used her Kamas to grind against the blade and redirected them, throwing him off balance and was dealt a kick to the chest, Naruto quickly recovered and charged in again but this time held his katana in parallel and slashed, Tenten jumped back to avoid as she knew that she couldn't block this one, but wasn't expecting Naruto to follow up with a jumping spin kick which connected with her head, causing her to drop the Kamas, Naruto dashed in once again, but Tenten quickly unsealed an Kusarigama **(Chain-sickle)** and threw the chain at him. Thinking quickly, he held the katana in a reverse grip and positioned them before him, allowing the chain to wrap around both of them, then he stabbed the blades to the ground before Tenten could pull on the chain and closed in on her with the Sais drawn out for close combat. Tenten unsealed a pair of tonfa as a means of defense and both sides clashed again and again all the while attacking and defending, then Naruto went in for a double stab to which Tenten raised her tonfa to block and made the sais get lodged in the wood holding him in place and launched a side kick with her right leg. Thinking quickly, Naruto raised his left knee to block the kick and letting go of the Sais, spun to deliver a reverse roundhouse kick, but Tenten leaned backwards and backpedaled to create some distance between them before whipping a green scroll, she unraveled it and bit her thumb drawing a line of blood on it and began whipping it around herself releasing a volley of kunai and shuriken at Naruto. Naruto took out the bo staff it in front of him deflecting the incoming projectiles and dashed at Tenten who was now wielding a katana, Naruto began to get an edge on the Kunoichi as he continuously twirled his staff around in a 360 spin to keep her at bay before going for an attack which sometimes bypasses her guard, Tenten went for a downward slash but Naruto let go of the staff and fell to the ground but raised both of his feet to let the staff land on them and block the attack, then he pushed her back before twirling the staff and kicking it into the air where he bounced to his feet and caught it in his hands. Naruto launched a front thrust but Tenten sidestepped and slashed at his hand, forcing him to let go of it but he used a palm strike at her wrist which disarmed her of the katana. After jumping back, both sides smiled at each other.

"You're pretty good at using those weapons, not many are able to disarm me so many times in a battle" said Tenten looking at the blond.

"The same could be said for you, you truly live up to your title as I'm really enjoying our spar" said Naruto smirking at the Kunoichi, then he took out the nunchuks from the holsters and began to spin them and Tenten brought out a staff much to his surprise but stayed on guard. "Let's wrap this up!" then they charged at each other once more. Naruto was really hitting hard and Tenten was as experienced with the staff as he is since she was using a strategy similar to his own. Tenten held her staff with her hands gripped at one end and swung at his head, Naruto quickly blocked but was surprised when the staff opened up into a three sectional staff and it slammed into his head forcing him back. "Damn! I wasn't expecting that at all!" he thought as he shook his head to clear it and quickly rolled backwards to dodge another attack. Then Naruto ran in while spinning his nunchuks, Tenten launched another attack but he rolled to the ground "Cowabunga!" and began to breakdance starting with a windmill, kicking at her torso. Tenten tried to back away but he immediately went into flares which knocked away her staff and sent her falling to the ground **(For those who these breakdance moves, check this site out /top-25-craziest-breakdance-moves/)** then he jumped up and stood over Tenten while spinning his nunchuks "Looks like I win" smiling at her before he held out his hand to help her up.

"Looks like you did, so can you tell me about the bracelet?" said Tenten after taking the outstretched hand and stood up looking as the weapons glowed and faded back into the bracelet.

"The bracelet is called the Jigen no tamashi no rinku **(Dimensional soul link)** which allows me to summon the weapons and gears of legendary heroes to use in battles, however it can only be used by those of a pure heart and a sense of justice as those with ill intent will have their souls destroyed if they attempt to wear it" said Naruto.

"That's so cool! To be able to wield the weapons of heroes, I'm soo jealous of you!" said Tenten with stars in her eyes.

" _She really knows herself when she says she sometimes goes overboard with her love for weapons"_ thought Naruto with his tenants nodding in agreement "Normally it's supposed to be a secret but I feel that I can trust you to keep this a secret"

"Of course, I can tell how important this bracelet, but I hope we can spar every now and then if that's okay with you?" said Tenten with a hopeful look.

"Of course, I would be happy to spar with you" said Naruto smiling, but he wasn't expecting the Kunoichi to hug him, causing him to blush. Within the mindscape, Chinami noticed Kurama's left eye twitch but chose to keep silent. Outside the mindscape, Tenten let go of the blond, blushing in embarrassment.

"S-sorry about that, anyway I hope to see you again!" said Tenten running off, Naruto stood there for a while before walking to his home to sleep. Next day, Naruto with Tora riding in his hood as she now stays with him met up with the rest of team 8 and went to the Hokage's office to get a mission. When they entered the office, they saw the third Hokage looking intently at a scroll before looking up to see them and then spoke up.

"You have arrived at the right time as I need you to go and serve as backup for team 7, I've received a message from Kakashi, it seems like their employee lied to them about the mission as they were attacked by Gozu and Meizu, the Demon Brothers. They were defeated and interrogated, it was revealed that Nami no Kuni was terrorized by a by Gato of the Gato industries plunging it into poverty. Tazuna was building a bridge that would encourage trade relations between the lands but Gato would hire assassins to obstruct them so he sought our help despite the rank of the mission. So I need you to prepare yourselves and set out to assist team 7 in the completion of the mission" said Sarutobi.

"Understood Hokage-sama, we'll get up and set off at once" said Kurenai with Anko nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry about it Jiji, we'll definitely get the job done!" said Naruto raising a thumbs-up at his surrogate grandfather, later on the team met up at the gates.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Kurenai receiving an affirmation. "Then let's go" then they took off in direction of Nami no Kuni.

"This mission might get a little tricky" thought Naruto, unaware how right he was in that little thought of his.

 **Weapons/Gears**

Bo staff, Sai, dual Katana and Nunchuks = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, I hope that you enjoyed the battle scenario as I'm still new at it, I'm sure not many of you expected Naruto to have Tora as a partner but I wanted my fiction to have a little spice in it, Read and review as always, I could use some advice but just a quick question; do you want me to bash Sasuke? Let me know so that I can plan the next chapters.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	8. Riding the Wave

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 8: Riding the Wave**

It has been several hours since Team 8 had left Konoha and were en route to meet with Kakashi and his team to assist in the C turned A rank mission. Naruto and the others were jumping through the trees when he had a sudden sense of foreboding and started to speed up his movements, which caught the attention of his sensei.

"Naruto-kun, what is the matter? Why are you speeding up all of a sudden?" asked Sakura curiously.

"I just had this feeling that Kakashi-sensei and his team have just run into more trouble," Naruto turned to Hinata "Hinata-chan, could you use your Byakugan to scout ahead?"

Hinata complied her family's Dojutsu as veins appeared around her eyes "I sense three genin level, one civilian level and two Jounin level chakra signatures. I don't recognize the second one," Kurenai thought deeply about what she said.

"It must be Kakashi and his team, along with the client. So the last one must be a missing ninja,"

"Then it's best that we hurry to provide backup" said Anko.

"Then I'm going on ahead while you girls catch up with me," Naruto took off at a higher speed with Sakura calling after him.

"Naruto wait! We don't know who we're dealing with!"

"Then we'll just have to find out when we get there!" Naruto called back as he went farther away from them with Tora holding on to his hoodie.

"Naruto-sama, I'd advise that you engage this opponent with caution. This one seems to be stronger than the ones reported before," said Chinami.

" _Don't worry about it, I'm sure to be careful"_ thought Naruto, Kurama wasn't convinced.

" **When you say things like that, it's what makes us worry the most Naruto-kun"** Kurama's eyes widened at what it said before turning away, Chinami gave the fox a look as if saying 'The fox will soon come out of the bag'.

" _That's the second time you've called me that, but we'll talk later after helping out the others"_ thought Naruto as he picked up the pace.

Kakashi wasn't expecting the situation to escalate since the encounter with the demon brothers, Gozu and Meizu. They found out about the poverty in the land of waves because of a business tyrant by the name Gato and decided to carry on with the mission after calling for backup. Along the way, he was thinking of the blond genin whom he had protected back when he was in the ANBU. He knew that the boy was the son of his sensei and had wanted to adopt him if not for the civilian council stopping him from doing so.

" _If not for that damn civilian council, I would have taken care of Naruto just like Minato-sensei would have wanted,"_ thought Kakashi.

Then they had the encounter with Zabuza Momochi, a missing ninja from Kirigakure and one of the swordsmen of the mist. He wielded a zanbatou by the name of Kubikiribocho. He was hired by Gato to kill Tazuna in order to prevent him from completing the bridge. Kakashi engaged the rogue ninja but ended up getting captured in his **Water prison jutsu** and Zabuza created a water clone to attack his students.

Kakashi tried to get them to run away but Sasuke pointed out that if they run away, it would make it easier for Zabuza to kill them. Sasuke and Kiba tried to fight back with Shino staying behind to defend the bridge builder, but Zabuza's clone proved to be just as powerful as the original he landed a punch on Kiba which sent him slamming into a tree and losing consciousness.

Sasuke performed a **Grand Fireball jutsu** to free Kakashi but it was countered by Zabuza's **Water Dragon** , cancelling each other out. Before Sasuke could react, the clone rushed in and delivered a punch to the gut, causing him to vomit blood and fall to his knees.

"I'm impressed that a genin like you could use a jutsu like that at your age but you're still green to the life of being a Shinobi" said Zabuza, his clone raised his sword above Sasuke, ready to bring it down on the genin. Shino was about to go and assist his fellow teammate, when he saw someone blur by him and caught a trace of yellow hair.

" _Dammit, is this how my life ends? I still haven't killed my brother to avenge my clan!"_ Sasuke closed his eyes as the brought down the blade, expecting to be struck down by the missing ninja. Instead he heard footsteps from behind him and then a clang of metal.

"Hey Teme, are you alright?" hearing a familiar voice, Sasuke opened his eyes to look up and see a boy with yellow hair and is currently wielding a long blade which is being used to block the clone's zanbatou. "Hey, are you going to respond or has fear stolen your voice?"

Recognizing the voice, Sasuke shook himself from his stupor and glared at Naruto. "Shut up Dobe, and what are you doing here?"

"Well Jiji sent my team and I to serve as your backup, and just in time too" Naruto was still struggling to hold back the large blade when Anko and the rest of his team finally arrived.

Channeling chakra into his arms, Naruto pushed the clone's sword away before grabbing Sasuke and running back to his team "Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, please take care of him while I cross swords with the eyebrow less guy holding the big fat sword"

"Naruto-kun wait! This isn't any average missing ninja. This is Zabuza, the demon of the mist! You can't possibly think of fighting him on your own!" Anko tried to reason with the blonde.

"I've heard about him, and that is why I want to find out how I stack up with him. Beside if I get into trouble, then you can back me up" Naruto walked towards Zabuza with Tsukiotoshi drawn from its sheath.

"What can a little brat like you do that your sensei can't?" Zabuza taunted, thinking that the boy was all talk as his clone ran in to attack.

"I think you forgot one of the most important rules of battle" Naruto raised his blade to guard against the horizontal slash from the clone which sent him skidding back a few meters, then jumped into the air spinning with his blade before diving at the clone.

It smirked behind its mask and raised his sword to block the strike, thinking it would do nothing. That smirk quickly disappeared when Naruto's blade cut right through the blade and the clone, forcing it to disappeared in a puddle of water much to everybody's surprise, especially Zabuza.

"How is that possible?! Kubikiribocho isn't a sword that one can break so easily!" the missing ninja was in denial at what he just witnessed.

" _How did he do that and where did he get those swords? I've never seen him with them until the day we were recruited into teams"_ Sasuke looked at the display of his swordsmanship.

Naruto smirked at Zabuza as he held the blade in the Oboro stance "You forgot to never underestimate your opponent no matter what, and there is nothing that a Muramasa blade cannot cut!"

"What?! That's impossible, one cannot wield those blades without falling into madness from the curse!"

"As much as I want to keep this conversation going, I need work on getting my sensei free from your water prison. So without much further ado, **Secret Arts: Arc!** " Naruto swung Tsukiotoshi, releasing a spinning crescent shaped wave at Zabuza.

The missing ninja quickly leapt above the attack at the last second before sneering at the blond "Even with the sword, you're still a newbie fresh from the academy"

However Naruto smirked back at him "I wouldn't be saying if I were you, especially if I want to keep any of my body parts attached,"

Zabuza raised an invisible eyebrow, before his honed senses warned him to move his arm just in time to avoid the spinning crescent which hand come around like a boomerang freeing Kakashi in the process. Naruto created a shadow clone that quickly grabbed the Jounin and carried him back to the group.

"Thanks for the save Naruto!" said Kakashi who knelt next to Kurenai in exhaustion.

"I'm impressed with those sword techniques, but let's see if they can match up with those of the Swordsmen of the mist!" Zabuza dashed at Naruto with his zanbatou at the ready and soon, both were exchanging clashes with their blades.

"I can't believe that Naruto is able to go toe to toe with Zabuza" said Kurenai looking at the battle in surprise with Anko along with Sakura and Hinata watching on in concern.

" _Damn this brat is not giving me any room to counter attack, I'd better try a different approach"_ thought Zabuza, he quickly jumped back and went through the handseals before calling out " **Water style: Water Dragon jutsu**!" a stream of water sprung from the lake, taking the shape of a dragon before launching itself at Naruto.

" **Secret Arts: Kamataichi!"** Naruto jumped into the while spinning like a buzzsaw, cutting the water dragon in half. "Like I said, there is nothing that Muramasa can't cut!" Naruto switched out Tsukiotoshi for Mumei no Tamanoo and dashed on the water "Try blocking this! **Secret Arts: Earth Hornet!** " he unleashed a series of stabs at high speed, Zabuza used the broadside of his blade to block but a few were able to bypass his guard and inflict some damage on him.

"Who was his kenjutsu master? To be able to get a swordsman of his caliber into this state takes a lot of skills," said Kakashi in wonder.

"Naruto-kun said that his master wanted him to carry on his legacy as he was the only one to know the Oboro style" said Sakura as they continued to watch on.

After clashing swords, the two fighters jumped away from each other to get some rest. Zabuza smirked at Naruto.

"If this is the limit of your power Gaki, then you're way out of your league," He may have said that, but Zabuza knew inwardly that there is more to this blond ninja than meets the eye.

Naruto was annoyed at being underestimated by the rogue ninja and was about to charge again, when the bracelet glowed and he had a vision of a man with spiky blond hair while wearing an all-black outfit. With a foxy grin, Naruto returned Mumei no Tamanoo back to its sheath much to everyone's confusion including Zabuza.

"If I'm out of my league, then it's time for me to move into the majors!" Channeling chakra to the bracelet, Naruto called out "The Final Fantasy!" there was a flash of light and when it faded, it revealed Naruto wielding a large sword almost the same size as Zabuza's but upon a closer inspection, it looked like several different swords which are combined into one. "Say hello to my big friend, its previous master called it the fusion swords and I'm sure that it would want to get acquainted with yours" Channeling chakra to strengthen his body in order to bear the weight of the sword dashed at Zabuza.

"Well let's not keep them waiting" the missing dashed in as well.

"Where did the Dobe get that sword?!" shouted Sasuke with confusion and a hint of jealousy.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you as it's an S-ranked secret, only the third Hokage or Naruto can tell you" said Kurenai.

"Naruto-kun, please be safe" whispered Hinata with worry.

Naruto wasn't finding it easy wielding the large blade in his battle against Zabuza as the latter had more experience and strength to use the zanbatou plus was inflicted with quite a lot of damage. He quickly sidestepped a vertical slash and followed up with an upward slash which connected, but Zabuza turned into a puddle of water.

"Damn, it was a water clone! Then that means.." Naruto immediately turned to the left and raised his sword to block an attack from the missing ninja.

"I'm impressed with your ability to wield a zanbatou, but you are still green Gaki" said Zabuza.

"I thought I told you not to underestimate me! Well here's a surprise!" Naruto reached for the blade above the hilt and ejected a side blade before slashing at his stomach, leaving behind a gash for blood to flow through which forced Zabuza to jump back. Naruto resumed his attack only with more ferocity and speed while channeling more chakra than before.

" **Naruto-kun, you have to end this battle quickly! Your body is already strained with the chakra you flooded it with!"** said Kurama with worry.

"Don't worry Kurama-san, I know what Naruto-sama is aiming for" said Chinami.

" _The brat is finally tiring, now I can finish him!"_ Zabuza dashed forward and leapt high into the air, ready to descend with a downward slash.

"Now's my chance! Limit break!" a yellow aura radiated from Naruto, slotting the side blade back into the main sword, Naruto twirled it before positioning it behind him.

"Naruto, what are you doing!? Get out of the way or you'll be cut in half!" shouted Kurenai who was about to move in but was stopped by Kakashi "Why are you stopping me?!"

"Because I can tell from here that Naruto has a plan, if not from the aura I'm seeing, then from the fact that he is quite unpredictable in any situation" said Kakashi who had known the blonde from his days in ANBU for his pranks and ability to evade experienced ninjas in the village.

Zabuza came in with his attack and Naruto raised his sword to meet it, it was a stalemate for a few seconds until he continued his swing which sent Zabuza flying off before crashing into a tree much to everyone's surprise including the rogue ninja himself.

" _Where did the brat get such strength?"_ thought Zabuza as he laid against the tree and watched Naruto approach him.

"I'm sure you're wondering what happened?" Receiving a nod he continued "Like the name says Limit break allows one to remove the safety restraints of his body to gain a burst of power but he can only do it when his body is in a critical condition. Now you have anything to say before I finish this up?"

Before Zabuza could say anything, he was struck in the neck by two senbon needles. Then the group saw someone jump into the clearing, the ninja was wearing a red and green battle kimono and a porcelain mask which is similar to the ones that the ANBU wear.

"I'd like to thank you for stopping him, I've been after him for quite a long time," said the mysterious ninja.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto as the Fusion swords faded away and he was about to draw out one of the Muramasa blades if Anko hadn't stopped him.

"Naruto-kun relax, this is one of the hunter-nin and by the markings on the mask, he belongs to the hidden mist village," said Anko.

"Well then, I'll be on my way now," the hunter-nin grabbed Zabuza's body and used a body flicker to disappear before them with Naruto looking suspicious at the action.

Hearing footsteps, Naruto turned to see Sakura and Hinata running towards him and began looking at his injuries.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" asked Hinata worriedly.

"You shouldn't have fought him alone!" scolded Sakura.

"I'm fine, but I'll be passing out due to chakra exhaustion so see you later" said Naruto before closing eyes and losing consciousness.

"We'll need to take Naruto and Kakashi somewhere to rest and recover from the battle," Kurenai turned to the bridge builder "Where is your house?"

"It's not too far from here, I'll show you the way," said Tazuna, Sakura and Hinata helped carry Naruto with Tora sitting on his head, Anko and Kurenai for Kakashi and Shino for Kiba. Sasuke was looking at Naruto intently.

" _Where did he get such power? I could use a power like that to kill my brother"_ thought the raven haired ninja.

Later on, Tazuna had led the group to his home where they met his daughter Tsunami. They put Kakashi and Naruto in the same room while Kiba was being attended by the girls.

* * *

With Naruto, he was currently within his mindscape looking at the fox who was trying to avoid eye contact with the blond and Chinami stood at the side watching.

"Kurama, it's time to start explaining, is there something you're not telling me and why did you add the 'kun' to my name? One would only do that if they are a-"Naruto's eyes widened at the conclusion before looking at Kurama. "Kurama, are you by any chance a girl?"

Kurama nodded shyly before a flash of red light and it faded to reveal a girl standing before him, she had a deep orange hair which was tied to a ponytail, red eyes with black slits, a crimson red kimono, fox ears at the top of her head and nine tails behind her.

" **Yes Naruto-kun, I'm a girl,"** said Kurama looking at the ground.

" _She looks so beautiful"_ thought Naruto while blushing "But why didn't you tell me?"

" **It's because I developed feelings for you, but I was scared that you would reject me since I was the one responsible for your parent's death and your mistreatment from the village"** said Kurama trying to hold back tears, but was surprised when Naruto pulled her into a hug.

"You're so silly, I thought I told you that I've have forgiven you so stop beating yourself about it. It's all in the past now and I'm willing to accept your feelings" said Naruto.

Tears started to flow from the fox's eyes as she hugged him tightly while saying thank you repeatedly.

"Naruto-sama, it seems like you're fully healed now and the others are checking up on you soon" said Chinami.

"Thanks for telling me and I'll see you later" said Naruto before fading from the mindscape whit Kurama looking very happy with herself.

* * *

Naruto woke up to see Tora sleeping on his stomach and Kakashi sitting up from his futon and reading an orange book, he turned to give him an eye smile upon seeing that the blond was now awake.

"It's good to see that you're awake and well," said Kakashi happily.

"I can say the same for you Kakashi-sensei or should I say Inu" Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise.

"You knew my code name back then?" asked Kakashi.

"Like I told Anko-chan, I'll never forget those who helped me and I know who my father is and you are my god brother" said Naruto.

"I wanted to take care of you like sensei would have wanted, but those damn civilian council stopped me from doing so and I could only protect you while in being in the ANBU"

"You won't have to worry about those bigots again" Kakashi looked at Naruto with confusion "I was found out about some secret dealings between them and Danzo so you can ask about it from Jiji"

Soon after, the rest of the team came to check on them, Sasuke wanted to ask Naruto about his weapons but was earlier told by Kurenai that it was an S-class secret so he has to ask either Naruto or the third Hokage about it.

"Dobe, what was that weapon you wielded?" asked Sasuke.

"That is one of the many weapons that I can wield thanks to the bracelet and it can only be used by someone with a pure heart" said Naruto, Sasuke was inwardly angry that he wouldn't be able to get it.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was thinking deeply which caught Shino's attention.

"Sensei, what's the matter?" asked Shino.

"I'm feeling as if I've left something out and it involves that hunter-nin" said Kakashi.

"Now that you mention it, I read that hunter-nins destroy the bodies of their targets and take the head back to the village for confirmation," said Naruto.

"You're right Naruto, there is also the method of how Zabuza was killed. My experience with senbon needles shown me that where Zabuza was struck would put him in a near death state" said Anko.

"Which means that Zabuza is still alive," said Shino much to the shock of the genin except Naruto who had figured it out earlier before them.

"So what do we do sensei?" asked Sakura.

"We'll be training for the next time Zabuza shows up," said Kurenai "Judging by the damage dealt by Naruto, it would take at least a week for Zabuza to recover"

"Then we'll rest up for today and then begin training tomorrow" said Naruto.

Meanwhile, a young boy was listening in from behind the door before walking away. "Why should they even bother, they'll just get themselves killed by Gato like Dad did" He was unaware of the hope that a certain blonde would bring back to the people of the village.

Later that night, while Naruto was asleep. The bracelet started to pulse with white light before fading away, Chinami sensed this and thought "It seems like the bracelet is awakening a new power, I wonder what it is?"

 **Weapons/Gears**

Fusion Swords = Final Fantasy: Advent Children

 **Hello, this is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, sorry about the delay. I had to deal with school stuff but now I'm back so have no worries about any hiatus. I sincerely apologize to those who were expecting the next chapter for my Naruto x MLP crossover in the past week as my little brother had corrupted my hard drive which led to the loss of my MLP season collection which I'm currently recovering via U-torrent. I want to add a new feature to the bracelet, so I'm up for suggestions. PM and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	9. The Incoming Wave

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 9: The Incoming Wave**

The next day, Naruto woke up from the bed and rubbed his eyes to remove the sleepiness as he greeted Kurama and Chinami within his mindscape.

"Good morning Kura-chan and Chinami-san," thought Naruto.

" **Good morning Naruto-kun," said Kurama.**

"Good morning Naruto-sama, I sense your team mates are downstairs with your sensei," said Chinami.

 _"Thanks for letting me know,"_ thought Naruto.

Then he went downstairs to meet up the others as Kakashi was still feeling the effects of chakra exhaustion and so had to remain in bed to recover from it.

When he got downstairs, Naruto saw Hinata and Sakura helping Tsunami at the kitchen, Anko and Kurenai discussing plans at the table, Tazuna secretly drinking sake while making sure Tsunami was not looking his way, Shino sitting silently but one could hear a slight buzzing from him, Sasuke sitting quietly alone and Kiba with his partner Akamaru looking around the house a bit. Naruto also saw a boy looking at them with anger and caught a trace of hopelessness.

When he set eyes on Naruto, Kiba smirked at him "Look who finally decided to wake up, did you faint when you fought against Zabuza, I expect no less from the class clown,"

"Actually Kiba, Naruto was the one who defeated Zabuza and saved Kakashi-sensei," said Shino.

"What?! There's no way that he would be able to go up against one of the seven swordsmen of the mist!"

"I don't expect you to believe it since you were knocked out at the time," said Naruto with a smirk, Kiba was about to reply when he was interrupted by Kurenai.

"That's enough, whether you believe it or not, that's what happened,"

"Since Kakashi is currently recovering from chakra exhaustion, we'll be the ones to train you. So after breakfast, we'll meet up in the clearing,"

"What's the point of training? Gato will just kill all of you," everyone turned to see the boy glaring at them.

"And who might you be?" asked Kiba.

"This is my dear grandson Inari," said Tazuna, Inari merely ignored them and went upstairs, he took a glance at Naruto before continuing on his way.

" **Naruto-kun, I sense sorrow from him,"** said Kurama.

 _"I know Kura-chan, I'll talk to him later,"_ thought Naruto.

After eating breakfast, Naruto and the others met up in a clearing in the middle of a forest. Naruto, Sakura and Hinata looked calm. Kiba looked excited, Shino was silent and Sasuke was brooding.

"Before we start, could you tell us what Kakashi taught you so that we know what to do?" asked Kurenai.

"So far Kakashi-sensei taught us teamwork exercises, we were taught chakra control at our clan homes" said Shino with Kiba nodding in agreement.

"I learnt it from my clan's scrolls," said Sasuke.

"If that's case, you three will continue to work on your chakra control and I will watch over you, Kurenai and our team will guard Tazuna," said Anko.

Later on, Naruto and the others were at the incomplete bridge, watching Tazuna supervise the workers on the construction.

"This is a pretty impressive bridge, I gotta hand it to ya old man," said Naruto.

"Thanks kid, once this bridge is complete, life will finally return to Wave and we'll be free of Gato's tyranny," said Tazuna.

"I-is it that bad here in Wave?" asked Hinata.

Tazuna shook his head sadly "There's no words to even describe it, you should see it for yourself,"

"I think we'll do just that after we're done here," said Sakura.

Then one of the workers approached Tazuna.

"Tazuna, I need to talk to you," said the man.

"Ginjo, what is it that you want to talk about?" asked Tazuna.

"What I want to say is that I want to back out of this project," said Ginjo, Naruto and the rest were surprised that the man was abandoning the construction.

"What?! But why you quitting when we're so close to finishing the bridge?!" shouted Tazuna as they were good friends since their youth.

"Well thing is that I was all for your idea of building for the sake of the island, but I concerned for the safety of my family when I'm not around to protect them," said Ginjo, Tazuna looked at him for a while before signing in disappointment.

"Very well then, we were breaking for lunch anyway, so you can just pack up and leave,"

As Ginjo turned to leave, he saw the ninja which Tazuna hired for protection give him looks of anger and disappointment as if knowing the true reason for abandoning the project. When he walked by Naruto, he heard the blond ninja mutter out loud for him to hear.

"You coward," hearing this made his heart clench with guilt.

Naruto left Tora with Hinata and walked up to Tazuna who looked depressed. "Hey old man, how many constructors like him had abandoned the project?"

"It seems like when I was out of the island, six had called it quits and now we're seriously understaffed, at this rate, we'll never get the bridge done," said Tazuna.

"Then all we need to do is get more hands in on the work, I can help you with that issue," Tazuna looked confused while Kurenai, Sakura and Hinata knew what he intends to do.

"And where can you get that kind of help?" Naruto simply smirked and formed the cross sign, then in a puff of white smoke dozens of clones appeared much to the man's surprise. "These are my shadow clones, they are solid so they can interact with anything so you can tell then what to do,"

"Thanks for the workforce kid, I really appreciate it. Now we can really get some work done," with that Tazuna started giving orders to the clones who responded with earnest.

Later that day, Naruto escorted Sakura and Hinata to the market to buy food for dinner after offering to do so for Tsunami. They were shocked to see that there was barely anything worth buying from the stalls. On their way back, a man was passing by them and tried to pickpocket by Sakura put a stop to that by kicking him in the gut, making him fall to the floor in pain.

"I can't believe things are so bad around here," said Sakura.

"The poverty will destroy this island if the bridge isn't complete, we have to make sure Gato doesn't succeed," Naruto while gritting his teeth in anger, Tora popped out of his hood and meowed in agreement.

Naruto felt a hand grab his jacket and turned to attack, only to stop when he saw a girl standing before him dressed in rags.

"Could you spare me some food for me and my friends at the orphanage?" asked the girl, Naruto felt sad looking at the girl before rubbing her head and smiled, Hinata and Sakura looked just as sad.

"Of course, could you show us the way to your friends?" the girl nodded happily and walked off with Naruto and the others following close behind. Soon they reached their location and Naruto could see how run down the building is. They could see that some of the children haven't eaten for and others looked ill.

"We have to help them somehow, even if it is for a while," said Sakura, Naruto and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"I-I have some medicine in my pouch, i-it might help with some of t-their illness," said Hinata, bringing out a packet from her pouch.

"I've got some food rations here in my storage scroll and a med kit," said Naruto, holding out a scroll.

"Great, I'll use the med kit to tend to them," the group proceeded to care for the children till they felt better for the meantime. Naruto could see that some of the children still looked depressed and tried to think of a way to cheer them up. After thinking deeply for a bit, his eyes widened and smiled mischievously.

"Hey girls, give me a moment, I know of a way to put some smiles on these kids," said Naruto walking to another room.

"Naruto what are you up to?" asked Sakura, Naruto didn't answer and entered the room. After a while he came out and to everyone's surprise was wearing a yellow banana suit and holding a pair of maracas, then he started to sing.

 **Buckwheat Boyz: Peanut Butter Jelly Time**

 **It's peanut butter jelly time,**

 **peanut butter jelly time,**

 **peanut butter jelly time**

 **(Chorus:)**

 **Where he at 4x**

 **There he go 4x**

 **Peanut butter jelly 4x**

 **Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,**

 **Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat 2x**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Now, break it down and freeze 4x**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Now tic tac toe (uh-huh)**

 **Tic tac toe (let's go)**

 **Tic tac toe (you got it)**

 **Tic tac toe (let's ride)**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style 2x**

 **Where he at 4x**

 **There he go 4x**

As he sang, many of the kids along with Sakura and Hinata started to laugh and some even joined in with the silly dance. After a while of singing and dancing, it was time for them to go which saddened many of the children.

"Will we see you again?" asked the little girl sadly.

"We'll be here for a while as we the ones protecting Tazuna while he's building the bridge," said Naruto, the children waved happily as the ninjas left for Tazuna's house.

When they were eating at the dinner table, Sakura noticed that a piece of the family picture had been torn.

"Tazuna-san, whose part of the picture has been torn?" Tazuna seemed depressed while Tsunami looked ready to cry.

"That was Kaiza, Tsunami's husband and Inari's father," Then Tazuna proceeded to tell them of how he was seen as a hero of the island by everyone, but when he tried to go up against Gato, he was killed in front of the crowd so as to serve as an example. Everyone was silent until Naruto got up with Tora jumping into his hood and walked towards the door with everyone watching him.

"Naruto, where are you going?" asked Kurenai, Naruto didn't turn but he replied.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," the girls got up to follow him but were stopped by Kakashi.

"Why did you stop us Kakashi-sensei?" asked Hinata, not stuttering for once.

"It's because I can tell that he wants to be alone," at those words, the girls sat back at the table while Kakashi went back to reading his book much to the annoyance of the females in the kitchen.

* * *

 _"That Gato is going to pay for all this, for what he did to Inari and his family,"_ thought Naruto with his tenants agreeing with him.

" **Indeed, he was the reason why Inari is so bitter. The trauma of seeing his father being killed in front of him destroyed his belief in hope,"** said Kurama.

" _I know Kura-chan, but so far all we know is Gato is a business tycoon and the cause of the poverty in the island,"_ thought Naruto.

"May I suggest we gather information about him then Naruto-sama," said Chinami.

" _That's a good idea, and I know just how to do it,"_ Naruto took to the rooftops. After jumping from roof to roof, Naruto saw a guy walking along the street while dressed roguishly and carrying a sword. _"With the way he's dressed and body language, he must be one of Gato's underlings,"_

" **Maybe following him might lead us to where Gato's located,"** said Kurama.

"My thoughts exactly, let's see where he leads us to," murmured Naruto with Tora popping out if his hood and nodding.

Naruto had Tora sit on his shoulder as he pulled the hood over his head, then he focused on the bracelet and called out "Honor among thieves!" in a flash of light, he was holding the cooper cane in his hand. Seeing that he was all prepped up, Naruto took to the treetops as he kept a close eye on his target.

"Whoa, that little rat sure knows how to live large," Naruto had been trailing the bandit for a while until he reached his intended destination only to be surprised upon seeing the building. It was a mansion built behind a big wall which prevents anyone from looking inside, he could also see several bandits acting as sentries in the courtyard and two more were stationed at the entrance where a torch was lit.

"I need to find a way to get around the guards, they'll be able to spot me when near the torch so I'll need to draw them away from it," Naruto thought deeply before snapping his fingers upon having an idea and grinned with Tora tilting her head in confusion.

The guards were looking around for anything out of the ordinary when they heard a croak and turned to see a small frog sitting in front of them. Before they could say anything, the frog brought out a top hat and a cane before starting to sing and dance **(Any of you who watched Looney Tunes will get the idea)**. Wanting to get a better view, the guards went closer to the dancing frog, they were unaware of someone sneaking past them with a foxy grin.

 _"Shadow clone plus Transformation plus cartoons equals great distraction, I really owe it to Deadpool-sensei for introducing me to them, they really crack me up as well as give me ideas"_ thought Naruto.

" **That's true, but sometimes I question that guy's sanity,"** said Kurama.

When he got in, Naruto was using the bushes to avoid getting detected by the guards patrolling until he finally reached the manor. Naruto looked around for an entry point until he saw a small open window, he was about to move when a guard turned around a corner forcing him back into the bushes. Naruto grabbed a pebble and threw it in the opposite direction which made the guard move towards the sound, then he climbed through the window and ended up in a storeroom.

Cautiously peeking through the door, Naruto snuck through the hallways and silently climbed into the air vents so as to get around more easily with Tora walking beside him. Soon Naruto heard voices and crawl towards the sound until he reached an opening where he looked to see a man talking to a much shorter man sitting behind an office table.

"I guess that must be Gato, I wonder which part of the family that he inherited the ugliness from? I sure that was a face even his mother didn't love," Naruto smirked when he heard Kurama and Chinami giggle at his joke before listening in on their conversation.

"Boss, are you really going to pay Zabuza for the job?" asked the man.

"Of course not, when Zabuza kills the bridge builder and those ninjas, he'll be worn out we can use that opportunity to kill him with no trouble, besides ninjas like him are too expensive anyway," Naruto gritted his teeth in anger at how much a scum this midget is, Kurama was growling while Chinami simply scowled. "By the way, what about the girl that we captured?"

"So far she is stubbornly resisting, but no one can reach her since I have the keys," said the man.

"We'll just have to deal with her after killing Zabuza, I heading to my room to rest for the night," Gato got and left with the man following him.

Naruto dropped from the vent and turned to Tora "Tora I need you to check for anything important while I follow that guy to where the girl is kept prisoner," Tora meowed in affirmation as Naruto snuck after the man. As Naruto trailed the man, he saw the set of keys sticking out of his pocket.

 _"I'd better take a key just in case,"_ Naruto skillfully used the cane to pickpocket the keys before silently placing it back after taking one, then he jumped to the ceiling and used his chakra to stick there just as the man turned to look around before walking away. Naruto stayed on the man until he entered the basement and stood before a cell.

"I don't know why we should wait when I could tame you right now," the man grinned lustfully as he was about to reach for the keys to open the cell when he felt a hand clamp his mouth and two fingers pinch a certain point of his neck lulling him to sleep.

"Ssssshhhhh, be vewy vewy quiet, I'm sneaking awound _*Elmer Fudd Laughter*_ ," smirked Naruto while his tenants sweatdropped at his antics.

After placing the man on a stool and placing an empty sake bottle to make it look like he had a hangover, Naruto took inside the cell to see a girl sitting in the corner of the prison. She has caramel colored skin and lime green hair which Naruto found beautiful.

"W-who are you? One of Gato's men?" asked the girl.

"Nope just one of your friendly neighborhood ninja of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki at you service, what's your name?" said Naruto.

The girl looked at his eyes for any sign of deceit, upon finding none she replied "My name is Fu, I used to be a ninja of the Hidden Waterfall village until they banished me and then I got captured by Gato,"

Naruto was about to ask he reason for banishment when he heard Kurama speak to him **"Naruto-kun, I can sense Chomei the seven tailed beetle in her, she must be a jinkurriki,"**

At that same time, Fu heard a feminine voice from within her **"Fu-chan, I can sense Kurama-neechan inside the boy, he also a jinkurriki like you too!"**

"I guess by the look on your face, you must know who I contain and I know who you contain," seeing Fu nod he continued "I will get you out of here, but it will be after I deal with Gato so can you wait for just a little while longer?"

"Okay, but please come back soon," said Fu looking at the blond ninja pleadingly.

"Of course I will and that's a promise!" Naruto gave Fu a foxy grin which made her blush before leaving.

Along the way, Naruto met up with Tora who was holding a small brown envelop in her mouth. He quickly sealed it in a scroll and continued on his way out, when he reached the entrance, he saw the guards _still_ watching the frog dance and shook his head at their studity.

 _"Those guys must be the dumbest ever, I guess Gato I more for quantity instead of quality,"_ thought Naruto as he moved on.

* * *

When he got to Tazuna's house, he called to his sensei the next day and reported what happened yesterday, to say that they were surprised was an understatement.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that you snuck into Gato's mansion to collect information and came back out without being seen?" said Kurenai who was finding it hard to believe but Kakashi and Anko simply smiled.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Naruto was able to sneak into ANBU headquarters to switch the ANBU masks with clown masks," said Kakashi.

"And they couldn't figure out how he was able to sneak in and out without being detected," said Anko laughing at the memory while Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"But now we have to plan when Gato and his goons show up on the bridge and save Fu-chan afterwards," said Naruto.

"That's correct we'll tell the others after dinner tonight," said Kakashi.

Later that night, everyone was eating peacefully, but Inari was glaring at the Naruto who was eating calmly before finally bursting out.

"Why are you acting so calm?! Don't you that if you keep staying here, Gato will just kill you with no effort?!" shouted Inari.

"Kid calm down, there's no need for you to act that, I've trained for things like this," said Naruto.

"Shut up! Seeing that look on your makes me sick, I bet you never had to suffer in your whole life!"

Then was snap and everyone turned to see that Naruto's hair covered his eyes and the chopsticks were broken in his hand. Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Sakura and Hinata glared at Inari who looked confused even Tora hissed at him, then they heard Naruto speak.

"I don't know about suffering? Don't make me laugh! At least you have a family and knew your father for a while, I had no idea who my parents were and if they even loved me until recently and I found out that they're dead! I always had to look over my shoulder just to make that there's no one aiming for my life. People look at me as if asking why I even exist and try to erase my existence. So until you've experienced what I had, don't stand in front of my face and say you've suffered more than anyone else! You know what?! I'm getting out of here before I do anything I'll regret!" the whole place was silent until Tsunami spoke up.

"Did he really mean what he said?"

"If anything, what Naruto said was the sugarcoated version of his story," said Kakashi. Everyone was stunned by what they had witnessed as they had seen Naruto act like nothing could ever faze him.

Inari ran out of the house in tears and went sit at the pier and look at the moon, hearing footsteps, he turned to see Naruto walking up to him.

"What do you want? Here to yell at me again?" asked Inari.

"Actually, I'm here to apologize," Inari looked surprised but remain silent for Naruto to continue "When you said those things, it reminded me of what happened in the past which made me blow up on you,"

"But how? How were you able to be what you are today?" asked Inari.

"The thing is that I got tired of crying and sulking as I felt it was a waste of time, so I decided to do something more with my life and I also had people around to support me," Inari looked at Naruto in wonder.

"I-I'm sorry for what I said before, I shouldn't have said those things," Naruto patted Inari in the head while smiling, Kurama and Chinami smiled at the scene.

"I had already forgiven for you, I'm not one for bearing grudges and I promise to you that Gato is going to pay for what he did," said Naruto, Inari hugged the blond ninja as he could feel that he could keep that promise. "Now get back to bed, I'll stay outside for a little while longer" Inari went back while Naruto walked into the forest.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto felt someone approach him and quickly got up and shifted to a fighting stance. He saw a girl wearing a pink kimono with flower designs on it and holding a basket of herbs.

"Sorry about that, I thought you were an enemy," Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay, I was about to wake you since you could have caught a cold. I was here to gather herbs," said the girl _"He looks quite cute, especially with those whisker marks, it makes me want to rub it,"_

"Then let me help you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki,"

"And my name is Haku, thank you for the help," Naruto was helping her pick the herbs but noticed something strange about them.

 _"These are herbs which one would use for healing injuries, could she be the fake hunter nin?"_ thought Naruto.

"You're right Naruto-sama, her aura is the same as that day you fought with Zabuza," said Chinami. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Haku speak to him.

"Do you have someone who is precious to you?" asked Haku.

"Yes I do, they gave me a reason to keep going," said Naruto, happily thinking of everyone who loved and cared for him.

"That's good, I believe that you truly become strong when you have something to protect," said Haku, Naruto stared at her for a while before smiling and nodding in understanding. Haku got up to leave but stopped when Naruto called out.

"I hope to see you again," said Naruto.

"I hope so too," said Haku trying to hide her sadness at having to fight him in the near future "Oh and by the way, I'm a boy," but Naruto looked unfazed.

 _"Please, I know that you're a girl,"_ thought Naruto as he watched Haku leave.

 _"I truly don't want to fight you Naruto-kun, wait since when do I like him that? I'm nothing but a tool for Zabuza,"_ thought Haku although her heart was beating in protest.

 **Weapon/Gear appearance**

Cooper cane = Sly Cooper

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, the next chapter is the big battle on the bridge and I have a surprise for Gato and his underlings, look forward to it. Stay tuned for the next chapter, PM and Review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	10. The Final Wave Ride

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 10: The Final Wave Ride**

The next morning, team 7 and 8 were about to leave with Tazuna to go to the bridge, however not all of them were going.

"I'll be leaving Naruto in your hands Tsunami-san," said Kurenai, at a side glance she could see that Sakura and Hinata weren't happy with leaving Naruto behind and Tora choose to go with them.

Are you sure about leaving him behind?" asked Tsunami.

"It's no problem at all, Naruto-kun had pushed himself too hard last night with his training and he won't be able to move for the whole day," said Anko.

"I expect no less from the class clown," said Kiba, Sakura, Hinata and Anko glared at the Inuzuka for his lack of disrespect.

" _Kiba, the day you go up against Naruto-san will be a day of rude awakening,"_ thought Shino as he had been observing Naruto and noticed that the blond has completely changed from the academy days. _"And there's also the matter of his chakra, my insects get restless whenever I'm close to him,"_

"And as I've fully recovered, I should be able to make up for his absence," said Kakashi while reading his book, Tsunami was fighting the urge not to hit him with a frying pan.

"Alright then let us be off," said Tazuna as he leads them towards the bridge, the Jounin looked back at the house and thought of what happened last night.

 ****Flashback****

 _I think I should stay behind while you go to the bridge with Tazuna and the others," said Naruto as he sat with his sensei in his room._

" _What makes you say that Naruto," asked Kurenai._

" _I think I know the reason why he wants to stay behind, it's because of Gato and his men right?" said Kakashi looking up from his book._

" _Yes, we already know that Gato will show with his men on the bridge to kill Zabuza since he won't pay but I get the feeling that he will try hold Tsunami and Inari as a hostage against Tazuna," said Naruto, they agreed as he was right so far._

" _There is possibility for that as Gato had killed Inari's father in front of the public, so it shouldn't surprise us that he would try it again" said Anko "That guy better run when he sees me, because he's definitely gonna get a snakebite at his package," Naruto and Kakashi shuddered at the thought of it._

" _ **Anko can be scary when she wants to,"**_ _said Kurama with Chinami nodding in agreement._

" _So the plan is that I remain behind so as to safeguard Tsunami-san and Inari in case Gato's men show up, afterwards I'll quickly move to the bridge and assist you in the fight against Zabuza," said Naruto._

" _That's the gist of it, we'll try not to kill him until Gato arrives as I'm sure that he won't believe us if we tell him the truth," said Anko_

" _Then we raid Gato's mansion and rescue the jinchurriki of the seven tails," said Kakashi, though he flinched when he saw Naruto glare at him "Sorry, I didn't meant it that way,"_

" _Okay, but just be careful about it next time," said Naruto before turning to the others._

" _I don't think we should tell our students as it might ruin the plan and we need the element of surprise," said Kurenai to which they nodded in agreement._

" _Alright, let's rest for tomorrow," said Anko, then they all went to bed._

 ****Flashback End****

Their thoughts were broken when they heard Tazuna shout out in shock upon reaching the bridge, the construction workers were sprawled out on the floor and unconscious.

"What happened here?! It looks like someone was here and got to them!" said Tazuna worriedly. Then a thick mist covered the bridge, alerting everyone to stand on guard.

"He's right, I've got two scents but now I can't locate them!" said Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"I-I can't see anything with this m-mist, e-even with my Byakugan," said Hinata, taking the Gentle fist stance and Sakura stood nearby with a kunai.

"Just like we thought, Zabuza is still alive," said Kakashi as he raised his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye.

"Yeah, and he's back for round two," Anko took out two kunai and stayed close to Kurenai. Then they heard Zabuza's voice from the mist.

"Sorry if I kept you all waiting, I was hoping for a rematch with the brat wielding the Muramasa. But since he's not here, I'll just have waste some time with you and the brats" then four clones surrounded them with their zanbatou drawn out. "I can see that one of them is trembling,"

Sasuke simply smirked at them "Actually, I'm trembling with excitement,"

"Show them what you can do," at words, Sasuke dashed and slashed one of the clones, Kiba used the all fours jutsu to take down another, Shino used his insects to absorb the chakra of his target and Hinata used her clan's taijutsu to disrupt the chakra of the last clone.

"It looks like your brats have improved, to be able to take down my water clones is an achievement. Maybe this won't be such a bore after all," Zabuza appeared from the mist along with the fake hunter Nin.

"Sasuke and Kiba, you go after the ninja while Anko and I deal with Zabuza. Kurenai will stay with Hinata, Sakura and Shino to guard Tazuna," said Kakashi, receiving nods of affirmation.

"Haku, when the situation goes bad, you have my permission to use it," said Zabuza.

"Yes Zabuza-sama," said Haku, getting ready for battle.

Then Sasuke and Kiba dashed at Haku with their kunai drawn as she takes out a senbon to fight back while Kakashi and Anko moved in to engage Zabuza in the mist.

Kurenai noticed that Hinata and Sakura looked worried and thought that it was about the battle.

"You shouldn't worry about them, I'm sure they'll be fine," She was surprised when they shook their heads in negative.

"It's not them that we're worried about, it's Naruto-kun," said Sakura, Hinata nodded in agreement.

"W-we're hoping that he'll recover soon to come and help us," said Hinata, Kurenai kept silent as she knew the reason why he isn't here yet.

" _Naruto, please hurry and get here soon before Gato shows up, we could really use your help at that time,"_

Meanwhile back at Tazuna's house, Naruto was meditating and had entered his mindscape to speak with Kurama and Chinami.

"I'm pretty much sure that Kakashi-sensei and the others are fighting against Zabuza and Haku by now," said Naruto.

" **Yeah, but you can't go yet, not until Tsunami-san and Inari are safe,"** said Kurama.

"I know Ku-chan, I just feeling a bit anxious," Kurama blushed at her pet name from Naruto, then Chinami spoke.

"Naruto-sama, I wanted to inform you that the bracelet has unlocked a new ability,"

"Really, what kind of ability is it?" asked Naruto with curiosity.

"It's called tag mode, it allows your allies to wield the weapons from the bracelet for a limited amount of time. They will acquire the knowledge of the weapon once they hold it, but only those with good intentions can truly wield to their full potential" said Chinami.

"Wow, that's a very useful ability to have, so how do I activate it?"

"All you need to do is say 'Tag mode!' and the keyword to activate it,"

" **Naruto-kun, I almost forgot to tell you that in order to access the inner power of the weapons, you must call out 'Awaken!' and the keyword. Remember that you need my chakra for it to work,"** said Kurama to which Naruto nodded in affirmation.

"Naruto-sama, wake up! Some men have broken into the house and are kidnapping Tsunami-san!"

"I'm on it!" Naruto immediately and started fade from the mindscape, when he opened his eyes, he heard Inari's voice from outside the house.

"You leave my mom alone!" Naruto saw Inari charge at the men and quickly jumped from the window to help while channeling chakra to the bracelet.

"Journey to the west!" Naruto summoned the golden staff and slammed it into the face of bandit holding Tsunami and kicked away the other bandit. "Sorry if I'm late, heroes always show at the last minute,"

"Naruto-niichan?!" Naruto was a bit surprised by what Inari called him before smiling at the boy.

"I have to say Inari, that was very brave of you. The moment you shouted at them, it was enough of a distraction for me to save your mother. I'm sure that your dad will be very proud," said Naruto, Inari smiled happily at what he heard.

"You're dead meat brat, you won't get the drop on me!" the bandit got up and drew his sword before charging at them. Naruto smirked at him and slung the staff over his shoulder.

"I don't think I need to since I'm going to bash you all over," Naruto ran at the bandit and swung at him, bandit raised his sword to block but the staff broke the blade much to his surprise.

Naruto then performed an uppercut to launch him in the air and used the staff's ability to stretch to execute a rapid fire of jabs, juggling the bandit in the air and finished it by enlarging the staff to the size of a tree trunk and sent him flying a great distance far from them.

"And he's going, going, going, going and he's gone," Naruto grinned while Inari laughed at the spectacle.

"That was amazing Niichan, but why are you here instead of being at the bridge?" asked Inari.

"That's because I had a feeling that Gato would try something like this, so I stayed behind to make sure that you and your mom safe," said Naruto, Inari hugged him while crying.

"Thank you for protecting us Niichan," Naruto returned the hug with a gentle smile.

"It's okay, but now I got to get to the bridge fast, my team needs me,"

"Okay, show Gato what you can do!" Naruto grinned and ruffled Inari's hair.

Naruto made the golden staff disappear before focusing on the bracelet again "Ride the Wing road!" then he summoned the Air treks and took off towards the bridge at high speed. Along the way, he had an image of the previous owner perform a technique which made him fly in the air flash through his mind.

" _What was that about?"_ thought Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, that was the memory of the gear, it must want you to use it," said Chinami.

" _Are all the other weapons like that?"_

"Yes, and they will only do so when the situation calls for it,"

" _Okay then, let's give it a try!"_ Naruto skated up a nearby tree and launched himself into the air, then he channeled his wind chakra into the air treks and called out "Wing road". Blue energy burst from the trecks and took on the form of wings, and Naruto was flying towards much faster than when he was skating on the ground. "I should be able to make it to the bridge in time,"

* * *

Meanwhile at the bridge, things weren't looking too good. Sasuke and Kiba were fighting against Haku who was able to keep up with them at the same time.

"Take this!" Kiba swiped at Haku who quickly dodged and kicked, then she launched several senbon which struck at certain parts of his body, completely paralyzing him as he fell to the floor.

"And now for you," Haku turned to Sasuke charging in with his kunai in both hands.

"Don't get so cocky," he clashed his kunai with Haku's senbon as both sides struggled for domination.

"You have just made a huge mistake as I've now gained two key advantages," said Haku.

"And what would they be?" asked Sasuke trying to push her back.

"The first is that we are surrounded by water, and the second is that I've one of your hands busy while the other can only be used to defend yourself," Haku started to perform handseals with just one hand to the shock of everyone around.

"How's that possible?! I've never seen anyone do that before!" said Sakura with the rest silently agreeing with her.

" **Secret art: A Thousand needles of Death"** Haku stomped on the ground and the water rose to the air and took on form of needles and surrounded them.

" _Concentrate my chakra,"_ Sasuke quickly chakra to his body in preparation for his next action.

"It's over," Haku quickly jumped back right before the needles struck, looked, expecting to see the raven haired boy to be covered in needles but was surprised, especially when the said person appeared behind her and dealt a powerful punch to the head and sent her flying.

" _What? The brat was able to beat Haku in speed?!"_ thought Zabuza as he dodged the snakes from Anko's attacks.

"I guess you were as fast as you thought," Sasuke smirked as he watched Haku slowly get up.

"It may seem so, but I'll have to apologize since you give me no choice but to use this jutsu," said Haku, she then formed an unknown hand sign and the temperature began to drop.

"Why does it feel so cold all of a sudden?" asked Sakura.

"It must be coming from that fake hunter Nin, could it be that she has a bloodline limit?!" said Kurenai in shock.

" **Secret art: Crystal Ice Mirrors"** several mirrors made of solid ice surrounded Sasuke to from a dome, then Haku walked into one of the mirrors and completely melded with it, leaving only her reflection and appeared the other mirrors.

"It's all over for the brat, no one has ever survived once Haku uses that jutsu," said Zabuza swinging his sword at Kakashi who barely dodged it.

"Now it's time for me to show you what speed really is," Haku started to launch senbon at Sasuke at a rapid pace, leaving him no room for him to attack or defend.

Soon enough he was on the floor, covered in senbon needles. "Dammit, I can't lose here. I must fulfill my ambition, I won't die here!" as he got up, Sasuke noticed that he was seeing things more clearly than before.

"What has happened to your eyes, they weren't like that before," said Haku, which made Sasuke figure out the cause for his clear vision.

"It seems like I've finally unlocked my Sharingan, now I can even the odds," Sasuke was getting up when they heard something and looked up to see someone coming towards with blue energy shaped like wings from his shoes, they saw the blond hair and instantly knew who it was.

"Naruto-kun! You're here!" Hinata and Sakura were overjoyed to see the blond ninja.

"Sorry if I'm late, I had to take care of something. So can you tell me what's going here?" asked Naruto after dispelling the air treks.

"Kakashi and Anko are currently fighting Zabuza, Kiba was taken out of the fight after being struck with senbon needles which paralyzed him and Sasuke is trapped inside the fake hunter Nin's jutsu," said Kurenai.

"Then I'd better go in and help Sasuke while you help Kiba recover," said Naruto, then he ran into the crystal mirrors just as Haku launched another barrage of senbon needles at Sasuke.

"Sasuke get down! **Wind style: Typhoon Dance**!" Naruto jumped over Sasuke and spun like a top and the wind swirled around him, deflecting the senbon needles before landing next to his fellow ninja.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm fine now that I've unlocked my Sharingan I should be to see through her attacks," Sasuke performed some hand signs before ending in a tiger seal.

"What are you planning?"

"Since the mirrors are made of ice then the best way to destroy them would be to use fire! **Fire style: Grand fireball**!" Sasuke shot a large ball of flame at the mirrors but when the fire faded away, it was as if they were never hit by the fire.

"But how? It was supposed to work," said Naruto.

"It seems like she fused chakra into her mirror, hence making it harder to destroy and the Uchiha's fire jutsu wasn't strong enough," said Chinami.

"You'll need more heat to melt this ice," Naruto noticed the mirrors light up and realized that an attack was coming, he started to form hand signs but was too late as he and Sasuke were pelted with senbon needles left and right.

" _Damn, I didn't even get to complete the hand signs, we were hit too quickly,"_ thought Naruto, then he whispered to Sasuke "Sasuke, I'm going to try something and I want you to observe with your Sharingan,"

"Okay but what are you up to?" asked Sasuke.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto summoned several clones jumped at the mirrors, intending to smash them but disappeared into puffs of smoke.

"It's useless, you can't keep up with me," said Haku. But Naruto ignored her and turned to Sasuke.

"So far, all I know is that she is able to transport herself through the mirrors at light speed, I couldn't see her clearly at the speed at which she is moving," said Sasuke.

"If that's the case, I need to get you out of here," said Naruto much to Sasuke's surprise and anger.

"What do you mean by that?! I can still fight!" shouted Sasuke angrily.

"I know that, because I'll need your help for the incoming attack,"

"What attack, aren't we just fighting Zabuza and the fake hunter Nin?"

"That would have been the case, but there's more to it than we knew, so will you co-operate?" asked Naruto, Sasuke looked at him for a moment before signing in resignation.

"Fine, but how will you get me out of here?"

"Like this," Sasuke was covered by white smoke and when it cleared, he saw himself outside of the crystal mirrors. He looked inside and saw a clone of Naruto standing at where he was and realized what he did.

" _Naruto must have used Substitution to switch places with me and his clone, how much has he changed from the academy?"_ thought Sasuke as he watched Naruto.

"Now it's between you and me," Naruto turned to face the mirrors.

"I will defeat you, for the sake of Zabuza-sama," said Haku, she shot out of the mirror and slashed him several times across his body before he could react and knelt on the ground from the damage. "There's no way that you can keep up with my speed,"

"Damm she's right, and she won't let me complete my jutsus either. There has to be some way to turn this around," then the bracelet flashed and Naruto had a vision of a man donning a suit and pointing to the sky. Naruto smiled and started to laugh, much to Haku's confusion.

"What's so funny?" asked Haku.

"You think you know speed, but I'm gonna show you what true speed is," Naruto focused on the bracelet called out the new gear. "Henshin!"

[Henshin!]

There was a bright flash before it faded to reveal Naruto in a heavy armored bodysuit with the upper body covered in metal plating and a belt with a rhinoceros beetle for the belt buckle.

" _What was that? How was he able to summon that armor? What does he means by show me true speed, as far as I can tell the armor would slow him down,"_ thought Haku as she observed.

"Get ready to face the power of a Kamen rider!" Naruto stood ready for battle.

Haku launched another barrage of senbon from all directions with no hope of avoiding, But Naruto flipped the 'horn' to the middle and the armor pieces loosened, and then he pulled it to the right and called out.

"Cast off,"

[Cast off: Change Beetle]

The armor pieces flew off, deflecting the needles to reveal a much sleeker form which resembles more of a rhinoceros beetle with the horn snapping to his helmet. He drew out his Kabuto Kunai gun and held it at the ready. Naruto then swiped a hand at the side of his belt and called out.

"Clock up,"

[Clock up]

Haku shot out of the mirror at Naruto and tried to slash him, but he blurred out of the way and appeared at her side and delivered haymaker punch. Haku recovered in midair and entered a mirror and shot several senbon needles at him.

Naruto grabbed the gun barrel to reveal a kunai which he used to deflect all of the projectiles without a hitch, then he dashed at the mirror while reattaching the gun barrel and held it for the axe mode, he swung at the mirror right as Haku got out and shattered it much to Haku's surprise.

" _That's impossible! Even Zabuza-sama would find it difficult to destroy my mirrors!"_

Naruto disappeared and reappeared beside Haku and dealt a heel drop kick, then he shot at her with his gun but Haku used substitution to dodge and entered the mirrors again.

" **Naruto-kun, you have to end this battle before Gato shows up,"** said Kurama.

"Indeed, you have to conserve your strength for the oncoming battle," said Chinami.

"Alright then, time to end this battle," Naruto pressed the buttons on the belt buckle and pushed the 'horn' to the left.

[1, 2, 3]

"Rider...Kick" then he pulled it back to the right.

"I can't let him finish what he is doing!" Haku dashed out of the mirror to attack Naruto from behind which was a mistake in her part.

[Rider Kick]

White lightning flowed from the belt buckle to his horn and then to his right leg which he used to perform a 360 roundhouse kick which sent Haku flying through one of her mirrors and rolling across the ground with her mask shattered and the remaining ice mirrors broke into pieces as well.

[Clock over]

" _Zabuza-sama, I couldn't beat him, I've failed you,"_ thought Haku as she got up painfully from the ground with her body bruised all over.

Naruto dispelled his rider form and walked towards Haku who was slowly getting up from the ground.

"This fight is over Haku, I knew that it was you, I held back on that kick as I didn't want to kill you," said Naruto.

"Why didn't you finish me off? I'm nothing more than a broken tool that cannot serve its master," said Haku to Naruto's surprise.

"Why do you call yourself a tool? I see nothing but a beautiful girl who should have a life of her own will," Haku blushed from Naruto's compliment but responded nonetheless.

"It's because Zabuza saved me from certain death, in Kirigakure, those who possess a bloodline limit are killed. My father killed my mother after finding out that I have a bloodline and tried to kill me too but I killed him on self-defense. Zabuza picked me up from the streets, he made me feel needed which is why I help him," said Haku.

"Naruto-sama, I sense a lot of people at the end of the bridge," said Chinami.

"I understand your reason but I still won't kill you since this wasn't the reason my team and I were fighting," said Naruto, then he noticed that the mist was disappearing.

"What do you mean?" asked Haku who was confused by what the blond ninja was talking about.

"I think it's better you hear it from the horse's mouth," Naruto pointed and Haku looked in his direction to see Zabuza being restrained by Kakashi's dog summons and Anko's snakes. Everyone looked past them to see Gato and his men standing at the end of the bridge.

"Gato? What are you doing here and who are these thugs you brought with you?" asked Zabuza but Kakashi answered instead.

"One of our students found out that Gato was planning to kill you and your apprentice after killing us and had never intended to pay you for killing Tazuna,"

"Is what he said true Gato?" asked Zabuza.

"That's right, I figured that you were too expensive, heck even these guys cost me money. But seeing as how the so called Demon of the mist couldn't do the job right, I will have my men do it for me instead," said Gato with a sneer and the thugs laughed behind him.

"Why you no good-" Zabuza turned to the Konoha ninja "So you knew about this?"

"Yes we did, but we knew that you wouldn't believe us without proof which was why we didn't go all out and restrained you until Gato showed up," said Anko.

"I see, then this fight is over," Kakashi and Anko released their summons for Zabuza to stand. Naruto with Haku walked up to him.

"So the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" asked Naruto already knowing the answer.

"You're right about that one kid, but I don't think I can fight properly with my body like this," said Zabuza with a smirk behind his mask. Then they turned to face Gato.

"After we kill all those on the bridge, we'll raid the island and take the women as our sex slaves!" Gato smiled lustfully at Sakura, Hinata and Haku "Especially those girls,"

A massive killer intent was felt throughout, freezing everyone in place. Even the Jounin and Zabuza were having difficulty breathing but the three girls didn't feel it.

"Who's able to leak this level of killing intent?!" asked Zabuza, they turned to see Naruto glaring at Gato with absolute fury.

" _This isn't from the Kyuubi, but from Naruto himself. Gato must have really pissed him off,"_ thought Kakashi.

" _Naruto-kun is angry because of what Gato would do to me? But I just met him yesterday and tried to hurt him, why he would he protect me?"_ thought Haku.

" _No one has ever seen Naruto-san angry and I hope that they never will,"_ thought Shino as he tried to calm his insects down.

" _N-Naruto-kun cares a-about us this m-much, it makes me l-love him e-even more,"_ thought Hinata.

As Naruto glared at Gato, the bracelet glowed red as if reacting to his anger.

"You bastards just promoted yourselves from walking punching bags to dead men walking!" Naruto had a vision of a man with pale skin and a red tattoo on his body with a scar on his right eye and a leather loincloth, he saw the man wield a pair of swords chained to his arms in the battlefield. Then he channeled chakra to the bracelet and called out "For Sparta!"

In a flash of light, Naruto was holding a pair of swords which are chained to his arms and he took a stance before the bandits.

" **Naruto-kun, show them no mercy!"** said Kurama with rage.

"Get ready, cause I'm going to send you on a one way trip to the Shinigami!" Naruto charged at them while Gato fearfully ran to the back of the group.

Naruto threw one of the swords and it ignited with a golden flame and pierced through one of the bandits, he pulled the bandit over and used him as a battering ram to plow through the enemies before throwing him aside. He quickly rolled out of the way of a pincer attack and slammed a blade on the ground, unleashing a shockwave which razed through the bandits.

"Cyclone of chaos!" Naruto swung his blades around him, hitting the surrounding enemies multiple times before rolling backwards for his next move. "Rage of Tartarus!" He slammed the first blade on the ground, followed by the second before finally bringing both back and slamming them together on the ground, sending the bandits into the air.

"Wow, Naruto-kun is really laying it on them," said Anko.

"Naruto-kun, please be careful," said Sakura.

"Where did Naruto get this power?" said Sasuke.

"He has inherited his mother's protectiveness," said Kakashi.

"I know that he's fighting against Gato, but he should take it easy on the bridge," said Tazuna.

Naruto was attacking the bandits when he felt the blades pulse with power as if struggling to be unleashed.

" _If that's what it wants, then who am I to deny it,"_ thought Naruto, then he cried out "Awaken! Rage of the Titans!" Immediately Naruto's body surged with flames, scaring everyone around.

"Prometheus' torment!" Naruto twirled the blades in a blazing radial attack, searing through more of the bandits and finishing up with his final attack. "Prometheus inferno!" A fiery tornado exploded from Naruto's body and reduced the bandits to ash.

Then Naruto walked over to Gato who was trembling with fear as the flames faded away but the swords were still ignited.

"Please don't kill me! I'll give you anything money, women, anything at all!" Gato was on his knees begging for mercy.

" **These are one of the things which I hate about humans, their greed,"** said Kurama with Chinami nodding in agreement.

"But you can't bring people back to life, besides I've already acquired all of your bank details and rights to your business since you're going to hell anyway," Naruto whipped out the swords in an x pattern and beheaded Gato as his body fell to the floor.

Naruto heard a cheer and turned to see Inari along with the village celebrating Gato's death. Then He saw Sakura, Hinata, Haku and the others run up to him.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" said Haku which drew the attention of Sakura, Hinata, Anko and Zabuza.

" _Could it be that she likes Naruto-kun too?"_ thought Hinata.

" _It seems like Haku and those girls have a thing for the kid, I'd better keep an eye on him"_ thought Zabuza.

"I'm fine but we're not done yet, we have to go and save someone from Gato's mansion. So I'll need Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke and Shino to follow me since Kiba is still out of commission," Naruto led the way with the others following while Kakashi and the rest stayed behind to guard the island.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the front gates of Gato's, and Shino asked Naruto.

"What is your plan, Naruto-san?"

Naruto was about to reply when he heard Chinami talk to him.

"Naruto-sama, I know of a gear that can help you and your team mates. I'm transferring the knowledge to you now,"

Naruto felt the knowledge flow through his head before speaking up.

"We'll raid Gato's mansion and take out all of the guards, and I've got the gear needed for the job,"

"You mean we'll also wield the weapons that you have?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, so get ready," Naruto focused on the bracelet and called out "Tag mode! Gokai Change!"

[Gooooookaiger!]

There was a flash of light and it faded to reveal Naruto and the others wearing helmet and outfit with a pirate motif and had grown a few inches but in different colors. Naruto was in red, Sakura was pink, Hinata was yellow, Sasuke was Blue and Shino was green.

"Amazing, I feel so powerful," said Sasuke looking at himself.

"I'm wearing my favorite color," said Sakura while giggling.

"I've never experienced anything like this and my insects are quite comfortable," said Shino.

"Alright guys, let's do this!" Naruto smashed through the gate with the others close behind as they engaged the enemies. At first, they were going with hand to hand combat but soon they switched to using their sidearms which was the Gokai gun and the Gokai saber to take down their but they were getting pushed back by the numbers.

"Naruto-kun, what do we do? There're too many," said Hinata worriedly.

"Then it's time to get serious, everyone follow my lead!" the rest gathered close to see Naruto bring out the mobilate and pressed a button on the belt buckle to reveal a key for him to take out, and they put away their weapons and did the same. "Ready?" receiving a nod of affirmation, they all put the keys inside and twisted.

"Gokai change!"

[Zyuuuuuranger!]

They changed into suits with a dinosaur motif and charged in once again. Naruto was cutting the bandits down with his Ryugeki sword, Hinata was jabbing with her Sabre Daggers, Sakura was serving as cover fire with her Ptera Arrow, Sasuke was spearing his enemies with the Tricera Lance and Shino was cutting the bandits down with his Mothbreaker but would sometimes convert into blaster rifle for long range.

"Let's cut these kids down to size and show them their place," the bandits drew out their swords and charged at them.

"Humph, we'll see about that," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"They're getting reckless, let's finish this!" once again they brought out another key and slotted it inside the mobilate.

"Gokai change!"

[Shiiiiiiinkenger!]

They switched into suits with a samurai motif, they drew out their spin swords and charged right back at the bandits. They were able to defeat the ex-samurai thanks to the knowledge of kenjutsu embedded in the ranger mode.

"Take out your secret disks and spin them in the Shinkenmaru to activate your signature weapons," Taking Naruto's advice, the team took out their disks and slotted them inside the swords and spun them before calling out.

"Rekka Daizanto!" Naruto slashed through his enemies while his zanbatou was covered in flames.

"Heaven fan!" Sakura blew away her foes with huge gust of wind with her fan.

"Land slicer!" Hinata sliced through her enemies with her large chakram.

"Water arrow!" Sasuke shot the bandits with the arrows from his bow.

"Wood spear!" Shino executed several jabs on his enemies with his spear.

Soon enough, all of the bandits in Gato's mansion had been defeated, and Naruto cancelled the transformation.

"We have to do this again sometime," said Naruto with a grin while the rest smiled and nodded with Shino being stoic as always but Kurama could sense happiness from him. "Now let's go and save Fu-chan,"

"What's so important about the girl?" asked Sasuke.

"It's because she was banished from her village and we're alike in a way," Naruto went inside while the others were confused by his statement but Sakura and Hinata knew what he was talking about. When Naruto reached the cell, Fu was waiting and became happy when she saw him.

"You came back, just like you promised!" Fu happily hugged him when he opened the cell door.

"Well I did promise that I'll come back to get you out," Naruto said with a foxy grin, making Fu blush and her heart was racing.

Two weeks later, team 7 and 8 along with Zabuza, Haku and Fu stood at the now completed bridge. Fu decided to go with them and got along with Sakura and Hinata especially since they all like the same boy and Nanabi started to like Naruto much Kurama's shock.

Naruto and Inari spent a lot of together that one would mistake them for brothers in all but blood, he take Inari for a ride with his air treks. Zabuza would sometimes spar with him in a kenjutsu match. Naruto gave the ownership rights to Tazuna as he could trust him to manage it for the good of the island. Kiba stubbornly refused to believe that Naruto was the main reason for the village's salvation and thought that it was a fluke.

"We can't even begin to tell you how much we appreciate your help with the bridge, especially you Naruto. We're really going to miss you all," said Tazuna smiling sadly along with everyone else.

"Do you really have to go niichan? Can't you stay a little longer?" Inari was holding on to Naruto's jacket as he was very attached Naruto and didn't want him to leave.

"I'm sorry Inari, but it's my duty to serve my village. Don't cry, I have a way of keeping contact with you," Naruto took out a small scroll and gave it to him. "This is a special scroll that I made with fuinjutsu which allows whatever you write to be transferred to the other so we can write to each other at any time,"

"Thank you niichan," Inari smiled happily.

"So where will you go now Zabuza?" asked Kakashi.

"I've decided to join Konoha," said Zabuza to their surprise.

"Why?" asked Kurenai with curiosity.

"Because I'm getting tired of running from hunter Nins and I don't want to put Haku in anymore danger as I actually see her as my own daughter," Haku cried tears of joy at hearing what he said.

"Alright then, we're off! Don't miss us too much!" shouted Naruto as he waved goodbye at them.

"Say Tazuna, have you thought of name for the bridge yet?" asked a man.

"Yes, I decided to name it the Great Naruto Bridge as Naruto means maelstrom and he helped regain our hope and freedom," said Tazuna as they watched their heroes return to their village.

 **Weapons/Gears appearances**

Golden staff = Journey to the West

Air trecks = Air Gear

Kabuto Zecter = Kamen Rider Kabuto

Blades of Athena = God of War 2

Mobilate = Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, I hope that you enjoy this chapter as it's my first of this year 2016. I wish you all a happy new year and always do what you do best. Read and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	11. Cooling down before the Exams

**x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 11: Cooling down before the Exams**

After departing from Wave country, the group were on their way back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Along the way, Hinata, Haku, Sakura and Fu were talking girl stuff and their relationship with Naruto, Anko was poking fun at Kurenai with her supposed secret relationship with Asuma, and Sasuke was brooding as always although he would stare at Naruto intently from time to time. Kiba was busy playing with Akamaru and Shino was walking silently but one could hear a buzz from within his coat.

Although it may look like Naruto walking, but he was actually within his mindscape having a talk with Kurama and Chinami while his body was moving on autopilot.

"This mission was quite a tricky one, don't you think Ku-chan?" said Naruto.

" **You're right about that Naruto-kun, no one would have expected the mission to end up like that,"** said Kurama.

"Indeed, but the good thing is that, the country is now free from the hands of that tyrant forever. This is one of your many milestones in life," said Chinami with a smile.

 _"I know, but I can't help but feel that I just gotten some unwanted attention because of the mission"_ said Naruto with a thoughtful look.

" **You may be right, we'll find out sooner or later,"** said Kurama hugging Naruto from behind.

 _"T-thanks Ku-chan,"_ said Naruto while blushing from the contact.

"Naruto-sama, someone is trying to get your attention from outside the mindscape," said Chinami.

 _"Okay then, I'll talk to you girls later,"_ Naruto faded from the mindscape and his eyes refocused to see Fu trying to talk to him. "Hey Fu-chan, what's up?"

"Umm, well you see I…." Fu trailed off, not knowing what to say until she heard Chomei speak to her from her mindscape.

" **Come on Fu-chan, you can do it! Just ask him if he could show you around the village when you get there!"**

"I was uh… hoping that you...uh show me around the village when we get there," asked Fu nervously.

Naruto looked her for a moment before smiling brightly "Of course, I'd love to! That is if you're okay with it," Fu nodded happily while Chomei was cheering her on, happy at getting to spend time with him too. Hinata and the other girls looked at them with smiling sine they all agreed to share him as well as any other girl that is to truly love him to for who he is.

Soon the group finally arrived at the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto was tempted to use his bracelet to equip everyone with the air trecks were it not for Kurama and Chinami changing his mind. When they reached the gate, Kakashi reported in.

"Teams 7 and 8 returning from a joint mission in Wave country,"

"Acknowledged, but may we ask why there is a missing Nin and a few other unknown ninjas with you?" asked Izumo with Kotetsu listening in as well.

"They have surrendered unconditionally and have no intention of harming the village," said Kurenai.

"Very well then, you may proceed," said Kotetsu with a nod of approval.

With that, the group continued on their way to the Hokage tower and after knocking on the door and being told to enter, they were now standing in front of the Third Hokage as he sat behind his desk with tons of paperwork to which Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

Hiruzen looked at the group for a few moments before speaking up "By the look of things, there was more to the mission than originally thought, so I'd like to hear your report,"

Team 7 started by telling of the encounter of the Demon brothers and Tazuna having lied to them about the mission, continuing the mission and encountering Zabuza. Then Team 8 took over and told the Hokage of how Naruto went ahead of them to help Team 7 and defeated Zabuza who was then rescued by Haku, arriving at Wave, Naruto's infiltration of Gato's mansion, the battle at the bridge and the raiding of the mansion.

"I understand everything so far which leaves me to ask," Hiruzen turned to Zabuza "why do you want to join the Hidden Leaf Village?"

"It's because I've gotten tired of always being on the run from Hunter-Nins and that I want to keep my daughter safe," said Zabuza, Haku looked at him with tears in her eyes while the others excluding a few **(Take a guess)** were smiling gently at what they heard.

"Then you will be put on a two month probation with ANBU monitoring you while Haku will be assigned to Chuunin. Team 7 may leave while Team 8, Kakashi and Fu-san remain behind," said Hiruzen. With the said people leaving, Naruto spoke up.

"Jiji, I was hoping that you would let Fu-chan stay with me, but I have a little problem with accommodation and was hoping that you'd help me out," said Naruto with a smirk to which Hiruzen mirrored having caught the hint, then he opened a drawer and tossed a scroll over to the blond.

"You will find your new home next to the Hyuuga clan's house and I hope you enjoy living there," said Hiruzen with a smile which dropped when he turned to face the stacks of paperwork on the desk which Naruto looked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Uh Jiji, haven't you found the solution to the paperwork problem yet?" asked Naruto.

"Well if I had then I wouldn't be doing this," said Hiruzen.

"But the answer to the problem has been there the whole time, I was wondering why you haven't used such an obvious method,"

"Then could you tell this obvious method which I haven't noticed," said Hiruzen who was about to stamp a paper.

"Why don't you use Shadow clones? I mean when the copies dispel, the memory and experience is transferred to the original, that's what helped me with my training,"

Hiruzen dropped the stamp in shock as he thought of what Naruto had just said and it made so much sense that he was asking himself how he could have missed something like that. He started banging his head on the desk while chanting 'Stupid', Naruto left with the girls laughing at how the Hokage didn't think of using shadow clones.

" **For a Hokage, I'm surprised he didn't think of something so simple,"** Kurama giggled at Hiruzen banging his head on the table while Chinami was trying not to laugh.

"Okay girls, let's check out my new residence," said Naruto walking off with Hinata, Haku, Sakura and Fu close behind.

Following the directions on the scroll which Hiruzen had given to him, Naruto led the group to where the clan houses are situated until they stopped in front of a large gate. Seeing a blood seal, Naruto bit his thumb and swiped it on the seal, then there was click and the gates opened to reveal mansion ahead of them.

"Wow, and to think Naruto's father used to live here," said Sakura with Hinata nodding in agreement.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's check it out!" said Fu excitedly with Chomei feeling the same way.

They started to explore the house after Naruto had released another blood seal on the door, since no one was living in the house, the place had become dusty so Naruto summoned his clones to clean up. By the time they were done, they learnt that it has nine bedrooms, kitchen, a hot spring to the girls' joy, library, and a training ground.

Afterwards, Naruto took the girls out to eat at Ichiraku's, then Sakura and Hinata went home to rest while he gave Fu and Haku a tour around the village before returning to the mansion to rest for the next day.

The next few days, Haku and Fu were officially assigned as ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village with Haku as a Chuunin and Fu as a Genin. Naruto was walking around the village since the girls were doing their own thing with Tora following them and he had just finished some training with his jutsus. He was strolling through the street until he stopped and turned to face the cardboard box behind him.

"Okay Konohamaru, a rectangular rock isn't exactly suitable for stealth so come out of there," said Naruto with an amused look. The box exploded into white smoke and three voices could be heard coughing.

"You used too much gunpowder," said a male voice, the smoke cleared to reveal Konohamaru along with two other children.

"Hey Kono, who are these friends of yours?" asked Naruto.

"They're my friends from the academy, this is Moegi and Udon. I told them all about you Nii-san,"

"Well it's nice to meet the two of you, so what do you want to do?"

"How about you play ninja with us?" asked Moegi.

"Okay, then I'll give you a head start," said Naruto.

"Okay come on guys!" Konohamaru took with the others close behind.

Naruto was about to go after them when he heard someone approach from behind him. He turned to see Sakura with Tora in her arms, Tora jumped from her arms and climbed into Naruto's hood and purred softy when he rubbed under her chin.

"Hi Sakura-chan, how did it go with you and the girls?" asked Naruto smiling.

"We had fun training, Haku-chan, Hinata-chan and Fu-chan went back to their homes, so I thought to walk around a little with Tora," said Sakura happily "So what are you up to?"

"I'm playing ninja with Kono and his friends, I just gave them a head start, wanna join?"

"Nah, I think I'll just watch,"

Naruto and Sakura then heard a voice cry out and he recognized it to be Konohamaru, Chinami confirmed it to be so.

"Naruto-sama you must hurry to them! They've run into someone and they intend to do them harm!" said Chinami with a sense of urgency.

"Sakura-can, we need to hurry over!"

Naruto took off with Sakura close behind, they went round a corner and saw Konohamaru being held in the air by the collar of his shirt by a boy in a black jumpsuit wearing purple war paint, carrying something wrapped in bandages on his back, and a blond hair girl carrying a large metal fan on her back.

"You'd better put him down if you want problems," growled Naruto with an intense glare, gaining the attention of everyone around.

"Naruto-nii!" Konohamaru and the kids were happy to see him arrive.

"Not until I give him his punishment," said the boy raising him higher, angering Naruto and Tora was hissing at them more which Sakura noticed and quickly tried to warn them.

"You should listen to him, for your sakes," said Sakura urgently.

"And what is a kid and his kitty gonna do to us?" said the boy smugly.

Naruto disappeared from their sight and reappeared with Mumei no Tamanoo at the boy's neck with the green flames radiating from the blade and Tora was on the girl's shoulder hissing with her claws coated with chakra much to her shock. She turned to see Konohamaru standing next to a second blond along the other children.

"Do you really want to find out what I can do?" said Naruto inching the blade closer that the boy could feel the heat of the flames. The boy raised his hands as in surrender and the blond puffed into smoke to reveal that it was a clone and Tora leapt off the girl's shoulder and climbed back into Naruto's hood. "And whoever is in the tree should come out since I can tell you're not from around here," then someone jumped from the tree and landed before them.

It was a girl with dark red hair which reached to her neck, she has black rings around her eyes and a red kanji for love in the left side of her forehead, and wears a full bodysuit with t-shirt like sleeves, and almost full length leggings, she also has a wide leather band that is worn from her left shoulder to her right hip which carries a large brown gourd at her back and a forehead protector was tied to it.

" _Wow she looks beautiful but I sense a lot of negativity deep within her heart,"_ thought Naruto and saw the girl turn to the boy, who along with the blond haired girl looked at her with fear.

"Kankurou, what do you think you're doing?" said the girl coldly.

"B-but Gaia I-" Kankurou tried to explain but was interrupted by the girl.

"Shut up or I'll kill you," then she turned to face Naruto "I'd like to apologize for my brother's actions, my name is Gaia of the Sand,"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I guess you guys are here because of the oncoming Chuunin exams?" said Naruto, Kurenai and Anko had informed them of it a few day ago so as to prepare them for it.

"Judging by their forehead protectors, they're the Hidden Sand Village," said Chinami, receiving a mental nod of affirmation from the blond.

"Yes we are, and I hope to see you there as well, I can tell that you are capable of proving my existence," said Gaia with a sadistic grin which made Konohamaru and the others hide behind Naruto in fear. Then she left with her team, leaving Naruto to think about her and finding something odd about her when Kurama spoke up.

" **Naruto-kun, that girl is the Jinchuriki of Shukaku, the one tailed tanuki, but I sense something strange about her,"** said Kurama with a worried look.

" _Then she's just like me, but what's so different about her?"_ asked Naruto.

" **That's because Shukaku-chan is very shy and tends hide behind her sand unless you're someone that she's comfortable with, but I sense insanity and rage from her and it seems to have a serious effect on her host,"**

" _Then we'll an eye on her during the exams and find out what caused it to happened,"_ thought Naruto, receiving nods from his tenants before turning to face the others "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine, thanks for helping us Naruto-nii!" said Konohamaru happily along with Moegi and Udon.

"So what do we do now?" asked Udon, Naruto thought deeply before getting a proverbial light bulb and smiled at the kids.

"You guys wanna see something cool?" asked Naruto, getting excited nods from the kids "Then follow me, you too Sakura-chan"

Naruto walked off with the Sakura and the kids following him, he led them through a forest until they came across what looks like a cross section of a swimming pool with two concave ramps both topped by decks facing each other.

"Naruto-kun, what is this?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Well this is what one of my masters would call a half-pipe, my sensei told me of a sport at his time which is called freestyle skateboarding and how people ride gears similar to mine to perform tricks, after hearing about it, my curiosity got the best of me so I had Jiji and Kakashi-nii help me construct it with their earth jutsu. I often come here to have my own piece of fun, which is why I decided to bring you guys along to watch," said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"That's sounds cool Naruto-nii, could you show us?" asked Konohamaru with stars in his eyes.

"Of course, just watch," Naruto jumped onto one of the decks and channeled chakra to his bracelet and called out "Surf the clouds!" then the hoverboard appeared next to him.

Then he hopped on and launched off the deck, zipping down the ramp to the other side sent himself into the air and performed a 180 degree rotation before descending down the ramp and moving to the other one. He kept doing this until gaining enough speed and air time.

"Now to bust some moves!" Naruto shot up the ramp and started spinning rapidly in the air completing a full 1080 degree rotation, then went into the air again pulled a method air by arching his body back and grabbing the board with his hand, then he did a kickflip then went down and up a ramp again. This time, he grabbed the nose and stuck his legs out in opposite directions along with a backflip (an Airwalk).

"Wow, Naruto-nii is so cool!" said Moegi with stars in her eyes as they watched Naruto perform his tricks.

"I'll say," said Udon.

"I told you, Naruto-nii is the best!" said Konohamaru proudly. Sakura simply smiled as she watched Naruto with admiration.

Naruto launched himself into the air one more time, then he grabbed the board and performed a handstand with a 360 spin before finally landing on the deck. He dispelled the hoverboard and jumped down to meet Sakura and the kids.

"So what do you think, pretty cool right?" asked Naruto with a foxy grin.

"That was so cool Naruto-nii, can you teach us how to do that?" asked Konohamaru excitedly.

"That would have to wait until you're trained in balance and honed your reflexes, plus my team and have to get ready for the Chuunin exams,"

"Okay Nii-chan, and good luck on the exams!" Konohamaru took off with the others behind him.

"How about I escort you home Sakura-chan," said Naruto, Sakura nodded happily and linked her arm with his as they walked back to the village.

After seeing her home, Naruto headed back to the mansion where he had dinner with Haku and Fu before retiring to his room to sleep. As he was about to sleep, he thought about the upcoming exams and grinned in excitement.

" _I bet there are going to be a lot of strong ninjas from different villages, I can't wait to show them what I can do,"_ thought Naruto.

" **True, but we mustn't forget that we have to find out is wrong with Shukaku-chan and her host, I'm really worried about her,"** said Kurama.

" _Don't worry Ku-chan, we'll definitely help the both of them,"_

"It's as you said Naruto-sama, there will be strong opponents at the exams, so it would be wise not to underestimate them," said Chinami.

" _True, but that doesn't mean that I can trick them by making myself look weak before giving them a taste of reality,"_ thought Naruto with a mischievous look _. "Let's go to sleep, goodnight Ku-chan, Chinami-chan,"_

" **Goodnight Naruto-kun** / Naruto-sama," both tenants said before laying down to rest as well. One thing's for sure, it's gonna get wild at the Chuunin exams.

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, this the intro to the chuunin arc, so look for to it, I hope that you like this chapter but look forward to the future chapters, read and review as always. I did a little Tony Hawk just let out a little steam.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana,**

 **Signing out.**


	12. Pen is mightier than the Sword

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 12: Pen is mightier than the Sword**

The next day, Naruto and his team had arrived the building where the Chuunin exams is going to take place,

"So where are we supposed to be?" asked Naruto.

"Kurenai-sensei told us that we're to go to room 301 on the third floor," said Sakura.

"Okay then, let's get there before it's too late,"

They entered the building and ascended the stairs, along the way they saw several Genin teams standing before two guards that were blocking a door with the sign '301'. Sakura and Hinata were about to check it out but Naruto held them back.

"But Naruto, isn't that the entrance to the exam?" asked a confused Sakura.

Naruto shook his head in the negative, "There's more to it than what we're seeing, plus I've counted and the floors we've climbed and this is the second floor so it might be a trick to delay us," said Naruto.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked at the door before nodding in agreement with the blond "N-Naruto-kun is right, t-there's a g-genjutsu on the d-door,"

"If so, then let's keep going up," as they continued climbing, the guards saw them leave and smiled inwardly since they have realized the trick unlike the rest standing before them.

Soon they reached their destination and found Kurenai standing at the entrance waiting.

"I glad to see that you've arrived in time," said Kurenai with a smile.

"Well you should expect no less from us," said Naruto with a smirk "We're gonna show the others our strength and become Chuunin!"

"Where's Anko-sensei?" asked Sakura looking around for their other sensei.

"She's been called for something, but you'll see her later on," said Kurenai "All I have to say us good luck in the exams and I'm proud of you no matter what,"

Naruto gave a thumbs up, Sakura nodded in affirmation and Hinata smiled shyly before they passed through the door. They saw many ninjas around the room with different clothes, gears and forehead protectors with different symbols.

"I'm guessing that they are from different villages which came to participate in the exams," said Naruto looking at them.

" **True, but I doubt that they could give you any trouble especially with the training you've had with us,"** said Kurama with Chinami nodding in agreement.

" _And it's thanks to you two and for that I'm truly grateful to have you in my life,"_ thought Naruto with a smile, Kurama blushed and Chinami smiled happily.

"Hey, is that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned to see who had called him and smiled upon seeing a familiar face "Oh Tenten-chan, you're participating in the exams too?"

"Yes, along with my team," said Tenten pointing at the two boys behind her.

One had black hair in a bowl-cut style and very thick eyebrows, green spandex and orange leg warmers, and he wears bandages around his hands and wrists and his red forehead protector is tied around his waist.

"Hello, my name is Rock Lee!" said the boy.

" _Oh Kami, what the hell are those things?! Hairy caterpillars,"_ thought Naruto, on the outside he was putting on a poker face but inwardly he was panicking, Chinami was quivering with fear at the sight and Kurama covered her eyes with her tails so as not to see the eyebrows, even Tora stuck her head deeper into the hood in order not to look at the boy. Naruto looked at the other standing next to Tenten. This one has long black hair which is tied in a loose ponytail and wears a khaki shirt with dark brown shorts and wrapped bandages on his right arm and leg. His forehead protector with two straps is worn on his forehead.

"By the look of his eyes, he must be a member of the Hyuuga clan," said Chinami.

 _"So he's related to Hinata-chan,"_ thought Naruto.

"This is my team mate, Neji Hyuuga," said Tenten, but the boy didn't respond to which Naruto quirked an eyebrow, then he noticed Neji glaring intently at Hinata who was trying to look away.

" _Why is he glaring at Hinata-chan? He'd better not try anything or he's gonna get a one way ticket on board the pain express,"_ thought Naruto, then he turned to Tenten "Well I wish you guys good luck in the exams,"

"You too, Naruto-kun," said Tenten with a blush.

"Yosh! I can't wait to see the power of your youth in action!" said Rock Lee doing a good guy pose, Neji simply looked away.

Naruto walked back to his team, they saw Sasuke and his team enter the room. Then Sasuke was hugged from behind by a girl with blond hair to whom they're familiar with.

"Sasuke-kun, I've missed you so much!" said Ino, then she saw Sakura coming up to them "You'd better give up Forehead, Sasuke's is all mine,"

"Well I don't care about him anymore, the one whom I truly love is Naruto," said Sakura, everyone aside from Naruto and Hinata were shocked upon hearing what she said, they took a glance to see that she was calm instead of sad and wondered why.

"What do you mean by that, you had always spoken of how Naruto was annoying?" asked Ino, Sakura looked at the ground with sadness and guilt before replying.

"I wasn't truly myself back then, I knew Naruto long before I met you and entered the academy, and he was the one who helped me become my true self which is one of the reasons why I care about him so much,"

"What do you mean by you weren't yourself?" asked Shikamaru, not being lazy for once.

"We can't tell you guys yet as it's an S ranked secret," said Naruto, this made Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino look at him with a calculative eye.

" _What does he know that I don't?"_

" _What kind of secret could it be that it would involve Sakura? Man what a drag,"_

"… _."_

Their thoughts were broken upon hearing someone approach them from behind.

"You might want to keep your voices down, otherwise everyone here would think that you're fresh from the academy," the group turned to see a boy wearing glasses who was approaching them

"We weren't that loud," said Kiba.

"Then you might want to take a look around," they turned to see many ninjas glaring at them, however they quickly turned away in fear.

"That's strange, they were just glaring at us a few moments ago, so are they acting like they just saw the Shinigami?" wondered Ino, what they didn't notice was that Naruto had used a bit of Kurama's killing intent to scare the foreign ninjas.

"What's your name, it also seems like this isn't the first time that you've taken the exam?" asked Sasuke.

"My name is Kabuto, and yes this happens to be my seventh attempt at the Chuunin exams," said Kabuto, Naruto stared at the boy intently.

 _"Either the exams is very difficult or this guy is after something else,"_ Thought Naruto.

"You could be right Naruto-sama, for him to have failed must have been on purpose, I'd advise that you remain vigilant around him," said Chinami.

"I should have guessed that the exams would be so tough, how troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"Don't give up yet, I can help you guys out with my ninja info cards," said Kabuto, bringing out a stack of cards.

"I guessing that they contain about other ninjas right?" asked Sasuke.

"That's right, it seems like there a few ninjas that you want info on," said Kabuto.

"Gaia of the Desert, Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki," everyone wondered why Sasuke was seeking info about him.

"Rock Lee, mission experience 20 D-ranks, and 12 C-ranks. His Team leader is Maito Gai, he has high proficiency in taijutsu but the others severely poor, and his team mates are Tenten Higarashi and Neji Hyuuga.

Next is Gaia of the Sand, mission experience, 8 C-ranks and 1 B-rank, his skills are currently unknown, but get this he survived every mission without getting so much as a scratch on him.

Lastly Naruto Uzumaki mission experience, 14 D-ranks, 1 B-rank and 1 A-rank. His Team leaders are Kurenai Yuuhi and Anko Mitarashi, he has high proficiency in kenjutsu, medium proficiency in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and a low proficiency in genjutsu, and his team mates are Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga," said Kabuto, reading out the info off the cards.

" **And they haven't even seen your true power yet,"** said Kurama.

" _They will be seeing it soon Ku-chan,"_ thought Naruto.

The rookies quirked an eyebrow at Naruto's stats, thinking if this is truly the boy who graduated with them. Kabuto brought out a card which an illustration of the map of the elemental nations, along with symbols of ninja village including the Leaf village and a graph.

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall and Sound. From these villages, those ninjas are here to participate for the exams and this is the largest turnout, the sound village is a total mystery as no one knows much about them,"

"Naruto-sama, there are three ninjas moving towards your position with hostile intentions!" said Chinami.

Naruto quickly moved in and grabbed the arm of a young man with dark spiky hair then flipped him over to the ground before blurring away and reappearing with Mumei no Tamanoo at the neck of a ninja who was bandaged all over with his left eye visible, a metal gauntlet and a furry cape on his back.

" _Damn, had I taken one step I would have beheaded myself,"_ thought the ninja while sweating from the flames of the blade.

"You sound ninjas better behave or there will be problems between you and me," said Naruto before twirling the blade and sheathing it.

" _Now I see what the info card meant by high proficiency in kenjutsu, this troublesome blond is really becoming a whole different puzzle every time I meet him,"_ thought Shikamaru.

" _Is this really Naruto, and what could have changed Sakura so much?"_ thought Ino as she looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"From what I've experience during the Wave mission, I can tell that you haven't gone all out yet, just how powerful are you?!" thought Sasuke furiously.

Then there was an explosion of white smoke, then it faded to reveal a man wearing the headband as a scarf, a black trench coat and has two long scars on his face which made him look very intimidating.

"Alright you baby faced degenerates, pipe down and listen up! I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor as well as your worst enemy," said the man with a sadistic grin.

" _That must be the head of the interrogation and torture sector, he certainly looks like he knows how to do his job and enjoys it,"_ thought Naruto.

"Now pick a tab with a number on it, it will show you where you will sit, then we will begin with the written test," said Ibiki.

Everyone did as he told them were seated at the indicated number, Naruto ended up sitting next to Hinata much to her joy with the paper test placed in front of them face down.

"Before we begin, let us go through the rules. You each start with 10 points, the test has ten questions, and if you miss one then you lose a point. Second, this is a team test to see if you can hold up to thirty points. And lastly, if anyone is caught cheating, they will have 2 points subtracted," said Ibiki.

"Just keep it in mind that we have our eyes open to catch anyone who would even try to cheat," said one of the proctors with a smug look which unnerved some of the participants.

"Also know that if a team mate doesn't answer all the questions correctly or loses all of his/her points, they will fail along with their team mates,"

This brought shock to all but a few of the genin teams who had thought of a plan to back their team mates up.

" _Whoa, they practically gave us no way out of this test,"_ thought Naruto.

"That may be true, however I feel that there may be something else behind all of this," said Chinami with a thoughtful look.

" _You might be right, we just have to find out when the test begins,"_

"You have approximately one hour to complete the test…and begin!" said Ibiki.

When Naruto turned the paper and read through the questions, he was dumbfounded at what he saw.

" _What the, there's way I can solve these problems, each one becomes much more difficult than the other. Only someone like Sakura-chan can answer these questions… hold on, the only way to answer these questions is to cheat without getting caught by the proctors. But I don't have any way of doing that, unlike Hinata-chan with her Byakugan or Sasuke with his Sharingan,"_ thought Naruto.

" **Which is why you have us to help you, Naruto-kun, we can provide the answers to the questions,"** said Kurama with Chinami nodding.

" _Thanks I really appreciate it,"_ Thought Naruto happily.

Hinata noticed that Naruto had started writing on the paper quickly while Tora just slept in his hood. _"Kurama-san and Chinami-san must be helping him, thank goodness,"_ thought Hinata as she resumed writing on her own.

The others had also gotten the gist of the test as they started to cheat as well. Sound ninjas were using sound waves and rhythm to decipher the answers, Shino was using his bugs to serve as recon, Tenten was using strings and mirrors to spy on Naruto's answers while helping Lee as well and Neji was using his Byakugan too, Gaia made an eye out of her sand and using it to spy on the others, Ino used her Mind Transfer jutsu to possess Sakura and memorize the answers before returning to her body and relaying it to Shikamaru who then used his Shadow Possession jutsu on Chouji to write the answers.

Meanwhile, Ibiki and the other proctors had caught a large number of the Genins that tried to cheat and had sent them out, though there are still some left. After 45 minutes, he called out to them.

"All right, we may now begin with the tenth question, you must know that there are unique rules to this particular question. So try not to let them scare you," said Ibiki smiling darkly.

" _The way he's talking, it sounds like this question could either make or break the game,"_ thought Naruto as he listened to the proctor.

"First, you have the choice to either answer the question, but if you refuse to do so then you will fail along with your team mates,"

"If that's the case, of course we'll answer!" said a random Genin with the others muttering in agreement.

"If so, then you must know that by answering the tenth question incorrectly, you will be banned from ever participating in the Chuunin exams hence remaining a Genin for life," this brought shock to many of the participants in the examination room.

"That's a total bull! There are lots of people here that have taken the exam before!" said Kiba who had stood up from his seat with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Then you're just unlucky to have me in this exam, since I make the rules. You can skip it and come back next year if you don't have the guts. Hopefully, you won't see me again by then," Ibiki laughed darkly.

" _This guy's trying to mind games with us,"_ thought Naruto as even Tora had woken up and climbed to his head to listen.

"Be calm Naruto-sama, this must be the crucial part of the test," said Chinami.

"Now we begin, anyone who wishes to withdraw should raise their hands, then they can leave,"

One by one, a Genin would raise a hand to drop out and were escorted out the door along with their teams.

"Now is there anyone else," Ibiki noticed an arm being slowly raised and everyone turned only to be surprised that it belonged to Naruto who raised a fist up into the air.

" _Naruto is actually quitting?"_ which was what everyone thought.

"I said raise your hand not your-" Ibiki was cut off when Naruto brought his fist down on the table, cracking it and stood up to face Ibiki with an intense stare at the surprised proctor.

"If you trying to get into my head with all of this crap then you might as well give up, I'm never gonna run away nor quit for the sake of achieving my dream which is to become Hokage!"

 _"This kid is really something, let's see if he won't falter,"_ Thought Ibiki "Are you sure that you want to take this test, you would remain a Genin forever if you answer the question incorrectly,"

Naruto simply snorted and pointed at his headband "I knew what I signed up for before I became a ninja, as we're supposed to protect our villages with our lives so you're little late to be giving us this crap. Besides, a rank can never define one's true strength,"

Ibiki looked at the crowd who had looks of fear and hesitation are now sporting looks of confidence.

" _This kid's really something, to be able to invoke confidence upon everyone around him. 78 participants left and none are backing down,"_ Ibiki glanced at the other proctors and received nods of affirmation "If that is your decision, then I have no other choice…..than to pass you!"

Everybody simply sat there in stunned silence until it was broken by Naruto laughing.

"I get it now, it completely makes sense!" said Naruto along with Kurama and Chinami agreeing with him.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura.

"The decision to answer and reject the question _was_ the tenth question, but there's more to it than that so I'll let Scarface explain it," said Naruto.

"The kid is right, the first nine question was to test your ability to acquire information under the most severe conditions as some of you may have noticed that the questions were so difficult that it was practically demanding you to cheat without getting caught," Ibiki then untied his scarf to reveal scars, burn marks and puncture holes on his head. "Information is the most powerful weapon in the world of ninja, and anyone will do anything to get it,"

" _Oh man, this guy must been through a lot in order to gain information to end up like that,"_ thought Naruto, Tora shifted uncomfortably on his head at the sight of the scars, so he gave Hinata in order to calm her down.

"Then what did the blondie mean about the tenth question?" asked the girl known as Temari.

"The tenth question is based on a choice, misinformation is much worse than no information at all, it could lead to the death of your comrades or the destruction of your village. This is what you would have to face as a Chuunin, in missions everything is decided by a split second set of choices which could lead to either accomplishment or failure. I hope that you remember this when you become Chuunin and I wish you all good luck," said Ibiki who smirking at Naruto who smirked back.

Suddenly, a black ball broke through a window and it unraveled to reveal a woman whom looked familiar to Naruto and his team.

"Aright kids, this is no time to relax just yet!" she shouted, a banner was written with 'The Sexy and soon to be married Anko Mitarashi!' "I am the second examiner of the exam, now follow me if you're ready for the second test!"

Naruto covered his face so as to hide his embarrassment while Sakura and Hinata smiled weakly. Ibiki peeked out from behind the banner.

"Anko you're early….again," the Kunoichi blushed in embarrassment as well.

"You let 78 pass this test? You must be losing your touch," said Anko.

"This group is an interesting one, especially a certain blond,"

Anko saw Naruto smiling at her and smiled back with small blush something the other girls noticed as well before looking serious

"Alright, but by the time I'm through with them, half will be eliminated. I'll let your team leaders know where you should meet so you're dismissed,"

As they left the hall, Sakura spoke up.

"Naruto, what do you think the will be like?"

"I don't know but what I do know is that it's going to be tougher than the first," said Naruto.

"I-I hope that we'll be a-able to pass," said Hinata, then she and Sakura were hugged by Naruto.

"As long as we believe in ourselves, of course we'll pass,"

Then they went home to rest and prepare for the next phase of the Chuunin exams.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, a fellow reader of mine had told of how I didn't properly update my fics and for that I apologize so I'm gonna have all of them to match up with the same number of chapters starting with the weapon master before moving on to the Naruto/pokemon crossover.**

 **Read and review as always since it encourages me to write more.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	13. Rumble in the Jungle

**Naruto:** **The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 13: Rumble in the Jungle**

The next morning, Naruto and his team stood among the other Genins before a huge forest which was surrounded by a metal fence with signs that say 'Keep out', 'Danger', etc. they could hear sounds of animals and other things never heard before.

"So this is Area 44 A.K.A Forest of Death," said Naruto looking at the forest with Tora sitting on his head.

"I-it looks a bit s-scary," said Hinata standing close to Naruto who placed a hand on her shoulder in order to calm her nerves.

"I guess since the first phase was based on theory, then this phase has to be based on practical," said Sakura, checking on the contents in her ninja pouch.

Then Anko appeared before them via Body flicker with a sadistic grin which scared most of the Genin around "This is the second stage of the Chuunin exams, I'd like to welcome you to the Forest of Death and you'll soon find out exactly why it is called that,"

"Heh, whatever is in that forest is no match for my team and I," said Naruto proudly, he noticed a glint in Anko's eye and knew what was coming.

"Looks like we have a tough guy here," she quickly drew out two kunai from her sleeves and flung it at Naruto who tilted his head to one side to dodge the first one and twisted to catch the second by the handle with his teeth before he felt cold steel at his neck. "It's tough guys like you that always leave a bloody mess whenever they enter the forest,"

A grass ninja walked up to them with a kunai in her tongue which pretty much creeped everyone out.

"You dropped this,"

"Why thank you," said Anko taking the kunai back.

" _There's something about that ninja that gives me bad vibes just like Kabuto,"_ thought Naruto looking at the grass ninja lick her lips with her long tongue.

"Then it's best that you keep your guard up, especially when in the forest," said Chinami.

" **I must agree with Chinami Naruto-kun, I can sense a lot of negativity around us at the moment,"** said Kurama.

"Thanks for the heads up girls," thought Naruto as he turned his attention to Anko.

"Before we can begin, I'd like to hand out these forms for you to sign," said Anko holding out a stack of papers.

"What are they?" asked Shikamaru.

"Just your standard consent forms for when you get killed in this test, so we won't be held responsible for it,"

"Oh man, what a drag,"

" **Can this boy get any lazier?"** said Kurama.

" _Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see when the time comes,"_ thought Naruto.

"Before you sign the forms, let me tell you what you'll be doing on this test. There are 44 locked gates around the practice area, within it are rivers, a forest and a tower located at the center," Then she reached into her coat and brought out two different scrolls "It is within the arena that you will try to acquire these scrolls through a battle royale with no rules,"

"You mean we are to acquire both scrolls?" asked Sasuke.

"That's right, there 26 teams in this test so half will get an earth scroll and the other will get a heaven scroll,"

"Okay then how do we pass the test?" asked Sakura who was paying strict attention to the rules so far.

"Your team must bring both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll to the tower," said Anko.

"This must be what Anko meant by cutting the participants in half, because half of us will move on to the next phase while the rest will fail," said Naruto.

"Also know that there is a time limit, you have to complete the test under five days while in the forest,"

"Five days?! What we supposed to eat while we're in there?!" asked Chouji frantically.

"You can just look around the forest as there are plenty of things to eat," said Anko.

"But let's not forget that there lots of wild animals and poisonous plants in there that could kill you," said Kabuto.

"Oh Man," said Chouji looking very depressed.

"Continuing on, there are three ways in which you can be disqualified. First is when all three members of your team are unable to arrive at the tower with both scrolls within five days, second is if you lose a member of your team or the member is incapacitated. The third is that under no circumstances should you open the scrolls before you enter the tower," said Anko.

"And what happens if you do open the scrolls?" asked Kiba.

"Let's just say that it would have been the last thing you would have ever thought of doing," said Anko with a sadistic look.

" _Looks like everyone here has gotten the gist of it,"_ thought Naruto as he looked around.

"After signing your consent forms, you and your team will take them to the booth and exchange it for your scrolls. After that each team will pick a gate and be let inside. And here's a piece of advice from me…Don't die!" said Anko with a stern gaze, before glancing at Naruto _"Especially you Naruto-kun,"_ Naruto looked at her and nodded as if understanding what she had meant, then the teams scattered to make their decision.

Naruto was walking around having already signed the form, when he saw his longtime friend Chouji who is still in depression before a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

" **Naruto-kun, what are you up to?"** asked Kurama as she recognized that look.

" _I'm just gonna give my buddy a pep talk,"_ thought Naruto as he approached Chouji. "Hey pal, why so glum?"

"I was worried about not getting enough food to eat, now I have to worry about getting eaten," said Chouji.

"Listen Chouji, it's only a matter of the most hungry being the predator and the least hungry being the prey. So tell me, do you want to be the prey?"

"No,"

"You'd rather be the predator?"

"Yes,"

"That's right, so when you go in there, you show those plants and animals that you're the predator and not the prey,"

"Yes I will!"

"And after all this, you can walk amongst the crowd with pride upon showing them that you were able to survive the forest of death, do you feel me!?"

"Yes I feel you!"

"Then go and show me what you're made of, do it for the barbeque!"

"Sir Yes sir!" shouted Chouji with fire in his eyes, Shikamaru was nearby watching in surprise.

" _I'm sure no one has ever thought of motivating an Akimichi like that, you're really becoming more troublesome by the minute Naruto,"_ thought the lazy Nara.

Someone else was also watching them with fire in his eyes _"His flames of youth burns brightly, Yosh! Mine will burn just as bright as his!"_

Later on, Naruto and his team stood in front of a gate with a heaven scroll in his ninja pouch as they waited for the signal to start the second stage of the exams.

"Alright Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Let's do our best to pass this test, we're just a few steps closer to becoming Chuunin," said Naruto while tightening his headband and Tora poked out of the hood and flexed her claws.

"You got it Naruto-kun," said Sakura.

"O-okay Naruto-kun," said Hinata shyly.

Then they heard Anko's voice on the loudspeaker. "Alright you rookies, the second part of the test has begun!"

All of the gates simultaneously opened and everyone dashed into the forest to begin the hunt for the scrolls. After building some distance from the entrance, the team stood among giant trees of the forest.

"So what is the plan for us to get a scroll Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura.

"First we need to locate the other teams whereabouts, in order to plan an ambush as well as avoid getting attacked," said Naruto, he remained silent for a few moments much to confusion of both girls before he finally spoke up "Uh I'm gonna take a whizz, I'll be right back soon,"

Naruto walked to a nearby bush and was relieving himself when he sensed a changed in the winds, he inwardly smirked when he felt cold steel touch his neck.

"Don't move and give me your scroll, I know that you have it," Naruto glanced behind him to see a ninja in a pale bodysuit and an oxygen mask.

"And I don't have it," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Then I'll just slit your throat and go after the others, since you're all alone here," said the rain ninja.

"That's where you're wrong, who said that I'm alone?" no sooner had he said that than a blur popped out of his hood and slashed the ninja in the face.

The ninja dropped his kunai to hold his face in pain, a chance that Naruto didn't waste as he performed a front flip and planted a kick under the chin which sent him reeling backwards.

"Tora, use **Clawed Shockwave**!" Tora channeled chakra to her claws and swiped at the rain ninja, releasing waves of energy which left gashes and knocked him back further. " **Shadow Kick**!" Then he sped forward with a side kick while leaving green afterimages behind and slammed his opponent into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

"Darn it, he doesn't even have a scroll," said Naruto as he tried to loot the fallen ninja "but this gives me an idea,"

"What do you mean Naruto-sama?" asked Chinami curiously, Naruto was about to tell her the plan when Kurama suddenly spoke up.

" **Naruto-kun you must hurry back to Sakura and Hinata, they're being attacked by a giant snake!"**

"I'm on my way, Tora let's go!" Tora quickly hopped back into the hood as he dashed back to the others. Naruto burst through the bushes to see Sakura and Hinata avoiding the lunges of the snake and ran in to help them. "Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, move out of the way! I'll handle this snake!"

The girls complied as they jumped out of the way, the snake changed its targets and tried to chomp on him. Naruto waited at the very last minute before rolling backwards and charged at the reptile with Tsukiotoshi drawn out of its sheath. **"Secret arts: Nightglow!"** he performed an uppercut which summoned a pillar light which launched the snake's head high into the air. **"Secret arts: Running slash x3!"** then he proceeded to slash in midair left and right, leaving large gashes on the snake until he reached the head. " **Secret arts: Phantom**!" an afterimage appeared behind the snake and they both descended with a vertical slash, cleaving it into two.

The snake laid there for a moment before disappearing in puff of smoke, much to their surprise.

"What was that?" asked Sakura.

"It seems to be a summon, which means that it was not an inhabitant of the forest," said Naruto sheathing the Muramasa.

"B-but the only o-one to s-summon snakes is Anko-san, but I-I don't think it's a part of the t-test," said Hinata.

" _She's right, the only one I can think of that summons snakes is….,"_ Naruto's eyes widened upon realizing who it was _"If so then what is he doing here in the Hidden Leaf village?"_

" **Naruto-kun, I sense Anko in the forest and it seems like she's pursuing someone and his chakra is too high to be that of a Genin,"** said Kurama.

"Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, I sense Anko-chan chasing someone who might have something to do with summoning the snake so I'm going to help her capture him,"

"Then we'll stay and remain undetected until you come back, then we continue our search for a scroll," said Sakura.

"J-just be careful Naruto-kun, I don't w-want you t-to get hurt," said Hinata worriedly.

"Okay then, Tora could you remain with them just in case?" Tora meowed in affirmation before jumping out of his hood and into Hinata's arms, then Naruto took off in the direction which Kurama showed him.

Meanwhile Anko was jumping through the tree in search of her target until she finally saw him standing close by and landed a few meters away.

* * *

"I finally found you…Orochimaru-sensei," said Anko with venom in her voice.

The man turned around with an evil smile on his face "Kukukukuku, it has been a while Anko,"

"I don't have the time to go down memory lane with you, I'm gonna make you pay for what you had done to me,"

Anko took a pair of kunai and charged at her former master, Orochimaru quickly lashed out with his tongue which wrapped itself around her arm pull her towards him, but Anko rather lunged forward and dealt a side kick which sent crashing into a tree.

" **Shadow snakes!"** snakes shot out of her sleeves and towards the tree which left a cloud of dust, then she pulled hard and drew Orochimaru out of there wrapped in her snakes and slammed him into a tree. "Now die!" Anko stabbed the kunai into his heart, only for Orochimaru to turn into mud and melt away "Damn, he used a mud clone to evade!" she felt something wrap around her neck from behind and was thrown into a tree with serious force which dealt some damage on her.

Orochimaru approached Anko with an evil smirk on his face "Kukuku, it seems you improved a bit since we had last met but it's not enough. Let me show the difference between us," He formed a handseal expecting Anko to reel in pain from her curse seal only to be shocked that there was no reaction whatsoever. "What, how can you not be affected by my curse mark?!"

"Heh, that's because the one whom I fell in love with removed the seal, freeing me from your stench," said Anko with a smirk.

"That's impossible, one should not be able to remove it, not even Jiraiya! No matter, I'll just give you another one then,"

Anko looked frightened at the thought of getting another curse mark as Orochimaru approached her when something appeared in front of him and dealt a roundhouse kick to the head, knocking him back. Anko's expression changed from fear to joy upon seeing who it was.

"Naruto-kun, you're here!"

It was Naruto who had shown up, he was leaping through the trees when he saw Orochimaru approaching Anko and had used Kung Lao's short range teleport to get in between them and knock back Orochimaru with a roundhouse kick.

"Don't worry Anko-chan, I'm here to help," said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Kukukuku, why if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchurriki," said Orochimaru having recovered from the attack. "What can a brat like you do against a Sannin?"

"You know what they say 'two heads are better than one'" Anko stood next to him after recovering from the attack, then Naruto channeled chakra to the bracelet "Tag mode! Umbran Climax!" there was a bright glowed which faded to reveal Anko holding a pair of blue colored handguns with two more strapped to her heels.

Several images about the weapons flowed into her mind as she took the bullet art stance and stood next to Naruto who had drawn out Tsukiotoshi and took the Oboro blade stance. "Ready to tango Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked at her "Let's dance, Anko-chan!" the duo charged at the snake Sannin who was stunned at what he had just seen.

"Where did brat summon that weapon, I've never seen anything like it?!" thought Orochimaru.

 **Music Start: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance; The Stains of Time**

Anko reached him first and launched a high kick which was blocked by an arm, however the handgun shot a bullet which only grazed the cheek as he had tilted it just in time. Naruto caught up and slashed at the snake Sannin who had pushed Anko away and turned to aim a punch at him. Naruto quickly used the butt cap of the blade's handle to block it, then he pushed the fist away and charged in.

" **Shadow uppercut**!" he planted an elbow under Orochimaru's chin, launching both of them into the air while leaving behind green afterimages. Anko jumped after them, Naruto threw the Tsukiotoshi into the air and grabbed her hand and swung her around before flinging towards Orochimaru as Anko planted a double kick on his stomach and blasted him away with two shots into a tree.

"You'd better take us seriously or you might end up like human snake wallet," Naruto smirked as they landed and he caught Tsukiotoshi in the air.

"Then I'll just have to take you a little more seriously," said Orochimaru with a glare, he pulled back his sleeve to reveal a tattoo, then he bit his thumb and swiped his blood on it and placed his hand on the tree branch " **Summoning jutsu**!" there was a puff of smoke which faded to reveal him riding a giant snake. "Now what will you do?"

Naruto and Anko jumped out of the way as the snake lunged at them, Orochimaru opened his mouth and swarm of snakes shot out towards Anko. She started to somersault in the air while shooting rapidly at the snakes, killing all of them before they could get any closer. Naruto sheathed Tsukiotoshi and dashed towards to the tail while forming handseals on the way.

" **Wind style: Gale Claw**!" wind gathered around his right hand to form a large claw which he stabbed into the snake, then he ran up the body while trailing the claw up until he reached the head. He jumped away and stuck the trunk of a tree, a purple rune with siddha character surrounded him as he took a stance " **Ninpo: Art of the Piercing Void**!" a spherical orb crackling with purple energy formed in between his hands which he fired at the snake, it penetrated the body resulting in an explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal the remains but the snake Sannin was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn he must have used a mud clone again, where did he go?" thought Naruto looking around for his opponent.

"Naruto-kun, he's behind you!" Anko was too late with her warning as Naruto was punched in the head and was bound by snakes.

"Now to deal with you, five prong seal!" Orochimaru's fingers lit up in violet flames, then he slammed it into Naruto's stomach. But the blond puffed into smoke to reveal that it was a Shadow clone, he didn't have time to be surprised as he got shot in the shoulders by Anko before turning around and started forming handseals " **Wind style: Great breakthrough**!" then he launched a huge gust towards her.

The technique almost reached her when Anko jumped into the air to reveal Naruto standing there speeding through a series of handseals "Fire style: Fire Dragon bullet!" and released flames in shape of a dragon that consumed the wind and became even larger. The enhanced attack made contact but when the flames died down, it was another mud clone.

 **Music End**

"Damn, he's really a slippery snake," Anko growled in anger, then they heard laughter and turned to see Orochimaru standing on another tree looking at Naruto with greed.

"That power of yours is really interesting, I wish to give a gift to you too like Sasuke-kun, but I can't afford to waste time around here," said Orochimaru, Anko's eyes widened upon on what he had just said.

" _Oh no, he must have placed a curse mark on the Uchiha!"_

"Sorry Hissy, but there's no way you're gonna get me," said Naruto.

"We shall see, however I'd advise not to cancel the exams or I might have to take drastic measures," said Orochimaru before sinking into the ground.

" _Ku-chan, can you sense him?"_ asked Naruto.

" **No Naruto-kun, but I sense negative chakra elsewhere as well as Sakura and Hinata being near it,"** said Kurama.

"Okay then," Naruto turned to Anko "I have to check on Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan then we'll head towards the tower after acquiring an earth scroll,"

"Alright Naruto-kun, I'll head to Hokage-sama and report to him on what had just happened, please be careful on the test," said Anko as the handguns disappeared in a flash of light, then she left.

"You got it Anko-chan, Ride the Wing road!" Naruto channeled chakra to the bracelet and summoned the air trecks and skated towards the source of the negative energy.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, what s-should we do?" asked Hinata fearfully.

"I don't know Hinata-chan," replied Sakura with worry.

While they were waiting for Naruto to return, they had sensed a surge of chakra and trailed it only to see the sound ninja attacking Shino, Kiba and Sasuke. Sasuke was laying on the ground, Kiba and Akamaru were kneeling on the ground with their ears bleeding due to the metal gauntlet of one of the sound, Shino tried to use his bugs to drain them of their chakra

Lee then appeared to help Shino, but soon they were unable to continue fighting. That was when Sasuke woke up but his body was covered in black flame like markings on his body while radiating chakra that felt foul to those around him.

"Who does this guy think he is," said Zaku, the boy with the black spiky hair.

"Zaku, don't provoke him!" said the second male named Dosu while the girl who goes by the name Kin looked on fearfully.

"I don't know what that grass ninja did to me, but with this power I can kill him," said Sasuke with an evil smirk as the chakra flowed through him.

" _What's happened to Sasuke, he's never radiated such chakra, even my bugs are fearful of it,"_ thought Shino.

"Don't worry about it, I got this! **Super Slicing Wave**!" Zaku thrust his palms forward and unleashed a powerful blast of wind and sound at Sasuke resulting in an explosion "Heh, what a weakling,"

"Actually, you missed," voice spoke from behind, then Zaku was blown away by a powerful backhand. Everyone turned to see Sasuke standing there with an arm stretched, showing that he had dodged the attack and had appeared from in a burst of speed.

" _I've never seen such speed before, what was Orochimaru-sama thinking when he sent us to fight him?!"_ thought Dosu.

" _What's going on? I didn't want to be here!"_ thought Kin with fear.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" asked Sakura looking at Hinata who was quivering in fear.

"I-I used my Byakugan to l-look at Sasuke's chakra and it felt d-dark and e-evil," said Hinata.

Sasuke disappeared again and reappeared behind Zaku and grabbed his arms with a sadistic grin, "You seem to be very proud of your arms,"

"W-what are you doing?! Stop!" Sasuke ignored Zaku's pleas and proceeded to break his arms, then he turned his attention to Kin who started to shake in fear.

"Now it's your turn, and I hope that you can keep me entertained unlike your team mate here," said Sasuke as he slowly walked to the terrified Kunoichi, then someone landed in between them, and they all recognized who it was.

"It's Naruto-kun," said Sakura happily.

"Sasuke, that's far enough," Naruto stared intently the boy standing front of him _"He's not resisting the curse mark at all,"_

"Naruto-sama be careful, the curse mark is different from the one which was on Anko-san," said Chinami.

"Dobe, just the one I want to test my strength on," Sasuke smirked evilly before charging at Naruto.

Naruto quickly sidestepped from a straight punch and grabbed the arm flipping him over, but Sasuke landed on his feet and charged again and launched a high kick. Naruto ducked under and used a sweep kick to knock him off balance and used a double palm thrust to send him tumbling away.

This time, it was Naruto who dashed towards Sasuke, the raven haired boy quickly sped through some handseals and took aim at the blond "Fire style: Grand Fireball!" then shot a large ball of fire. Naruto sunk into the ground and appeared behind Sasuke then he chopped him in the neck, rendering him unconscious.

Naruto watched as the cursed marking receded back to the seal and noticed that it was much different from the other one "It seems that this seal is much stronger than the first one that I removed,"

"You're right Naruto-sama, and I don't think the cursed exorcism will be strong to remove it. You'll need to create a much stronger jutsu for it," said Chinami.

" _Yeah, but that will have to wait until the exam is over,"_

" **And we still don't have an earth scroll yet, Naruto-kun,"** said Kurama, Naruto was contemplating when he noticed Dosu approach him.

"I wish to make a deal with you," Dosu reached into his ninja pouch and brought out an earth scroll and placed it on the ground much to everyone's confusion "I'll give you the scroll and you let us go,"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before giving his answer "You've got yourself a deal,"

"Thank you, but the next time we meet in combat, I can assure you that we won't run away. Kin let's go!" Dosu went to pick up Zaku jumped away while Kin looked at Naruto for a moment before following after her team mates.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, you can come out now it's safe," said Naruto, the girls quickly came out of the bushes and started to check him for injuries which was large bruise at the side of his head from Orochimaru's punch, Tora noticed the bruise and lick it in concern for her master to which Naruto smiled softly and petted her.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine now," Naruto turned to Kiba and the others "What about you guys?"

"We should be able to recover, so thanks for your concern," said Shino.

"Okay, but what about the earth scroll?"

"You can have it as we already have a complete set, we were on our way to the tower when that grass ninja attacked us before this,"

"Okay then we'll catch you later at the tower," Naruto took off with Sakura and Hinata close behind.

After a while, they finally arrived at the tower and passed through the door to find themselves in a room with an inscription on the wall. Sakura read through the inscriptions before speaking up.

"According to the writing on the wall, I think we should the scrolls,"

"A-are you s-sure, Anko-san told us not to o-open it" said Hinata hesitantly.

"Actually, she said that we should not open the scrolls before we reach the tower, so now that we're here, we can open them now," said Naruto bringing out the scrolls from his pouch and passing one to Sakura. When they both opened the scrolls, smoke started to come out, forcing them to throw them away. The scrolls landed in an x pattern before there was a large poof which cleared to reveal Kurenai who was smiling at them.

"Kurenai-sensei? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"To answer your question, the teachers of their teams are supposed to welcome them back as well as to congratulate them for passing the second part of the exam," said Kurenai.

"So if we had opened the scrolls before entering the tower you would have knocked us out right?" asked Naruto.

"You're right about that Naruto. Since there still a few more days left for the test, you rest for a while but be sure to remain in the tower or you will be disqualified," said Kurenai before using Body flicker to leave.

"Alright girls, let's rest up and wait for the others to show up," said Naruto.

"O-okay Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

The girls walked away while Naruto stayed behind, he took out a small scroll from his pouch and unsealed it to reveal an even bigger scroll.

" _Ku-chan, Chinami-chan, what do you think this scroll contains?"_ asked Naruto.

" **We don't know Naruto-kun, we'll have to examine it later,"** said Kurama. Naruto nodded in affirmation before walking away from the room.

 **Weapon/Gear appearance**

Love is Blue = Bayonetta 2

Air trecks = Air Gear

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, I throwing out a request for what you want naruto to find in the mysterious scroll, you can send your thoughts and opinions through reviews and PMs. The next chapter will be on the preliminaries so look forward to it.**

 **This Hussbek from Ghana,**

 **Signing out.**


	14. Bringing it down at the Prelims part 1

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 14: Bringing it down at the Prems Part 1**

Naruto was laying on a bed with Tora sleeping on his stomach in a room at the tower as he and his team waited for the other participants to arrive, then he reached into his pouch and brought out a scroll which contains the mysterious scroll which he found in the forest of death.

" _Ku-chan, do you have any clue about the scroll?"_ asked Naruto.

" **I have no idea, but it must be very special to have been hidden in a dangerous place like the forest of death,"** said Kurama as she along with Chinami were curious about the scroll as well.

 ****Flashback start****

 _Naruto was skating towards the source of the surge when he felt something tugging at his mind as if calling out to him._

" _Did you girls feel that too?" asked Naruto._

" _ **We felt it as well Naruto-kun, maybe you should investigate the cause as it might be important,"**_ _said Kurama._

 _Naruto followed the feeling until he was standing in front of a cave which was well hidden behind some bushes. As he approached the entrance, he was blocked by a purple barrier with a slip of paper which had a seal drawn on it._

 _Naruto studied the seal in front of him "Hmmmm, by the looks of it, the seal is ancient and I can't seem to decipher it to figure out how to disable the barrier,"_

" _You can use the Muramasa, it's capable of destroying barriers and this one is no different,"_ _said Chinami._

" _But what if it's supposed to keep something sealed inside that is harmful?"_

" _ **You don't have to worry Naruto-kun, I don't sense any evil inside the cave, so maybe a relic or something else was sealed inside,"**_ _said Kurama._

" _Okay then, let's go since the feeling is getting stronger," Naruto grabbed the hilt of the Mumei no Tamanoo and took an Iai stance, then he drew the blade out quickly before slowly sheathing the blade, then with a click the paper was shredded and the barrier shattered a glass._

 _Naruto entered the descending until he came across an underground lake, in the middle is a rock platform upon which a statue is sculptured. It is humanoid being sitting in a seiza position with its hands at its chest._

 _As he used water walking to cross the lake to get a closer look, the statue started to emit a white aura which floated towards Naruto and swirled around him a bit before returning to the statue was re-absorbed._

" _What was that about?" asked Naruto with caution and a bit of curiosity._

" _Perhaps it's the statue's way of checking one's intentions for whatever it keeps,"_ _said Chinami._

" _Then I guess I pass then,"_

 _There was a slight rumble as the hands of the statue slowly lowered and held out a large scroll before him as if gesturing for him to take it. Naruto cautiously approached the scroll before taking it, he was about to open it to look at what it contains when there was a large explosion from outside the cave._

" _Naruto-kun, we'll open the scroll later! You must hurry over there quickly!" said Kurama._

" _Okay Ku-chan!" Naruto reequipped the Air trecks and zoomed out of the cave._

 ****Flashback end****

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door, he went and opened the door to see Sakura and Hinata standing there.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata and I are going to the cafeteria to get something to eat and we wanted to see if you wanted to come with us?" asked Sakura.

"Okay, just give me a moment to get ready, I'll be out soon," said Naruto, he went back to his bed and sealed the mystery scroll, then he put on his hoodie jacket to which Tora jumped into the hoodie before walking back to the girls. "Okay let's go,"

When they entered the cafeteria, they saw that Shikamaru's team had arrived as Chouji was pigging out on the food at the moment. They walked over to greet the team.

"It looks like you were able to pass the test too," said Naruto.

"Yeah it was a drag, but we were able to get the other scroll by setting up some traps which Ino used her Mind Transfer jutsu to possess one of the opposing team and lure them to it," said Shikamaru with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It just goes to show how good we are," said Ino with pride, Chouji didn't answer as he was still eating.

"What's up with Chouji? I know that he likes to eat but it looks as if he hadn't eaten in a while," asked Sakura.

"That's because when we entered the forest and were foraging for food, some of the wild beasts came to attack us but they quickly turned tail and ran when Chouji stared at them intently as if he was going to eat them. I don't know whether to thank Naruto or blame him for that pep talk of his," said Shikamaru.

" _Yikes, seems like my pep talk worked too well,"_ thought Naruto.

" **It's true, your ability to motivate someone can be very scary sometimes Naruto-kun,"** said Kurama. Naruto's ability to motivate could even convince someone to jump of the Hokage monument while believing it's a good thing.

Later on the five day time limit was up, signaling that the second phase of the exams was over. Naruto and the others stood in an arena, along with Sasuke's, Tenten's, Gaia's and Kabuto's team. Naruto noticed the Sound team were standing with them as well as Zaku was glaring intently at Sasuke and the girl was looking sad which confused him.

"Why does she looks so sad? It's as if she never wanted to be here?" thought Naruto.

Then he turned his attention to the front where he saw Hiruzen standing before them with the Jounin standing behind except Anko who was standing next to him.

Meanwhile, Anko as well as the other Jounins was looking at the genin teams standing before them with interest.

"I'd like to congratulate you all for passing the second phase of the exam," said Anko, she smiled inwardly upon seeing Naruto among them _"21 out of 78 were able to pass, I was expecting less than that. But I'm glad that Naruto-kun and the others were able to pass,"_

"Looks like you team was able to pass Kakashi, the next round will be based on ability and there's no way that they'll stand a chance against my team," said Gai with a smile.

"Sorry Gai, did you say something?" Kakashi replied with a dull look.

Gai's jaw dropped before turning away with fire in his eyes _"Alright Kakashi you win this round, but boy it really burns me up with you acting so cool,"_

" _Looks like they made it but I'll have to seal the cursed seal away,"_ thought Kakashi as he looked at Sasuke grabbing the side of his neck.

" _So Naruto, Hinata and Sakura were able to pass the second part of the exam, I hope that they go all the way and become Chuunin,"_ thought Kurenai happily.

The Jounin from the sound village smirked upon seeing Sasuke a part of his neck tightly _"Kukukuku, that's right Sasuke, soon that body of yours will soon be mine,"_ then he turned to glare at Naruto _"I'll find out more about you and that bracelet,"_

Then Hiruzen stepped forward to speak to the remaining participants "Before we move on to the third phase of the exam, I need to tell you about the true purpose of the exam itself,"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow in confusion "You mean that there's more to the exam than just becoming Chuunin?"

"It may seem like so Naruto-sama, let's listen to what he has to say," said Chinami.

"At face value, the exams are held in different villages every year to raise the abilities of the Shinobi and also as a sign of friendship. However, they actually represent battles between allied nations,"

"What does he mean by that?" asked Sakura.

"In the early years, neighboring nations that we're currently allied with were always constantly in battle with each other. So as to avoid wasting military power meaninglessly, each of the nations picked their own champions to go into battle on behalf of their countries, this was how the Chuunin exams was created,"

"So there's more to this than just becoming Chuunin right?" asked Shikamaru.

"That's right, the exams also allow the Shinobi to carry the pride their nations on their backs and go up against other ninjas for their very lives,"

"So he means that, whatever we do outside our nation will tell the others what kind of nation that we come from," thought Naruto.

"Many leaders and people of prominence come to these exams to see these exams as guests as well as seek out Shinobi with great potential to work for them. It also tells them the level of strength that each nation is developing. In other words, the stronger the country them more jobs it receives but the weaker the country, the lesser it receives,"

"In a way, since we get paid for missions, some of the money goes to the development of the village which makes a lot of sense, but then why do we fight since it's for friendship?" asked Tenten.

"The strength of the nation is based on the strength of the village which in turn depends on the strength of the Shinobi. It is a custom of where the balance is kept in check by fighting and dying, and that is friendship in the world of Shinobi. The third phase of the exam is a fight with the pride of the village and your own dream at stake,"

"We've got the gist of what's going on around here, so let's move on to the next level," said Naruto with a smirk which was with a smile from his surrogate grandfather.

"Very well, then I'll explain to you about the third test then," Hiruzen was about to continue when a Leaf ninja appeared before him.

"Lord Hokage, before you do please allow me Hayate Gekko proctor of the third exam to speak first," said the ninja.

"Permission granted," said Hiruzen.

The Leaf ninja turned to face the participating teams "Before we begin the third exam, there's something I'd like all of you to do," ( **I'm not doing the coughing thing, it's a bit annoying for me and I don't want to waste your time)**

"So what is it you want us to do?" asked Kiba with Akamaru barking from within his jacket.

"We're going to have a preliminary exam before moving on to the real one," the man's statement was met with shock and then anger.

"What do you mean by preliminaries?!" shouted Shikamaru.

"the first and second test might have been too easy as we didn't expect some many of you to pass, the rules allow us to apply a preliminary exam anytime during the exam so as to reduce to number of candidates remaining," said Hayate.

"But isn't it unfair?!" said Sakura confusedly

"Remember what Lord Hokage said, many important people with be there to watch. They've come to see only the best so we can't afford to waste their time, so if there's any of you who are not in their top physical condition now is the time for you to bow out,"

"What you right now?!" shouted Kiba.

"You can't complain about this, things like this happen even on missions outside the village," said Naruto, the others soon agreed with him on the logic.

"I'd like to withdraw from the exam," said Kabuto much to the surprise of everyone around.

"Why are you quitting when you've gotten so far?" asked Naruto.

"I'm suffering from injuries from the forest so I don't want to take the risk, besides there's always next time," with that said, Kabuto left the arena but Naruto was staring at him with a stern gaze.

" _For someone who makes it all the way to the third test and just quits in the middle, this is too suspicious. He must have been gathering information all this while,"_ thought Naruto.

" **You're right Naruto-kun, any normal genin would do whatever it takes to pass the Chuunin exam but he was too relaxed about it,"** said Kurama.

" _Which only means that he's been gathering Intel to giving it to someone but the question is who?"_ Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when Hayate spoke up again.

"Very well then, the preliminaries with be based on one on one matches, there are twenty of you so there will be ten matches. The winners of the matches will be the one to advance to the third exam, there are no rules and victory is decided by knockout or death, now we'll begin," Hayate nodded to Anko who then spoke to her headset.

"Open the panel,"

A panel in the wall opened up to reveal a large screen which started to shuffle names which Naruto guessed to be names of those around him.

"It somehow feels we're in a game show," said Naruto with a smile, the girls giggled at his joke.

Soon screen stopped shuffling through the names and displayed the first two competitors **Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado.**

"Okay the, those whose names are displayed should remain on the arena while the rest will view from the upper levels,"

With that, the rest of the genins went to the upper levels with their Senseis as they watched the battle begin.

* * *

 **Sasuke vs. Yoroi Akado**

* * *

Sasuke dashed at his opponent and engaged him in close combat, forcing Yoroi to be on the defensive. However he started to notice that he was getting tired far too quickly from his standards.

" _What's going on, it feels like my strength is waning too fast!"_ Sasuke dodged a punch and noticed that it was radiating chakra _"Now that I think about it, every time I attack he blocks with chakra on his hands. Could it be?"_

"Seems like you finally figured it out," Yoroi chuckled darkly as he charged at Sasuke who took a defensive stance.

"This will be a problem for Sasuke," said Naruto watching the match.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura with Kurenai and the others listening in.

"That Yoroi guy looks to have the ability to drain his opponent's chakra upon contact, I'm sure Hinata can tell as well,"

"N-Naruto-kun is right, I can see with my Byakugan that Sasuke's chakra level is reducing while Yoroi's increasing," said Hinata.

"But this would rather force Sasuke to use the cursed seal and become corrupted," said Kurama, Naruto took a side glance and noticed that Kakashi wasn't reading his novel.

"Seems like Kakashi-Nii is watching out for that," thought Naruto before turning to look at the battle.

Sasuke was trying everything he can to avoid contact with Yoroi, but every so often a hand would graze past his body and drain a bit of his chakra and the cursed seal is making it difficult as well.

"Using close combat is too big of a risk and I don't have enough chakra to use my fire jutsu, there's gotta be a way to land a critical hit to turn this all around," Sasuke thought frantically before he remembered something which made him smirk.

"I'm done playing with you, it's time to end this!" Yoroi charged at Sasuke once more and stretched his hand out to grab him, but Sasuke disappeared much to everyone's confusion except Lee and Gai who realized what just happened.

"Could he copied that move?!" said Lee who was shocked.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Before the exams started I challenged Sasuke to a battle and had used a move called the Dancing Leaf Shadow to launch him into the air and appeared at his back. His Sharingan must have copied during the battle,"

Everyone turned to see Sasuke kick Yoroi into the air and appear at his back just like Lee described, but then the cursed seal acted up again and started to cover his body again.

"No! I won't let it take over me!" through sheer willpower, Sasuke forced the cursed seal to recede then he proceeded to attack Yoroi. He grabbed him and twisted the body, then he started launching punches and kicks, when they fell to the ground Sasuke finished up with a heel drop kick "Lion's Barrage!" the attacks were enough to take Yoroi out of the match.

"Winner of the match, Sasuke Uchiha," said Hayate after checking up on Yoroi.

" _To be able to copy my move, you're truly formidable,"_ thought Lee.

" _I knew Sasuke-kun would win,"_ thought Ino with glee.

" _Mother will soon have your blood Uchiha,"_ thought Gaia with a sadistic smile, causing Temari and Kankurou to shift away from her in fear.

" _So that's the genius of this year, makes me wonder who is the strongest Sasuke or Neji?"_ thought Tenten before taking a glance at Naruto _"But I wonder how strong you are Naruto-kun?"_

"To be able to force back the cursed seal, no wonder why Orochimaru is after him, he has great potential. Naruto-kun told me that he couldn't remove the seal due to it being stronger than my own," thought Anko with worry.

"Kukukuku, you really interest me Sasuke-kun," thought the disguised Orochimaru evilly.

Kakashi then appeared behind Sasuke and carried him away with the Body Flicker technique.

" _Kakashi-Nii must have gone to do something about the seal,"_ thought Naruto.

" **That may be true, but I doubt it would be much effective,"** said Kurama.

"Let's move on to the next match," said Hayate, the screen shuffled again before stopping.

* * *

 **Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi**

* * *

Zaku entered the center area and everyone especially Naruto's team had both of his arms in slings as he waited for Shino to enter the area.

"How is he going to fight when he had his arms broken by Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"We'll just have to wait and see when the match starts, however I don't think he's going to win this match," said Naruto.

"W-what makes you say that, N-Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"I can tell that Zaku is the type who always tries to overpower his opponents not strategize unlike Shino who plans ahead like a certain someone," said Naruto taking a side glance at Shikamaru.

The two ninjas looked at each other silently until Shino spoke up.

"It's best that you give up, otherwise you won't be able to recover,"

"Like I need to listen to you, I can beat you with even one arm!" Zaku charged at Shino and lashed out with a haymaker punch which was blocked and held at place.

"Even if you had used both of your arms, you still wouldn't beat me,"

"Oh yeah? Well try this!" Zaku aimed the hole in his palm at Shino's head and fired a blast of wind at him, sending the leaf Shinobi tumbling away from him. "Heh, that will teach not to look down on me,"

Shino slowly got back up and stared at Zaku, then tiny insects started crawling out of his coat and across his face which frightened the sound ninja a bit.

"What is that?" asked Sakura who was a bit creeped out from watching.

"Shino is from a clan where the members serve as a hive for parasitic insects which devour chakra, the insects will obey the user as long as they offer their chakra to feed them," said Kiba.

"So in a way, they're like that Yoroi guy except on a much larger scale,"

Zaku was glaring at Shino as he prepared to attack again, but Shino spoke up while pointing a finger behind him.

"Before you try to attack me, you might want look behind you," Zaku turned to see swarms of insects approaching him "I'll say it again, it's best that you give up. If you attack me with that arm then my insects will attack you, and if you attack the insects then you'll have me attack your blindside. It always pays to have an ace in the hole,"

"He's right, there's no way out of this situation, unless he's suicidal," said Naruto.

Zaku looked a bit panicked before he started laughing "I'll have to agree with what you said about having an ace in the hole, because I have one as well!" he brought out his other arm and aimed at the insects as well as aiming the other at Shino much to everyone's surprise. "Now it's over!" he tried to perform his technique at full power, however it resulted in his arms bursting with holes in them.

"W-what just happened?!" shouted Ino, they all took a closer look and saw Shino's insects plugging up the holes on both arms.

"While I was trying to warn you but was ignored, I had my insects crawl into your wind holes just in case you try to pull a fast one on me. Although it's good to have an ace in the hole it never hurts to have second ace," said Shino before he appeared before Zaku and delivered a powerful backhand and knocked him out.

"Winner of the match, Shino Aburame," said Hayate, then the medics came in and carried the unconscious sound ninja away to the infirmary.

"You were right Naruto-kun," said Sakura.

"Yeah, if I were to face him, I might be hard pressed unless I used either wind or fire jutsu to destroy his insect colony," said Naruto, then the screen light up again with the names for the next match.

* * *

 **Kankurou vs. Misumi Tsuguru**

* * *

Naruto watched as the sand ninja walked to meet with the other ninja who is a team mate of Kabuto.

"Naruto-kun, what kind of techniques do you think that sand ninja might have?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know, but it might have something to do with that bundle which he has on his back," said Naruto.

"Unlike Yoroi, I don't underestimate my opponents. Let me give this simple advice, once I've caught you in my jutsu you must surrender. Of you do so, I will make it short and painless," said Misumi, but Kankurou merely chuckled and took the bundle off his back.

"It's a coincidence since I was about to say the same thing, except I would make it slow and very painful,"

"Heh, we'll see about that," Misumi charged in and tried to punch Kankurou who used a free hand to block it. Misumi smirked behind his mask as his arms and legs wrapped around Kankurou's body, restraining him and gripped his neck. "This is my ability, I can dislocate my joints which softens my body and then use chakra to control it perfectly. I don't know what you have in that sack but as long as I restrain you, it's useless,"

"Is it true Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

"It's true Naruto-kun, I can see the chakra flowing differently," said Hinata with her Byakugan activated.

"If you remember my advice, I suggest you take it or I'll break your neck," said Misumi tightening his hold.

"I dare you to try," said Kankurou, no sooner he said that, then there was a snap and Kankurou's head hung loosely. Everyone was shocked, even though the rules say killing is allowed but is still a shock to see someone get killed.

"I did warn him, he has no one to blame but himself,"

All if a sudden, six arms which are made of wood ripped through the suit wrapped around Misumi. The head turned around to face him only to reveal paint flaking off the face to reveal some sort of puppet with three eyes. The bundle nearby squirmed a bit and a hand pulled the wrappings to reveal Kankurou crouching with his hand covered in chakra and blue strings coming from the finger tips and connecting to the puppet.

"What kind of technique is that?" asked Sakura.

"It's called the puppet technique where the user controls the movement s of puppet with strings made of chakra to go into battle. The Hidden Sand village are known to practice it a lot," said Kakashi who had reappeared behind them.

The puppet squeezed more tightly until Misumi couldn't take anymore and cried out in pain "Alright, I give up! I give up!"

"But think of how much more flexible you could be?" said Kankurou, twitching his fingers to make the puppet squeeze far more tightly until Misumi passed out from pain.

"Winner of the match Kankurou," said Hayate, then the screen displayed the next match details.

* * *

 **Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka**

* * *

Before Sakura went down the stairs, Naruto grabbed her by the hand and smiled at her.

"Remember Sakura-chan, I'm proud of you no matter what, win or lose," said Naruto with Hinata smiling and nodding in agreement.

"Okay Naruto-kun, with you and the others watching me, there no way I'm going to lose," Sakura then she walked to the center area and waited for Ino to come down.

"I'm going to beat you and show Sasuke that I'm the best girl for him," said Ino as she faced Sakura.

"Ino, I already told you that I don't love Sasuke, I never did so stop talking about it and let's get this match started,"

"Humph, you're just saying that to trick me and I won't fall for it. What's so good about Naruto anyway? He's just a loser from the academy,"

Hearing this drew anger from Sakura, Hinata, Kurenai and Anko while Naruto looked hurt with Kurama and Chinami trying to cheer him up.

"I hope Ino doesn't underestimate Sakura or this might end badly for her," said Shikamaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Chouji who kept trying to find potato chips in his ninja pouch, forgetting that he had already eaten then a long time ago.

"I can tell that Sakura has changed ever since we left the academy, as you can recall that she doesn't go after Sasuke anymore but rather loves Naruto,"

"Shikamaru's right, since she doesn't act like a fangirl anymore, it means that she had trained seriously and should not be underestimated," said Asuma watching the two young Kunoichi carefully.

"Alright battle begin," said Hayate.

Then Sakura dashed at Ino and launched a straight punch, Ino blocked it but her eyes widened in surprise as she jumped back while clenching her arm in pain.

" _What kind strength did Forehead have? She was never this strong back at the academy,"_ thought Ino, then she grabbed some shuriken form her pouch and threw them at Sakura who quickly drew a kunai, then she deflected the shuriken into the air before grabbing them and throwing them back at Ino. She dodged the shuriken by darting to the right before charging towards Sakura to engage in close combat.

Thanks to Anko's training, Sakura was able to block and parry Ino's attacks although a few blows made contact with her body. Ino went in with a low sweep kick, but Sakura quickly channeled chakra to her legs to latch onto the ground hence stopping the attack cold. Sakura grabbed the leg and threw Ino across the arena and took a stance to wait for the next attack.

"Whoa is this really Sakura? She's changed so much from the academy," said Chouji in surprise.

"I was right about it after all, Ino better think of something fast if she wants to win," said Shikamaru.

" **Sakura has certainly improved from when you graduated,"** said Kurama.

" _Yeah, she wanted to make up for the time that she wasted,"_ thought Naruto.

Ino slowly got up from being thrown and glared at Sakura "No! I won't lose to you, I'll win no matter what!" Ino drew a kunai and used it to cut her hair and threw it across the arena much to everyone's shock.

"Has Ino lost her mind?!" shouted Shikamaru while Chouji didn't know what to say, the same could be said for Naruto and his tenants.

"I don't know why you cut your but I plan on losing," Sakura started to approach her but realized that she couldn't move her legs and look down to see some sort of rope wrapped around her legs and was coated with chakra.

"I've got you now, I purposely cut my hair and threw across the arena so as to use it to hold you down. This way, I wouldn't be able to miss with my next jutsu," said Ino as she performed special handsign.

"Oh no, she plans to use her clan's jutsu to take over my body and I can't move," thought Sakura frantically.

"It's over, Mind Transfer jutsu!"

Sakura quickly threw out a kunai with a flash tag wrapped on it which messed with Ino's aim, causing it to hit a different target….. which was Naruto.

Ino opened her eyes to find herself in a forest with a giant tree before her and a lake nearby.

"Where am I, this couldn't be Sakura's mind," said Ino looking around the place.

" **It looks like we have an uninvited guest here,"** said feminine voice from behind.

"It may seem so," said another feminine voice.

Ino turned around to see to two women staring at her, the first one wore a crimson red kimono and had tied her deep orange hair into a ponytail, what was most noticeable were the fox ears on her head and the nine tails behind. The second wore a pure white robe with sandals and had long white hair reaching all the way to her waist.

"W-who are you… those tails… you're the Kyuubi?! But I thought the fourth Hokage killed you!" shouted Ino in fear.

" **Yes I am the Kyuubi, the fourth couldn't kill me so he sealed me away into a young child,"** said Kurama although she was inwardly angry with the girl for look down on Naruto.

"Who is the child the fourth sealed you away in?" Ino asked while trying not to panic.

"That would be me," said a familiar voice, Ino turned around to see Naruto approaching her "I'm pretty sure that no one was expecting this to happen,"

"Wait a minute, you're the one that the fourth sealed the fox inside instead of killing it… uh I mean her?" said Ino who changed the last of her sentence when she was glared at by Kurama.

"Yes, but I wish for you to keep quiet about it, I'll explain everything to you after the preliminaries are over,"

"But why?"

"Because it's an S-ranked secret that could get you killed it you tell anyone, so please promise me that you won't tell anyone,"

"Okay, but who is she?" asked Ino pointing at the other girl.

"Her name is Chinami and she is my guardian spirit, I'll tell you more after all this,"

"Okay then," then Ino disappeared from the mindscape and found herself leaning against the wall on the upper level with Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto watching over her.

"Ino are you okay?" asked Sakura.

"I'm fine, but what happened?" said Ino.

"Well you missed with your jutsu, so I was judged the winner,"

"Okay then, I'm fine now so let's go and watch the other matches,"

Everyone went back to watch the screen shuffling through the remaining name, Ino was taking glances at Naruto with curiosity.

" _What happened to you naruto to end up having the fox sealed into you and why is it a secret, could it relate why everyone glares at you?"_ thought Ino before turning her attention back to the screen.

* * *

 **This Hussbek online with another chapter, this is the first part of the preliminaries with the second still in the works. I wish to ask if you want Hiruzen to be killed or not, inform me before the next two chapters before then. I'll be waiting until then, send the PMs and reviews as always as they truly appreciated.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	15. Bringing it down at the Prelims Part 2

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 15: Bringing it down at the Prelims Part 2**

As they watched the screen go through the remaining names randomly, Naruto noticed that Ino kept glancing at him every once in a while.

" **Looks like you caught her interest now Naruto-kun,"** said Kurama.

" _I know, I just hope that she doesn't hate me like the other villagers,"_ thought Naruto worriedly when he heard Hinata call out to him.

"Naruto-kun, I've noticed that Ino kept looking at you, did something happen between the two of you?"

"Yeah, I also noticed too," said Sakura walking up to them.

"During her match with Sakura, Ino's jutsu ended up sending her into my mindscape where she met Kurama and Chinami," Hinata and Sakura let out a gasp but let Naruto continue talking "I told her to not tell anyone and that I'll explain everything to her, I can only hope that she doesn't hate me,"

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I know Ino and she's not like that, I'll also be there to explain everything," said Sakura, holding his hand as a way of reassuring him with Hinata shyly doing the same with his other hand.

" **And don't forget about us Naruto-kun,"** said Kurama.

"Indeed, we're always there for you," said Chinami.

"Thanks girls, I really appreciate it," said Naruto with genuine smile, something people rarely get to see aside from those whom he considers precious to him.

The screen stopped shuffling and displayed the names for the next match.

 **Tenten vs. Temari**

"Oh so Tenten's going to battle," said Naruto with a smile.

"You know her Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Yes I met her one day when I was training before the wave mission, she saw me wielding my Muramasa and offered to spar with me. I've to tell you, she's highly proficient with any weapon that she carries,"

"Whoa, makes me glad that I wasn't matched up with her,"

"You're right about that, especially since she graduated before us, so she has some experience under her belt,"

The two Kunoichi faced each other in the arena and Tenten immediately jumped back as the proctor signaled the start of the match.

"What's the matter, do you want me to make the first move, then that will be a big mistake cause my first move will be the last move you'll ever see. Tell you what, I give you the first move so show me what you got," Temari taunted while pointing a thumb at herself.

"Fine then, just keep in mind that you asked for it," Then jumped into the air and flung a handful of shuriken at her opponent with pinpoint accuracy, then there was a flicker of movement which was from the sand Kunoichi as the shuriken landed just a few meters to her, much to everyone's surprise especially Tenten and her team mates. "How could I have missed, there's no way!"

"How's this possible? Tenten has never misses her target no matter where her opponent may be, something must have made her miss," said Gai.

"Gai-sensei is right, but could have made her miss when we didn't see the sand ninja do anything," said Lee.

Naruto was carefully observing the sand Kunoichi, he had noticed the flicker of movement and then felt something else which was familiar to him, _"If what I sensed is right, then I'm afraid that it won't end well for Tenten,"_

"Come on, is that all you got cause I'm getting bored here," said Temari with a smirk.

" _I have to calm down, there must be a reason why I missed but what?"_ thought Tenten as she looked carefully at Temari until she noticed the large metal folding fan strapped to her back _"I'm sure it must have something to do with that fan that she's carrying, I think I'll try a different approach,"_

Temari smirked as she looked at Tenten preparing to attack again _"She must have figured out about my fan, but I don't think she knows everything about it,"_

Tenten started off by running around Temari before taking out a small scroll from her pouch, then she leapt high into the air while spinning, unravelling the scroll to swirl around her. As she swiped a hand over seals on the scroll, a throwing weapon would appear as she grabbed and threw them at Temari. When the projectiles drew close to their target, there was another flicker of movement from the sand Kunoichi and the weapons fell harmlessly to the floor as Tenten landed nearby and glared at her opponent with frustration.

" _Darn it, just what does she have in that fan of hers?!"_ thought Tenten, then she noticed that Temari had her fan half open to reveal a purple moon.

"If you must know, this is the first moon. If you see all three moons then this is match is over for you," said Temari.

"Temari is just playing around with that Leaf ninja, she should hurry it up and finish it already," said Kankurou, Gaia remained silent as she was uninterested in her sister's match.

"Don't listen to her Tenten! Maintain focus and you'll surely find a way to beat her!" shouted Lee and Gai nodding sagely before doing an good guy pose, Naruto was watching the match attentively as Temari was confirming his theory bit by bit an began to worry for Tenten.

" _Unless she has a trump card that she's keeping back, I don't think she'll have a chance of winning,"_ thought Naruto with his tenants agreeing with him.

"I didn't want to use this before the finals, but you gave me no over choice," Tenten reached into her pouch and pulled out two identical scrolls although they looked different from the first one. She crouched low and positioned each scroll by her sides before performing a series of handseals.

"She's planning on using that move?" said Gai with surprised, Naruto quirked an eyebrow in curiosity at the techniques that she was about to perform.

" **From the way they're talking, it sounds like Tenten is about to use one of her strongest moves,"** said Kurama.

" _It seems like so Ku-chan, let's see if it will work,"_ thought Naruto as they continued to watch.

" **Rising Twin Dragons!"** there as a large plume of smoke and then two dragons shot of it into the air, then they swirled around each other in a form of a dance before disappearing to reveal the two scrolls. Tenten leapt high into the air while in the middle of the scrolls, then she proceeded to unseal throwing weapons and launch them at Temari at a much faster rate.

"Sorry but that's your second strike, moon number 2!" Temari opened her fan a bit more and swung at the projectiles, sending them clattering to the floor again.

"Who says I'm finished!" Tenten jumped once more and moved her hands in a pulling motion and the weapons lifted themselves from the floor and into the air. Naruto noticed that there was a glint in the air and realized what's going on.

"She's using ninja wires to move them!" said Naruto, with the others looking on in surprise.

Tenten lashed out the wires, making the weapons shoot towards Temari again "Now I've got her!" but was surprised when Temari simply smirked at her and swung her fan again, knocking the projectiles and sending her tumbling to the floor. She slowly got up to see the fan full opened and all three moons in display.

"Moon number 3," with a twirl of her fan, Temari disappeared before them.

"I was afraid of this, Tenten is not going to win this match," said Naruto sadly.

"What do you mean by that, why won't you support your fellow comrade?!" shouted Lee angrily, drawing the attention of the others nearby.

"Calm down Lee, I wasn't saying that to downplay her skills. It's because she had been matched with her natural enemy, something which she had no knowledge until now,"

"What do you mean by Tenten's natural enemy?" asked Gai curiously.

"Let's just say that the sand Kunoichi and I have something in common and that is the affinity with wind," Gai's eyes widen in realization and started to sweat now knowing the gravity of the situation.

"Naruto's right, I can't believe I've missed something like this, with no proper counter measures, it won't end well for her," Gai and Lee now looked at Tenten with worry.

"Humph, it was her fate to lose this match," Neji snorted, Naruto stared at him in surprise and then anger.

" _What's with this guy? First he glares at Hinata-chan, then he looks down on his team-mate?"_ thought Naruto.

" **I'll have to agree Naruto-kun, this guy has poor social skills,"** said Kurama.

Tenten was looking around the area, trying to locate her opponent _"Where did she go? She couldn't have just disappeared,"_

"If you're looking for me, then I'm up here," a voice came from above and Tenten looked up to see Temari gliding in the air on her fan while smirking at her. Then she jumped off the fan and caught it as it fell towards her. "Now that you've have had your fun, it's my turn to attack. **Wind scythe jutsu**!"

As Temari swung her fan, a vortex of wind raced towards Tenten and hurled her into the air before her could react, there it proceeded to cut her body with razor sharp blades made of wind.

"Tenten get out of there!" shouted Lee in dismay.

"She won't be able to escape from the vortex, I see chakra in the wind so Temari must be controlling it. It's all over for her," said Neji with his Byakugan active.

When the jutsu finally faded away, Tenten fell towards Temari and everyone could see that she would land with her back on the metal fan.

"Oh no, if her back hits the fan, it could possibly damage her spine!" shouted Kurenai with worry, the flicker of movement near them and before Tenten landed on the fan, she disappeared much to everyone's surprise.

"Where did she go?" Temari was looked confusedly until she heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Hate to ruin your fun but I won't let you hurt a good friend of mine," Temari turned to see Naruto glaring at her while holding Tenten in a bridal carry. "What you almost did would have damaged her spine and cost her ninja career, so I'd thread carefully if I were you,"

" _I've forgotten about him, the rage in his eyes are almost as if I'm staring at Gaia,"_ thought Temari fearfully.

"Winner by interference, Temari," said Hayate while coughing, Temari sighed with relief as she quickly walked back to her team who were staring at Naruto especially Gaia.

" _That boy might be the one to prove my existence, I will surely know when I watch him fight,"_

Many of the Leaf ninja smiled happily as Naruto carried Tenten back to her team on the upper levels, Hiruzen smiled happily at how Naruto defended his fellow ninjas.

" _The Will of Fire burns brightly within you Naruto,"_

" _That kid is a wildcard that could interfere with our plans, I hope he doesn't pass the preliminaries,"_ thought Baki, the sand team's sensei.

"Thank you, it was most youthful of you to save Tenten!" said Lee with tears which creeped out Naruto a bit.

"Sure it was no problem at all," said Naruto then he turned to Hinata "Hinata-chan, I need your help here,"

As Hinata approach them, Naruto noticed Neji glared angrily at Hinata and she walked past him quickly while avoiding his glare which angered him further until he heard Chinami speak up.

"Naruto-sama, there seems to be something going between them,"

" _I figured that too, but we'll have to ask later when she's calm,"_ thought Naruto before speaking to Hinata "We could use your salve to treat her wounds,"

"Okay Naruto-kun," Hinata reached into her pouch and took out a small bottle of ointment, then she proceeded to treat the wounds, before long Tenten opened her eyes and looked around in confusion.

"What happened?" asked Tenten.

"You were defeated in your match and Naruto in his youthfulness, saved you from getting hurt further," said Gai as he gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"Thank you Naruto-kun,"

"It's no problem at all, I just didn't want to see you get hurt anymore," said Naruto with foxy grin, causing Tenten to blush, something that Sakura and Hinata noticed.

"That's so nice of him to save me, almost like a knight in shining armor. Wait am I thinking like this? It's not that I like him is it?" thought Tenten.

" _We've got another girl whose interested in Naruto, wait till Haku and Fu hear about this,"_ they both simultaneously.

Then the screen lit up again and shuffled through the remaining names before displaying the details for the next match.

 **Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin**

"Darn it, when is it going to be my turn? I wanna show my prowess of awesomeness," Naruto whined, causing the tenants and the girls to giggle at his childishness.

"Man what a drag, now I have to fight a girl? Gimme a break," Shikamaru muttered as he stepped into the area.

"You'd better watch what you say little man, or you might regret it," said Kin, glaring at the lazy Nara.

"Shikamaru had better be careful, these sound ninjas are not to be underestimated," said Naruto.

"I agree with you Naruto-san, although I hadn't seen her attack us back at the forest," said Shino coming up next to him.

"That may be true, but if we know Shikamaru, he immediately create a plan once he has seen her techniques despite his lazy attitude,"

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was study the Kunoichi carefully as the proctor was about to signal the start of the match.

" _I don't know what kind of techniques that she may have, since her other team-mate didn't provide much Intel from the battle with Shino but I've got to keep a safe distance and keep an eye out,"_

"If the contestants are ready, the match begin," said Hayate before jumping back for the battle to begin.

Kin launched a pair of senbon which Shikamaru ducked under for them to pin into the wall behind him.

"That's so obvious, the next thing that you'll do is throw another pair of senbon needles only that one of them will not have a bell attached in hopes that I'll avoid the one with the bell but I'll get hit by the one without the bell. How predictable," Shikamaru smirked at the girl, but Naruto frowned at the explanation.

"That may be true but I get the feeling there's more to it than that," said Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura curiously.

"I'm not sure, it's just a feeling I have,"

"You may be on to something Naruto-sama, but we'll continue to watch to be sure," said Chinami.

"So you think that you've figured it all out?" Kin kept throwing senbon at but Shikamaru kept dodging them.

"Throw as much as you want but I know what I have to avoid, especially the ones without the bells," but then he heard ringing from behind and turned to see the bells attached to the first pair of senbon still ringing. "What the?! But how?!" he took a closer look to see thin threads pulling on the bells, he sensed an attack and quickly moved, only to get hit in the arm by another pair of senbon needles.

"What just happened?" asked Ino.

"I don't know but Shikamaru doesn't look so good," said Chouji.

Shikamaru was trying to move, but he noticed that his body wasn't obeying his commands and that he was getting double visions when he looked at Kin.

"You might as well give up, my bells emit a special sound wave that passes through your ears and into the brain, resulting in paralysis and hallucination," said Kin with a smirk.

" **Not only that, but it's also messing with his other senses Naruto-kun,"** said Kurama.

"If Shikamaru already has a plan set up, he'd better execute it soon," said Naruto.

Shikamaru covered his ears in an attempt to block out the sound but Kin laughed at him.

"It's no use, it has already taken effect so all that's left is to finish you off," Kin prepared to throw another pair of senbon, but then she realized that she couldn't move and noticed that Shikamaru was smirking at her. "Why can't I move? What did you do?"

"All I can say is that my plan succeeded," said Shikamaru.

"What plan? What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you noticed something strange about the thread that you're holding, that it's casting a shadow when it's too thin to do so?"

Kin looked at her and saw the shadows below the threads and was shocked when it started to distort and spread until it revealed that it was connected to Shikamaru's shadow.

"This is a jutsu from my clan, the **Shadow Possession jutsu**. It enables me to manipulate my shadow to stretch to a certain distance and when it connects with the shadow of my target, they will be forced to imitate my movements,"

"I get it now, Shikamaru figured that Kin would have seen the shadow and avoid it by instinct so he stretched it along the line of the thread while taking a beating in order to distract her," said Naruto.

"Wow, that's pretty smart of him but I've never seen him like that back at the academy," said Sakura.

"Shikamaru may be smart, but he's a Nara through and through as they have a severe lack of motivation to do anything unless there's a good enough reason. I'm pretty sure that he didn't want to participate in the exams if he wasn't forced to do so,"

Meanwhile Kin was smirking at Shikamaru "According to what you said, all that we'll be doing is mirror each other's moves so what do you get from this,"

"Actually, this is where things start to get interesting," Shikamaru reached into his kunai pouch and took a shuriken, forcing Kin to do the same thing.

"Have you lost your mind?! If you throw that shuriken at me, you'll end up hurting yourself!"

"Which sounds like a fun game, let's find out who's the winner of it,"

"You must be bluffing!"

"Game on!"

They both threw the shuriken at the same time, as the projectiles drew close Shikamaru bent backwards to avoid it with kin doing the same thing although she was more willing.

" _Ha I knew that he was bluffing,"_ But then she smacked her head into the wall hard and lost consciousness.

Shikamaru flipped back to his feet with a smirk on his face "One of the basic lessons is that a ninja must always be aware of their surroundings, too bad she was too distracted and ended up with a headache,"

Chouji and Ino cheered for his victory while Naruto and the others looked impressed, then the screen lit up again and shuffled through the names before finally displaying the next competitors **Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka**.

"Akamaru looks like we got lucky and ended up with the dead last, this will be an easy win," said Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement as they went down the stairs.

"Awww Yeah, time for my big debut! Now I can show everyone here that Naruto Uzumaki is here to take the stage!" Naruto grabbed on to the railings and vaulted over to land in the arena with everybody watching him. He even left behind a shadow clone, saying that it would serve as a commentator.

" _Do your best Naruto-kun,"_ thought Hinata.

"Show them what you got Naruto-kun!" shouted Sakura.

" _Everybody is waiting to see how much you've grown as well as me too,"_ thought Hiruzen.

" _Kukuku, I hope to see something interesting Naruto-kun,"_ thought a disguised Orochimaru evilly

" _Sorry Kakashi but your student might lose to Naruto if he continues to underestimate him,"_ thought Kurenai.

" _Be careful Kiba, Naruto isn't the same one back from the academy,"_ thought Kakashi.

" _Now I'll see if you'll truly prove my existence,"_ thought Gaia.

" _Let's see how troublesome you'll be,"_ thought Shikamaru.

" _I'll get to see your flames of youth,"_ thought Lee.

" _Do your best Naruto-kun,"_ thought Tenten.

" _Have you truly changed Naruto?"_ thought Ino.

On the arena, Naruto and Kiba were glaring at each other, he noticed that Naruto's swords were sealed away.

"Hey what happened to your swords, afraid that I'll break them?" taunted Kiba, but Naruto simply smirked and raised his fists.

"Dude, with fists like these, I don't need to pack any heat so you'd better watch out, as my two punches are ill. One, two, one, two," Naruto was throwing some punches quickly.

"You're just mouthing off, you're still the dead last from the academy and I'll show you just how weak you are,"

"Then show me, you may be talking big now but you'll be crying like a puppy when I flatter you,"

"We'll see about that!"

"If the contestants are ready, then battle begin," said Hayate.

 **Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Music start: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST; Future Masters**

"Akamaru wait here, I'll handle this," said Kiba, Akamaru nodded in affirmation and sat down.

"Tora, you go and stay with Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan," said Naruto, Tora nodded and hopped off his hood, making her way back to the girls.

"Why are you sending the cat back?"

"That's because I work a whole lot better with a handicap,"

"Alright then, **Ninja art of Beast Mimicry: All Fours jutsu!** " Kiba went on his hands and feet before speeding forward and slammed a punch into Naruto's stomach before he could react, sending him flying backwards and not getting up. "What did I tell you before? You're weak like always,"

* * *

" _I guess I overestimated him"_ thought Kankurou.

" _I guess he's not the one,"_ thought Gaia.

" _That was embarrassing Naruto,"_ thought Lee.

" _Is this how much you changed?"_ thought Ino.

" _I guess you're still the same,"_ thought Shikamaru.

* * *

"Proctor, you can call the match as he's not getting up anytime soon," said Kiba as he turned around and started to walk away, he was a few steps away when he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Hey Dog boy,"

He felt a hand grab his shoulder and was forced to turn around and received a punch in the jaw, sending him flying to the ground. Kiba got up to see Naruto smirking at him.

"Next time you throw a punch, bring it from the shoulder as it's a lot more powerful that way," said Naruto displaying such an example.

"That's right Naruto-kun, you're just getting started!" Sakura cheered the blonde with Hinata silently agreeing with her.

"Oh man, I keep forgetting that Naruto isn't someone you can easily figure out," said Shikamaru, with the others nodding in agreement as well.

"Looks like Naruto's not playing around now, that guy's in for it," said Anko with a sadistic grin.

"Why you!" Kiba growled in anger.

"I think you might stand a better chance if bring your puppy into the mix,"

"You'll regret that, let's go Akamaru!" Kiba charged at Naruto with Akamaru by his side, then he reached into his pouch and pulled out a pair of purple pellets and threw them at Naruto which exploded with smoke.

 **"Those were smoke grenades!"** said Kurama.

"He intends to attack you while blinded Naruto-sama," said Chinami.

 _"I know, too bad Kiba has forgotten that eyesight isn't the only thing that ninja depends on,"_ thought Naruto.

As Naruto focused on his other senses, he felt something approach from behind and quickly twisted his body to evade, he sensed another attack aiming for his stomach and blocked it with his hands. The attacks kept coming from different angles but he was able to block or deflect them, he then caught a punch with left hand and slammed a palm into Kiba's stomach which sent him flying out of the smoke cloud.

"I've had enough of hide and punch, Wind style: Gale Claw!" he swung his hand to clear to smoke and everyone was surprised to see the wind covering his hand.

"He can use wind jutsu?!" said Temari with shock.

"It's rare to have wind users in the Hidden Leaf village with me formerly being the only one," said Asuma as the cigar fell from his mouth before catching it.

"I've had enough of this!" Kiba took out two small brown pellets and threw one to Akamaru who swallowed it and his fur turned red before eating the other one.

"Looks like Kiba is going to use that jutsu," thought Shino.

"What was that Kiba and Akamaru ate?" asked Ino.

"Those were food pills, it's an energy booster that can make the consumer fight continuously for 3 days and nights without rest but it often leads to complete exhaustion when the effects wear off," said Chouji.

"Alright Akamaru!" the dog jumped onto Kiba's head as he crouched **"Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clones!"** there was puff of smoke and it faded to reveal a doppelganger in Akamaru.

"Naruto-sama be careful, that's a variation of the clone jutsu like your Shadow clones," said Chinami.

The duo pounced at Naruto who quickly backflipped to avoid the attack. He then twisted his body out of the way when one of then swiped a clawed hand at him and rolled to the right as the second tried to punch him from behind. He immediately cartwheeled out of the way of their double claw attack.

"With them attacking back to back, boss won't get enough time to set up a counterattack," said the clone, making the others worry.

"Why won't he use the bracelet? He should be able to win using its weapons," asked Sakura.

"Boss felt that he was depending on it too much and wanted to take Kiba on with the martial arts training which he received from Liu Kiang-sensei,"

Naruto saw a swipe aiming for his legs from one of the Kibas and quickly into the air but got worried when he saw them smirk at him.

"He fell for it! Let's go Akamaru!" they leapt after him and started to spin, forming two mini tornadoes " **Man Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang over Fang!** "

 **Music End**

Naruto screamed out in pain as the attacks slammed into his body and he fell to the ground with his hoody jacket shredded to pieces and blood all over his body.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura and Hinata shouted his name in worry as they along with everyone else watch him slowly get up from the ground with the jacket falling off and his t-shirt with rips on it.

" _Come on Naruto-kun, hang in there,"_ thought Anko.

"Come on Naruto, don't let your flames of youth die out," said Lee as his fists clenched.

" _Don't give up Naruto-kun, I know you're stronger than this,"_ thought Tenten.

" _How much damage did I get Ku-chan?"_ thought Naruto.

" **I'm healing your wounds as we speak, you'll be back to normal soon,"** said Kurama as she sent her chakra through his chakra circulatory.

"I did tell you that I'll show you how weak you are, so you might as well throw in the towel," Kiba taunted.

"Then _you_ might as well forget it, as long as my dream is yet to be achieved, there's no way I'm giving in," said Naruto as he stood and felt his wounds already closing up.

"Please, that stupid dream of being Hokage? That's fool's errand, there's no way you'll be Hokage especially with how stupid you are,"

This had many of those who supported Naruto glared angrily at Kiba until they heard him speak up.

"I've just about had it with you insulting me up until this point and it's gonna be the worst mistake of your life,"

" **Teach him a lesson he'll never forget!"** Kurama shouted furiously, along with Chinami who was just as angry.

Naruto crossed his arms before his face, something that caused his clone's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Kiba has done it now, boss is about to trigger his brutality,"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lee curiously.

"It's a state where one would attack his enemies ferociously and relentlessly, in other words it's not gonna be pretty for Kiba," Everyone turned back to the match to watch what would happen.

 **Music Start: Kingdom Hearts 2 OST; The 13** **th** **Struggle**

Naruto brought his hands down to his sides as he raised his head to the ceiling and unleashed a powerful roar, Kiba started to shake as he felt a certain pressure being emitted from the blond. Naruto held a hand forward and pointed to the ground.

"Step up, I dare you," said Naruto with rage in his eyes, Kiba shook his head to clear his head.

"Come on Akamaru, let's take him down!"

They charged at Naruto and tried to pounce him again but Naruto was ready this time.

" **Tornado spin**!" Naruto crossed his arm across his chest and spun in one place while exuding blue energy from his body which knocked them into the air before jumping after them " **Dive kicks**!" he proceeded to land diving kicks on them continuously then he grabbed one of their legs and swung around to slam into the other, sending them falling to the ground.

"What?! That looks almost similar to the Hyuuga clan's techniques!" shouted Neji angrily

"That may be true, but Naruto was taught it by his master so it was not copied," said Kurenai, defending her student.

"Amazing, he's really whaling on them," said Shikamaru.

"And he's just getting started," said the clone with a smirk.

The Kibas charged in again and threw another pair of smoke grenades at Naruto " **Fang over Fang**!" they spun into mini tornadoes again and attacked him.

"That won't work the second time even when you change it, **Wind style: Typhoon Dance**!"

Naruto started to spin rapidly while hovering in midair with the wind revolving around him, it blew away the smoke and forcefully dragged the Kibas into the current. Drawing power from the spin, Naruto dealt a powerful roundhouse kick which sent the Kibas flying away, one slammed into a wall puffed into smoke to reveal an unconscious Akamaru while the other tumbled to the floor before recovering.

"Akamaru! Damn you!" Kiba rushed in angrily and started attacking with punches and kicks with Naruto blocking them before landing an uppercut below the chin.

"C-c-c-combo breaker!" shouted the clone, then Naruto launched a barrage of punches and kicks of his own until knocking him away with a double palm thrust, Kiba slowly got up but was stumbling around while stunned. "Finish him!"

"I get the feeling that Kiba's in for a world of hurt," said Chouji, shivering a bit when he heard the clone say those words.

" **Shadow Clone jutsu**!" Naruto summoned four clones then he went on his hands and legs with his right leg stretched out and glowing and the clones dashed out in different directions. The first clone dashed forward and punched Kiba in the face, causing him to stumble, the second clone came from behind with a slide kick to knock him off his feet. The third clone dashed in from the left and used a rising kick to launch him into the air while the original leapt into the air with his right leg glowing more brightly, the final clone appeared under Kiba while performing a handstand and dealt a double kick to send him higher. " **Uzumaki Barrage EX!** " Naruto slammed a powerful heel drop kick and they both descended towards the ground resulting in a small crater and Kiba laid there unmoving.

"Here's little tip from me, next time try blocking with you fists instead of your face and quit being a dog that can't learn new tricks," said Naruto before looking Sakura and Hinata gave them a foxy grin, making them blush which made Tenten and Ino glare at them with jealously.

"Winner of the match, Naruto Uzumaki," said Hayate.

"Yosha! Your youth burns brightly, I'll make sure that mine burns just as brightly!" shouted Lee with fire in his eyes.

"Wow, who ever thought that Naruto would be this strong," said Shikamaru with surprise.

"What a major upset," said Chouji.

 _"Amazing, I never thought that Naruto would be so strong and cool,"_ thought Ino.

" _I was hoping that you would use your weapons, but this works too,"_ thought Tenten.

" _You've really come a long way Naruto,"_ thought Hiruzen happily.

 _"Kukukuku, you've really caught my interest Naruto-kun,"_ thought Orochimaru evilly.

" _Although I should be sad about Kiba's loss but well done Otouto,"_ thought Kakashi with an eye smile.

" _That's my Naruto-kun,"_ thought Anko giddily.

" _He is the one who will prove my existence, I can't wait to taste your blood,"_ thought Gaia with a mad look in her eyes.

" _I hope not to be anywhere near him when we commence with our plans,"_ thought Kankurou.

" _We might need to set up precautions for this kid,"_ thought Baki nervously.

When Naruto climbed to the upper levels, he was glomped by the girls and Tora climbed to his shoulder and rubbed against his cheeks before they applied bandages to some of the wounds that Kurama hadn't healed yet.

After Kiba had been taken away by the medics, Hayate spoke up as the screen started to shuffle through the names again, "Now then let us proceed to the next match.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, I don't get much reviews than before but I'm still willing to update so worries for my readers. About the mystery scroll, I've decided that it will be a summoning scroll but I want your opinion on what type of summoning which Naruto should get alongside the Toads as listed below.**

 **Dragon**

 **Wolf**

 **Tiger**

 **Monster (Bakugan)**

 **Monster (Digimon)**

 **The choice is yours and it will end after the next two chapters. Read and Review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	16. Prepping for the Finals

Hey everyone, on the previous chapter I asked what kind of summons that Naruto should get aside from the toads and I have gotten quite a lot of votes. So I'm going to display the votes so far in order of the highest.

Monster (Digimon) = 17 votes

Monster (Bakugan) = 11 votes

Dragon = 7 votes

Wolf = 3 votes

Tiger = 2 votes

So far Digimon is in the lead with Bakugan close behind, personally I would prefer Bakugan but that's just me. Please those that are voting should select one, it confuses me when I'm counting the votes. Keep in mind that the poll closes after the next chapter. Until then enjoy the next chapter of Naruto: The Weapon Master ;)

* * *

 **Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 16: Prepping for the Finals**

Naruto was walking through the street towards the hospital after passing by the Namikaze compound to replace his clothes and told Haku and Fu of what had happened at the forest and decided to follow him to the hospital too but they were rather frowning with what he had told them about what had happened during the rest of the preliminaries.

"I can't believe Neji would do that to Hinata, his own cousin," said Haku angrily.

"He'd better not meet me, cause I'll make him pay for hurting Hinata-chan," said Fu with Chomei agreeing with her.

Naruto clenched his fist in anger with Kurama and Chinami trying to calm him down as he thought back on what happened during the match between both Hyuugas.

 ****Flashback Start****

 _When the screen displayed the names for the next match, Hinata started to shake in fear and Naruto noticed Neji smirking with glee but he was able to encourage her to fight with all she had. At the arena, Neji tried to talk her down but she ignored it and stood up to him much to his surprise and anger. The fight was a close one, with both combatants in a stalemate as Hinata was able to land several blows on the Hyuuga prodigy, but then the tides turned when Neji struck Hinata's chakra points in her arms, disabling her ability to use her Gentle fist and then started attacking her brutally to the point of striking her heart much to Naruto's horror._

 _Hinata was struggling to her feet, refusing to give up the fight which reminded Naruto of himself._

" _Why don't you give up? Fate has decided that you won't win this match, the reason being that you're weak and helpless, stop fighting against fate," said Neji with a stoic expression._

" _You say fate has decided this and that I should not fight it, but the one fighting against fate is you. If you had accepted fate, then you wouldn't be fighting against fate of the main and side branches of the Hyuuga clan," said Hinata while clutching her chest in pain._

 _Hearing this made Neji fly into a rage and charge at Hinata with the intent to kill much to the shock of the spectators around. But before he got any closer, he was held back by the Jounin._

" _Neji that's enough, you said that you wouldn't let clan matters cloud your judgment," said Gai._

" _Why did you stop me?! Is this special treatment for the main branch members?" asked Neji through gritted teeth._

" _On the contrary, we stopped you to save your life," said Kakashi._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _He means that you should take a look at your chest and see what would have happened had you taken another step," said a cold voice that sent shivers down one's spine._

 _Neji looked down to see a blade covered in green flames just a few inches from his chest and traced it to a hand which belonged to Naruto who was glaring at him with barely controlled rage._

 _Suddenly, he heard a thud and turned to see that Hinata had collapsed and quickly ran over to check on her with Sakura and Kurenai following him._

" _Hinata, please be okay!" said Naruto with anxiety in his voice._

" _Naruto-kun….did I do good?" Hinata whispered out._

" _Yes Hinata-hime, you did great and I'm truly proud of you," said Naruto with a smile while holding her hands, Hinata smiled before she closed her eyes and lost consciousness. Then the medics came and carried her to the emergency room to be treated whit Naruto and Sakura watching on._

" _Naruto-kun, will Hinata be okay?" asked Sakura worriedly._

" _She will be fine Sakura-chan, after all she's strong just like you," said Naruto placing a hand on her shoulder._

" _Hey you,"_

 _Naruto turned to glare at Neji, Kurama is trying to prevent her chakra from leaking out due to her rage at what the boy had done, and even Chinami was glaring at him._

" _Why do you support a weakling like her, she was fated to always fail, or perhaps you support her sine you're also a weakling. Let me tell you this, once a loser always a loser,"_

 _Naruto's eyes turned ice cold as his hand slowly reached for the hilt of Mumei no Tamanoo "If that is what you think, I might have to change that," he was about to dash forward and slash him across his chest but someone stood in his path and it turned out to be Lee. "Get out of my way,"_

" _I may not know how you truly feel, but all fighting must be done in an official match. Someone through hard work, defeating a prodigy will definitely make for an exciting match as I too wish to fight him. Although if you end up fighting Neji, then that is fine too," said Lee, Naruto still wanted to attack Neji but his tenants spoke up._

" _He has a point Naruto-sama, you could get disqualified if you attack him,"_ _said Chinami._

" _ **She's right, if we get him in a match then there will be no one to stop us from hurting him,"**_ _said Kurama who had finally calmed down after hearing what Lee said._

 _Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking up "Alright Lee, you've convinced me. Now I really want to have a match with you,"_

" _Of course, I too wish to fight you," said Lee with a good guy pose. Naruto turned to face Neji who looking at him with a smug look._

" _If we ever meet on the arena you better watch out, cause I'm not showing any mercy," before he walked back to the upper levels._

 ****Flashback End****

Soon his anger changed into concern for Lee, he had the next match against Gaia. He kept on attacking taijutsu but Gaia used the sand from her gourd to guard, many wondered why he wasn't using any ninjutsu until Gai revealed that he can't do any due to having underdeveloped chakra circulatory system. No matter how many times Lee attacked, he just couldn't get past the sand, which was until Gai told Lee to take his leg weights off.

When he did, Lee's speed increased drastically to the point that the sand was having difficulty to keep up and was able to land a direct hit on Gaia much to the sand ninja's surprise. But it was revealed that Gaia had an armor of sand on her, Lee tried to finish it with a **Primary Lotus** which was a double edged sword putting a serious amount of strain on his body.

But Gaia survived the attack and proceeded to pummel Lee, which forced him to use his trump card, which is to open the eight inner gates. After opening five of the inner gates, he then started to attack Gaia with a high speed combo which even the sand couldn't keep up with at all, something Naruto noted that he could keep with when using the **Clock Up (AN: He was holding back on Haku back then)** , and used **Hidden Lotus** leaving his muscles torn and body fatigued. Gaia used the sand to cushion her fall and then crushed Lee's arm and legs, she would have continued hadn't Gai stepped in to call the match.

The next and final match was between Chouji and Dosu, but it ended rather quickly with Dosu using his Melody arm to knock Chouji out, giving him the win. Later the winners assembled and Hiruzen had them draw numbers and were given matchups which were:

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the Sand

Kankurou vs. Shino Aburame

Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari

Sakura Haruno vs. Dosu Kinuta

Hiruzen then tell them that the final phase of the exam will be a tournament whereby any or none of them could have a chance on becoming Chuunin based on how they fight in a match and that they only have a month to train before then. Afterwards everyone left the tower and returned to the village.

When they reached the hospital, Naruto asked which room Hinata stayed at and was told where to go. When they reached the designated room and opened the door, Naruto and the others saw Hiashi Hyuuga sitting next to Hinata's bed with a younger girl who looks like her but with longer hair.

"Sorry Hiashi-sama, we didn't know that you would be here," said Naruto, bowing to the man, he had gone to see him for Hinata's hand in marriage, although he was scared out of his wits when Hiashi accepted but gave him the overprotective father speech much to the amusement of Kurama and Chinami.

"It's no trouble at all, I just wanted to check on my daughter," said Hiashi, he may act cold on the outside but deep within he cares for his daughters and still has regrets for what happened back then "I believe you two haven't met, this is my second daughter Hanabi,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Hanabi, bowing to them and received a bow in return from Naruto and the girls.

"I'll be taking my leave then, I wish you luck in the finals Naruto-san," Hiashi was about to leave when Hanabi spoke up.

"Father, may I stay for little while longer?" and got a nod of confirmation from the man before he left.

"So you're the little firecracker, whom Hinata would always talk about," said Naruto with smirk, making the girl blush from embarrassment.

"D-don't call me that!"

"As long as it makes you at ease around me, then I won't stop," Naruto rubbed her head gently, making Hanabi smile more happily.

"Now I can see why Nee-chan likes you,"

"And she's not the only one," said Fu with Haku nodding in agreement.

"Wait you like him too and Nee-chan's fine with it? How come?" asked Hanabi.

"That's because Naruto-kun is the head of an almost extinct clan so the CRA applies to him, and we know that he will love all of us equally," said Haku hugging Naruto from behind lovingly. Hanabi was at first angry with Naruto, but looking at him she could tell that he would never hurt her sister.

"So how is she?" asked Naruto looking at Hinata sleeping on the bed with concern.

"The doctor said that she'll be fine, she should be able to recover in time for the finals,"

"That's good, because I want her there to see me beat stoicism out of Neji for what he did to Hinata-chan,"

"Please be careful when facing Neji, he's known to be a genius when it comes to the Jyuuken,"

"Not only that, we must also find out the reason why Neji hates Hinata and main branch in general," said Chinami.

"I'll be leaving you girls, I get the feeling that Jiji will want to meet me so I'll meet you later. Sakura-chan will come by later to visit," with that, Naruto left the hospital and upon passing through the entrance, an ANBU member wearing a cat mask appeared before him.

"Uzumaki-san, lord Hokage wishes to speak with you,"

"Okay, and sorry for not getting the time to spar with you,"

"It's understandable as you are currently partaking the Chuunin exams," with that said, the female ninja placed a hand on Naruto and used the Body Flicker technique to transport them to the Hokage tower. Upon arriving at the office, they saw Hiruzen along with his shadow clones just finishing up with the paperwork.

"I see that your remaining life is now easier with Shadow clones eh Jiji?" said Naruto with a smirk.

"You don't know the half of it, I get the feeling that the previous Hokages will never let me hear the end of it when the time comes for me to go to the afterlife," said Hiruzen with a sweatdrop as he could have sworn that he heard them laughing at him.

"How about you play a prank on the next Hokage by not telling them to use Shadow clones to do the paperwork," hearing those words, made Hiruzen and his clones chuckle darkly.

"Now that isn't a bad idea, I can simply sit back and watch them sweat away with the answer in front of them. Anyway, Anko told me about your encounter with my former student,"

"Yeah, too bad old snakey got away as we would have made a human snake wallet out of him. But I get the feeling that he didn't take us seriously, I also discovered that the cursed seal which he placed on Sasuke is much stronger than the one he put on Anko-chan that I couldn't remove it,"

Hiruzen signed deeply, even since that day he regretted having let Orochimaru live and the consequences that came after "The next time we meet, I'll finish it once and for all," then he turned to Naruto "Kakashi placed a restraining seal on Sasuke to prevent the seal from taking over so you won't have to worry about it for a while," Naruto nodded but he wasn't too sure.

"Okay Jiji, I'll have to go and start training since Sakura-chan has gone to Anko-chan for that," said Naruto turning to leave.

"Actually Naruto, I've found someone who would train you,"

"Really who?"

"I'd rather not say, I'm sure you'll recognize the person when you both," Hiruzen mentally made a note to get his crystal ball ready "You'll find him at the hot springs,"

"Okay, I'll be heading there now, see ya later Jiji," Naruto left the tower in direction of the hot springs while Hiruzen took out the crystal ball and got ready to record the scene.

* * *

Later on, Naruto had arrived at the hot springs and was looking around for the person who would help him with his training for the finals. "What kind of person do you girls think he would be for Jiji to recommend?"

" **As long as he isn't a pervert, then I should be okay with him,"** said Kurama.

Then they heard giggling and turned to see someone squatting close to a fence, he was wearing clothes similar to that of a kabuki dancer, wearing a horned headband with a kanji for 'oil' displayed in the center. His long spiky white hair is tied into a ponytail, and he has two tattoos that look like bloody tear streaks, under each eye.

" **That no good pervert is peeping on the women in the hot springs!"** said Kurama with feminine anger.

"Don't worry Ku-chan, I have an idea to deal with him," thought Naruto with mischievous grin as he summoned the Cooper cane. Then he slowly snuck up to the man until he was standing right behind him, Naruto slowly raised the cane above his head "FORE!" and swung at the man, sending him flying right into the women's bath.

They heard a splash, then women screaming followed by the man's although his was screams of pain to which Naruto laughed at.

" **It serves the pervert right, that's what he gets for intruding a woman's privacy,"** said Kurama with Chinami nodding agreement.

"Hey you, brat!" Naruto turned to see the man stomping towards him while covered with bruises and some parts of his clothes were torn "Why did you do that? You ruined my data gathering!"

"What you call 'data gathering' is nothing more than peeping in the women's bath," said Naruto with a deadpanned expression.

"Do you not know who I am?! I am the great toad sage of mount Myoboku, the all-powerful Jiraiya!" said the man, then he noticed that the blonde standing before him had a blank look on his face "What's the matter brat? Aren't you going to say something?"

"No I'm rather going to do something,"

"And what will that be?" Jiraiya got his answer in the form of an uppercut to the chin as he was propelled into the air before crashing to ground, he got up to yell at the boy but quickly had to avoid a fireball which was shot at him. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Just a greeting for my _godfather_ after not seeing him for twelve years of my life," said Naruto with anger clear in his eyes. Jiraiya's eyes widened upon what he heard.

"N-Naruto?" Jiraiya rolled to the side to avoid a slash from Tsukiotoshi when Naruto jumped at him.

"Where the hell have you been all this time?!" shouted Naruto who kept on attacking the man.

"Naruto, you must understand, I had to take care of my spy network for-" the toad sage felt a knee in the gut before a punch to the face.

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard! So it didn't even come across your mind to even write a letter to me, just to check how I am?!"

The gravity of those words really struck Jiraiya hard, he has now realized how much he had hurt his godson by not being there for him this whole time since his birth. Knowing fully well how a jinchurriki is treated didn't make him feel any better as he slid down against a wall.

"You're right, I should have been there for you and yet I wasn't. I know saying sorry won't be enough and if you don't want me in your life then I'm willing to accept it,"

Naruto stepped forward and raised a fist to punch Jiraiya again, he stared at the man for a moment before striking, only to hit the wall just a few inches away from his head. Naruto turned and walked away before stopping after a few steps.

"You're right that saying sorry won't be enough," said Naruto, Jiraiya's head slumped "Which is why you have a lot of ground to cover if you want to patch things up with me, we can start with my training,"

Jiraiya raised his head to look at Naruto with hope in eyes "Thank you, you won't regret it,"

"I hope not, we'll meet tomorrow near the riverside," with that said, Naruto walked away towards the Namikaze compound. Jiraiya simply sighed sadly, this wasn't how he wanted to bond with his godson. He decided to meet Hiruzen to get some info before going to a bar for some sake.

"Damn, I never thought that I would be doing the same thing as Tsunade," muttered Jiraiya as he headed towards the Hokage tower.

The next morning, Naruto met with Jiraiya at the riverside with a waterfall nearby.

"So what kind of training are we doing Pervy sage?" asked Naruto.

"Why are you calling me that?" asked Jiraiya with a twitch in his eyebrow.

"Because you're a sage as well as a pervert, so I'm calling you that whether you like it or not,"

Jiraiya wanted to complain but figured that being given a nickname is Naruto's way of slowly opening up to him.

"Well sensei told me everything that had happened and the current situation. This first thing that I'll teach you is the Summoning jutsu,"

"What kind of jutsu is that?" asked Naruto, not knowing that the mysterious scroll began to glow when he asked that question.

"It is a teleportation technique which a contract signed in blood with all kinds of creatures, then you can summon them at any time you wish,"

"That sounds like what old snakey did back at the forest of with that giant snake, I can't help but feel that they're related," Jiraiya laughed at the nickname that Naruto has given his former team mate.

"I see that you understand it, now let me show you how it's done, Summoning jutsu!" Jiraiya bit his thumb to draw blood and then went through a few handsigns before slamming it on the floor which produced a seal matrix, then there was a puff which faded to reveal Jiraiya standing on a large with a scroll held with its tongue. The mystery scroll glowed more brightly in Naruto's pouch. "Now all you have to do is sign the contract and you should be able to summon the toads,"

Naruto was about to take the summoning scroll, when the storage scroll flew out of his pouch and unrolled itself, then the seal released the mystery scroll which floated before Naruto much to his Jiraiya's confusion. The scroll unrolled itself to reveal that it was a summoning scroll with strange symbols that he had never seen before.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know, but where did you find this scroll?" Naruto then told him how he found the scroll "It seems like the scroll wants you to sign the contract,"

"But doesn't one sign a single contract?"

"Normally, those who sign a single contract, only have a sufficient amount of chakra to summon. But there are ninjas with large amounts of chakra close to yours who can summon a variety of creatures by signing multiple contracts. With your being a jinchurriki, you are of the latter, so you can sign it,"

"Okay then," Naruto bit his thumb and proceeded to write his full name on the scroll and placed his fingerprints at the bottom. Then scroll glowed brightly before rolling itself back and shrinking and returning to his pouch.

"Now try the summoning and let's see who the boss of the contract is," said Jiraiya.

Naruto went through the handsigns and slammed a palm on the ground, there was a puff of white smoke and when it cleared, they saw a creature whom Jiraiya instinctively knew that nobody has ever seen before.

" _And to think I had seen everything, this godson of mine will definitely make things more interesting around here,"_

After meeting with the creature, Naruto also signed the toad contract and met Gamabunta, the toad boss. Gamabunta recognized the boy to be Minato's son but still decided to test him by having Naruto stay on his back as he jumped around until to which Naruto passed by a skin of his teeth and he had to rest for three days.

Afterwards, he resumed with the training, Jiraiya was impressed with Naruto's level of fuinjutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu but still help polished his skills by sparring with him.

As time went, Naruto was still angry at him but sometimes would smile and laugh with him. Naruto often summons the creatures secretly and train with them as he had planned to summon them when the times comes. When Jiraiya met Naruto's fiancées, he had to run like hell as they chased him, angry for not being there for his godson much to Naruto's amusement. He had also received a message from Inari via the scroll, wishing him good luck on the finals and told of how the Land of Waves was getting back on its feet.

Soon it was the night before, the finals as Naruto laid on his bed and thought about the match tomorrow _"I don't what will happen tomorrow, but I can tell that it's gonna be wild!"_ then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 **Weapons/Gears appearances**

Cooper Cane = Sly Cooper

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, the next chapter will be the finals before the invasion. Naruto has signed the contract on the mystery scroll but I haven't decided since the poll is still on but it closes on the next chapter right before the invasion as they will make their debut on it. Some readers have been suggesting powers for Naruto, this story is based mostly on him using weapons but I might make another fic with Naruto using powers instead but I'll shelf that for later. Read and Review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out.**


	17. Aiming for the Top

Hey everyone, the poll is now officially closed and I'm going to display the votes to decide Naruto's second summon, and they are:

Monster (Digimon) = 25

Monster (Bakugan) = 17

Dragon = 9

Wolf = 5

Tiger = 4

And the winner is: **Digimon!** As compensation for those who voted for Bakugan, they will appear in one of my future fics, so look forward to it. Now onward with the chapter ;)

 **Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 17: Aiming for the Top**

The day of the Chuunin exam finals has finally come, many people of high status were arriving at the village and were heading towards the stadium along with the civilians and ninjas with excitement and expectancy to see the participants go up against each other in the tournament in order to become Chuunin.

In the Namikaze compound, Naruto had just woken up and was doing some stretches in order to get the kinks out of his bones, he looked out the window and saw a lot of people walking around.

" _Good morning, Ku-chan and Chinami-san,"_ thought Naruto.

" **Good morning Naru-kun,"** said Kurama happily.

"Good morning Naruto-sama, I hope that you're well rested for the finals today," said Chinami with a smile.

"Of course, today's the day that I make my debut to the ninja world and I rip Neji a new one for hurting Hinata-chan," said Naruto while performing some flips. "I'd better go and see how Haku-chan and Fu-chan are doing.

Naruto put on his clothes and gear before heading downstairs to the kitchen, but when he got there was no one in sight except a laid out breakfast and a note on the table. Naruto walked over and picked up the note to read.

Naruto-kun,

We went ahead of you to the stadium, but we left breakfast for you to eat. We'll meet up at the stadium so don't be late. Be sure to win and teach that Neji a lesson that he'll never forget. Also we took Tora-chan with us so don't worry about her.

Haku and Fu

Naruto smiled warmly and went ahead to eat the breakfast, then he left the house but decided to take a detour by passing through the training grounds. He was walking through when he saw Hinata standing near the wooden posts.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing here? I thought that you would be with the other girls at the stadium," asked Naruto.

"Oh N-Naruto-kun, I just w-wanted to take a stroll before going to the stadium," said Hinata shyly.

"I see, there's something I want to ask you about,"

"What is it?"

"It's about why Neji seems to hate you so much, he tried to kill you and would have done if the Jounins hadn't stopped him. I intend to inflict some serious pain for what he did," said Naruto with anger in his voice.

Hinata looked a bit shaken before she stuttered out "P-Please don't hurt h-him too much,"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because he wasn't always like that back then, everything changed during the incident with the Hidden Cloud?" then Hinata proceeded to tell him about how a peace treaty had reached the country of lightning who sent an ambassador from the Hidden cloud village to the Hidden Leaf in order to finalize it. But one night, someone infiltrated the Hyuuga compound and abducted Hinata, though during his retreat he met Hiashi who was on a nightly patrol. Hiashi immediately killed the ninja, but when he unveiled his identity it was none other than the ambassador who had just signed the treaty.

Naruto burned with rage as he figured that they wanted to use her as a breeding tool for the Byakugan. Hinata continued saying that the Hidden Cloud Village demanded compensation having the one who killed their ambassador to be killed as well or there will be war. Not wanting that to come to past, the Hidden Leaf agreed but whom they offered was not Hiashi but his twin brother Hizashi who was Neji's father from the branch family, as the caged bird seal would seal away the Byakugan rendering the body as nothing more than an ordinary corpse.

The blonde was silent for a minute until he finally spoke "I can understand why Neji's so angry at the main family, but his reasons for attacking you isn't justified so I'm still gonna deck him for hurting you although not so much since you asked me so nicely,"

Hinata blushed bright red and twiddled her fingers shyly, Naruto was about to say more when they heard the fireworks going off.

"The tournament is about to start Naruto-sama, you'll have to hurry over there or you'll get disqualified," said Chinami, to which Naruto nodded in affirmation. He quickly channeled chakra to his bracelet and called out.

"Ride the Wing road!" then the air trecks appeared on his feet, Naruto skated over and picked up a blushing Hinata in a bridal carry. "Hold on tight as the Uzumaki express transports you to your destination!"

Naruto sped towards the stadium at high speed while avoiding the civilians along the way, as he drew close to the location he created a shadow clone and passed Hinata to it. "I'll meet you with the others later," they both split up and Naruto headed towards the entrance to the arena. In the middle of the tunnel, Naruto made the air trecks disappear and skidded on the ground until he stopped before the other competitors with Sakura smiling happily at him, "I'm not late, am I?"

"As troublesome as it is, no you're not," said Shikamaru.

Naruto looked around and noticed that some of the competitors were absent amongst them. "Hey where's Sasuke and that sound nin?"

"I don't know and it's gonna be a drag if they don't show up,"

"All of you settle down and present yourself properly before the spectators," said the Chuunin standing before them.

Naruto looked up at the stands to see the crowds cheering out loud and smirked with excitement _"This is it girls, this is where we let the world know who were are,"_

" **And we'll be with you all the way Naru-kun,"** said Kurama.

"We'll always be by your side," said Chinami.

* * *

Earlier before Naruto arrived at the stadium, most of the rookie Genin had arrived. Ino had shown up with Choji who carried a large bag full of potato chips and had just opened one of them and was munching away. Tenten was sitting elsewhere wearing regular clothes since she just came to spectate, Kiba and Akamaru also showed up and was sitting near Ino and Chouji.

Hiruzen was sitting at the Kage box with the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village who had been invited to watch the finals. Hiashi along with his daughter Hanabi were also among the crowd, although Hanabi was inwardly excited to see Naruto as she had come to really like him because of his playfulness.

"Everyone is here except Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and that sound ninja. Where could they be?" Ino wondered, then she heard footsteps approach her and turned to see that it was Haku and Fu looking at her seriously.

"Naruto-kun told us what had happened back at the preliminaries," said Haku to which Ino nodded meekly.

"Then tell us what you see Naruto-kun as and we want the truth," said Fu.

" **If she's like those villagers, then we'll be her worst enemies,"** said Chomei.

Ino thought back to when she spoke to Naruto during the one month of training.

 ****Flashback Start****

 _At the top of the Hokage monument, Naruto had brought Ino and told her everything except his lineage and what had happened to Sakura. The female blond stood there shocked over what she had been told._

" _So the real reason why the villagers hated you wasn't because of your pranks but because they believed that you're the reincarnation of the Kyuubi?" asked Ino._

" _Yes they just couldn't get over their grief and decided to place the blame on me, that's what led to my dream to become Hokage so that they'll see me for who I really am and my desire to protect them," said Naruto as he looked at the village from above._

" _But then why would you always act so goofy and messing around so much if you wanted to be Hokage?" asked Ino remembering how he acted back then._

" _What you saw back then was me putting on a mask to hide my true feelings as many would try to hinder my progress in the academy, but as time went on, my mask started to do more harm than good and I saw being a ninja as nothing more than fun and games. But before the graduation, I realized that I should remove the mask and start taking things much more seriously if I wanted to be a Shinobi which was why I looked and acted so differently, this my true self," said Naruto._

 _Ino was silent as she knew what he meant, belonging to a clan of mind walkers she knows that one puts an emotional mask to hide their true feelings, and then she heard Naruto speak up again._

" _Now that you know, what do you see me as? The fox in human skin or the one who simply contains the fox? I won't rush you for an answer so I'll wait for it, just keep in mind that this is an S-rank secret so telling anyone will result in death but a certain few know about it," with that said, Naruto turned and left for Ino to sort out her thoughts._

 ****Flashback End****

Ever since then Ino had been thinking of an answer for when she saw Naruto again until she finally came upon one, she turned to Haku and Fu and gave her answer.

"I see Naruto for who he truly is, not what the others see him as," said Ino, Haku and Fu smiled happily upon hearing what she said.

"We're happy hear that and I'm sure Naruto and the others will feel the same way," said Hinata who was coming down the stairs to meet them.

"Oh Hinata-chan, you came!" said Fu happily.

"Yes Naruto had his clone drop me off while going to meet up with the others,"

"Oh there he is," said Haku pointing towards the arena, the rest turned to see Naruto skidding on the ground to the others competitors

" **I can't wait to see how Naruto will fight in the rounds!"** said Chomei excitedly.

" _Me too Cho-chan,"_ thought Fu.

Meanwhile at the Kage box, Hiruzen was talking to the Kazekage.

"It's good to see you again Lord Kazekage," said Hiruzen with a smile.

"Indeed it is Lord Hokage, I can see that you're still active despite the years. Shouldn't it be the time that you should think of choosing the next Hokage?" said the Kazekage.

"Well I may be old but as long as I can move these old bones, I'll protect the Hidden Leaf to my very last breath,"

"I see," said the Kazekage who was staring at Hiruzen quite intensely before turning to face the arena below.

* * *

Down at the arena, the proctor known as Genma Shiranui turned to face them and took out a piece of paper from his flak jacket and held it out for them.

"There has been a slight change in the matchups, so take a look and know who your opponent is,"

They took a look and noticed that the matchups are the same except that Shikamaru and Temari have an extra match with Sakura which meant that Dosu was out of the finals.

" _I guess I'll be facing either Shikamaru or Temari later on,"_ thought Sakura.

" _I'm still up against Neji, I wouldn't have it any other way,"_ thought Naruto.

"Will you be going all out Naruto-sama?" asked Chinami.

" _Definitely, the guy's got it coming,"_

"But before we commence with the matches, we've got a program set up so please vacate the area until it's over," said Genma. The Genins left except Naruto much to everyone's confusion, then Genma turned to the blond and smirked "Steal the show kid," and used the **Body Flicker jutsu** to leave.

Naruto smirked back as he took out a scroll from his pouch "Already planning to," then he unrolled the scroll and channeled chakra into the seal, there was a puff of smoke and it cleared to reveal a stage with Naruto holding a guitar and his clones behind a drum kit and another holding a flute "Alright guys, let's rock this!" then they started to play.

 **Linkin Park – Nobody's Listening**

 **Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it**

 **The number one question is how could you ignore it**

 **And drop right back in the cut over basement tracks**

 **Rap stack got you back in the sub black rewind that**

 **We just rolling with the rhythm**

 **Rise from the ashes of stylist division**

 **With these non-stop lyrics of life living**

 **Not to be forgotten but still unforgiving**

 **But in the meantime there are those**

 **Who wanna talk this and that**

 **So I suppose that it gets to a point where feelings gotta get hurt**

 **And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt it goes**

 **Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me**

 **Told you everything loud and clear, but nobody's listening**

 **Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me**

 **Told you everything loud and clear, but nobody's listening**

 **I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress**

 **Handful of anger, held in my chest**

 **And everything lefts a waste of time**

 **I hate my rhymes, but hate everyone else's more**

 **I'm riding on the back of this pressure**

 **Guessing that its better I can't keep myself together**

 **Because all of this stress gave me something to write on**

 **The pain gave me something I could set my sights on**

 **I'll never forget the blood sweat and tears**

 **The uphill struggle over years the fear and**

 **Trash talking and the people it was to**

 **And the people that started it just like you**

 **Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me**

 **Told you everything loud and clear, but nobody's listening**

 **Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me**

 **Told you everything loud and clear, but nobody's listening**

 **I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress**

 **Handful of anger, held in my chest**

 **Uphill struggle, blood sweat 'n' tears**

 **Nothing to gain, everything to fear**

 **Heart full of pain, head full of stress**

 **Handful of anger, held in my chest**

 **Uphill struggle, blood sweat 'n' tears**

 **Nothing to gain, everything to fear**

 **Heart full of pain**

 **Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me**

 **Told you everything loud and clear, but nobody's listening**

 **Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me**

 **Told you everything loud and clear, but nobody's listening**

 **I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress**

 **(Nobody's listening)**

 **Handful of anger, held in my chest**

 **(Nobody's listening)**

 **Uphill struggle, blood sweat n tears**

 **(Nobody's listening)**

 **Nothing to gain, everything to fear**

 **(Nobody's listening)**

 **Song End.**

When they finished singing, the crowd cheered out loud and some of the older ones were able to understand the hidden message in the song "Thanks for listening to our song, or do you desire to have some more?" the cheering got louder, then he turned to his clones and nodded then the clone switched his flute for another guitar "Alright then, you've got your wish!"

 **One OK Rock – No scared**

 **Gimme more!**

 **Gimme more!**

 **Gimme more!**

 **I wanna bring it back, We never carry on**

 **I wanna bring it back, We never carry on**

 **Seize it somehow, Seize it somehow**

 **Only thing I lose**

 **We hurry on (On!),**

 **Cuz we are coming to the end**

 **We hurry on (Yeah!),**

 **Cuz we are coming to the end**

 **I know it's me**

 **I could be one from millions**

 **I never trust anything to survive**

 **No no**

 **That's all, I'll be all right**

 **No no**

 **That's why you take me back**

 **No no**

 **That's the price I must pay?**

 **I've got to leave you nothing to take anymore**

 **No no**

 **That's all, I'll be all right**

 **No no**

 **That's why you take me back**

 **No no**

 **That's the price I must pay?**

 **No scared to death with the burning blue flame**

 **We are**

 **Can you! (Can you!)**

 **Reach out?! (Reach out?!)**

 **Shout it out! (Shout it out!)**

 **Shout it out! (Shout it out!)**

 **Seize it somehow, Seize it somehow**

 **Only thing I lose**

 **We hurry on (Yeah!)**

 **Cuz we are coming to the end**

 **We hurry on (Yeah!)**

 **Cuz we are coming to the end**

 **I know it's me**

 **I could be one from millions**

 **I never trust anything to survive**

 **No no**

 **That's all, I'll be all right**

 **No no**

 **That's why you take me back**

 **No no**

 **That's the price I must pay?**

 **I've got to leave you nothing to take anymore**

 **No no**

 **That's all, I'll be all right**

 **No no**

 **That's why you take me back**

 **No no**

 **That's the price I must pay?**

 **No scared to death with the burning blue flame**

 **We are**

 **I wanna bring it back, We never carry on**

 **Seize it somehow, Only thing I lose**

 **Yeah, We hurry on,**

 **I could be one from millions**

 **Touch it touch it,**

 **Don't you know it's just begun**

 **Watch it watch it,**

 **Make me feel like the man**

 **Break it break it.**

 **We can't leave it undone**

 **Kill the sound,**

 **You are maybe alive**

 **What do we forgot!**

 **No no...on my own**

 **No no...on my own**

 **I've got to leave you nothing to take anymore**

 **No no**

 **That's all, I'll be all right**

 **No no**

 **That's why you take me back**

 **No no**

 **That's the price I must pay?**

 **Now moving closer to the blue flame**

 **We are!**

 **No no**

 **That's all, I'll be all right**

 **No no**

 **That's why you take me back**

 **No no**

 **That's the price I must pay?**

 **I've got to leave you nothing to take anymore**

 **No no**

 **That's all, I'll be all right**

 **No no**

 **That's why you take me back**

 **No no**

 **That's the price I must pay?**

 **No scared to death with the burning blue flame**

 **We are...**

 **WE ARE!**

 **Song End**

After his clones dispelled, Naruto slammed a palm on the stage and there a puff of smoke to reveal a scroll in his hands.

"Whoever thought that Naruto could sing so well?" said Fu, Chomei was cheering Naruto from the mindscape when he was singing.

"Naruto-kun could sing Fu-chan, he sang for the children at the orphanage when we were at the Land of Waves.

"We'll have to get him to sing for us some time," said Haku, getting nods of agreement from the others.

"You gotta love fuinjutsu," Naruto smirked as Genma reappeared before him and Neji came down from the competitors' box.

"That was a sweet performance, but let's get things going. The match between will now begin!"

Neji took the Jyuuken stance and sneered at Naruto "You might as well give up, fate has decreed that I will win this match,"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I've come too far to just give up plus I've got a debt to collect," said Naruto as he started bouncing on the tips of his toes.

"A debt?"

"Surely you haven't forgotten that you have to pay for hurting Hinata-chan,"

"We'll see about that, I can't wait to see the look of despair when I prove to you that fate cannot be defied,"

"Cut the chit-chat and let's into the fight,"

 **Music Start: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST; Unforgettable**

Naruto quickly launched a couple of kunai at Neji and dashed in a zigzag pattern, but Neji caught one of the kunai and used it to deflect the others before Naruto got to him.

"What is he doing?! It's too risky to go up close with a Hyuuga!" said Kiba who was expecting Naruto to attack from a distance.

"That is under normal circumstances, but you shouldn't underestimate Naruto either, don't forget that he was able to defeat you back then," said Haku.

Naruto aimed a fist towards Neji's face but it was parried to the side so he put a palm on the ground and did a handstand and flipped away, he went with a palm thrust only for Neji to parry it again but he was ready this time as he adjusted his arm and slammed an elbow into the Hyuuga's chest much to his shock, knocking him back and performed a **Flying Kick** to send him further away.

This irritated Neji as he charged at Naruto who switched to the praying mantis stance and started attacking, Naruto was deflecting the attacks as they came at him but a few were able to graze him then he quickly had to jump back and used teleport to build some distance from Neji.

"As you can see and feel, there's no way that you can beat me and defy fate," said Neji, Naruto simply smirked at him and stretched his body a bit.

"Then I might as well shift things into high gear," Naruto crossed the middle and index finger of his hands together, " **Shadow Clone jutsu!** " then four of his clones appeared and took different stances, some which are the same. "Alright guys, let's get to it!"

"Roger boss!" the clones replied before charging at the Hyuuga.

"That's a pretty smart move from Naruto," said Haku.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"The Byakugan can see the chakra and its circulatory system and since Naruto has evenly distributed his chakra to all of his clones, Neji won't be able to tell who the original is," said Hinata.

"But then he has to be careful since it only takes one hit to dispel a Shadow clone," said Fu worriedly.

" **Don't worry Fu-chan, Naruto has Kurama- neechan to help him win,"** said Chomei to assure her container.

The first of the clones had reached Neji and engaged him in close combat while using the praying mantis style, another clone appeared in midair and charged in with a dive kick. Neji saw the attack coming and grabbed the clone with the intentions of using it as a shield, but the attacking clone saw this and dispelled itself at the last second which surprised Neji, giving the grabbed clone the opportunity break free from Neji's grip and throw him across the field.

Neji righted himself in midair and was about to land when a clone blurred in front him and grabbed his collar. "Gotcha!" and started getting punched in the face repeatedly before being thrown again.

"Wow, the kid's got good co-ordination with his Shadow clones, I guess he figured that he should fight from a distance," said Asuma while lighting up another cigarette.

"That is for any regular Shinobi, but my time as Naruto's sensei has taught me that he has a different way of dealing with things like this, you just keep on watching," said Kurenai with pride.

Neji was busy defending himself against the clones that kept attacking from different directions, then he suddenly smirked "Your strategy is quite flawed," then he quickly dashed through the clones before slamming a palm into a particular Naruto which didn't dispel "I figured that the one that doesn't attack would be the real one," the other clones started to dispel as if to confirm Neji's theory, but Naruto simply snickered at him.

"*Bzzzt* Wrong, boss wouldn't use an obvious strategy like that," said 'Naruto' with a smirk before disappearing in a puff of smoke much to Neji's shock. He quickly turned around to see Naruto with three of his clones attacking from different directions.

" **Flying Kick**!"

" **Bicycle Kick**!"

" **Dive Kick**!"

" **Shadow Kick**!"

When it looked like the attacks would connect, Neji started spinning on his axis while releasing chakra from his body to form a spinning dome. Naruto and his clones got knocked back, forcefully dispelling them and he skidded backwards.

"What was that technique? It's almost like Kung Lao's **Spin** but much different," Naruto wondered as he winced from the injuries that he got from it.

"Father isn't that?" asked Hanabi.

"Yes that's the **Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation** but how? Only the main family knew that technique," said Hiashi, Hanabi along with the other girls looked at the battle worriedly as they wondered what Naruto will do now.

"Since he'll use that when I come in close, let's try a different approach. **Shadow Clone jutsu**!" Naruto creating some more clones and they started going several hand signs.

" **Fire style: Grand Fireball**!"

" **Lighting style: Lighting Bolt**!"

" **Wind style: Air Bullet**!"

As the jutsus were about to hit Neji, he quickly spun again to deflect every single one of them. Right as the dome went down, Naruto teleported in front of Neji and performed a roundhouse kick but the Hyuuga ducked under the attack and landed a palm strike his chest, causing Naruto to stumble backwards.

"I have you right where I want you, you're within range of my **Eight Trigrams** ," said Neji then he took certain stance which was instantly recognized by the Hyuuga members.

"What kind of stance is that?" asked Kiba, it was Hinata that answered with a shaken voice.

"That's a technique along with the Rotation that's only known by the members of the main family, if Neji knows how to perform it then Naruto-kun is in trouble,"

" **Gentle Fist art: Eight Trigrams 64 palms** ," Neji dashed forward and struck Naruto "2 palms!" he could feel his chakra stop flowing at where he was hit and tried to retreat but Neji kept up the assault.

"4 palms!"

"8 palms!"

"16 palms!"

"32 palms!"

"64 palms!"

Naruto was sent tumbling from the force of the attacks while Hinata and the others looked on with worry _"Damn he got me, I can't feel my chakra throughout my body,"_

"Naruto-sama, all of your chakra points have been closed from that technique," said Chinami.

" _Ku-chan, I'll need your chakra to force open my chakra points,"_ thought Naruto as he struggled to his feet.

" **Okay Naruto-kun, just say the word and I'll do it,"** said Kurama.

" _For him to be able to perform that technique without being taught, you would have been proud of him brother,"_ thought Hiashi.

" _Come Naruto-kun, you can't give up now,"_ thought Tenten.

"It's best that you give up, I've struck all your chakra points so you can use your jutsus. You've lost just like fate has foretold," said Neji with a sneer.

"Sorry but you still have a debt to pay, and besides I totally suck when it comes to giving up," said Naruto.

"Why do you defy fate?"

"Unlike you, I walk my own path and won't let anyone tell me what to do. I've have been told about what happened to your father but all I can see is that you're using fate like a crutch, something I intend to fix,"

"What do you possibly know, how could you know how it feels to be cursed with a mark, one that can never be removed?!" shouted Neji, Naruto and Fu clenched their fist while their tenants felt depressed, Gaia however was indifferent although she lightly glared at Neji.

"Believe me when I say that I do know how it feels, more than you ever had or will. Which is why I can't afford to lose to someone like you!" Naruto declared as he faced Neji _"Ku-chan, do it!"_

" **Okay Naruto-kun,"** said Kurama, then she sent her chakra through Naruto's body and Neji was shocked to see red chakra flow through Naruto's chakra circulatory system reopen his chakra points.

"How could this be?! I closed all of your chakra points!"

"I'd rather you worry about what's going to happen next," said Naruto, then he raised his hand to reveal the bracelet which made everyone that knew about it smile.

" _Looks like Naruto is finally going to use it,"_ thought Haku.

" _Neji's in for it now,"_ thought Fu with glee.

" **Go for it Naruto!"** shouted Chomei happily.

" _That's right Naruto-kun, you still have that,"_ thought Tenten.

" _You're about to make your presence known in the Shinobi world,"_ Hiruzen thought fondly, not noticing that the Kazekage was staring quite intensely at Naruto as he brought out the bracelet.

"You're about to see what makes me proud of my student," said Kurenai, drawing Asuma's attention.

Naruto channeled chakra into the bracelet and called out "Reborn!" there was a bright glow before it faded to reveal him wearing a pair of red gloves with orange cross and flames designs at the base with a silver ring at the index finger on the right hand, he is also seen wearing a pair of headphones at his ears and orange contacts on his eyes plus a leg bangle on his left leg.

"Get ready to lose to my dying will!" shouted Naruto as a tongue of flame appeared on his forehead before he charged at Neji.

As Neji was attacking, he noticed that whatever attack that he launches Naruto would react to them and counter accordingly almost as if he was a Sharingan user. He blocked a punch but then noticed that Naruto was smirking.

"That's a bad move for you," the gloves ignited into flames, forcing Neji to jump back and discard the bandages from his right hand. Naruto dashed at Neji and tried to launch a fiery punch at the Hyuuga, but a Rotation deflected the attack and tossed him into the air. Naruto quickly flipped in midair and then shot out flames from the gloves which made him hover in the air.

"Whoa, Naruto's flying! That's pretty cool man!" said Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement.

Naruto performed a nosedive to the ground and straight towards Neji who performed another Rotation, but Naruto had planned for it as he sped around the spinning chakra dome forming a ring of fire. " **X-Stream**!" then he ascended to the sky forming a blazing tornado, Neji jumped out of the flames and rolled on the ground to put out the fire on his clothes.

"I will not lose to you! **Gentle Fist art: Eight Trigrams 64 palms**!" Neji charged in to use the technique again, then Naruto lit up the gloves in flames again focused on Neji as he attacked "2 palms!" the first two strikes were blocked.

"4 palms!"

"8 palms!"

"16 palms!"

"32 palms!"

"64 palms!"

Throughout the assault Naruto had deflected all of the palm strikes and then punched Neji in the chest, sending him skidding backwards.

"How could you possibly block all my attacks?!" shouted Neji.

"It's an ability that comes with these gloves called Hyper Intuition which removes the limiters of my mind and releases my hidden awareness. That was why I could block your attacks, I could sense them coming," said Naruto.

"I don't care! Fate has decreed me the winner, I won't lose!" Neji lost all sense of reason and charged in blindly, Naruto shook his head and stood with his legs apart and reared his hand back as flames gathered around it and took the shape of a lion's head.

"It's over Neji!" Naruto slammed an blazing uppercut into Neji's chin, which propelled him into the air before he crashed into the ground and didn't get up. Naruto walked over to where the Hyuuga laid and stared at him.

 **Music End**

"How could I have lost? How could you have defied fate?" asked Neji.

"I've failed the exams in three times in row that I'm sure that you would have considered that as my fate, however it was thanks to those whom I consider precious that helped me be who I am now. Which is why I train hard to get stronger so that I can protect them. So let me ask you this, if a so called 'dead last' like me could defy fate, then what can a genius like you do?" said Naruto before he turned and walked but he stopped "I wanted to seriously pummel you but Hinata-chan begged me not to, so you can consider your debt paid and have her to thank,"

"Winner of the match, Naruto Uzumaki," said Genma Shiranui, upon his announcement the crowd went crazy as they cheered loudly. The younger generation were amazed with a few wishing to be ninjas as well while the older generation were shocked and a bit fearful should they try anything to piss him off.

"That was totally serious, I feel kinda lucky that he didn't use it against me," said Kiba, Akamaru shivered at the thought of it.

"Naruto-kun, you're the best!" shouted Fu happily.

" **Yay, Naruto-kun won!"** said Chomei having sprouted wings from her back and was flying around happily.

" _Naruto-kun, thank you,"_ thought Hinata as she gazed at Naruto with love.

" _You're so amazing Naruto-kun, I can't wait to spend more time with you,"_ thought Tenten.

" _It's time that Neji receives your letter brother,"_ thought Hiashi as Hanabi looked happy at Naruto winning against Neji.

When he entered the competitors' box, Naruto was met with a hug from Sakura who was happy at seeing him win the match.

"Way to go Naruto-kun, you beat Neji!"

"Of course Sakura-chan, was there any doubt?" said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"You've really become more troublesome than ever before Naruto," said Shikamaru with a small smile, Kankurou was looking wary, Shino was stoic as always and Gaia was glaring at Naruto.

As the tournament continued, Kankurou forfeited the match much to the crowd's annoyance. Then it was the match between Shikamaru and Temari, Shikamaru wanted to forfeit but Naruto wouldn't have any of that and so he kicked him into the arena, it was a match between shadow and wind although Shikamaru finally captured Temari he forfeited the match due to low chakra. Naruto had to shake his head in amusement at the chronic laziness of his friend.

Soon it came to the match between Sasuke and Gaia but the Uchiha was still absent, the proctor was about to disqualify Sasuke when he arrived with Kakashi in a shower of leaves just at the last minute.

As the match commenced, Sasuke surprised everyone by moving at speeds matching that of Lee's when he takes off his weights. After getting pummeled by high speed attacks from the Uchiha, Gaia formed a sand dome around herself and whenever Sasuke attempts to attack, the sand would produce spikes whenever he approaches.

Then Sasuke then climbed to the top of the stadium wall and went through some handsigns then Naruto and the others heard sounds of many birds chirping and saw lightning surging from Sasuke's hand. Gai who had accompanied Lee to the stadium explained to them that the jutsu that Sasuke is using is an A-ranked assassination technique belonging to Kakashi known as Chidori, hearing this made Naruto watch the technique with interest.

Sasuke ran down the wall and towards the dome all the while picking up speeding and was able to pierce through the sand and into Gaia's right shoulder which led screaming out in pain and horror. Suddenly Sasuke was the one to scream out in pain as he gripped his arm and jumped back, an clawed arm made of sand covered with purple markings burst out before returning into the dome much to everyone's surprise and Naruto heard Kurama call out to him.

" **Naruto-kun, I recognize that arm, it belongs to Shukaku-chan! It's like she's trying to take over Gaia's body but it's definitely not like her at all!"** said Kurama worriedly.

" _Then there's gotta be something else going on,"_ thought Naruto, then white feathers started falling from the sky and he felt sleepy but a pulse from Kurama's chakra woke him up and he saw many ninjas either wearing a musical note or sand symbol on their jumping around and fighting the Leaf ninjas. "What the heck is going on?!"

Kakashi landed next to him "We're being invaded by the Sand and Sound villages,"

Naruto clenched his fists and the bracelet glowed a bit "Not on my watch they won't,"

 **Weapon/Gear appearance**

Air Trecks = Air Gear

X-gloves (Vongola Version Gear) = Kateyoshi Hitman Reborn

* * *

 **Hello this is Hussbek online with another chapter, I hope that you enjoy this chapter as the next one will be an interesting one to look forward to. Read and Review as always as it inspires me to write. Keep in mind that after the twentieth chapter, I start working on updating the Naruto/Pokemon crossover but until then I'll make these chapters count.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	18. Defending the Home Turf Pt 1

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 18: Defending the Home Turf Pt. 1**

Naruto looked around the stadium and noticed that everyone was asleep from the effects of the Genjutsu except a few were able to dispel it. Naruto then felt something approach from behind and quickly teleported to appear behind a sound ninja, he wrapped his arms around the waist and performed a suplex which knocked the ninja out.

"That was a most youthful move Naruto!" said Gai with a good guy pose, Naruto and his tenants just had to sweatdrop at the sight, then Kakashi appeared next to them with Sakura by his side.

"Naruto-kun!" he turned to see Haku and Fu running towards him "Naruto-kun, what's going on here?"

"We're being invaded by both the sound and sand villages as far as I can tell," said Naruto looking at the sound ninjas standing before them.

"Naruto-kun, look over there!" Naruto to see large four sided purple barrier and within it he saw Hiruzen held at knifepoint by the Kazekage.

"What is the Kazekage doing with Jiji?!" shouted Naruto angrily.

"Naruto, that's not the Kazekage, take another look," said Kakashi.

Naruto looked more carefully and realized that it was Orochimaru underneath the robes "Orochimaru? What is he doing here?!"

" **He must have been the one who orchestrated the invasion,"** said Kurama.

"Naruto and Sakura, I need you to release the Genjutsu on Shikamaru for an important mission," said Kakashi, Sakura moved over to where Shikamaru laid and was about perform the release when Naruto stopped her.

"Why did you stop me Naruto-kun?"

"I have a way to wake him up," said Naruto with a mischievous grin, then he bent down and whispered into Shikamaru's ear "Oh Shikamaru~ If you don't wake up, I'm gonna tell your mother that you've been pretending to sleep while the invasion has been going on~ I wonder what kind of punishment she would have for you?"

Shikamaru instantly stood up with fear in his eyes, Naruto and his tenants were laughing at him.

"So you were pretending to be asleep this whole time?!" shouted Sakura angrily.

"At first I found it to be a drag, but not anymore more now that Naruto has brought the issue of my mom up," said Shikamaru shivering at the thought of a punishment.

"All of you listen up, I assigning to you an A-rank mission since the land of the waves. I want you, Sakura and Shikamaru to go after Sasuke,"

"What happened to him?" asked Naruto.

"He's gone after Gaia and her siblings, I need you three to retrieve him before he goes in too deep,"

" **He's right Naruto-kun, I'm sensing something strange with Gaia's seal and we need to stop it or the seal will break and release Shukaku-chan,"** said Kurama.

"Then what about us?" asked Haku with Fu wondering the same thing.

"I'll need you two to help the others guide the civilians to safety as we Jounins and ANBU fight them off," said Kakashi.

"In that case, I'll give you guys some backup, Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto formed his signature handsign and there was over a hundred of his clones standing nearby, "Okay guys, half of you will guide the civilians to safety and the other will run those sand and sound ninjas out of town are clear?!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" the clones sped off with Haku and Fu following them.

"Please be careful Naruto-kun!" said Fu before sprouting insect wings from her back and flying off.

Naruto turned back to the others and nodded "Okay guys, let's go we don't have much time!" Kakashi summoned Pakkun to lead the way and then he took off with Sakura and Shikamaru following him.

"You think they'll be alright?" asked Gai as he took the Goken stance and faced the sound ninjas.

"I wouldn't worry about them, especially since Naruto is with them everything will be just fine," Kakashi replied as he raised his headband to reveal his sharingan "Let's show them the consequences of messing with the Hidden Leaf village,"

"As expected of my eternal rival, let's the power of our youth!" shouted Gai excitedly, making Kakashi sweatdrop.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiruzen was facing his former student who was grinning evilly at him.

"I never thought that I would fight you again Sarutobi-sensei," said Orochimaru.

"So you planned all of this just to kill me my dear former student?" said Hiruzen.

"That's right and not only that, I intend to completely destroy the Hidden Leaf village,"

"Orochimaru, I've regretted letting you go back then, but this time I intend to rectify that mistake," Hiruzen grabbed his robes and removed it to reveal him wearing his battle gear "And besides, a certain ninja would never let your plan succeed,"

"Fighting me is futile, soon I'll have the perfect body and finally achieve immortality!"

"Then I might as well make you work for it!"

* * *

 **At the Academy**

In a field at the academy, Iruka was protecting the kids from the sound ninjas who were currently invading the place.

"Konohamaru, get Moegi, Udon and the other kids out of here! It's too dangerous!" shouted Iruka as he held a kunai in a reverse grip.

"What better to cripple a ninja village than to destroy the younger generation? Kill them!" at a sand ninja's command, the rest were about to rush in when someone jumped in between them whom Iruka, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon instantly recognized.

"I can't let you do that, I'm supposed to be their role model," said a familiar voice.

"Naruto/Naruto-Nii!" shouted Iruka and the kids at the same time.

"What's a kid like you doing here?" one of the ninjas demanded.

"Isn't it obvious that I'm here to protect the kids and send you guys packing out of here?" said C-Naruto with a quirked eyebrow as if asking 'Are you stupid?'

"But Naruto, these are Chuunin level ninja, there's no way you can beat them all," said Iruka worriedly.

"O ye of little faith, surely you haven't forgotten that I've got an ace up my sleeve," C-Naruto raised his hand to reveal the bracelet, causing Iruka to realize what he's talking about "Hey kids, keep your eyes on me cause you're about to see something cool,"

Then C-Naruto channeled chakra into the bracelet and called out "Henshin!"

[Henshin!]

There was a bright light before it faded to reveal C-Naruto as Kamen Rider Kabuto in his mask form, then he took out the kunai gun and held it in axe mode and pointed it at them

"Come at me"

C-Naruto and the sound ninjas although he was a bit slower than them, he swung the axe at one of them only to miss and got hit with a kunai which created spark upon contact but he quickly retaliated with a backhand which knocked one back and flowed it up with a shoulder charge. He twirled the weapon and held it in gun mode before blasting a few back, but they were still capable of battling.

"Nii-chan, please be careful!" shouted Konohamaru.

"Look even the kids worry about you, maybe if you remove some of that armor then you might stand a chance of beating us," one of the sound ninjas taunted, too bad they couldn't see the blond smirk behind the mask.

"You have a point there, I think I'll do just that. Cast Off!" C-Naruto flipped the horn on the belt buckle to the other side as the extra armor flew off and hit some of the ninjas to reveal a much sleeker form.

[CAST OFF CHANGE BEETLE]

C-Naruto switched into kunai mode and dashed towards them with greater speeds. Iruka watched as the blond now fought with even footing against the invaders as he knocked a few off their feet with a low sweep kick and sent another reeling in pain from a high kick, one tried to attack from behind but was knocked back with spinning kick.

"It's time for me to wrap this up, Clock up!" C-Naruto swiped the side of his belt.

[CLOCK UP]

From everyone's point of view seemingly disappeared and the next thing they know is that the sound ninjas were getting pummeled from different directions, barely giving them any chance of putting up a defense.

"Wow, that's so fast!" said Moegi.

"Yes, even faster than the Fourth when he uses his Hirashin," said Iruka as he looked on in wonder _"That bracelet truly is a powerful weapon, I truly pity anyone who goes up against Naruto now,"_

[CLOCK OVER]

C-Naruto appeared before them and started pressing the buttons on the belt buckle before flipping the horn again.

[1, 2, 3]

"Rider Kick!"

[RIDER KICK]

C-Naruto jumped high into the air as white lightning flowed from the belt buckle to his horn and then to his right leg which he used to perform a flying side kick which created an explosion and severely wounded the sound ninjas when he made contact.

Konohamaru ran towards Naruto as he walked out of the crater that he made with the rider kick.

"That's was soo cool Nii-chan, you moved so fast that they couldn't even blink,"

"There is no time this Konohamaru," said Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei is right, we have to get the kids to safety. Put On!" said C-Naruto as he flipped the horn again

[PUT ON]

Then the extra pieces of armor flew back and reattached themselves reverting to his masked form, C-Naruto and the others ran into the academy to aid the other teachers.

* * *

 **On the Streets**

"Why didn't Intel inform us that Zabuza Momochi has joined the Hidden Leaf?!" shouted a sand ninja as he watched Zabuza slash one of them into half with his Kubikiribocho.

"You punks have picked the wrong village to invade, especially since I live here now!" shouted Zabuza as he cut down another one before slinging his zanbatou over his shoulder while glaring at them. He was about to engage them when he sensed someone land beside him and turned to see a familiar blond hair. "Hey Kid, what brings you around here?"

"The boss created us to protect and clean out the trash, I saw you fighting these guys and thought you use a tag partner," said C-Naruto.

Zabuza smirked under his mask "All I can say is you're welcome to join in, there's a lot of these punks to go around," C-Naruto gave him a foxy grin and he stood next to him.

"Just let me get my big friend whom you're familiar with, the Final Fantasy!" there was a bright glow and it faded to reveal Naruto holding the Fusion sword which made the sand ninjas wary of him.

"Get the kid, he should be easier to kill!" shouted one of them as the rest charged at C-Naruto. The blond simply smirked and charged back at them as he started to hack and slash at them then Zabuza joined in the battle.

C-Naruto performed a downward slash at a sand ninja but it was avoided and the sword embedded itself in the ground and he couldn't pull it out hard enough. The ninja saw this as a golden opportunity and drew out a kunai to stab him in the back.

"Kid watch your back!" shouted Zabuza as he was fighting the other ninjas.

"Now you're dead brat!"

C-Naruto saw him get closer and realized that he wouldn't be able to pull out the sword in time to defend himself even if he applies chakra to his arms, he reached above the hilt and ejected a side blade then quickly turned around and slashed the ninja across the chest for blood to spill out and kicked him away.

C-Naruto turned around and saw Zabuza surrounded by the sand ninjas, then he kicked the embedded blade which had loosened due to ejecting the side blade into the air and jumped after it. He caught the blade in midair and slot the side blade back into it before landing with his back to Zabuza in the middle of the group.

"What are you waiting for?! Let's attack them all at once!" one of them shouted.

"That might work if you could _see_ us, **Hidden Mist jutsu**!" Zabuza lift one arm up with a half ram handsign and the other with same handsign at his chest and a thick mist covered the area.

Sand ninjas frantically look around trying to locate the swordsman and the boy, then the next thing they heard were rapid footsteps, metal clanging, screams of agony and bodies falling to the ground. The mist cleared to reveal the dead bodies of the sand ninjas with C-Naruto and Zabuza standing there with blood on their clothes and blades.

"You know that you're going to end up on the bingo book after this," said Zabuza.

"Yeah but when I think of the stories which I get to tell my kids after I retire, it doesn't seem so bad," said C-Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders, then he turned to look behind "Oh look, more assholes who want us dead. By the way, would you like to give the fusion sword a try?"

Zabuza turned to see Naruto hold the blade out to him and smirked before holding out his zanbatou "That is if you want to try out my Kubikiribocho,"

"Deal,"

After switching swords, Naruto and Zabuza turned around to engage the new group with smirks on their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile Pakkun was leading Naruto and the others through the forest when he started sniffing around which they noticed.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"We've got two squads following us and according to their scents they are nine ninjas following us," said Pakkun.

"Oh man, we don't have time for this, what a drag," said Shikamaru.

" **It is there anything that won't be a drag for this boy?"** Kurama asked with a twitch of her eyebrow.

" _I'll let you know when I find out,"_ thought Naruto.

"And judging by the scents, they must be Orochimaru's men and are probably Jounin level,"

"Normally I'd have said we'd set an ambush, but not only would be exhausted afterwards but we could be taken down if they figured out that we'd planned it," said Shikamaru.

"Then what other options do we have?" asked Naruto.

"Just one, a diversion that only looks like an ambush so one of us will have to stay behind and slow them down.. but the one who stays behind will probably… die," hearing this caused the group to stop "So the question is who's going to do it? The dog is needed to locate Sasuke, in that case…" Naruto was about to volunteer when he was cut off "It's gonna have to be me,"

"What?! But Shikamaru why you, it's too dangerous!" Sakura protested.

"It's better than all of us getting taken down, plus I'm the best guy for the job with my **Shadow Possession jutsu** which was meant delay tactics, so you best get a move on," said Shikamaru.

Sakura was about to protest again but Naruto stopped her before moving towards Shikamaru "I can understand what your plan is, but it won't hurt to have an ace in the hole," this caused the lazy Nara to quirk an eyebrow when Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and the bracelet glowed brightly.

Later on, the sound ninjas were tracking the footprints which were made by Naruto and the others. They were about to continue onwards when they suddenly felt like they couldn't move their bodies.

"Sorry about that, normally I don't like to get involved in these kind of things but I'm willing to make an exception this time since I don't want you guys to go after my friends," they turned to see Shikamaru standing behind with his hands crossed behind his back as his shadow were connected with theirs.

"I can't believe that we got caught by a kid," said one of the sound ninjas.

"This must be the Shadow Paralysis jutsu that we've heard about," said another.

"You guys must be behind the since we don't go by that name anymore, the true name is Shadow Possession jutsu," said Shikamaru, he feeling his chakra waning as his shadow distorted from time to time since he hadn't fully recovered from the battle against Temari, he studied his enemies carefully before frowning a bit "How come there's only eight, Pakkun said that there's nine unless one of them lagged behind so as to protect them against an ambush, in that case.

Shikamaru reached into his pouch and threw out a handful of shuriken at the group only for them to be deflected by some kunai, he quickly traced them to a nearby tree and tried to stretch a shadow towards but it stopped halfway.

" _Damn, I don't have enough chakra to stretch out another shadow,"_ thought Shikamaru.

"Looks like you're at your limit," said the sound ninja as he felt himself along with the others able to move and saw the shadow retreat to Shikamaru "Hey you can come out now, and when you do cut off his head,"

Shikamaru's arm twitched and there was a scream followed by a body landing, and the strange thing is that the head is missing.

"I guess that it was _his_ head that was cut off," Shikamaru although he was shaking from his first kill. The group tried to attack but they found that they couldn't move again.

"What's going on, why can't we move when he's not using his shadow," then they noticed something glint in the sunlight "Wires, but how?!"

Shikamaru give them a lazy smile and brought his hand out from his back to reveal him wearing a glove with metal tips and thin wire threads running through it with the majority of the wire being held in a large spool at the back of his waist.

"Naruto told that it's called Cross tail, its wires are super strong which makes it perfect for immobilizing enemies but it can also be used for attacking and defending as well. As you can see, I had set up a trap before you guys showed up just in case something like this happened and I was right," then he noticed the sound ninjas struggle with the wires "I advise that you stop struggling or the threads will only get tighter and you might lose something if you catch my drift,"

Then he heard someone land next to him and turned to see that it was his sensei Asuma.

"I see you've got things under control," said Asuma.

"And I have a troublesome blond to thank for, I wonder if he can let me keep it since it makes things less troublesome for me," said Shikamaru, then he turned to the direction which Naruto and the others have gone _"You guys better not die on me,"_

* * *

 **On a different Street**

A woman has her back against the wall of a building with her daughter in her arms while looking fearfully at a group of sound ninjas that were approaching her with lust in their eyes.

"Leave us alone, we didn't do anything to you," shouted the woman as her daughter hid her face in her mother's kimono.

"Heheheh, looks like someone who can give us a good time maybe we'll have some fun," said one of the sound ninjas as he reached out to grab the women.

"I don't think so," said a voice.

Then the man felt someone grab his arm and cried out in pain as it was twisted so hard that it broke and then got punched in the face, everyone turned to see a boy with blond hair whom the woman recognized as the girl peeped out.

"Onii-chan, who are you?" asked the girl curiously.

"Just your friendly neighborhood ninja here to save the day, don't worry about these guys I'll take care of them, especially _him_ ," said C-Naruto before glaring at the man with the broken arm "I think I'll need a tag team partner for this," C-Naruto bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood before going through a series of handsigns and slammed a palm on the ground " **Summoning jutsu!** "

There was a puff of smoke before it cleared to reveal a small red bipedal dragon with blue eyes and a spiky mouth and a V-shaped forehead. It wears green headphones around its ears, and the joints on its metallic body appear to be held by screws and is holding a mic which is long enough to act as a staff.

"What kind of summon is that?!" shouted one of the sound ninjas, the dragon looked at them with a toothy grin.

"You wanna know? I bet you wanna know…. My name that is,"

"Give em your intro buddy!" shouted C-Naruto.

"I'm Shoutmon! The man who's gonna be king one day! You'd better make sure to carve it into your hearts so you'll remember!" the dragon declared.

"Let's take them down! Journey to the West!" Naruto summoned the golden staff and next to Shoutmon in a ready stance.

"Let's do this! **Rowdy Rocker**!"

Shoutmon charged and proceeded to attack them while wielding his mic as in Bojutsu (Staff technique) some of the sound ninjas hurled kunais at him but Naruto jumped forward and spun the staff which deflected all of them.

"Naruto get out of the way, **Soul Crusher**!" Shoutmon screamed into his mic which released a blast of red energy which forced a few of them to jump into the air only for to Naruto to jump after them.

"Naruto SMASH!" Naruto made the staff lengthen before swinging around to slam them to the ground which formed a crater, then he landed next to Shoutmon who held a hand out and fire gathered around it to take the form of a eighth note.

Make it a homerun, **Rock Soul**!" Shoutmon tossed the fireball into the air, then Naruto held the staff like a baseball swung at it which increased its speed towards the fallen sound ninjas resulting in a fiery explosion.

"Dude, I might be the next Babe Ruth with that kind of swing," C-Naruto joked before turning to the woman and the girl "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but why are you helping us?" asked the woman, she was one of the people who saw him as a demon that wanted to kill them.

"If I can't protect the people of this village, then I have no right to even consider myself a potential for Hokage," said C-Naruto with a smile.

"The same can be said for me if I aim to be the next Digimon king," said Shoutmon with a smirk.

"Thank you for helping us Nii-chan," said the girl holding her hand out to C-Naruto which took and shook with a smile and the woman felt ashamed for being so biased, then they heard an explosion and turned to see giant snakes with red cloth around their necks rampaging through the village.

"Shoutmon, get those two to safety while I can see if I make snake wallets of these guys!"

"Got it Naruto!" Shoutmon grabbed them and took off as C-Naruto used the staff to pole vault to a roof and bit his thumb and went through the handsigns again before slamming a palm on the ground.

" **Summoning jutsu**!" there was a puff of smoke and it cleared to reveal Naruto standing on the head of a large orange tyrannosaurus rex with spikes on its arms, shoulders and jaws with blue tips on them. It has blue stripes on its body and wears red training bracers and a brown helmet with three horns and multiple spikes with red stripes on it.

" **Yo Naruto, what's up?"** asked the summon.

"Yo GeoGreymon, we've got some serpentine pest invading the invading the village and I could use some help from my favorite orange partner," said C-Naruto.

" **Then you got the right Digimon for the job!"** GeoGreymon turned to one of the serpents and got ready to attack " **Mega Shot**!" he launched a blast of fire from his mouth which made connect, causing the snake to hiss in pain, then he charged at it and slashed with his claws before turning around to slam his tail at the neck powerful enough to break it **"How do you like that?"**

"Awesome GeoGreymon, but keep your guard up. One of its friends are coming over here!" shouted C-Naruto, they turned around to see one of the snakes slither towards them.

" **I got this, Horn Impulse!"** GeoGreymon lowered his head and charged forward and pierce its belly with his horns, then he raised his head to fling the snake high into the air and turned with his mouth open **"Mega Flame!"** and spewed flames enough to burn the snakes into ashes.

The snakes realized the potential threat the new summon was and were about to attack when they heard a voice call out.

" **Summon jutsu: Bringing down the house**!" then a large toad with two katanas appeared from above and landed on one of the snakes, crushing it. Then Naruto saw someone riding on it and it was none other than Jiraiya.

"Never fear my fellow Leaf ninjas, Jiraiya the Toad Sage is here!" shouted Jiraiya while doing a kabuki pose.

"It's about time you got here Pervy Sage, I'm almost out of chakra and Jiji is fighting Snakey at the battle arena!" shouted C-Naruto.

"I see, then let's deal with the summons before we go help out the old man," said Jiraiya to which C-Naruto nodded before they turned to face the remaining snakes.

* * *

 **At the Market District**

Several sand ninjas were dashing through the streets until they came to a stop when they saw someone standing in the middle of the road, it was a boy with blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks as he stood there with his arms crossed and was glaring at them.

"What is a kid like you doing here, you wanna die or something?" one of the sand ninjas sneered at him.

"You guys think that you could walk into our village and act like you own the place? Here's a news flash for ya, we don't take kindly to rude guests," said C-Naruto.

"And what are you going to do about it?" taunted one of the ninjas.

"Simple, kick you out of town, Lock and Load!" then there was a bright glow and it faded to reveal Naruto holding a machinegun in his hands "You punks better take me seriously or I'll turn you into Swiss cheese,"

Naruto pulled the trigger and let loose a round of bullets at them, some of the sand ninjas got hit but the more experience were able to dodge it thanks to their instincts and retaliated by throwing shurikens at the blonde. Naruto quickly dove to the ground and landed on his stomach and continued to fire, being able to land a headshot on one of them.

He noticed a shadow growing over him and rolled to his back while switching to flamethrower shot a stream of fire at the ninja who had snuck up behind him. Naruto bounced to his feet and ran behind some stacked wooden crates to use as cover, then he started to charge the gun as yellow energy gathered at the muzzle. Then he jumped out annd shot a giant ball of fire but it missed them as they had dodged it and quickly moved in to attack. Naruto was forced to be defensive as he dodged the attacks from the sand ninjas.

"Not so tough now are you?" taunted one of the ninjas.

" _Damn, I need to take these guys out all at once,"_ thought Naruto, then he switched back to rapid fire and charged again, then he kicked a sand ninja in the face and used it as a springboard to jump away. In midair he shot a pod which headed towards the sand ninjas and Naruto quickly hid in an alley right as the pod started spinning and fired off rounds in all directions, killing the ninjas before they could react.

Naruto peeked out of the alley to see the dead bodies and grimaced, then he saw the giant toad and GeoGreymon attacking the snakes, "The others must be just as busy as I am, I'd better pick up the pace and do my job," then he took off in search of more sand and sound ninjas to take down.

Despite all this, the clones all shared the same thought _"We're doing our best out here, so you'd better do the same boss!"_

Meanwhile Naruto, Sakura and Pakkun are racing towards where Sasuke is as fast as they can _"Sasuke, you'd better hold on, Gaia isn't someone you could handle even with the Sharingan,"_ thought Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, you may need to use some of the weapons in order to fight against Shukaku," said Chinami.

" **Naruto-kun, you must hurry! I can feel Shukaku's chakra leaking out!"** said Kurama worriedly.

" _I got Ku-chan, I'll hurry!"_ thought Naruto as he moved faster.

* * *

 **Weapon/Gear appearance**

Kabuto Zecter = Kamen Rider Kabuto

Fusion Sword = Final Fantasy Advent Children

Cross Tail = Akame Ga Kill

Golden Staff = Journey to the West

Machine Gun = Contra: Shattered Soldier

* * *

 **This Hussbek online with another chapter, I hope you're enjoying the fiction so far, the next chapter will be between the battle against the Shukaku and the battle against Orochimaru, who knows what will happen then but it will be exciting. I'm up for suggestions for which summon should face the Shukaku when she comes out, so read and review as always.**

 **This Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	19. Defending the Home Turf Pt 2

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 19: Defending the Home Turf Pt. 2**

 _"Damn, what the heck is she?!"_ thought Sasuke as he stared at Gaia as half of her body was covered in sand and it has covered her hand in form of a claw, she was staring at Him as if he's a piece of meat.

Sasuke had been pursuing the sand siblings since they ran from the battle arena, Temari stayed behind to fight him but was defeated when he used a chidori as a feint which made her throw some and replaced himself with a log which had an exploding note, knocking her away before he continued on his way. When he reached Kankurou and Gaia, Temari had caught up with them and it was Kankurou's turn to buy them. But that was when Shino arrived to fight Kankurou and let Sasuke continue his pursuit.

But it was when he caught up that Gaia woke up and knocked Temari away forcefully, then the right half of her body started to change. Afterwards she started attacking with the ferocity of an animal, Sasuke tried to fight back but his was ineffective and the sharingan wasn't making it any easier. He wanted to use the chidori but hesitated as Kakashi had warned that he could only use it three times a day and the third time would only be half as effective and the cursed seal would take over.

But when Gaia taunted him by saying that his reason for existing was pathetic, it enraged Sasuke to use the chidori again to strike Gaia but it was not enough to damage her and the cursed seal immediately activated and covered his body, paralyzing it in with pain.

"Now die Sasuke Uchiha and let mother feast on your blood to prove my existence!" Gaia leapt towards Sasuke with the sand claw stretched out to impale him.

" _Damn this can't be the end for me, I can't die until I've killed Itachi and avenged my clan!"_ thought Sasuke as he watched the claw draw close to him in slow motion when he heard a familiar voice.

"Flying kick!" A foot slammed into Gaia's face which sent her flying back, then a boy landed in front of him who was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sorry we're late Sasuke, we had to deal with stalkers and then had to take detour before we finally caught up with you," said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Hmph, better late than never Dobe," said Sasuke through gritted teeth as the cursed seal pulsed through his body, making Naruto frown a bit.

"I thought Jiji said that the seal has been dealt with?" thought Naruto.

"My guess is that Sasuke must have pushed his body too far for the cursed seal to take over," said Chinami.

"We can talk about that later, we need to focus on Gaia and Shukaku!" said Kurama, Naruto nodded in affirmation as he turned to face the partially transformed Gaia before speaking to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I need you to get Sasuke out of here,"

"What but Naruto it's too dangerous for you to face her alone, even with the bracelet," Sakura protested as she was worried about him.

"Don't forget that our mission was to bring Sasuke back and that is our number one priority, besides I think I've got her full attention," said Naruto as he looked at Gaia smiling sadistically at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I've been waiting all this time so that I can fight to prove my existence and have mother feast on your blood!" shouted Gaia.

"Sakura go now!"

"Okay Naruto-kun, just please come back alive," said Sakura, Naruto turned and gave her a gentle smile.

"I will and that is a promise," Sakura smiled before she went to carry Sasuke and left, then Naruto turned around to face Gaia "I believe we should introduce ourselves before we battle as I'm sure that it will be an unforgettable one,"

"I am Gaia of the Sand, daughter of the fourth Kazekage and the jinchurriki of Shukaku," said Gaia.

Then Naruto took a stance and spoke up "And I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki and the jinchurriki of Kurama,"

Nearby Temari was surprise to hear who Naruto truly was "He's the son of the yellow flash and a jinchurriki?! Then why isn't he bloodthirsty like Gaia?"

 **Music Start: Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep OST; Rage Awakened –The Origin-**

Naruto performed some handsigns and launched the jutsu **"Fire style: Grand Fireball!,"** a large ball of fire raced towards Gaia who had her sand claw expand enough to form a shield around her to block the attack _"I guess fire jutsu is out since it won't do a thing,"_

"You can't use water jutsu either since there's no source of water nearby," said Chinami.

" **Which only leaves you with wind and lightning jutsus to use against him, Naruto-kun watch out she's transforming again!"** said Kurama. Naruto watched as the sand spread over Gaia's body till only her legs were uncovered and a tail was formed, **"Naruto-kun, we have to stop her before she completes her transformation,"**

"So it's a race against time, these kind of things are never easy," Naruto leapt towards Gaia and formed a handsign " **Shadow Clone jutsu!** Then several clones appeared and charged in.

" **Wind style: Sandstorm Devastation!"** Gaia took a deep breath with several mouths appearing on her body to do the same before releasing a powerful gust mixed with sand, the blast was powerful enough to sending Naruto and his clones flying back, dispelling them as well while Naruto crashed into a tree trunk. Fighting back the pain, Naruto performed some handsigns and took a deep breath "Wind style: Great Breakthrough!" before opening his mouth to release a power gust of his own to push back the sandstorm until they both dissipated.

"That's right Uzumaki, fight me and make me feeling alive!" Gaia crossed her arms **"Sand Shuriken!"** and lashed out, releasing sand projectiles. Naruto quickly placed a hand on the hilt of Mumei no Tamanoo **"Secret Arts: Quick Draw!"** he drew out the blade in a flash as the sand projectiles were slashed before returning to its sheath, the he sped through some handsigns again **"Lightning style: Lightning Bolt!"** then held a palm towards Gaia as arcs of electricity shot of it.

Gaia saw the incoming attack and stretched a claw towards a tree trunk to latch onto, then pulled herself over to avoid the jutsu and swung around like a slingshot and launched herself at Naruto with her claws bared. Naruto teleported away and reappeared on the trunk of a tree with chakra channeled to his feet to latch onto it, then he saw many sand tendrils of sand racing towards from different directions.

" **Naruto-kun, it's all over if the sand catches you!"** shouted Kurama.

"I know! **Wind style: Typhoon Dance**!" Naruto jumped off and spun in the air and the wind gathered and swirled around him, preventing the sand from getting anywhere close to him.

" _I'm surprised that he can defend himself against Gaia's attacks in that form, but it's useless if he can't break through her sand defense,"_ thought Temari as she continued to watch the battle from a fair distance.

" _Girls I'm up for some suggestions, I can't get in close for the sand will crush me and attacking from a distance has no effect at all. So far I'm only using wind jutsus to defend against Gaia's sand attacks!"_ thought Naruto as he continued to deflect the sand tendrils with a Gale Claw jutsu.

" **Despite having one tail, Shukaku-chan is known for her usage of sand to defend against any kind of jutsus hence the name absolute defense, her weakness is water jutsus since it will soak her sand and slow its movements, and lightning jutsus as they can pierce through her sand shields,"** said Kurama.

" _But there's no water nearby for me to use and I've yet to ask Kakashi-Nii for lightning jutsus since I only know one which I created aside from the others plus won't be so effective,"_

"Naruto-sama, I've just gone through the archives and found a weapon that can help you against Gaia and I'm sending the information to you now,"said Chinami as she came running out of the library which Naruto had made for her to store the knowledge of the bracelet.

Naruto felt the information flow into his mind before he placed a hand on the bracelet and channeled while calling out "Busou Renkin!" then there was a flash of light before it faded to reveal Naruto holding a small and sleek lance. It has a dragon motif with teeth-like patterns and hexagons although it closely resembles that of a sword, unlike normal lances that are held with two hands, Naruto felt that it could be wielded with one hand.

"How can that overgrown toothpick help you?!" shouted Gaia as she launched another barrage of sand shuriken at the blond, Naruto held out the lance and twirled it like a propeller as it deflected all of them before he held it with both hands and aimed it at partially transformed jinchurriki.

" **Sunlight Slasher!** " the tips and sides along with the end of the lance opened up to release yellow energy which quickly launched Naruto forwards. Gaia performed the Sand Devastation jutsu again to blow him back, but he simply pierced through it and kept on approaching. Tendrils of sand shot out of Gaia's sand body and wrapped around Naruto's limbs then it proceeded to squeeze him tightly, Naruto aimed the lance at Gaia's chest and called out "Expand!" the lance opened up and stretched out with the tip heading towards Gaia which forced her to throw him away right as the tip pierced her sand armor and almost reached her real body. Naruto flipped in midair and used the lance's energy propulsion to land safely on a tree branch.

"Naruto-sama, channel your lightning chakra into the lance, it will increase its power," said Chinami, Naruto did so and yellow lightning could be seen coursing through the lance. Naruto started swinging the lance repeatedly which released lightning energy waves at Gaia who used her arms to block them, but with each hit she could feel her body go numb.

"Now's my chance, **Shadow Clone jutsu!** " the clones appeared and dashed towards Gaia while channeling lightning chakra to different parts of their bodies. Gaia was able to destroy the first clones that come to her, but she was struck by two clones that approached from below and was soon followed by the rest with the sand being unstable as the electricity was messing with it.

" _I can't believe it, he's actually putting pressure on Gaia?"_ thought Temari.

"Die Uzumaki!" Gaia lashed out with her claw, stretching it towards Naruto who stabbed the lance into it and is trying to hold it back but was slowly getting pushed back.

"This is all or nothing, **Sunlight Slasher: Full Blast Lightning mode**!" the lance released energy far more than before and rocketed towards Gaia while splitting the sand claw. Right as he got close, he pulled away at the last second and slammed a powerful punch infused with lightning, sending her crashing to the ground "Is it over?" then he heard Gaia scream out loudly.

"My existence will not be erased! There's no way I'll lose to someone like you!"

 **Music End**

" **Naruto-kun, you have to get out of there now!"** shouted Kurama, Naruto quickly used the lance to propel himself away right as a cloud of smoke appeared, he turned to see a huge silhouette behind the smoke which cleared to reveal a giant raccoon completely made of sand and a long tail behind it.

" _Oh no, she has released its full form, it's not me for me to be here,"_ thought Temari before leaping away.

"If she's going big then I'll do the same, **Summoning jutsu**!" Naruto made the lance disappear before performing some handsigns and slamming his right palm on the ground, there was a puff of smoke before it faded to reveal Naruto standing on a giant toad with a scar across its left eye that was wearing a purple vest with a katana strapped to its side.

" **It's you kid, what have you summoned me here for?"** asked the toad.

"Gamabunta, I summoned you here cause I need your help against the Shukaku," said Naruto pointing at the bijuu.

" **You must be in a real jam, I'll help out but next time we'll exchange a cup of sake to seal the deal,"**

"How about when I reach a legal age then I'll be glad to do so,"

" **Then you've got yourself a deal,"**

 **Music Start: Kingdom Hearts 2; The Encounter**

Then Gamabunta drew his katana from its sheath while holding it in reverse and held it by his side **"Better hold on tight kid, it's gonna be a bumpy ride,"** before he leapt at the sand raccoon. Shukaku lashed out a claw to attack the toad, but Gamabunta dodged at the last minute and swung his sword **"Take this, Toad Blade Cut!"** the blade sank into the bijuu's arm but he was forced to let go right as the arm was cut off and fell apart with the sword stabbing into the ground with enough force to cause a minor quake. _**"Darn, his body was so heavy that I couldn't complete the cut, I'd better finish the battle,"**_

Then they noticed the sand shifting on the forehead of the Shukaku and saw Gaia emerge from it and sneer at them.

"To push me to revealing this form, you truly are interesting Naruto Uzumaki. I'll now show you the power of the sand spirit," Gaia formed a handsign and called out "Sleep Possum jutsu," then she slumped over as she fell into slumber.

" **This is bad,"** said Gamabunta as he tensed.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

" **From what I've heard, those who are the jinchurriki for the Ichibi suffer from insomnia as they would have their psyche slowly eaten by it until they lose sight of who they are should they ever fall asleep. Now that she has set that jutsu in motion, the Shukaku will be unleashed,"** they saw the eyes one the Shukaku focus in before it raised its head to the sky and scream.

" **Oh yeah, I'm finally out! Now I can crush whatever the hell I want!"**

"That's Shukaku?" asked Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

" **That's not Shukaku-chan, I don't recognize the voice. It's as if it's a different person altogether,"** said Kurama as she watched through his senses.

" _Ku-chan, I have an idea and I'll need your help,"_ Naruto sent his thoughts to them and they agreed to the idea.

"We'll need to somehow get close to her for it to work," said Chinami.

" **Kid hang on, I gonna jump!"** said Gamabunta as he crouched while Naruto applied chakra to his feet to latch on.

Shukaku's stomach bulged as it took in air, then it raised its claw and slammed onto it **"Wind style: Air Bullet!"** it opened its mouth and shot out a giant ball of wind, Gamabunta jumped high into the air and went quickly went through some handsigns **"Water style: Liquid Bullet!"** and shot a giant ball of water at Shukaku who quickly shot another air bullet to cancel each other out. Gamabunta landed behind the bijuu and leapt into the air again, Shukaku turned around and shot three consecutive air bullet while Gamabunta shot two liquid bullets back but the third air was still inbound.

"Gamabunta, quickly direct your head towards the incoming attack!" despite being skeptical, Gamabunta did so then Naruto took a stance as a red rune with siddha characters surrounded him and flames appeared on his hands **"Ninpo: Art of the Inferno**!" then he put them together and thrust forwards as he shot a giant fireball that clashed with the air bullet resulting in an explosion.

" **Good job kid, now all we need to do is wake that kid up in order to release that jutsu!"**

"Got It!" said Naruto, then Shukaku shot an air bullet but Gamabunta dodged in midair and shot a liquid bullet although Shukaku jumped back to avoid it which resulted a splash of water, then Gamabunta landed in front of Shukaku and grabbed him by the shoulders. Naruto was about move in when Shukaku shook off Gamabunta's, forcing him to jump back.

"Gamabunta, I can't get in close if you don't maintain a proper grip on him!" shouted Naruto.

" **Sorry kid, but my body lacks claws and fangs which is needed for that very purpose!"** said Gamabunta while in midair.

"Then what should we do?"

" **I suggest that you summon one of the Digimon that has what we need!"**

"Okay then Gamabunta, I'll catch you later,"

" **Good luck kid, and don't go dying on me before we have that cup of sake!"**

Naruto leapt into the air as Gamabunta disappeared in a puff of smoke along with his blade and started going through handsigns as he descended towards the ground.

" **What's the matter?! Did the little toad turned tail and ran?!"** shouted Shukaku.

"On the contrary, I'm subbing him for someone who can put you in your place. **Summoning jutsu**!" there was a puff of smoke and it faded to reveal a giant saber-toothed lion with yellow fur and red markings on its body, mane and tail. _"Thanks for lending me your chakra Ku-chan,"_

" **It's no problem at Naruto-kun, now let's stop Shukaku-chan!"** said Kurama.

" **Yo Naruto looks like you need some help,"** said the summoned Digimon.

"You're right about that SaberLeomon, I need you to restrain Shukaku so that I can stop it," said Naruto.

" **I got the gist of it, alright Naruto here we go!"** SaberLeomon crouched low before dashing towards the Ichibi, Shukaku shot several air bullets but SaberLeomon darted left and right to avoid the attacks before pouncing at the sand raccoon, Shukaku avoided the claw and swung its tail which was evaded when SaberLeomon dashed backwards before leaping into the air to evade and air bullet.

" **Naruto-kun you must hurry, Shukaku's power will just keep on increasing!"** said Kurama.

"Let's step it up SaberLeomon!" shouted Naruto.

" **Got it Naruto, Hang on tight!"** shouted SaberLeomon, then he took off at a higher speed than before and was soon running in circles around the Shukaku till all what one could see are after images, every time the sand raccoon launches an air bullet it would miss him completely. Then SaberLeomon came in from behind and lashed out with his claws **"Howling Crusher!"** cutting off the remaining arm. **"No more air bullets for you, but I gotta that you don't cause any more problems, Twin Fang!"** the 'hairs' on SaberLeomon's mane hardened before he dashed forward and tackled Shukaku, the bijuu tried to retaliate by swinging its tail but its body wasn't able to move.

" **What the, why the hell can't I move?! I want to destroy more stuff!"** shouted Shukaku.

"SaberLeomon's Twin Fang paralyzes his enemies upon contact which is why you can't move," said Naruto, then he turned to SaberLeomon "Grab him now!" SaberLeomon leapt forward and grabbed onto Shukaku with his claws digging into the skin.

" **It's all you now Naruto, go for it!"** said SaberLeomon, then Naruto jumped off and landed on Shukaku's head, he quickly ran up to Gaia and placed a middle and index finger on her forehead.

 **Music End**

"Ku-chan, do it now!" Kurama channeled her chakra through the hand and Naruto felt his conscious being transferred as he closed his eyes. Then he opened them to find himself standing in a desert with a night sky and a full moon out. "I guess this is Gaia's mindscape, I'd better find Gaia and the real Shukaku before anything else happens," He was about to take off when he heard someone crying, Naruto trailed the source to a boulder and looked behind to see a little girl with red hair holding a teddy bear and was crying. "Hey there, what's your name and why are you crying?"

The girl looked up in surprise before she replied "My name is Gaia, and I was crying because my mommy was scaring me and she wasn't like that before,"

"I see, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and can you tell me where your 'mother' is?" then Gaia pointed in a certain direction and Naruto turned to see a pyramid in the distance.

"She's in there along with someone else but she doesn't let me go near her,"

"I understand, I'm going over there to find out what' going so you stay here where it's safe okay?" after receiving a nod of affirmation from the redhead, Naruto dashed off towards the pyramid.

As he entered the pyramid and drew close to the main chamber, Naruto heard a masculine voice echo throughout the building. "Where is that little brat? I was just about to destroy what's left of her psyche in order to take over her body when she ran off," Hearing this angered Naruto as he stepped into the chamber and came face to face with a man of tan complexion, bald hair, wearing some sort of priest clothes and bears blacks tattoos across his face. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, now the question is who you are and what you are doing in Gaia's mindscape?" said Naruto as he glared at the man.

"I am Kazar the mad priest, I used to be the jinchurriki of the Shukaku until they sealed it into a tea kettle but they were unaware that my spirit was sealed as well. Ever since I was sealed into this girl, I would influence her by pretending to be her mother while eating away her psyche bit by bit until I eventually take control of her body and the power of the Shukaku," said the man with a crazed look on his face.

"So you're the reason why Gaia has been so unstable, I'm not gonna let you continue to control Gaia or Shukaku!" said Naruto as he drew Tsukiotoshi from its sheath.

"I've come too far to be stopped by a brat like you!" shouted Kazar as he drew out scimitar and took a stance.

 **Music Start: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days OST; Fight and Away**

They both dashed towards each other and proceeded to clash blades with equal speed and skills, despite Tsukiotoshi being a heavy blade, Naruto was able to use it to the seemingly wild strikes from Kazar and fight back. Kazar was no slouch either as he could wield the scimitar with one hand in spite of it being normally a two handed sword.

Naruto slid on the ground with his blade forward to slash Kazar's but the mad priest jumped into the air and come down as he attempted to cleave Naruto in half, the blond rolled to the side leaving the sword to hit the ground then he came back with slash and was block by Kazar's sword receiving a punch in return. Kazar came in with an overhead slash and Naruto raised his blade horizontally to block until he noticed that the scimitar was glowing, the blade broke through the Muramasa and slash him across the chest.

"Dammit!" shouted Naruto as he jumped away from Kazar with a hand on his chest to stop the bleeding while holding the broken Muramasa in the other. "This guy's tough _and_ nuts,"

"Once I'm through with you, I will destroy that Gaia and finally achieve the bijuu's power to destroy everything!" Kazar laughed maniacally.

"And I told you that I won't let you do this, you don't belong here so I'm gonna give you the boot!" shouted Naruto as he sheathed the broken Tsukiotoshi and drew out Mumei no Tamanoo before charging the mad priest with fire in his eyes.

Naruto moved in once again and this time was attacking with everything he got forcing Kazar to be in the defensive. The mad priest launched a one handed slash but Naruto blocked the sword to the side and jabbed the butt end of the Muramasa into his gut, making him stumble backwards. Naruto kept up the offence as he grabbed Kazar's head with his free hand and drove it into his knee, then he flipped over him and slashed his back as blood spurt out.

"Damn you brat, why don't you die already?!" shouted Kazar as he charged at Naruto in frenzy.

Naruto then stood with his legs apart and crouched slightly with the Mumei no Tamanoo held in front of him. **"Secret Arts: Betting Slash!"** then he stepped forward with the raised and brought it down right as Kazar tried to block the attack, but he sliced through the blade and across his chest. "An eye for an eye and here's the interest! **Secret Arts: Running Slash 3x**!" Naruto sent him into the air with an uppercut, then leapt after him and started slashing him while dashing left and right in midair, he positioned himself over Kazar then he stabbed the blade through him and landed below.

"It's all over you nutty priest, now get out of here you have an appointment with the Shinigami," said Naruto as he watched Kazar fade away while screaming in agony. He noticed someone peek out from the passageway and noticed that she was crying.

 **Music End**

"Who was that man and what happened to mommy?" asked the frighten girl, Naruto walked over and placed a hand over her shoulder as he went down on one knee.

"The truth is that man had been pretending to be your mother and tricked you into hurting those people, but you won't have to worry about him anymore as I've sent him away for good," said Naruto then he saw Gaia cry again "Why are you crying?"

"It's because he told me that I didn't need anyone, not even my brother and sister, they don't even want to come near me again and I feel so lonely without anyone to be my friend,"

"If that's the problem, then I can solve it by being your friend," said Naruto.

Gaia looked at him with surprise and hope "R-really? Are you sure?"

"Definitely, and I know there's someone else who wants to be your friend but that man was preventing you from seeing her. Now let's go and meet her," Naruto held out a hand to Gaia and as she took it, she changed into her older form then they walked deeper into the pyramid until they came upon a double door which was locked with thick chains. "Gaia-chan, stand back so that I'll open it,"

Gaia stepped back and watched as Naruto placed a hand on the hilt of Mumei no Tamanoo then there was a flicker of movement, then the chains broke in pieces when Naruto sheathed the blade with a click. They pushed open the gate and looked inside to see a girl sitting in her knees brought up to her stomach and her head down but could see two small perky ears on top of brown hair. She raised her head to reveal black rings covering her eyes similar to Gaia.

" **W-who are you?"** asked the girl shyly.

" _Ku-chan was right, she's quite shy I'm sure she would get along with Hinata,"_ thought Naruto "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Gaia, we came here to free you after taking care Kazar,"

" **You mean that man is gone?"** asked Shukaku, receiving nods of confirmation from the two before smiling **"Thank you, and my name is Shukaku,"**

"It's nice to meet you Shukaku-chan, I hope that we can be friends," said Gaia with smile and received a smile in return from the shy raccoon.

"All's well that ends well, I'll see you on the outside," said Naruto as he faded away from Gaia's mindscape.

When he opened his eyes, Naruto saw that he was still on the Shukaku, Gaia was awake and looked around confusedly until she saw Naruto and smiled happily. Then the sand started crumbling and Naruto quickly ran to grab Gaia in a bridal carry and jumped off to land on SaberLeomon's head.

 **"Whatever you did Naruto it worked, I'm heading back so I'll catch you later,"** said SaberLeomon after he lowered his head for them to get off before disappearing in a puff of smoke, then Naruto heard Kurama call out to him from his mindscape.

 **"Naruto-kun, are you okay?!"** asked Kurama worriedly.

 _"I'm fine Ku-chan, and I was able to free Shukaku-chan from the influence of a spirit, I'll tell you later about it,"_ thought Naruto.

 **"Kurama-neechan, is that you?"** asked Shukaku.

 **"Shukaku-chan, I'm so glad you're okay now,"**

 **"It's thanks to Naruto-niichan and Gaia-chan,"** said Shukaku happily when mentioning Naruto's name.

Then Naruto sensed two people land before and saw Kankurou and Temari look as they want to fight if Gaia hadn't spoken up.

"Kankurou-nii, Temari-neechan please don't attack him, he helped me," the sand siblings looked shocked at how their younger sister spoke to them without malice.

"Are you okay Gaia?" asked Temari as she glanced at the blond.

"I'm completely fine now, let's go home,"

"Alright then, we'll be going now," said Kankurou.

Before they left, Gaia turned and waved at Naruto "Bye Naruto-kun, I hope that we meet again," then they left Naruto as waved back at them.

 **"Bye-bye Naruto-niichan,"** said Shukaku shyly.

"Well I'd better get back help the others out, I hope Jiji's okay," said Naruto as leapt through the trees towards the Hidden Leaf village.

* * *

"Damn Sarutobi-sensei and that blonde brat, they'll both pay for ruining my plans!" ranted Orochimaru as he retreated from the village with both his arms looking rotten, Kabuto and the other elite members of the sound ninja kept silent to avoid incurring their master's wrath.

* * *

 **Weapon/Gear appearance**

Sunlight Heart Plus = Busou Renkin

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, if you wondering why I didn't type the battle between Hiruzen and Orochimaru is because I want to keep you guys guessing. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter and let me know how you feel through PMs and reviews as always. The chapter will be the hunt for the next Hokage so stay tuned to find out.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out.**


	20. The search for the next Hokage

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 20: The Search for the next Hokage**

Two days after the invasion by the Hidden Sand and Sound village, everyone had gathered at the top of the Hokage tower to hold a memorial for the Shinobi who were killed during the attack. Naruto and the others were present while dressed in black except Hiruzen who was currently recovering from his fight with Orochimaru.

"That snake is gonna pay for this, what we did to him earlier was nothing more than a slap on the wrist," said Naruto with clenched fists, Hinata and Fu held his hands to coax him while Kurama and Chomei tried to comfort him.

"You aren't the only one kid, his greed will destroy people's lives just to get what he wants," said Jiraiya as he walked up to their side.

"How's Jiji?"

"Old monkey's recovering nicely, doctors say that he'll be fully healed in a few weeks' time, until then we'll have to be putting up repairs,"

As time went on, the village underwent repairs with some help from Naruto's clones, Tazuna and his crew also came to help after hearing what had happened. Inari also came along wanting to see his big brother again, he also met Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon and got along with them nicely.

One day after training with Haku and Fu, Naruto went to Ichiraku's to have a bowl of ramen. Naruto happily called out to them once he reached the entrance. "Old man Teuchi, Ayame-neechan, I'd like a bowl of miso pork ramen,"

"Ah Naruto, it's been a while since we last saw you, where have you been?" asked Teuchi as he started on the noodles.

"I've been helping out with the repairs around the village plus I've been training as well to be ready for anything," said Naruto as he took seat on one of the chairs.

"That's nice of you, but I wish that you visit us more often," said Ayame placing the bowl of ramen before Naruto.

"Okay, I'll be sure to visit more often with the others," said Naruto, taking a pair of chopsticks and was about to eat when an ANBU wearing a boar mask.

"Naruto Uzumaki, lord Hokage wishes to meet you at the hospital," said the ninja.

"Argh, talk about bad timing, okay I'll head over there soon," the ANBU nodded before using the Body Flicker jutsu to disappear, Naruto turned to Teuchi and Ayame "Jiji's calling for me, but I'll be back soon,"

Later on, Naruto entered the hospital and with directions from the nurse at the counter found the room where Hiruzen was resting. Naruto entered the room to see Hiruzen on the bed with Koharu, Homura and Jiraiya who is sitting on the window sill.

"Hey Jiji, I was told that you wanted to see me?" said Naruto with smile.

"Ah Naruto, yes I sought for you and Jiraiya to discuss something important," said Hiruzen, "I've decided to retire from being Hokage," hearing this surprised both of them.

"But why Jiji, why do you want to retire?" asked Naruto.

"This attack on the village and my fight with Orochimaru has made me realize that age has finally caught up with me, I would have died if you hadn't given me that scroll and the village needs a new Hokage to watch over it," They thought back to what happened on the invasion.

 ****Flashback Start****

" _Dammit, this doesn't look good," Hiruzen muttered to himself as he glared at Orochimaru standing before him with an evil smile. During the battle, he was at a stalemate with his former student until he used a forbidden jutsu called the_ _ **Impure Soul Resurrection**_ _to summon the first and second Hokage to summon from the dead then he put them under his control._

 _Since then things took a turn for the worst as Hiruzen struggled against three opponents, especially when the first Hokage used his_ _ **Wood style jutsu**_ _to create a forest in the barrier then Hiruzen summoned Enma of the monkey summons to transform into the Adamantine Nyoi staff to help even the odds._

 _Orochimaru took out the Grass long sword (Or Kusanagi in other words) and charged at him to engage in close combat. The former Kages attacked as well, but Hiruzen dodged them while attaching explosive tags on them and triggered it to explode. However they were able to regenerate the lost limbs and proceeded to attacked, which brings us to where he was kneeling on the ground and panting in exhaustion._

" _What's the matter Sarutobi-sensei? Are you all out of breath, to think you used to be one of the greatest Shinobi in history and now look at you, you're nothing but a puny old man and there's no one to save you now," said Orochimaru with an evil smirk,_

" _He's right, as long as he holds their souls on the earth with his will I can't kill them. And if I perform that jutsu which Minato used to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto, the Shinigami will take my soul," Hiruzen remembered something and pulled out a scroll from his pouch and looked at it. "I recall Naruto giving this to me, saying that I should open it when in a pinch, well this is a pinch so I guess I should open it,"_

 _Hiruzen unrolled the scroll to reveal a seal which released a puff of smoke, then it cleared for everyone to see Naruto standing there with a smirk on his before he turned to talk to Hiruzen._

" _Hey Jiji, I'm here to help you,"_

" _Naruto? What are you doing here?" Asked Hiruzen confusedly._

" _Actually, I'm a special Shadow Clone that the boss made with the help of the Pervy Sage, he sealed me in the scroll to be used in certain situations like these," then he turned to face Orochimaru and the other Kages "So what are we dealing with here?"_

" _Orochimaru used a forbidden jutsu to bring them back from the dead and you can't kill them by normal means so you must engage them with caution even if they only at half their power," said Hiruzen as he got up to stand next to the clone._

" _Sorry Sarutobi, but the Grass long sword has done more damage than I thought so I can't transform again," said Enma._

" _You won't have to worry Enma-san, I have a good substitute for Jiji. Tag mode: Journey to the West!" Naruto channeled chakra to the bracelet and placed a hand on Hiruzen then there was a bright glow which faded to reveal him holding the golden staff much to Enma's surprise and Orochimaru's annoyance._

" _Is that the legendary weapon of the Monkey King Sun Wukong?!" asked Enma and received a nod in return "Then I hope you put down that snake for good," then he disappeared in a puff of smoke._

" _Jiji, you handle snakey while I deal with the former Kages," said Naruto._

" _Are you sure about this Naruto, these are previous Kages of the Hidden Leaf village even at half their power," said Hiruzen._

" _Don't worry Jiji, I know that I can't beat them but I know how to stop them,"_

 _Hiruzen nodded before charging at Orochimaru while Naruto turned to face the Kages "I never thought that I would have to fight the founders of the Hidden Leaf, but I promise that you'll soon be free, Cut the heavenly moon!" there was another glow of light which faded to reveal Naruto wielding an oversized Khyber knife without a hilt and white cloth wrapped around the tang, and has a tall black blade with a silver edge._

 _Naruto charged forward with the blade by his side to engage the two former Kages, the Nidaime went through some handsigns and water started swirling around him_ _ **"Water style: Tidal Wave!"**_ _the water turned into a giant wave and launched itself at Naruto, but the blond raised the blade above his head as blue energy emitted from it_ _ **"Gestuga Tensho!"**_ _and brought it down to fire a wave of blue energy that went through the wave, splitting it into two and continued its course until it cut through the Second's left arm and leg._

" _Now's my chance!" Naruto raced forward but the Shodaime appeared to intercept, Naruto then grabbed the cloth swung the sword around like a flail and launched it forward which was easily dodged and embedded itself on the ground, the Shodaime quickly appeared before Naruto and lashed out a punch with instincts screaming at the clone to dodge it at all costs. Naruto jumped into the air and looked down to see a large crater then he turned to see the Nidaime had almost finished healing and that the sword was nearby, he used the cloth in his hand to pull himself over to it. Upon landing, Naruto grabbed the blade and dashed over to the Nidaime then he used the butt end of the sword to tap the forehead which placed a symbol, the Nidaime started to fade away in specks of light and he smiled at the blond before he disappeared._

" _What did you just do?!" shouted Orochimaru as he fought against Hiruzen._

" _This sword is the weapon of a Shinigami, it has the power to send a soul to the afterlife even if you had it under your control," said Naruto as he turned to face to the Shodaime who approached with caution "I was able to free the Second by taking him by surprise but I don't think I can do the same for the First so I'd better move to the next level,"_

 _The Shodaime charged at him and threw punches that could shatter boulders, forcing Naruto on the defensive._ _ **"Wood style: Wooden Dragon**_ _!" a dragon made of wood sprouted from one of the trees and the Shodaime rode on it before racing towards Naruto._ _ **"Gestuga Tensho!"**_ _He fired another energy at the dragon, splitting it in half only to see that the Shodaime was nowhere in sight. Feeling a shift in the wind, Naruto sidestepped to the left in just in time to avoid a punch which created another crater on the ground._

" _Damn, a punch like that would have dispelled me even if I was created to hit take more than one hit, time to level up, Awakening: Bankai!" the blond accessed Kurama's chakra which was stored in him and there was a blast of energy powerful enough to send the Shodaime flying back before it faded to reveal Naruto holding a black Daito_ _ **(Japanese long sword)**_ _with a cross guard having four prongs in the shape of a manji, it has a short length of chain with a link which dangles from the base of the hilt._

" _ **Wood style: Root entanglement!"**_ _several roots shot out from the ground and wrapped around Naruto up to the waist to keep him from moving then the Shodaime sped through another series of handsigns_ _ **"Wood style: Wooden spears!"**_ _wooden stakes with sharpened points shot out from the trees from all directions and headed straight for the immobile blond._

" _Naruto!" Hiruzen tried to move in to help the clone, but Orochimaru jumped in the way to obstruct him. As the projectiles drew close, Naruto's hand that held the blade blurred and black streaks could be seen as the wooden stakes and roots were sliced into pieces much to the shock of the Shodaime._

" _Don't blink or you might miss seeing my next move," Naruto took a step forward and immediately started darting in and out at speeds high enough to leave behind afterimages. Every time the Shodaime used the Root entanglement jutsu to try and catch him, a black streak would flash by and cut the plants down before they could fully emerge. "It's time to end this," Naruto dashed forward then the Shodaime formed a wooden dome to defend but Naruto stabbed the sword through it. The dome fell into pieces which showed that Naruto had slashed it several times before stabbing the Shodaime who disappeared with a smile on his face._

" _Argh!" Naruto turned to see Hiruzen on the floor with a slash across his chest and Orochimaru was about to finish him off. "Not gonna happen!" Naruto dashed forward in a burst of speed and reappeared behind Orochimaru with the sword by his side, the snake turned back and smirked at hand._

" _A rookie mistake, weren't you supposed to have appeared before me to defend the old man? Now he'll die because of your foolishness," taunted the snake._

 _Naruto turned around with a mischievous grin "And this is way professionals often lose to the rookies because they always underestimate their opponents. You might wanna take a look at yourself, particularly your arms,"_

 _Upon hearing what the blond said, Orochimaru noticed that he couldn't feel his arms and that the Grass long sword laid on the floor by his side, he looked to see that his arms looked rotten "What did you do to my arms?!"_

" _If you were listening before, I'm wielding the blade of a Shinigami, which was why I could free the souls of the Hokages or in this case cut off a piece of your soul which is why your arms look that way," said Naruto with a smirk._

" _It's quite a fitting punishment for you Orochimaru, with your arms disabled you can't use your precious jutsu," said Hiruzen with a weary smile as he held his chest to stop the blood from flowing out._

" _Damn you both, I swear I'll kill the both of you!" shouted Orochimaru before turning to his squad "We're retreating!" they brought down the barrier and quickly carried him out before the ANBU could give chase._

 _Naruto made the sword and staff disappear before he ran to Hiruzen with the ANBU running up to them "Hang on Jiji, we'll get you help soon," then later on, the clone dispelled to give the original information of what had happened when he was fighting the spirit possessing Shukaku at the time ._

 _ ****Flashback End****_

"Well don't look at me, I can't be Hokage since I have my spy network to watch over plus I can't stand doing paperwork," said Jiraiya with his hands raised up.

"I second that since he could probably make the hot springs co-ed," said Naruto while glaring at a scared Jiraiya. One time he tried to peep in the women's bath which Hinata, Fu and Sakura were in at the time. It led to Naruto chasing the pervert with a machine gun before catching and bashed him with the Cooper cane.

"He was our first choice, but then Hiruzen told us of another possible candidate for the Hokage seat," said Koharu.

"Who would that be?" asked Naruto curiously.

"One of the Sannin, Tsunade the slug princess," said Homura, Jiraiya and Hiruzen braced for the incoming storm and it came immediately.

"Why would you want her to be Hokage after she just up and left me and the village?!" shouted Naruto in anger.

" _Oh boy, Naruto beat me up for leaving him behind and forgave me after a while but I wonder how Tsunade will get off the hook,"_ thought Jiraiya with a shiver.

"Tsunade is the best candidate out of all the rest and she's also the grand-daughter of the Shodaime which makes her the most suitable candidate among others," said Koharu.

"Not only that, the Hidden Sand village have offered their complete surrender as they had found out that Orochimaru was the cause and is responsible for the death of their Kazekage," said Koharu.

"Then the question is where would we find her?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"You won't have to worry about that Naruto, I can use my spy network to follow her trail, they wanted a squad of ANBU to escort me but that would only alert Tsunade of our presence as well as slow things down a bit," said Jiraiya.

"Which is why I thought of having you join him, since you're capable for the mission as well as you would want to meet your godmother," said Hiruzen.

"Oh I want to meet her alright, just so I can hear her excuse for not being around," said Naruto as he crossed his arms with a frown on his face.

"Very well then, you are to set off once you've finished preparations," said Hiruzen, Naruto nodded in affirmation and left the room, "You think that Tsunade can handle Naruto's anger?"

"It kinda depends, but I'll be sure to tell you what happens when we get back," said Jiraiya before he jumped off the window to get himself ready.

Naruto was at the Namikaze mansion getting himself geared up for the mission, Haku and Hinata were watching him pack and Tora was sleeping in the bed.

"How long will you be gone for this mission Naruto-kun?" asked Haku.

"I don't know exactly but I'm sure that it won't take too long, with Pervy sage's spy network things would be a lot easier," said Naruto while sealing extra clothes into a scroll before putting it into his backpack.

"I hope that you return to us safely," said Hinata worriedly.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll be fine," then Naruto slung the bag onto his back and Tora jumped into his hood before heading towards the village gates to meet up with Jiraiya with the girls. Along the road, Naruto decided to ask "Hey Pervy sage, how are we going to find her as I'm sure that she doesn't stay at one place for too long,"

"You won't have to worry about that kid, I have a way of finding Tsunade with little effort," said Jiraiya with a knowing grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Tsunade may be known for being one of the Sannin, but she has goes by the title legendary sucker due to the fact she always loses when it comes to gambling,"

"So that must mean that she's always on the run to escape debtors right?"

"Right on the money kid, our first stop is Otakuku town where we can stop to rest and get some information from the nearby casinos,"

Soon enough, the duo arrived at the town and found vacancy in one of the hotels. Then Jiraiya caught sight of a beautiful woman who stopped at the entrance then she turned to face him with a sexy wink, this had Naruto blush a bit much to the annoyance of Kurama while Jiraiya was raring to go and flirt with her.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you take the keys to our room and wait there while I go and gather some information," said Jiraiya with a barely hidden perverted look on his face.

"Yeah right, you're just going to flirt with that lady," Naruto grumbled as he walked to their room with the bags.

" **He's lucky that I can't come out of the seal, I would have ripped him a new one for his perversions,"** said Kurama with a tick mark on her head.

"It won't bug me much since we know that he's gonna get dumped eventually,"

Naruto had arrived at the room and settled down before writing a message to Hinata and the girls through the scroll similar to the one he gave to Inari and Tora was taking a nap on the bed. He was writing reply to them when he heard someone knock at the door and got up to answer it while thinking that the Pervy Sage had gotten dumped by the girl, he almost grabbed the door knob when he heard Kurama call out to him alert and Tora was hissing at whoever is behind the door.

" **Naruto-kun, it's not Jiraiya that's behind the door but two people with high levels of chakra with one of the having a level close to that of Shukaku-chan!"**

Hearing this Naruto unsealed the Muramasa blades as he opened the door and face to face with a man who looks just like Sasuke but taller and older with his sharingan have three tomoes.

" _Who is this guy and why does he look like Sasuke, could they be related by any chance? Hang on, I remember that the entire Uchiha clan were massacred by one of their own with the exception of Sasuke, could this be the one?"_ thought Naruto as his palms started to sweat a bit, then he heard someone walk up to them and turned to see a man who was very tall with blue skin, and there is a large sword which is wrapped in bandages. But the one thing that Naruto noticed the most is that they are both wearing black coats with red clouds.

"This is hard to believe that this kid is the jinchurriki of the Kyuubi and he even thinks that he's a swordsman with those blades," said the blue skinned man with a sadistic grin, which made Naruto's body tense.

" _How does he know about Ku-chan, it's supposed to be a secret!"_ thought Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Naruto-sama, proceed with extreme caution as I can sense that their power is very high plus they're have more experience than you," said Chinami.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you will be coming with us," said the raven haired man.

Naruto slowly walked out of the room and faced them with his hand in position so that he could quickly draw out either blades.

"Itachi, why don't you let me chop off a leg in case the kid tries to make a run for it," said the blue skinned man as he grabbed the handle of the sword on his back and sensed Tora jump out of the window and guessed that she's gone to find Jiraiya.

"Looks like Zabuza is right about you, Hoshigami Kisame," said Naruto.

"So you've met Zabuza, I thought he was still a missing Nin," said Kisame with raised eyebrows.

"No anymore, he's joined the Hidden Leaf and he told me how much of a shark you are, although you seem to be more of a codfish to me," said Naruto with a smirk which made Kisame get a tick mark on his head.

"I've changed my mind, I'm not just going to chop off your leg but also that rotten tongue of yours, said Kisame as he slowly walked towards Naruto who stood ready to defend himself until Jiraiya shows up. Then Itachi who had been silent this whole time finally spoke up.

"It's been a while…Sasuke,"

They turned to look behind Itachi and saw Sasuke standing there with his sharingan active and glaring at Itachi with hatred in his eyes, then he spoke in a cold and angry voice.

"Itachi Uchiha….."

Kisame looked at Sasuke and started to smirk before speaking "Well another sharingan user and he looks just like you Itachi, who is this kid?"

"He's my little brother," Itachi quietly replied.

"So you're the one who killed the whole clan and left the village," said Naruto with a glare "No wonder why every time I look at Sasuke he always seems so cold to the others,"

"It's just like you told me, I festered all my hatred throughout my life and trained myself. All of it just to fulfil my life's purpose just to see your corpse at my feet!"

As Sasuke recalled the memories of what happened on the night that his clan members and parents were killed, he quickly made the hand signs and lightning appeared on his left hand which Itachi instantly recognized it to be the Chidori, then Sasuke charged straight at him with the intent to kill.

"Sasuke wait! Don't charge in it like that, it's too careless!" shouted Naruto.

"Shut up, he's mine!" shouted Sasuke as he ran.

"Naruto-sama, that boy's rage has clouded all sense of reason," said Chinami.

Just as Sasuke launched the chidori at his brother, Itachi merely stretched his hand out to grab Sasuke by the wrist and redirected the technique to a wall which resulted in it being destroyed much to Naruto's shock.

" _To be able to see the incoming attack and redirect it with minimal effort,"_ thought Naruto.

" **That is the ability of the sharingan, to be able to see through attacks and illusions as well as copy or put one into an unbreakable illusion, and I speak from experience. I don't know the level of which his sharingan is at but whatever you do, don't look into his eyes or you might get captured in a Genjutsu,"** said Kurama.

" _Got it, but I don't know how long I'll last against them so I'll need your chakra, just enough to alert Pervy sage to get over here,"_ thought Naruto with Kurama's nod of affirmation, then his body started to radiate with red chakra which caught the attention of the two missing Nins. Sasuke tried to break free of his brother's grip, but Itachi twisted it hard enough to break it forcing him to his knees.

"Sasuke hang on for a just a little bit!" shouted Naruto.

"I don't know what you're up but I won't let it happen," Kisame swiped at the chakra, causing to disappear much to Naruto's shock as he felt his chakra being drained. "Sorry brat, but my Samehada cuts through chakra and eat it,"

Naruto watched as something was wriggling through the bandages as if it was alive, then he drew out Tsukiotoshi and held it in the Oboro stance.

 **Music Start: Metal Gear Rising OST; The only thing I know for real (Maniac Agenda Mix)**

"It might be a pain to have you putting up a fight so I think I'll cut your arms _and_ your tongue,"

"Just try it shark bait," Kisame dashed at Naruto and slashed at him, the blond raised his blade horizontally to block it but to his surprise he was getting pushed by Kisame who was bearing down on him with just one hand on the sword. _"Damn, this guy's strong and with one hand nonetheless,"_

"You got anything else to say with that rotten mouth brat?" asked Kisame with a sneer.

"Yes I do and it's **Secret arts: Quick Draw!** " with blurring speed, Naruto quickly sheathed Tsukiotoshi and drew out the Mumei no Tamanoo to unleash several slashes around him. But then he heard clangs of metal and saw Kisame jump back with parts of his coat cut and parts of the bandage on his sword slashed to reveal what looks like sharkskin.

"That's quite an interesting sword that you've got there, normal swords would have been shredded to pieces so what's it called?"

"It's a Muramasa blade by the name Mumei no Tamanoo," hearing the name caused Kisame and Itachi to blink in surprise as they stared at the sword which was releasing green flames in Naruto's hand.

"A Muramasa?! How is it that you haven't gone mad from its curse? I don't even care, **Water style: Water Shark bomb!"** a shark made of water shot out and race towards Naruto who stood at the ready.

" **Secret arts: Log chop!"** Naruto took a kendo stance then raised his blade upwards before bringing it down right as the water shark drew close, splitting it into two but Kisame appeared before him with the sword in mid-swing, Naruto raised to block it only for it to break from the blow and get knocked back with his clothes shredded and blood flowing out. Naruto painfully got up and sheathed the broken sword and watched Kisame approach him with a smirk on his face.

"Too bad about the sword, now what are you going to do?"

Naruto took out Tsukiotoshi again and charged at the swordsman, right as he got close he called out **"Secret arts: Gale!"** he jumped into the air and started spinning like a buzzsaw, Kisame raised his sword to block but was surprised to notice that he was slowly getting pushed back from the relentless strikes.

Itachi was watching the battle with a critical eye while Sasuke watched with surprise at how Naruto was able to put up a fight with them and felt at how frustrated at his current level of strength.

 _"How can I kill Itachi with my current level of strength, I need more power something that he has in abundance,"_ thought Sasuke angrily.

"You little brat!" Kisame pushed back, forcing Naruto to stop his spinning and land before slashing at him again in an attempt to break the sword. But Naruto raised his sword into the air and called out **"Secret arts: Skull!"** then a large purple orb which look like a lot of human skulls where molded together appeared before him, when Samehada made contact it let out a loud screech which made Kisame jump back in surprise and saw steam rise out of the blade.

Then Naruto sensed a presence from behind and turned to see a clone of Kisame rushing towards him and the original charging in an attempt to trap him, then he formed a handsign and called out **"Shadow Clone jutsu!"** two clones appeared on opposite sides and raised their blades to block the incoming attacks before he made his next move **"Secret arts: Moon Ring!"** he spun around on his axis like a top releasing white rings that enlarged slicing through his clones and Kisame's clone which was a water clone and the original was pushed back with a horizontal cut on his coat and was glaring at the blond.

Then Itachi walked up next to Kisame while looking at Naruto "It's best that we work together to capture him, he's much different from the reports that we received,"

Hearing this, Naruto took a feet steps back "With Itachi joining in, I don't I can hold them off until Pervy sage gets here, especially with how small this place is," then the bracelet glowed brightly and he had a vision, seeing a white haired man wearing a red coat with a large sword on his back and wielding two guns while engaging what looks to be demons with a cocky grin on his face. Naruto place Tsukiotoshi back in its sheathe before raising the bracelet up and channeling his chakra into it before calling out "Devil may cry!"

There was a bright glow before it faded to reveal a sword on his back and two handguns on the holsters on his waist. It is a silver sword with the blade being long and double edged with the forward facing edge curving outward to form the guard, the handguard is heavily designed with rings slanting down it and revising at its center with a round piece at the pommel. At his holsters is a black gun and a white one that both share the same design of stylized grips twisting into sharp points.

Naruto smirked as he stared at the shocked looks on their faces before grabbing the blade from his back and letting clang on the floor "This sword and I share one thing in common, we both love to start a rebellion," then he charged with the sword dragging on the floor and Kisame running to meet him with a crazed smirk on his face.

They continuously clashed swords with neither side giving an edge to the other, they pushing each other with their swords trying overpower with Naruto channeling chakra into his muscles when he heard Chinami warned of an attack coming from behind. Quickly deflecting the sword to the side, Naruto spun around and stabbed Rebellion to the ground before taking Ebony and Ivory from the holsters and let loose a volley of bullets.

Kisame twirled his sword like a propeller to block the bullets and Itachi charged at Naruto while dodging and deflecting the bullets and his kunai. Naruto then tossed Ivory into the air and caught it with his teeth before grabbing Rebellion and engaging Itachi in close with a gun and sword with a combo of swordplay and gunkata.

" _Damn that sharingan is getting annoying to land a hit, if Itachi is this strong then I've got a long way to go if I'm to go up against Madara Uchiha,"_ thought Naruto.

" **Naruto-kun, Kisame is coming in for an attack!"** shouted Kurama.

Naruto deflected Itachi's kunai and slide past him to stand in between them, then he sheathed Rebellion and took Ivory from his mouth before pointing each gun at the other "Twosome shot!" then he started releasing a rapid fire of bullets while taking different positions to fire from many angles preventing them from getting any closer to him _"I really owe Deadpool-sensei for this kind of training,"_

" **True but I still question his sanity,"** said Kurama with a sweatdrop as she thought back on how the merc with the mouth acted when he was around.

 **Music End**

"Heheheh, I'm impressed that you could hold us off but I wonder how long you'll last," smirked Kisame who was obviously enjoying the battle while Itachi silently stared at him but Naruto made sure not to look into his eyes.

" _I hate to admit it, but I'm running out of stamina with fighting two missing Nins with high ranks. Dammit Pervy sage where the hell are you?!"_ thought Naruto.

At that moment, there was a puff of smoke and heard a voice which was quite familiar to Naruto much to his relief and annoyance "Jiraiya the Toad Sage has arrived to save the day and make the women swoon with love at my heroics! As you can see your plans of seduction has failed for only rare beauties fall for me!" the smoke cleared to reveal Jiraiya in a kabuki pose and Tora was standing next to him with a look of annoyance on her face.

"It's about time that you got here Pervy sage, I didn't know how long I would have lasted," said Naruto while still aiming the guns at Kisame and Itachi.

"Sorry about that Naruto, turns out that the lady was under a Genjutsu which must have been placed on her by one of them. They must have done it in an attempt to separate us,"

"Turns out they were after me and _her_ ,"

"I thought as much," said Jiraiya as he stepped forward.

"Now I see how Kakashi knew, it's because you told him," said Itachi, hearing the name Naruto turned and aimed both guns at Itachi with anger.

"What did you do to Kakashi-Nii?! If anything had happened to him I'm gonna turn you into Swiss cheese with Ebony and Ivory!"

Itachi ignored him and continued to talk "Naruto is the price that we're after and we _will_ have him,"

"Sorry but there's no way you're gonna get my godson, I rather find it convenient that I can kill you both and collect information at the same time," said Jiraiya.

"Stay out of this!" everyone turn to see Sasuke struggling to his feet "I'm the one who's supposed to kill him no one else! I won't be denied my purpose!"

"I have no interest in you right now," said Itachi.

"Then I'll make you get interested!" Sasuke attacked with his other arm but Itachi simply dodged and backhanded him hard enough to send him flying to the other side of the hall, then he appeared before Sasuke and grabbed his head to look into his eyes, Sasuke screamed out loud before losing consciousness.

"You bastard! Doing that to your own brother, I won't let you get away with this. Awakening: Devil Trigger!" Naruto shouted in anger, his spikey hair flushed white and his eyes turned red with red veins around it and emitted a blood red aura from his body. **"Stinger!"** he lunged forward with Rebellion before him at high speed but Itachi let go of Sasuke and moved out of the way.

"What kind of power is this?! This can't be that of the Kyuubi!" shouted Kisame.

"Of course not, but it's a power that will make your organization thread carefully when around him," said Jiraiya with a smirk.

" **Fire style: Grand fireball!"** Itachi launched a large ball of flame at the blond, Naruto twirled the blade and held it in reverse as it glowed white **"Drive!"** he then swung it, releasing a shockwave powerful enough to cut through the fireball and keep on going. The missing Nins jumped out of the way and Jiraiya appeared next to Naruto with the Body Flicker jutsu who sheathed Rebellion and took out Ebony and Ivory which started to glow red **"Charge shot!"** before releasing two red projectiles that exploded when they drew close to Itachi and Kisame. The smoke cleared to reveal the hall destroyed and the missing Nins gone.

" **Naruto-kun, they got away,"** said Kurama, Naruto exited from the Devil Trigger mode and dispelled the weapons before falling to his knees while panting heavily from exhaustion, Jiraiya and Tora ran over to check if he was okay.

"Naruto, are you alright?" asked Jiraiya worriedly.

"I'm just worn out from fighting those guys, and I'm lucky that they haven't gone all out on me as far as I can tell," said Naruto.

"You're right about that as they are S-ranked missing ninjas on the bingo book,"

"Not only that, but your body needs to recover. Most weapons are wielded by some heroes that aren't truly human so there are chances of your body getting strained from using them," said Chinami.

"Who are those guys working for and what do they want to do with Ku-chan?" asked Naruto.

"We'll talk about it later but first we'll have to check on Sasuke," said Jiraiya.

Later on Gai showed up to carry Sasuke back to the village, although Naruto and the others found it funny when he mistook Jiraiya for an enemy and ambushed him with a kick to the face. Guy reported that Itachi and Kisame came to village to look for Naruto before coming here and used the same jutsu on Kakashi which made Naruto worry. Then Jiraiya mentioned that Tsunade is one of the best medical specialist and should be able to heal Sasuke, Kakashi and possibly Lee, giving them another reason for them to search for her. Gai wished them luck and returned to the village while Naruto, Tora and Jiraiya continued on the road to find the next Hokage.

Meanwhile in an unknown town, a blond haired woman wearing a green vest with the kanji 'Gamble' written on it sits in a casino playing a roulette machine with a raven haired woman in a kimono and sandals who was carrying a pig who was wearing a vest and necklace. Next to her are trays full of tokens that she won from the roulette machine and everyone had gathered to watch her winning streak.

"Looks like your luck has finally come around Tsunade-sama!" said the raven haired girl cheerfully with the pig squealing in agreement.

But instead of being happy, the blond haired woman was frowning _"I never get a hit like this big, this gives me a bad feeling that something's about to happen,"_

On the road, two people were walking towards a town and they are not Naruto and Jiraiya but the Orochimaru and his right hand man Kabuto.

"Are you sure that Tsunade would heal your arms?" asked Kabuto.

"Of course she will, especially if I give her the one thing that she desires the most," said Orochimaru with an evil smile "Although it won't be exactly what she wants,"

* * *

 **Weapons/Gears**

Zangetsu = Bleach

Rebellion + Ebony and Ivory = Dmc: Devil May Cry (Part 5)

* * *

 **This Hussbek online with another chapter, I'll be pausing on the update of this fic for a while but I'll take a detour on the Adventures of the Equestrian Ninja before I put a full drive on the Pokeninja: Adventures of the Maelstrom Pokémon. I hope that you enjoy this chapter for now as I have a lot of catching up to do for those that are expecting an update on the Pokémon/Naruto crossover. Read and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out.**


	21. Training Time and an Angered Reunion

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 20: Training Time and an Angered Reunion**

After leaving Sasuke in the care of Gai as he returned back to the Hidden Leaf, Naruto and Jiraiya continued on the road in search of Tsunade for her to become the next Hokage as well as heal the injured which includes Kakashi and now Sasuke.

"Hey Pervy Sage, who were those guys working for and why are they after me?" asked Naruto, Kurama and Chinami were listening with rapt attention to learn more about those two missing Nins.

Jiraiya was silent for a moment as if contemplating whether to tell him or not before finally speaking up "Those two are members of an organization known as the Akatsuki, a group of S-ranked missing Nins. Formerly they were simply mercenaries for hire, but I've learnt from my spy network that they have been going after people with massive amounts of chakra, a jinchurriki to be exact,"

"You mean that they're going after the tailed beasts inside of them? Then that means they'll go after Gaia-chan and Fu-chan!" said Naruto with realization.

"Yes, I've been trying to find out why they're doing so, but I can figure so far is that it won't be beneficial for the whole elemental nations,"

Naruto clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white, Tora mewed softly as to comfort him "Those guys see the bijuu as nothing more than sources of power, well they're not going to hurt my loved ones as long as I'm still around! I'm not going to let them do as they see fit!"

" **Naruto-kun…,"** said Kurama as tears flowed out when she heard his declaration to protect her and the other bijuu

"Naruto-sama, know that I shall assist you in any way possible," said Chinami.

 _"Thanks Chinami,_ " thought Naruto before turning his attention to Jiraiya.

"I admire your spirit kid, you have truly inherited the Will of Fire. The major reason why I requested you to join my search was to devoted most of the time to train you to get stronger for your future battles, I can tell that they're going to be the ones for the history books,"

Naruto smirked at his godfather "Well what are we waiting for? Christmas? Let's down straight to it!"

"Whoa take it easy kiddo, first thing you need to know is that while I'm training you, I also need to gather information for Tsunade's whereabouts as well. Word has it that she never stays in one place for too long and tends to change her appearance in order to skip out on her debts," said Jiraiya.

"Okay, but you better not slack on either of those two or else I'm gonna have to bust a cap up your ass," said Naruto with a dark look to show that he really meant it, Jiraiya shivered from the look as it reminded of the time he tried to peek in the women's bathhouse again where Naruto's girlfriends were in at the moment, then Naruto found out and chased him around the village again while swinging the Blades of Athena around.

"Okay okay, I got it. Anyway we're here,"

Jiraiya and Naruto stood before a long railing and looked over to see a large town which was built at the bottom of a large crater. As they walked through the streets, Naruto saw many stalls selling foods, toys, games and other stuff with people buying things and or just conversing amongst themselves.

"Whoa, this place is amazing!" said Naruto with Tora mewing in agreement.

"Looks like there's a festival going on around here, how about some downtime before we can start your training?" said Jiraiya.

"Okay, I could buy some souvenirs for the girls while I'm still here," said Naruto as he opened his backpack to take a frog wallet whom he fondly named Gama-chan which was obviously full of money due to how puffed up it looks.

"Whoa, that's a lot of money you got there!" said Jiraiya.

"Yeah, I've saving some of it from my missions, especially the one when I went to the land of waves," said Naruto with glee.

"But about your inheritance?" asked Jiraiya, not wanting to reveal anything since they're currently standing in the streets where anyone could overhear.

"I don't want to rely on it yet, only when I really need it. Besides it feels good to spend money which you have earned,"

"That's great, you're honoring one of the three prohibitions. If you weren't, I would have taken your wallet for safekeeping," said Jiraiya.

"What are the three prohibitions?" asked Naruto curiously.

"The three prohibitions are temptations that would lead a Shinobi's life to ruin. They're Alcohol, pretty women, and worst of all money,"

"Well you wouldn't have to worry about that, I don't drink yet, I already have girls who love me, and I'm not too materialistic to want to use money to buy a lot of stuff. Besides, I get the feeling that you would have used my money if I gave it to you," said Naruto, narrowing his eyes at Jiraiya who suddenly found the skies interesting to look at "Anyway I'll catch ya later," he walked off with Tora sitting on his shoulders.

" _I keep forgetting that he's mentally older than he looks sometimes,"_ thought Jiraiya with a sweatdrop.

Naruto was walking through streets and staring at the stalls when he saw a certain stall that was selling accessories, and saw a few which caught his eye. He walked towards it and was greeted by the owner of the stall.

"Hey there kid, see something you would like to buy for your girlfriend?" asked the owner.

"Yeah, quite a few to be exact," said Naruto looking at the items on the shelves.

"Well go ahead and pick what suits your fancy,"

With Kurama's help, Naruto was able to buy some accessories which he was sure that the girls would love. For Sakura, he bought a kimono bracelet with cherry blossoms on it, a necklace with a lavender flower motif for Hinata, a hairclip which has beetle wings design for Fu, a purple brooch for Ino, a pair of bun covers for Tenten, and a pair of earrings crafted to look like snowflakes for Haku. He bought a red ribbon with cat paw prints for Tora much to her happiness. Then they left to check out the other stalls.

"What do you think we should do next Tora?" asked Naruto, Tora sniffed the air a bit before raising a paw to point at something, he looked to see a food stall where a man was selling salty grilled sea bream on a stick **(Shioyaki)** "Good idea, let's go get something to eat," Tora mewed in agreement.

After sating themselves with the food from the festivals, Naruto went to play some games and won a lot of prizes which he sealed away in a storage scroll which he intended to give a few to Konohamaru and his friends.

" **Where do you think the pervert is now?"** asked Kurama with a look of annoyance.

Naruto walked along the street, wearing a fox mask which he bought from a mask shop _"Don't worry about it Ku-chan, it won't be so hard to find that perverted godfather of mine,"_ Sure enough, they heard familiar laughter and they traced the source to a clubroom _"See what I mean?"_ they peeked through the curtains to see Jiraiya sitting on a couch with two women on both sides and is visibly drunk.

"What can I say? I love the ladies!" said Jiraiya with a perverted grin on his face, then he noticed Naruto standing at the entrance "Oh hey kid, had your fill of the festival already?"

Naruto and surprisingly Tora were giving him deadpanned looks "That I did, and I can see that you're having fun too. And since we both had our downtime…" Naruto walked over and grabbed him by the back of his collar and proceeded to drag him out of the club despite protests from the perverted godfather.

"Wow how manly of you, why don't you stay for a bit so that we can get to know each other?" said one of the girls with a seductive look in their eyes.

" **You stay away from my Naru-kun!"** Kurama yelled angrily, even Chinami was glaring at them through Naruto's senses.

"Sorry, but I'm already taken," Naruto said politely before he left as the girls whined in disappointment.

Jiraiya was complaining while getting dragged along the street "Oh come on Naruto! I hadn't my fun with those pretty girls yet!"

"You should talk, you told me about honoring the three prohibitions and yet I find you breaking all three in one go. Seriously what kind of pervert are you?" asked Naruto.

"It's quite obvious, I'm a super pervert!" said Jiraiya with a perverted grin on his face, Naruto sighed to himself wondering why he even bothered himself to ask that question. Soon, they were at the outskirts of the town and Jiraiya had sobered from his drunken state "Now then let's get down to my training,"

"Alright Naruto, just give me a moment," Jiraiya reached into his pocket and took out a scroll, he unrolled it and channeled chakra on one of the seals which released a bag full of water balloons much to Naruto's confusion.

"What are these water balloons for and where did you get them?"

"I sent a Shadow clone to buy them when I was walking around to gather some information, and the reason I bought them was for your training, cause I'm going to teach you one of your father's signature techniques…the Rasengan,"

Hearing that, Naruto got excited "Really? I've read about it, that it was one of the techniques that made him well known during the third great ninja war,"

"That's right, he got the idea from watching one of the Tailed beast use the Tailed Beast Ball and it took him four years to fully master the technique. Kakashi and I were taught the Rasengan by him, and it's only right that I should teach his son the technique," said Jiraiya.

"Alright Pervy Sage, let's get down to business," said Naruto as he reached for the bag and took out a water balloon, although Tora jumped off his hood and maintained a certain distance away from him so as not to get wet in case the balloon pops.

"There are three steps to mastering the Rasengan, and this is the first step," Jiraiya held out a water balloon and bulges could be seen on it until it burst.

"He was spinning the water in the balloon with his chakra," said Chinami.

"I recall among the chakra control exercises, you mastered the tree climbing and the water walking exercise right?" asked Jiraiya, and received a nod from Naruto "Well in the tree climbing exercise, you learn to gather and maintain chakra in one place, and in the water walking exercise, you learn to release a steady amount of it,"

"I think I get it, so I use the tree climbing technique to gather and maintain chakra in my hand, and then I use the water walking technique to release a steady flow. That's how you popped that water balloon, by spinning the water inside of it right?" asked Naruto.

"That's right Naruto, you totally got it! Now let's begin your training," said Jiraiya with a smile.

A few hours later, Naruto wasn't able to pop the first balloon no matter how fast he tries to spin the balloon and it was beginning to frustrate him a bit.

"Darn it, why isn't the balloon popping at all?! I'm I doing something wrong?" Naruto grumbled to himself.

" **Naru-kun, which direction are you spinning the water balloon?"** Kurama asked curiously.

" _I've been spinning it to the left, why?"_ asked Naruto.

" **That explains why you've been having so much trouble, you're actually a clockwise rotation type,"**

" _What do you mean by that?"_

"According to the archives there are two types, one is a clockwise rotation type while the other is a counter-clockwise rotation type. It's important for one to know which rotation type they are, as there as jutsus that require the rotation of their chakra and if you rotate in the opposite direction of your natural rotation type then it will counteract with each other," said Chinami.

" **And since I'm sealed inside of you, I could tell by looking at your chakra system,"** said Kurama.

" _Thanks for the help girls, I appreciate it,"_ thought Naruto, he tried it again but this time in the right direction, the water balloon was bulging a lot but it still wasn't close to bursting "Still no good, I must be missing something,"

" **Why not ask Jiraiya to show the technique again? you might find out what was missing,"** said Kurama, Naruto nodded in agreement and got up before walking over to the toad sage who was relaxing against a tree.

Jiraiya looked up to see Naruto approaching him "Hey kid, have you done it yet?"

"Not yet, but could you show me how you popped the water again?" asked Naruto.

"Alright, I'll show you again," Jiraiya took a water balloon and started to spin it again, Naruto watched closely as the balloon appeared bumpy on the surface before it burst, and then he realized what he was doing wrong.

"That was it! That's what I was doing wrong!" Naruto grabbed his water balloon and concentrated his chakra into it, then the balloon became just as bumpy as Jiraiya's before it burst as well much to his joy "Alright I did it!"

" **Way to go Naru-kun!"** Kurama said happily

Jiraiya was surprised "Wow, so how did you figure it out?"

"Well when I was watching you spin the water in the balloon, I missed the fact that you were spinning in multiple directions while I was only mine in a single direction. So when I asked you to show me again, I was able to find the missing piece to the puzzle,"

" _He's really your son Minato, to be able to figure out his problem by simply observing and trying it out,"_ Jiraiya smiled proudly at his explanation "Congrats Naruto, and that means you've completed the first stage and you're ready for the next one. Now let's find a hotel and turn in for the night," Naruto nodded in affirmation and together they walked back into town.

Next day, they were back at the makeshift training ground and this time Jiraiya brought a bag of rubber balls.

"So what's the second stage?" asked Naruto, Jiraiya tossed him a rubber to catch before taking one for himself.

"For this second stage, I want you to pop this one and let me warn you, it's a lot harder that popping a water balloon," said Jiraiya, he held out the rubber ball and started to look bumpy before bursting only that it was with more force than with the water balloon. "If you recall, the first stage is rotation but for the second stage it's force. Unlike the water balloon, the rubber ball is solid which requires you to exert your chakra rotation on it,"

"Okay then, let me give it a shot," Naruto sent chakra into the rubber ball and it started to appear bumpy like before. However instead of bursting like Jiraiya's, it rather popped a hole and deflated much to his disappointment.

"It looks to me like you didn't focus enough power into the ball," said Jiraiya.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you what I mean, look at this," Jiraiya held out a blank piece of paper for Naruto to see.

"All I see is a blank piece of paper,"

Jiraiya took out a ink brush and drew something on it before showing it to Naruto, only this time there was a back dot at the center "Now what do you see this time?"

"A black dot at the center, but does this all mean?"

"You see, when you first looked at the blank piece of paper, your eyes roamed all over it. But when I put in the dot on the paper, your mind completely focuses on it which grants spiritual stability. When you were focusing your chakra into the rubber ball, it seemed to me that you were doing it without a target in mind which was what gave you that previous result," said Jiraiya.

"So you mean that the next I concentrate, I should set a target for my mind to focus on in order to channel my chakra properly. But how do I do that?" asked Naruto.

"Like this," Jiraiya took out the ink brush again and drew a small spiral mark on the center of Naruto's palm "Now whenever you focus your chakra into your right hand, you should concentrate only on that mark. Now give it a try,"

"Got it," Naruto took another rubber ball and held it forward, he envisioned the mark behind the ball in his mind and could feel his chakra flowing towards it. The rubber ball suddenly exploded with so much power that it sent him flying into a tree, Jiraiya and Tora ran over to check on him.

"Naru-kun, are you okay?" asked Kurama worriedly.

"I'm fine, just little sore," thought Naruto as he slowly got up.

"Hey Naruto, take it easy," said Jiraiya "Amazing, to concentrate so much power that it sent him flying and even scorched his hands, it kinda scares me to think about the results when he completely masters the jutsu,"

"I guess I completed the next stage right pervy Sage?" asked Naruto with a smile as he felt Kurama's chakra heal his hands.

"That's right, but right now we got to get going, I just received a memory of my Shadow clone that Tsunade has been recently spotted over at Tanzaku town,"

"Alright then, let me just rest a bit and then we can get moving," said Naruto.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tanzaku town, Tsunade had just exited from a casino with a serious look on her face, with the raven haired girl who goes by the name Shizune was trying to catch up with her while holding a briefcase full of money which her mistress had won and their pet pig Tonton was close behind.

"Lady Tsunade please wait up, for you to win this much after so long is a miracle. But you don't look happy in the least,"

" _That's just it, I never win in a gamble. So for me to win all of a sudden, something bad is about to happen and I can't help but feel this chill crawl up my spine,"_ thought Tsunade "We're leaving this town Shizune,"

"But lady Tsunade this is a tourist resort, so we should take our time to look around and I've always wanted to look at the historic castle,"

"Then look fast so that we can get a move on," Tsunade walked away with Shizune looking at her in confusion.

At the entrance to the town, Orochimaru was leaning against the torii gate while gritting his teeth in pain from his arms.

"Lord Orochimaru, are you okay?" asked Kabuto in worry.

"Let's get this over with, the sooner Tsunade heals my arms then the sooner I can plan to kill Sarutobi and that blonde brat, even if we have to get a little forceful," said Orochimaru, then they continued onwards into the town in search of his former teammate.

* * *

Somewhere near the outskirts of Tanzaku town, Naruto and Jiraiya were standing among a few trees and facing each other.

"So what's the final step?" asked Naruto excitedly _"Just a little more and I'll able to use the jutsu like dad did!"_

"Before we do, let's go over the last two stages. The first was rotation, and the second is power. For the third and final stage, you need to combine the first two stages in order to pass the third stage and master the Rasengan," said Jiraiya, then he took out a balloon, filled it up with air and tied it to prevent the air from escaping, then he held it out for Naruto to see.

"What does it have to do with the balloon this time?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Let me show you what's going on the balloon," Jiraiya held out his other hand and blue spinning ball of chakra took form.

"Amazing, the chakra is rotating very quickly but is still in a perfect spherical shape," thought naruto as he stood mesmerized by the sight of the blue sphere.

"This is what the third stage is about, you are to draw on your chakra's power and rotation to your hand at its maximum, and then maintain it by visualizing a thin membrane for compression,"

"In other words, I keep up the power and rotation which I learned previously, only this time I should maintain its shape within the balloon and not let it pop this time,"

"That's right, let me show you the difference," Jiraiya walked over to a tree and stood before it "When you mastered the first two stages, this is what you would get," he raised his hand and the spinning sphere took form before he slammed it into the tree, leaving a spiral mark on it "But after mastering the third step, this is the result," he held out his hand for the spinning sphere to take form only that it was spinning faster, then he slammed it into the tree again. Naruto was surprised to see the sphere actually grind through the tree before it finally faded away.

"Amazing," that was all he could say at what he saw.

"That just shows why it's an A-rank getting close to S-rank," said Kurama while looking impressed since it's a jutsu derived from her and her fellow tailed beast.

"If you're able to compress the rotating chakra in the palm of your hand, then the destructive power will be at its maximum. But keep in mind that this is the most difficult of all the three stages," said Jiraiya.

"Let me give it a shot then," Naruto held the balloon before him then he channeled his chakra into it began to rotate it, he tried to visualize a membrane to compress the power like Jiraiya said but it was to great and the balloon ended up popping "You're right pervy Sage, it's a lot harder than it looks,"

"Just like I said before, anyway we should get a move on with our search for Tsunade. You can practice on the road,"

"Gotcha,"

Soon they found themselves walking through the streets of Tanzaku, Jiraiya led them to many casinos and other gambling areas with little luck, as they were told that Tsunade was seen but not for very long, Naruto was still practicing the third stage but was not having it easy to compress the spinning chakra in the balloon as it bursts every time.

Later they're in front of an entrance of another casino, looking around for the evasive woman "Hey Naruto, why don't you stay here while I go around looking for information about Tsunade's whereabouts," said Jiraiya.

"Okay Pervy Sage," said Naruto with a nod of affirmation before focusing on the balloon again as Jiraiya went inside.

A few hours later, he came out and found Naruto sitting on top of a briefcase waiting for him which piqued his curiosity.

"Hey Naruto, what's up with the briefcase?" asked Jiraiya.

"While you were gone, I got a bit bored so I wandered of and found myself in another casino. Ku-chan persuaded me to play a game of poker for a bit despite it being my first time, and I ended up winning the first game,"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean 'first game'?"

"Well afterwards, more people joined in to play and I still kept on winning until I won up to one million ryo. That was when the owner of the casino appeared and asked me to leave, and then I came back here after packing the money in a briefcase,"

"Hold on and let me get this straight, you wandered into a casino and played a game of poker which you winded up winning even though it was your first time at it. Then you won a few more games till you earned just about a million ryo just before you got kicked out by the owner for fear of bankruptcy, am I right?" asked Jiraiya with a look of disbelief.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "That pretty much sums it up,"

" _This kid has a knack for gambling, Tsunade might attempt to kidnap him and travel to casinos all over the elemental nations with that luck of his,"_ thought Jiraiya "Alright kid, put that money away and let's get going,"

They continued their search throughout the town, but still no luck. The strangest thing they saw was that a historic castle was destroyed by what the residents were describing as a monster which looked like a giant snake. Hearing this roused their suspicions ad they went to the site of the castle but weren't able to find any more clues. Soon it was getting late and the duo were hungry, so they made a stop at a tavern to get a bite to eat.

"Why do we have to eat here? Can't we go somewhere else?" asked Naruto.

"Normally yes, but it's these kinds of places where one can gather information. A bottle of Sake tends to make a person's mouth loosen a bit to blab out things they're not supposed to say in public," said Jiraiya.

"Alright let's just go in and eat already,"

When they entered the tavern, Naruto noticed that Jiraiya had a look of recognition on his face as he looked across the room. Naruto followed his gaze until his eyes set upon a blond woman sitting next to a raven haired girl and a pig.

"Tsunade!" shouted Jiraiya.

The said person stood up in surprise "Jiraiya?! What are you doing here?!"

Naruto looked closely at the person whom they were looking for _"So that is Tsunade huh….the person who could have taken care of me back at the village,"_ he thought with a frown.

" **Naru-kun, please calm down. We aren't here to start a fight,"** said Kurama.

"Kurama-san is right Naruto-sama, you mustn't forget the reason why you sought her out," said Chinami.

Naruto took a deep breath in order to calm himself _"You're right, we came to take her back to the_ _Hidden Leaf so that she'll become the next Hokage as well as heal Jiji, Kakashi and Sasuke,"_

They went to sit at the table where Tsunade was and could see that she was quite drunk, they ordered for a food and a bowl of milk for Tora.

"It's like a reunion, all the old faces coming back at the same time," said Tsunade.

Jiraiya silently drank his cup of Sake before speaking "You must be talking about Orochimaru, he was here wasn't he?" Naruto frowned upon hearing the name "What was he doing here?"

Tsunade glared at Shizune as if telling her to be quiet "Nothing much, he just dropped by to say hello,"

" **She's lying Naru-kun,"** said Kurama with a glare after sensing her emotions.

" _I know, as if destroying a castle is a way of saying hello to someone, there must be something going on that she doesn't want us to know. But we're going to find out anyway,"_ thought Naruto as he frowned at Tsunade.

"So why are you here?" asked Tsunade raising a cup to her lips.

"Sarutobi-sensei sent us to bring you back to the village in order to become the fifth Hokage," said Jiraiya. Shizune let out a gasp while Tsunade almost dropped her cup in shock with what they heard "Surely you must have heard what happened at the village during the Chuunin exams,"

"I've heard about it, in fact Orochimaru told me himself about how he wasn't able to finish sensei off because of a certain interference,"

"True, but because of that sensei was grievously wounded during the battle,"

"Humph," Tsunade grumbled before she glanced at Naruto who was frowning at her "Who is this kid and why is he frowning at me?"

"This is Naruto, and he is my apprentice as well as someone important to me," Naruto smiled softly at that "And the reason he's glaring at you, that you'll soon find out," then Naruto resumed frowning at her.

"Huh then you must be slipping Jiraiya, from what I'm seeing this kid looks like someone who doesn't know his left from his right and he looks like he has a quick temper which could get him killed in battle. A complete contrast from your first apprentice,"

Naruto clenched his fist in anger at the blatant disrespect which she was giving him, something that Tsunade didn't notice but Shizune and Jiraiya did.

" **Naru-kun please calm down, don't let your anger take over you,"** said Kurama, Naruto's fists slowly loosened as he tried to relax again.

"You may say that, but he has proven to be just as interesting as the Fourth," said Jiraiya "Now what do you think about the offer sensei has given out to you?"

"I refuse, why should I go back to that village just to throw my life away just like those foolish men? To me, I'm sure that they had nothing better to do with their lives,"

" _How could she say that?! She trying to say that dad was foolish to sacrifice his very soul to protect the village?! To protect me?!"_ thought Naruto angrily.

He wasn't the only one as Jiraiya was glaring at Tsunade as well "I don't know what happened while you were travelling through the lands, but you've definitely changed if you could say something like that in public,"

Tsunade simply smirked "Years have taught me a great deal and Sarutobi should have known better, which is why I can say this…. To be Hokage is nothing but a fool's game,"

When she said those words, a massive killer intent was felt throughout the tavern, Tsunade and Jiraiya were sweating a bit while Shizune was quivering in fear. They turned to see Naruto looking at Tsunade with rage in his eyes.

" _Tsunade, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into,"_ thought Jiraiya.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter. It's been a while since I last put up a chapter for this fic, so here you go and I hope that you enjoy it and look forward to the next. Just a heads up for those who might think that Naruto is learning the Rasengan too fast, keep in mind that he underwent proper training after the forbidden scroll incident which includes chakra control, you can check it out on chapter three. Plus I intend to place a few limiters some of the gears which Naruto would gain later in the future so as avoid him being OP. As always read and review.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	22. The Bet

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 21: The Bet**

"To be Hokage is nothing but a fool's game," when he heard those words, Naruto saw red and leapt across the table to get at Tsunade for what she said, Jiraiya quickly reached and grabbed him to prevent him from getting any closer to her.

"Let me go Jiraiya, she has to pay for what she just said about the Hokages!" shouted Naruto as he struggled to get himself free.

"Naruto please calm down! You're causing a scene here!" said Jiraiya, struggling to hold his godson back from attacking his teammate although he himself is angry at what she said.

" **Please listen to us and calm down,"** said Kurama while trying to prevent him from accessing her chakra in his rage.

"No! She has to pay for insulting Jiji and the other Hokages! I don't care if she's a lady, I beat this hag to the ground!" shouted Naruto angrily.

This annoyed Tsunade as she stood up from the table and glared at him "Do you know who you're talking to, you little brat?!"

"Of course I do, I'm talking to a drunken old hag who sucks at gambling, runs away from her responsibilities and is a no good coward!" he replied.

"Then let's take this outside brat, it's about time that someone makes you know your place since it's obvious that Jiraiya failed to do that. Though it doesn't surprise me much since he taught the Fourth how to throw his life away,"

"Lady Tsunade, please reconsider this," Shizune pleaded to her.

Jiraiya sighed as he knew that there's no way he could stop Naruto now and hoped that he doesn't go overboard in his anger "I know that I can't stop you, but don't overdo it okay?" and Naruto responded with a curt nod.

Then they moved to the middle of the street as Naruto faced off against Tsunade who was smirking much to his annoyance.

"I have to be ashamed of myself, a member of the Sannin taking on an arrogant Genin. I know that I can beat you with one finger," said Tsunade.

"Before I would have said that you shouldn't show off, but I'm telling you to take him more seriously. Cause you might regret it," said Jiraiya seriously which surprised Tsunade and Shizune.

"Don't bother Pervy Sage, I doubt she'll listen to anything with that stupid belief of hers which I intend to destroy," said Naruto as he sealed away the two Muramasa and took a fighting stance.

 **Music Start: Kingdom Hearts 2 OST; Sinister Shadows**

"Then what are you waiting for brat? Come and show me what you got,"

"With pleasure!" Naruto charged forward at high speed in a zigzag pattern which surprised Tsunade a bit and aimed a straight punch at her face, Tsunade simply smirked and raised her finger to meet the punch and stopped it cold much to his surprise. _"She stopped my punch with a finger?! Pervy Sage would have had to use his entire hand to do that, even when drunk she still has great strength"_

"Is that all you got? Surely you've trained harder than this or maybe this the limit of your power,"

Naruto growled in anger as he pulled his fist back and performed a roundhouse kick to get blocked by the finger, but he didn't stop there as he jumped and used his other foot for another roundhouse from the opposite direction at her head again only for Tsunade to duck under it and he landed on all fours with his back, then he quickly rolled forward to avoid any attack from her before taking a fighting stance against her.

"Flying Kick!" he charged forward with a jumping front kick, Tsunade simply used her fingers to flick the leg aside which knocked him off balance, and then she flicked him again on the forehead which sent him tumbling backwards.

"Lady Tsunade, please stop this!" said Shizune with worry about her master taking this fight too far.

Naruto performed a handspring to recover from the tumbling and landed on his feet before placing a hand on his forehead, even though he was wearing his headband it still hurt from that finger flick. He shook his head to clear the pain before focusing on the fight.

"Hey brat, before I knock you out I want to ask you something," said Tsunade.

"What is it you want?" asked Naruto with a glare.

"Why are you so angry at me since we never met, and why are you so defensive about the title of Hokage?"

"For the first I won't answer you, but for the second I will. The purpose of being Hokage is something one must never take lightly, before it wasn't truly my goal to be Hokage but if it is to protect all who are precious to me, then I shall make it my dream to be Hokage!" said Naruto with determination, Jiraiya simply smiled at his words.

" _Even if you don't become Hokage, you have inherited that protectiveness from Minato and Kushina. They would have been proud of you kid,"_ he thought fondly.

When she heard what he said especially the last sentence, Tsunade could have sworn that she saw a pale blue haired man and a young boy whom were too painfully familiar to her standing next to him with the same expression as she took a step back which Naruto was quick to take notice of.

" _She's distracted, now my chance to launch an attack,"_ thought Naruto as he reached into his ninja pouch and took out a smoke grenade before throwing it to the ground to create a smokescreen. Then a kunai flew at of the smoke, but Tsunade snapped out of her daze and tilted her head to the left to dodge the kunai.

She waited for Naruto to burst out of the cloud of smoke to attack thinking that the kunai was simply a distraction, but that wasn't the case as the smoke cleared to reveal that the blond was nowhere to be seen. Her instincts told her to jump back which she did just in time to avoid a Dive Kick from Naruto who appeared with a teleport from above which cracked the ground a bit before thrusting out a finger into his chest to knock him back, then she noticed that he was smirking before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

" _A Shadow Clone?! Then where's the original?!"_ thought Tsunade confusedly, then she heard rapid footsteps from behind and turned around only to be surprised to see Naruto charging at her with a blue spinning orb in between his hands _"Isn't that?! But how did he get behind me?!"_

" _I see, he used a smoke grenade to hide the fact that he created a Shadow Clone before transforming into the kunai which the clone then threw with the intention to miss so that he could surprise her from behind. Goes to show that he's full of endless possibilities,"_ thought Jiraiya as he watched the battle.

Naruto was getting closer when Tsunade raised a finger into the air and brought it down to the ground which created a wide crack before her and widened in his path. Naruto saw the crack heading his way so he stopped channeling his chakra into the orb which faded away as he quickly sidestepped to avoid it, but then he felt something grab hold of his jacket and turned to see Tsunade behind him and she had hooked her finger onto the hood of his jacket. She pulled hard on the jacket, swinging him around before throwing him across the street as he slammed into the wall of a building before he slumped to the ground.

"That should teach you not to challenge people who are out of your league," Tsunade turned to leave when she heard a groan and turned back to see Naruto getting back to his feet and glared at her.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot," said Naruto as he crossed his arms, Jiraiya's eyes widened upon seeing what he was about to do.

"Tsunade, I suggest that you be careful from now on, he's about to trigger his brutality," said Jiraiya.

"Brutality?" asked Shizune curiously.

"It is a state whereby Naruto would begin to attack ferociously and relentlessly to the point that he would keep on attacking no matter how many times you attack him, like a berserker except with rational thinking,"

" _Just how strong is this boy?"_

Naruto brought his hands down to his sides as he raised his head to the night sky and unleashed a powerful roar, he started emitted a certain pressure which made Tsunade tense a bit before charging forward to engage her in close combat. He was throwing attacks left and right as he switched between punches and kicks as if running on pure fighting instincts, by then Tsunade had stopped using a finger and switched to using her whole hand to block and parry the attacks. She gave him a smack to the head which sent him skidding backwards but he simply shrugged it off and charged right back at her to attack once again.

" _What's with this kid?! He ignores the pain to continue his attacks?! He doesn't even flinch from the pain! I better stop holding back a bit more,"_

Naruto saw Tsunade attacking with a backhand and crossed his arms to block it, but the impact was powerful enough to send him flying again as he landed on his back with a thud. He got back to his feet and he could feel his arms aching from the pain as he tried to move them _"Damn it! That hit was a lot stronger than the previous ones, there has to be a way for me to surpass her strength! I need more power to win!"_

As he seethed in anger, the bracelet glowed bright red before it faded to reveal something in its place. He was wearing a red dragon-like gauntlet that his hand and a majority of the arm with two green jewels and ten golden spikes. Everyone looked in surprise at what they are seeing.

" _Is that a new weapon from the bracelet? I've never seen him use it before_?" thought Jiraiya.

" _Where did that come from? Could that bracelet have a storage seal inside?"_ thought Shizune curiously.

" _What is that brat up to now?"_ thought Tsunade as she waited for him to attack again with that strange gauntlet.

Naruto looked at the gauntlet in confusion "What does this one do?" suddenly the green jewel glowed brightly and a voice could be heard from it.

[Boost!]

Then he felt his power increase and smirked "I don't know what it is but I like it!" then he charged forward to attack Tsunade again.

" **Chinami-san, what kind of gauntlet is Naru-kun using?"** Kurama asked curiously while feeling worried for the blond, Chinami closed her eyes as she scoured through the archives in search of information about the gauntlet. As she found it and read the details, her eyes snapped opened in surprise before it turned to worry.

"Naruto-sama, don't use that gauntlet! It's too dangerous for you to use it!" but Naruto was too angry to listen to her as he kept on attacking.

Naruto jumped into the air with fist reared back as he descended towards Tsunade, the gauntlet glowed once again and he felt his power increase.

[Boost!]

Tsunade raised her hand to catch the punch, but to her surprise the force of the attack was so powerful that she had to struggle which formed a crater under her feet _"What's going on?! He never had this kind of strength before! Could it have something to do with that red gauntlet he's wearing?"_ she snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Naruto charging at him, she started attacking him with punches this time with the intentions to knock him out but Naruto's brutality was still active as he continued to throw punches and kicks.

[Boost!]

"Try blocking this with your herculean strength!" Naruto thrust his fist forward and Tsunade responded in kind with hers. The collision of both fists unleashed a shockwave which rattled the windows and doors of buildings nearby as both sides struggled to overpower the other. "I'm not done yet!"

[Explosion!]

Suddenly, his body radiated a red aura as pushed Tsunade back and this time sent her flying from him, he dashed after her at high speed before catching up then he slammed a straight punch into her gut before crashing to the ground "That was for insulting the past Hokages, and this is for me!" as if by instinct, Naruto thrust his gauntlet forward and a small red orb appeared at his hand then he reared it back as the orb floated in midair and was about to punch it "Take this, Dragon sh-,"

[Burst]

He suddenly felt all of the increased power leaving his body as he collapsed to the floor and the jewel on the gauntlet darkened, he tried to get up but pain ran throughout his whole body as he coughed out blood "What just happened? Why do I suddenly feel so weak and tired?"

 **Music End**

"Naruto, are you okay?" Jiraiya was immediately at his side as he helped him sit up and Shizune came and was checking up him with her medical jutsu.

"I don't what happened but it seems like your body has gone beyond its physical limit," said Shizune.

"That's the power of the Boosted Gear," said Chinami.

" _Boosted Gear?"_ thought Naruto.

"It is a special gear that contains the soul of a dragon, it doubles the user's power every ten seconds and will continue to do so to the point that you even reach or possibly surpass the power of a bijuu,"

" **Th-that's incredible, but surely there's a weakness for something as powerful as this,"** said Kurama with a look of surprise at what she had just heard.

"Yes there is, continuous use of the Boosted Gear will put a severe strain on the body as it can't possibly contain all of the increased power and will drain the user's stamina to a certain degree, and if used without caution, it will also drain their life-force,"

" _I-I didn't know that I was using something so dangerous,"_ thought Naruto.

"Yes, that is why I'll be locking it away until you have trained your body so that it can handle the power," said Chinami with Naruto nodding in affirmation, he watched as the gauntlet disappear from his arm then he noticed Tsunade approaching them with an angry look in her eyes and Jiraiya stepped forward in case she tried to do something reckless.

"Jiraiya, was it you who taught him the Fourth's jutsu?" asked Tsunade.

"Of course it was me, he's my apprentice and he has the right to learn it," said Jiraiya.

"You're such a fool, why teach something to an arrogant brat that only you and the Fourth had taken a long time to master. No wonder why he thinks he can take on the whole world with those foolish teachings of yours,"

"Don't you dare talk to him that way! Just give me three more days and I'll fully master the Rasengan!" shouted Naruto angrily.

"Really? Then how about we have a bet," said Tsunade with a smirk.

"A bet?"

"That's right, I give you one week for you to master that jutsu. If you do, then that proves you're right and I'm wrong, I'll even put up my necklace as a wager,"

"Lady Tsunade, surely you don't mean to do that!" said Shizune, she had seen her mistress bet a lot of things but she had never bet her necklace which holds a lot of memories for her.

"What is so important about that necklace?" asked Naruto curiously.

"That necklace belong to the first Hokage and there are only two of it in existence. It costs three gold mines," said Jiraiya.

"In that case, you got yourself a bet," said Naruto with a smirk to which Tsunade nodded in affirmation.

"However it you fail to master it in a week, then that means I'm right and you're wrong and I get to keep any money which you have," said Tsunade with a grin.

"Frankly I don't care about the money, since you have something else to earn from me and I'm not gonna make it easy for you," said Naruto getting to his feet after feeling a bit of his strength return to his body.

"What are you talking about, and why are you so angry with me?"

"Figure it out yourself," Naruto stumbled away back to the hotel which Jiraiya had a Shadow Clone book a room for them to stay.

"I have no idea what he's talking about, but I doubt that it has anything to do with me," Tsunade turned and walked away as well with Shizune following close behind while Jiraiya was watching them leave with a frown on his face.

* * *

Upon arriving at the hotel, Naruto was meditating on the bed while Kurama was channeling her chakra through his body in order to ease the pain in his body before resting for a full recovery.

" **Naru-kun, did you have to be so reckless to the point of attacking her like that? You put yourself in danger because you were so angry, what would the girls feel if they heard what you did?"** said Kurama.

Naruto bowed his head in shame _"I'm sorry Ku-chan, is just that what she said really angered me. Jiji watched over me for as long as I can remember and if dad didn't seal you in me, then we wouldn't have met,"_

"We understand your reason Naruto-sama, but you must learn to control your anger to avoid putting yourself as well as others in danger," said Chinami.

" _You're right, anyway I should focus on recovering to my full strength so that I can train on the Rasengan,"_ then he heard someone knocking on the door "I wonder who that is?" he walked to the door and cautiously opened it to see Tsunade's apprentice Shizune.

"I know that it's late at this time, but there's something that I must talk to you about," said Shizune.

"What is it you want to talk about?" asked Naruto.

"It's about Tsunade and the necklace," Naruto frowned upon hearing her name.

"And why should I bother myself to listen about her?"

Shizune got angry when he said that "What right do you have to say that?! You don't know anything about her!"

"That's just it, I don't know anything about her other than the fact that she left me when I would have needed her!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Shizune confusedly.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself "Let me tell you since I feel that you mean well, you know what really happened when the village was attacked by the Kyuubi right? Since you're her apprentice,"

"Yes, that he sealed the Kyuubi into a child which is you,"

"That's correct, but what you didn't know is that the Fourth couldn't bring himself to seal the Kyuubi into the child of another parent so he sealed it into his own,"

Shizune stepped back in surprise upon realizing who he is "Wait so you mean you're-,"

Naruto nodded to confirm her thoughts "That's right, I am the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Jiji told me that Pervy Sage and Tsunade were supposed to be my godparents which was why I was so angry as they left me behind to be mistreated by the villagers. I was able to forgive Pervy Sage after a while, but she has a lot of work to do especially after what she said about my dad and Jiji,"

The room was silent for a few minutes until Shizune finally spoke up "I…I understand the reason why you're so angry with her, but she wasn't always like that, she used to be kind, gentle and dedicated to the village. But all that changed on that day, the day she lost everything, her hopes, dreams, even her loved ones and that necklace is all that remains in memory of them,"

"What is so important about the necklace?" asked Naruto.

"It won't accept anyone wearing it aside from lady Tsunade, if anyone who isn't worthy wears it…they die,"

"Wait…could it be that the ones who died wore the necklace before?" asked Naruto fearfully.

"That's right, first it was her little brother Nawaki, then her fiancée as well as my uncle Dan was the next to follow and she was stricken with hemophobia. She couldn't stay in the village anymore as the memories were too painful for her to bear,"

" **So she still would have left even if Danzo didn't lie to her or probably took you with her,"** said Kurama.

Naruto stood there silently, then he spoke "Thanks for telling me this, I might consider her a little but I'm still going on with this bet," Shizune was surprised at what she just heard.

"But if you wear that necklace, you'll die! You still have a chance to back out of it!" said Shizune.

"If I die, then I wasn't worthy to be Hokage and the bracelet had wasted its time on me," Naruto escorted Shizune out of the room and wished her good night before closing it and going to bed. Then the next three days, Naruto will be practicing on the Rasengan at a nearby stream on the dead trees. _"It is the job of the child to surpass the parent. Don't worry dad, I'll definitely master this jutsu and make you watch over me with pride,"_ What he didn't know was that Tsunade had been hiding behind a boulder and watching him practice every day and thought back to the discussion which she and Jiraiya had one night.

 ****Flashback Start****

 _Tsunade was sitting at a bar and drinking sake when someone sat next to her, she turned to see that it was Jiraiya sitting next to her with smile._

" _What are you doing here? Don't you have hot spring to peep?" said Tsunade._

" _Well it has been a while since we last sat together like this so I thought we could catch up on old times," said Jiraiya, then he ordered for two bottles of sake for the both of them. They were drinking in silence until Jiraiya spoke up "Is he still on your mind?"_

" _Who are you talking about?"_

" _I'm talking about Naruto of course, he wasn't what you expected out of any ordinary Genin was he?"_

" _To think that he could push me that far, it makes me wonder if he's really a Genin, why did you bring someone like him here?"_

 _Jiraiya looked at Tsunade who was staring at her glass of sake "Judging by the question that you're asking, it's not just his strength that caught your attention but how alike he is to a certain someone,"_

 _Tsunade's silence was the answer to his statement "It's not just that, they so much alike it's almost like he's his reincarnation,"_

" _But why is he so angry with me since I've never met him my entire life, all I know is that Minato sealed the Kyuubi into a child which is him,"_

" _And may I ask who told you that?" asked Jiraiya._

" _One of the members of ANBU told me that Minato sacrificed his life to seal the fox into orphaned child, why do you ask?" said Tsunade confusedly._

 _Jiraiya let out a sigh before replying "That's because you were lied to, that was one of Danzo's men from ROOT. Take another look at the kid and take off the whisker marks, then what do you get?"_

 _Tsunade looked deep in thought before her eyes opened in realization "He looks just like Minato when he was younger, could he be?"_

" _That's right, his full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. As well as our godson,"_

" _B-b-but how?!"_

" _You should have known that Minato would have never used another parent's child other than his own for the sealing, he would rather die than do that,"_

 _Tears appeared on the corner of Tsunade's eyes as she attempted to get up from her seat, but then Jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulder and sat her down "Why are you stopping me?! I need to go and see him!"_

" _I advise against that, he's still angry at you especially with what you said about Minato and Sarutobi-sensei," said Jiraiya._

 _Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she pushed her glass away, not feeling like drinking anymore "I wish I hadn't said those words, I don't want him to hate me,"_

 _Jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulders and rubbed it "I doubt he hates you Tsunade, when we first met he beat me up for the same reason and was cold to me for a while. But as time went, he slowly warmed up to me so I'm sure that the same can happen to you,"_

" _Are you sure?" Tsunade asked with hope in her eyes._

" _Of course, and I know that you're planning on meeting Orochimaru," upon seeing Tsunade look at him in surprise, Jiraiya continued to talk "Let me tell you something interesting, on the day when Orochimaru attacked the village with his forces, Naruto was at the frontlines using everything he has to protect the village and civilians. If it wasn't for him, Sarutobi-sensei would have been killed by Orochimaru himself, that snake could barely escape after what Naruto did to him and I'm sure you saw it for yourself,"_

" _So that's what happened to his arms, he was very tightlipped about what happened to it," said Tsunade._

" _Which is why I want you to think very carefully about this, because your decision could affect not just yourself but others like Naruto. I just hope that you would make the right choice," after speaking, Jiraiya got up and left Tsunade behind in the bar to her thoughts._

 ****Flashback End****

Snapping out of her thoughts, Tsunade turned her attention to Naruto who was still training in the middle of the night by himself as he left Tora behind at the hotel.

" _I'm so sorry for leaving you behind and saying those things, but I promise that I'll try to make things right between us and take care of you like I should have,"_ she walked away with determination in her eyes.

* * *

Naruto was walking towards the hotel where Tsunade and Shizune were staying over with Tora riding in the hood of his jacket as always "Well today's the final day of the bet, and I'm gonna show her what I can do,"

"But it's strange that Jiraiya wasn't in the room when we woke up," said Chinami.

" **He's probably doing his so called research elsewhere in order to write those stupid smut,"** Kurama with a huff.

Naruto had reached the room and was knocking on the door but no one answered it, he knocked a few more times but still no one came to open "That's strange, I thought even Shizune would have come to open the door," he opened the door and entered the room only to see Shizune lying on the floor unconscious and Tsunade was nowhere in sight. He quickly ran over to her and shook her a few times till she stirred awake "Shizune are you alright, what happened to you?"

"Naruto?" Shizune blinked a few time before she sat up abruptly "What day is it and what time?!"

Naruto looked confused for a moment before he replied "It's Monday morning, but why were you lying on the ground.

Shizune looked deep in thought before her eyes widened in realization "Oh no, I can't waste any more time here! Naruto, stay here!" Shizune got up and ran towards the window and opened it when they heard a groan from outside, Naruto came to the window and saw Jiraiya leaning against the wall while looking completely exhausted.

"Pervy Sage, what happened to you?" asked Naruto worriedly.

"Damn that Tsunade, she must have spiked my drink when we were drinking last night. I can't build up my chakra and my body feels so weak, I must be losing my touch if I couldn't detect her slipping that drug into my drink," said Jiraiya then he turned to Shizune "I think it's time that you told us what happened when you and Tsunade met Orochimaru before we came,"

"Orochimaru promised lady Tsunade that he would bring Nawaki and Dan back to life if she healed his arms," said Shizune.

Naruto and Jiraiya growled in anger upon figuring out what Orochimaru would really do if she managed to do that.

" **That must be why Shizune was knocked out and Jiraiya was drugged, so that they wouldn't interfere,"** said Kurama.

"I doubt she could heal his arms, especially with what Naruto did to him," said Jiraiya.

"What do you mean?"

"During his fight with Orochimaru, Naruto summoned a special blade that could cut the very soul of a person. Naruto used it to cut off a part of Orochimaru's soul which are his arms, so there's no way Tsunade can heal them,"

"Even so, we need to get to where they are quickly before anything else happens," said Naruto as he unsealed the Muramasa as they were strapped to his back and waist.

"I'll show you the way," Shizune started jumping through the rooftops with Naruto and Jiraiya close behind as they headed towards where she had met Orochimaru before.

" _I hope you know what you're doing Tsunade, just be sure that it's not the wrong choice,"_ thought Jiraiya.

 **Weapons/Gears**

Boosted Gear = High school DxD

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter before the Sannin battle royale where things really break loose. If you're wondering why I decided on locking the Boosted Gear away, it's because Naruto is still too young to use it as he only used it the first time because of his anger since you've noticed that he didn't say the keyword plus I'm reserving for shippuden. Read and Review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	23. The Sannin Battle Royale Plus One

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 21: The Sannin Battle Royale Plus One**

Naruto, Jiraiya and Shizune had finally reached the location where Tsunade was supposed to meet Orochimaru, but came upon an interesting sight. There was a large crater at the center and a major part of the wall was broken.

"What do you suppose happened here Pervy Sage?" asked Naruto as he looked around the demolished area.

"Tsunade has always had a foul temper, Orochimaru must have done something to tick her off from what we're seeing around here," said Jiraiya.

"Then that means she refused the offer which he offered her," said Shizune hopefully.

"That may be so, but we need to find her quickly," said Naruto walked around a bit before seeing something fluttering on a wall, he took a closer look and saw that it was a green vest with the kanji 'Gamble' written on it "Hey guys, I found her jacket,"

"We could track her by following the scent from the jacket, Tonton could you show us the way?" asked Shizune, the pig oinked in affirmation and started sniffing the jacket, she oinked again before taking off.

"Let's go!" Naruto followed after Tonton with Jiraiya and Shizune right behind him.

Meanwhile in a grassy plain with boulders scattered throughout place, many craters could be seen around and a large explosion is heard as we turn to see Tsunade standing in a crater and glaring at Orochimaru and Kabuto who were smirking evilly at her.

"Is this your finale decision Tsunade? This could be your only chance for you to see them again, all you have to do is heal my arms in order to make that possible," said Orochimaru.

"I really want to meet them just one more time from the bottom of my heart, if it was a week ago I would have accepted it. But I've met someone who reminded me of them, they were so much alike and it was because of him that I remembered something that I was too blind with grief to see. They cared about the village and wanted to protect it, a village that you tried to destroy and I'll be damned if you even try to do it again for it will go against their wishes!" said Tsunade.

"Then I guess I'll have to do this the hard way," said Orochimaru.

"You're not the one who has been fighting her Orochimaru-sama. Even though taijutsu isn't one of my strong points, but that doesn't mean I'm weak either," said Kabuto, then he reached into his pouch and took out a small brown pill which he ate.

"That's was a food pill, what does he intend to do?" thought Tsunade, her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him go through a series of handsigns which she is familiar with "For him to perform those handsigns, it must mean that he knows medical ninjutsu too,"

Kabuto's hands were coated with blue chakra as he charged forward to attack Tsunade, she parried the attacks making sure that those hands don't touch any part of her body at all costs. She launched a haymaker punch forcing Kabuto to backpedal as the punch created a crater on the ground then she followed up with a jump kick which was avoided yet again. Tsunade flipped off a nearby boulder and was coming back with a flip kick, then Kabuto blurred out of sight much to her surprise.

"Where did he go?!" Tsunade was about to land when she felt something hit her right arm and leg, she saw Kabuto next to her performed a shoulder barge to knock him away but then she noticed that her arm and leg felt a bit numb "I can't move them so well,"

"I weaken those parts of your body so that you won't be able to unleash your full strength," said Kabuto.

"You're using a chakra scalpel, but why didn't go for the kill by severing an artery or puncturing my heart?" asked Tsunade as she tried to get some feeling back into her arm and leg.

"True but to do that, I would need to very accurate and wield a long blade. Both of which are difficult to accomplish in the heat of battle, but it doesn't matter at the moment," Kabuto charged at her and attacked her again, Tsunade got back to her feet and parried them but her arm and leg are making it very difficult to keep up with him. she went in for a low kick and Kabuto flipped over it and slammed a palm in her chest, causing her to stumble back as she realized that she was beginning to find it very hard to breathe "I can't have you dying just yet, so I doubt that you'll be able to do anything in your current state,"

At that moment, Kabuto sensed movement to his left but was too slow to react as he felt a hard chop to the neck which sent him tumbling along the ground, Orochimaru was standing at a certain distance watching the battle with a frown.

"Kabuto you fool, you underestimated her. She wasn't a member of the Sannin for nothing, that wouldn't have been able to immobilize her," thought Orochimaru.

Kabuto got his knees and was glaring at Tsunade who was gasping for breath "I was too arrogant to think that I had her, I better take this seriously!" he was about to stand up when he noticed that something was wrong with his body. Instead of his legs moving, his shoulders are doing that instead "What's going on? Why is my body not moving the way I wanted it? Could it be?!"

"It seems you have finally noticed, I converted my chakra into electricity and sent it directly into your nervous system therefore completely messing with the coordination of your body," Tsunade went a few handsigns and green aura covered her hand which she placed on her chest "I don't have enough chakra for my healing jutsu, but I have to manage with what I can," suddenly Kabuto got up to his feet and dashed towards her with a kunai drawn much to her shock "That's impossible! He couldn't have recovered so quickly!"

"You thought you had me there for second but it was all for nothing! Let's see how much you would have when you see blood!" soon Kabuto was in front in her with the kunai raised above his head and was about to bring it down.

" **Shadow Kick**!"

Next thing they knew, a blur of yellow and green came in between them and sent Kabuto flying back but he quickly recovered to his feet. Standing in between them Naruto Uzumaki who had his foot in the air lowering it and looking around with a smirk.

"Sorry if I'm late for the party, but we had to stop for directions," said Naruto, then he felt killing intent from his left and turned to see Orochimaru glaring at him with hatred "Hey snakey, how has life been without your arms? I bet someone had to spoon-feed you or worse yet relieve you of your stress every night,"

Soon Jiraiya landed next to him with a smirk followed closely by Shizune and Tonton "You know, I was wondering the same thing ever since he ran away with his reptilian tail in between his legs,"

"You pesky brat! I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my arms and ruining my plans!" shouted Orochimaru angrily.

"Sounds like an outstanding debt, can you take IOUs?" Naruto turned to face Kabuto "Fancy seeing you here Kabuto, though I shouldn't be surprised,"

"You met this kid before Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah, we met during the Chuunin exams and he said that it was his seventh attempt. But then he quit after the second stage of the exam which really piqued my suspicion that he had an unknown motive,"

"And you were right about that, he was serving as a spy for Orochimaru,"

" **Which also means that he was part of the invasion,"** said Kurama with a frown.

Tsunade brushed past them and rushed at Kabuto "Get of the way! I can handle them myself!" he tried to attack with his kunai but she kicked it off his hands and continued to attack him "I know that you have not fully recovered yet so I'll just have to finish you off before you do!" she kept laying on the pressure as Kabuto continued backpedal until his back hit the side of a boulder, giving him no chance of escape.

"Now to end this!" Tsunade reared her hand back was about to punch Kabuto when he whipped out his hand and splashed something on her face. She reached out to wipe it off and looked at what was on her only to start shaking in fear as she saw what was before her…blood.

"I knew that I couldn't take you down, but now I can since you've been exposed to your weakness," Kabuto reared a fist back and launched it at Tsunade, suddenly Naruto appeared in between them again and used a fist to parry the punch before slamming an open palm in his torso, sending Kabuto back once again.

He heard Tsunade fall to her knees and quickly moved in to check on her as Shizune arrived at his side "Will she be okay?"

Shizune placed Tsunade's jacket over her shoulders before taking out a cloth to wipe the blood off "She'll be fine, though I've never seen her like this. She really shouldn't have to do things by herself, after all it's why I'm here to help her,"

Naruto looked at Tsunade before he got up to face Kabuto "Then do just that while I deal with Kabuto,"

"Okay but be careful, he's strong,"

"You should listen to her Naruto, unlike the opponents you faced before I am much stronger than them while you don't have a chance against me," said Kabuto arrogantly.

"Dude, by saying that. You are insulting a few of my opponents who are much stronger than you. if that's what you think, allow me to showboat a little," Naruto quickly dashed at Kabuto as he crossed the middle and index fingers of each hand "Shadow Clone jutsu!" several clones appeared by his side as they approached their target.

"Come! Show this strength that you're so proud of!" said Kabuto as he took a stance.

"With pleasure!" the clones responded all at the same time. The first clone got close enough and launched a straight punch as Kabuto sidestepped and kneed him in the gut, another came from the right with a palm thrust which was parried but he followed up with a jab, Kabuto caught the fist and tried to throw him but the clone anchored himself to ground with chakra as another clone was coming in from the left. Kabuto whipped out his free hand which splattered blood in his eyes and quickly threw a kunai at it, however the clone had instantly switched to using his other senses the moment he lost his eyesight and heard the kunai whizzing towards him as he quickly rolled on the ground to evade before performing a handspring kick which launched Kabuto into the air.

The original Naruto jumped after him " **Bicycle Kicks**!" rapidly pedaling his feet to inflict a lot of hits on Kabuto's chest " **Flying Kick**!" before switching to a powerful flying front kick, sending him tumbling away from him as he landed on the ground with a smirk on his face "Your cockiness had earned you nothing but a kick to the face Kabuto, you better step things up a bit,"

Kabuto got back to his feet and glared at Naruto "I guess that means I'll to get serious about this then," he reached into his pouch and took out a dark red pill.

"I know that pill, it helps the consumer replenish the blood lost," said Shizune.

"Then that means he's a medical ninja," said Jiraiya "I think it's time that we went down to business. Naruto, you take on Kabuto while I have a little chat with my old friend Orochimaru, and Shizune will guard Tsunade,"

"All over it Pervy Sage, let's get this party started!" Naruto punched his fists together.

Orochimaru undid one of the bandages to reveal his rotten hand as Kabuto swiped his blood over the seal and started going through a series of handsigns, Jiraiya caught on and bit his thumb before going through the same handsigns as they both slammed their hands on the ground and called out at the same time.

" **Summoning jutsu!"**

Seal matrix appeared on the ground and there was a large cloud of smoke, the smoke cleared to reveal Kabuto and Orochimaru standing on a pair of giant snakes. However on Jiraiya's side is a small toad whom Naruto is familiar with.

"Yo Naruto, what's going on man?" asked the toad.

"Actually Gamakichi, Pervy Sage was trying to summon your dad but it seems like his chakra control is still messed up," said Naruto as Jiraiya smacked his forehead in frustration.

"The drug Tsunade-sama made will take a while for the effects wear off so you'll have to manage as it is," said Shizune.

"Then I guess I'll have to fight him as I am," said Jiraiya.

 **Music Start: Naruto Shippuden The Movie OST; Water Above Cut**

"Let's begin, shall we?" said Orochimaru as the snakes lunged at them.

"Incoming!" they leapt into air right as the snakes smashed the ground which sent rocks flying and created a large cloud of dust. Naruto and Jiraiya were using the flying rocks as stepping stones, he turned to see Kabuto approaching Shizune who was carrying Tsunade "Shizune watch out!" but she was too slow to react as Kabuto dealt a powerful punch which sent them crashing to the ground.

"Naruto look behind you!" Jiraiya called out.

Naruto turned in midair to see a giant snake burst out of the dust cloud with its jaws wide open as it was about chomp down on him "Sorry but Naruto Uzumaki is not on the menu!" he created a shadow clone which grabbed on and threw him away from the jaws "Here's a much better recipe, it called bomb flambé!" He threw a pair of kunai wrapped in explosive tags into the open jaws, and few seconds later there was an explosion which destroyed its guts "Maybe I should have given you the Taco a la boom,"

" **Earth style: Dark Swamp!"** a large quagmire formed on the ground around the snakes and slowed sank them inside but only enough to prevent them from moving "My chakra control is really messing things up, but at least they're immobilized," said Jiraiya as he landed on one of the snakes and turned to face Orochimaru.

"Get ready old friend," said Orochimaru as he charged at Jiraiya who charged in as well.

Naruto had landed on solid ground and was looking around for Kabuto, then he saw Kabuto fighting Shizune who was using a senbon launcher to keep him away, he evaded the barrage and slammed a chakra coated palm into her chest as she flew back.

" **Ninja art: Poison Fog**!" she released a purple gas from her mouth which headed towards Kabuto and covered him "That should do it," but then she felt something grab her legs and looked down to see two chakra coated hands holding her legs before falling to the ground and not able to move her feet as Kabuto burst out of the ground.

"You should have kept your guard up," taunted Kabuto, then he quickly jumped back to avoid a punch which formed a crater on the ground to reveal Naruto taking a Shaolin Fist stance "Now to truly show you how below me you are,"

"Given how I knocked you down twice, you'll have to forgive my skepticism," said Naruto, Kabuto frowned as his hands were covered in chakra again.

"Be careful Naruto-sama, from what we've seen that technique seems to function like a scalpel," said Chinami.

"Got it, avoid at all costs. Then I better switch to partial defense," Naruto changed to the Praying Mantis stance as Kabuto dashed towards him and started to parry the fists and strike back with jabs. Kabuto went with a double punch, Naruto quickly stepped forward and used a forearm to deflect the first and a bent elbow to block the second before straightening it to slam into Kabuto's face, causing him to stumble backwards, and not missing a beat Naruto bent his body forward and slammed a double mantis punch into his chest.

"You little brat!" Kabuto charged angrily at Naruto, attacking more ferociously than before. Naruto kept on deflecting the attacks and responded with counterattacks to inflict damage. Kabuto aimed a fist at his neck, Naruto bent his upper body backwards and formed his hand into a claw before grabbing the hand, Kabuto used the other hand and was met with the same method. Naruto twisted the hands, causing Kabuto to cry out in pain then he reared his feet back and drove it up his chin which sent him flying back and used the momentum to flip backwards.

Kabuto struggled to his feet and was looking at Naruto with hatred "How could you be so strong?! I never saw anything like this in the records!"

"Deception is a ninja's greatest tool, don't think you're the only the only one who can pulled the wool over the eyes of others. After all, it's why I'm standing here and you're struggling down there," said Naruto, then he noticed that Kabuto healing quickly much to his surprise.

"He has a heal factor like you," said Kurama who was just as surprised.

"Medical skills and knowledge isn't the only reason why Orochimaru-sama values me, it's also because of my recuperative powers as well," said Kabuto arrogantly.

"Is that so? Then it's a good thing," said Naruto with a smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

 **Music Change:** **Metal Gear Rising Revengeance; The Stains of Time**

"It means that I can go all ape on your ass," Naruto crossed his hands before bringing them down to his sides as he triggered his brutality. Kabuto started to shiver a bit as he saw Naruto look at him with a crazed grin and clenching his fists "Pwease do me the honor of being my punching bag and try not to die in the process," then he charged dashed all the while cackling maniacally.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru were still battling on top of the snakes when they felt a sudden pressure and turned to see Naruto charging at Kabuto with a crazed look on his face.

"What did that brat just do to himself?!" said Orochimaru while Jiraiya smiled knowingly.

"That my old friend, is Naruto's brutality. Normally I would explain about it to you, but I think I'll let your lackey explain it himself since he's about to experience it firsthand. So let's say we resume our battle," Jiraiya dashed forward to engage Orochimaru once more.

Kabuto took out two kunai as Naruto approached him, he thrust out one of them and Naruto deflected it with his glove and grabbed the other approaching him then he pulled at it pulling Kabuto in and slammed a headbutt into his. The medic stumbled backwards leaving himself open as Naruto unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks which slowly picked up speed as he kept whaling on him.

Kabuto managed to deflect a punch and lashed out with his own which landed connected with Naruto's face, but Naruto simply shrugged it off as he grabbed Kabuto by the back of the head and drove it into a rising knee so hard that a crack could be heard.

"I'm just getting started!" Naruto reared his fist back and slammed it into Kabuto's chin to launch him into the air before jumping after him "Dive Kicks!" he planted a series of kicks but then they were about to fall back to the ground when Naruto grabbed Kabuto and flipped him into the air. He rapidly punched at his opponent before stopping as he started to spin like a wheel and exiting out of it with a heel raised high "Happy landings!" then he brought it down, sending Kabuto crashing into the ground hard enough to form a crater and landed nearby.

Naruto crouched a bit as he stared at Kabuto who was slowly getting back to his feet with his back to him. he dashed forward when he saw begin to turn around with his fist reared back and coated with chakra to end it "It's over Kabuto!" at that moment, Kabuto had fully turned around but he had a smirk on his face.

"You're open!" Kabuto launched a palm at Naruto's chest while covered with chakra which made contact, causing Naruto to twitch a bit before slumping over. "You were too arrogant with your power and that is the cause of your death,"

 **Music End**

"Naruto!" shouted Shizune as she watched in horror at what happened, Tsunade was quivering in fear as well, and watching him die was reminding her of how Dan and Nawaki died too.

Kabuto turned to Tsunade with an evil smile "Now to deal with you," he was about to approach her when he noticed that something was wrong…he couldn't move his arm, then he heard a voice that wasn't supposed to be heard.

"I had always suspected something since you stopped using that medical technique which was why I made it look like I had charged in recklessly. But lo and behold, you were faking it," Naruto raised his head with a grin on his face.

"But how?! I hit your chest!"

"You did hit something, but you should really need to practice your aim," Naruto looked down with Kabuto following his sight only to be stunned to see that his palm was caught by the wrist only inches from Naruto's chest "Like I said before Kabuto, it's over," Naruto held out his free palm and chakra began to gather around it started to spin rapidly before finally solidifying into a blue spinning orb.

"That jutsu! Could he really have mastered it that short amount?!" said Tsunade as she looked on in shock.

"Rasengan!" Naruto slammed the blue spinning sphere into Kabuto's chest and the sound ninja is violently thrown back across the field until he collided with a large rock. Naruto was expecting him to collapse to the ground but was surprised to see that Kabuto was still standing and saw the part which was grinded from the jutsu was slowly healing itself.

"To be able to heal from your father's jutsu, this boy is really something else," said Kurama.

"I'll admit that technique of yours is powerful, but it will have to take more than that to put me down," said Kabuto as he slowly approached them, then he saw that Naruto was smirking.

"There's a reason why it's an A-ranked jutsu you dummy," no sooner he said that did Kabuto suddenly cough out blood and started to tremble before falling to his knees.

"How can it be?! This level of damage…my chakra won't be enough to heal all of it," said Kabuto as he attempted to stand but to no avail.

Naruto turned back to see Tsunade looking at him in surprise and smirked at her "Looks like you lost a bet eh?" Tsunade still didn't say anything when Shizune cried out without warning

"Tsunade-sama! Watch out!"

She turned and saw Orochimaru heading towards her with the Kusanagi sticking out of his mouth, her fear of blood had completely arrested her mobility as she closed her eyes and awaited for the blade to pierce through her heart. She felt a gust of wind which was followed by the squelching of flesh but felt no pain. She opened her eyes and was welcomed with the sight Naruto standing in between them with the Kusanagi sticking out of his back.

"W-why? Why did you jump in the way?" she asked.

Naruto coughed out blood before turning his head to respond to her "I was asking myself the same question, I'm supposed to be upset with you leaving me behind back then and yet my body moved on its own,"

"Kukukuku, you're just like your father Naruto-kun. Always putting other's lives before yours, such self-sacrificing fools," Orochimaru tried to push the blade further inside, but Naruto grabbed the hilt to hold it back as he turned to glare at Orochimaru.

"Hey snakey….heads up,"

Orochimaru looked up to see a blue spinning sphere before his face as it sent flying away, Naruto fell on his back as the poison from the blade was slowing the healing effect of Kurama's chakra.

" **Naru-kun hang on! I'm sending as much chakra as I can!"** said Kurama as she concentrated with tears in her eyes.

"Kurama-san please hurry! He's going into cardiac arrest," said Chinami worriedly.

Shizune was healing her legs as fast as she can so that she can reach Naruto and heal him of the poison. She looked up and saw Tsunade still sitting nearby quivering in fear "Tsunade-sama, what are you doing?! Hurry and heal Naruto or he'll die!" Tsunade didn't respond and still sat there not moving an inch, and this made Shizune very angry and do something she never would have done in her entire life…yell at her master "TSUNADE! STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR SORROWS! YOU ABANDONED NARUTO BACK WHEN HE WAS A CHILD, DON'T RUNAWAY RIGHT NOW WHEN HE NEEDS YOU THE MOST!"

Hearing those words made Tsunade think back to what happened the past week

 ****Flashback Start****

" _To be Hokage is nothing but a fool's game,"_

" _I'm talking to a drunken old hag who sucks at gambling, runs away from her responsibilities and is a no good coward!"_

" _The purpose of being Hokage is something one must never take lightly, before it wasn't truly my goal to be Hokage but if it is to protect all who are precious to me, then I shall make it my dream to be Hokage!"_

" _I doubt he hates you Tsunade, when we first met he beat me up for the same reason and was cold to me for a while. But as time went, he slowly warmed up to me so I'm sure that the same can happen to you,"_

" _Which is why I want you to think very carefully about this, because your decision could affect not just yourself but others like Naruto. I just hope that you would make the right choice,"_

" _I'm so sorry for leaving you behind and saying those things, but I promise that I'll try to make things right between us and take care of you like I should have,"_

 ****Flashback End****

" _What am I doing? I swore to myself that I would start making things right between us and yet I'm sitting on and ground shaking in fear while my godson is dying before me. I wasn't there for Nawaki and I couldn't save Dan. But I'll be damned to hell if I let you die too!"_ Tsunade stood to her feet as the trembling stopped completely, and she knelt before Naruto's prone body with her hands over the wound with green chakra and it started to heal rapidly with Kurama's chakra in the mix.

Everyone were stunned including Jiraiya who had tried to prevent Orochimaru from attacking Tsunade but was taken by surprise and slammed to the ground before finally recovering.

" _She stopping shaking! Could it be that Tsunade has gotten over her fear of blood?"_ thought Jiraiya.

Tsunade was completely focused on healing Naruto's wound that she blocked everything out in order to concentrate, then she heard a weak voice.

"I believe you've done enough now,"

She looked to see Naruto looking at her with a small smile as he slowly rose from the ground.

" **Naru-kun you're alive! Don't you ever scare us like that again!"** shouted Kurama happily with tears of joy, Chinami was also crying too.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" asked Tsunade worriedly.

"I am now, thanks to you. But I believe you owe me a necklace, though I'll save it for after dealing with a certain snake for trying to kill you and stabbing me in the gut, with interest,"

"Are you sure? You're still wounded,"

"Not really, your medical ninjutsu has helped me lot while Ku-chan's chakra was able to get rid of the poison so I'm good to go," Naruto was now on his feet with no problem.

"I see…then in that case," Tsunade bit her thumb and swiped it on her forearm, Naruto smirked as he bit his thumb as well and started going through a set of handsigns.

Jiraiya saw what they intend to do and followed suit "Please work this time,"

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto struggled to his knees as Orochimaru leapt over him as he swiped his blood over the tattoo.

They all slammed their palms on the ground as they called out at the same time "Summoning jutsu!" there was a large puff of white smoke before it cleared away to reveal Tsunade standing a giant white slug with a blue stripes running along its body, Jiraiya on Gamabunta, and Orochimaru on a giant purple snake.

However, Naruto was standing on what looks to be an orange tyrannosaurus rex with spikes on the right shoulder and jaw, the tip of its tail is gray and there are blue stripes on its legs, neck and mouth. It also wears a red chest plate, a metallic helmet with three horns on it, a gigantic revolver for a left arm, and also has red mechanical wings with three cannons on each.

" **Manda and Orochimaru, Katsuyu and Tsunade, and it looks like Naruto has brought a friend along to witness this long awaited reunion,"** said Gamabunta after taking a puff from his smoking pipe **"Did you bring a hanky Jiraiya? I think I'm going to cry,"**

"I didn't summon you after all this time just to listen to your stupid jokes Gama, it's about time for us to end this long rivalry as today's the day we putting Orochimaru out of our misery," said Jiraiya.

" **Why you bring me out here Orochimaru? You know that I don't like to being summoned, maybe I should just eat you and be rid of your annoyance,"** said Manda.

"Please Manda-sama, I assure that you'll be well rewarded for your trouble," said Kabuto in a placating manner.

" **Who do you think you're talking to, you little bug? What could the likes of you have that I could possibly want?! Orochimaru, when this is over I expect a hundred human sacrifices from you,"**

" _This is bad, if he finds out that Orochimaru can't use any of his jutsu then he's likely to betray us. Summoning Manda could possibly be a huge mistake,"_

"Katsuyu, I require your aid in this battle," said Tsunade.

" **Yes Tsunade-sama,"** said the Slug.

" **Yo Naruto, I was wondering when you were ever going to summon me for a battle bro?"** said the new summon.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting RizeGreymon, but it looks like I'll be needing your help in taking down a certain snake," said Naruto.

" **Well it's about time, I felt a bit left out when you summoned GeoGreymon for the invasion of your village. But now it's my time to shine,"** said RizeGreymon with a toothy grin as he cocked his revolver in preparation for the incoming battle.

Manda sneered at **Gamabunta "I'm going to enjoy popping you like a balloon, you stinking dirty toad!"**

" **Then come and try it, I've always been of getting a snakeskin wallet every time I look at you, and now's a good time,"** Gamabunta put his pipe away and unsheathed his sword a bit.

"You're no longer worthy to be a member of the three Sannin, your evil ways shall be put to an end," said Jiraiya.

"Not worthy to be one of you? I rather find it to be an insult to even be affiliated with the likes of you," said Orochimaru with a dark chuckle.

"After this, there will be one less Sannin in the world," said Tsunade.

"And you're going to pay for attacking the Hidden Leaf village and trying to kill Jiji!" said Naruto with a glare.

 **Music Change:** **Metal Gear Rising Revengeance; Rules Of Nature**

Katsuyu was the first to move as she charged at Manda, "Acid Slime!" she spat a gloop of brown slimy substance at Manda, the snake quickly slithered around a large rock to evade the slime as it hit the rock before making a beeline towards Katsuyu and Tsunade.

" **I'll start with you two first!"**

"RizeGreymon, let's go!" said Naruto.

" **You got it, bro!"** the boosters on RizeGreymon's wings activated as he dashed forward and quickly caught up with Manda as he was about to chomp down on Katsuyu with his long fangs "Take this! Barrel Smash!" RizeGreymon slammed the barrel of his revolver into Manda's head which sent him reeling from the pain.

" **Thank you RizeGreymon-san,"** said Katsuyu.

" **Don't mention it,"** said RizeGreymon.

"Naruto watch out!" Jiraiya called out suddenly.

Naruto turned in confusion "Wha-?" at that moment Manda had recovered from the hit and had swooped in on them, then he wrapped RizeGreymon up in a coil and started to squeeze tightly.

" **That hurt you little brats! So I'm going to eat you instead!"** Manda opened his mouth and was about to clamp down on them.

"Bunta, help them!" said Jiraiya.

" **I know already!"** Gamabunta fully unsheathed his tanto and threw it at Manda, but the snake saw the blade heading towards and caught it with his mouth, then he threw it back which forced Gamabunta to jump out of the way of his own blade as it stabbed into the ground.

" **Now where was I? Oh yes,"** Manda turned his attention back to Naruto and RizeGreymon.

"Well if you want something, then I have a recipe that is very spicy!" Naruto took a stance as a red rune with siddha characters surrounded him and flames appeared on his hands **"Ninpo: Art of the Inferno**!" then he put them together and thrust forwards as he shot a giant fireball that slammed into Manda's face, causing him to roar out in pain and loosen his grip enough for RizeGreymon break out of.

" **It seems that the first hit wasn't good enough for you, so let me make it up to you! Barrel Blow!"** RizeGreymon slammed the barrel of his revolver into Manda's face once more, only this time it was stronger as the snake was thrown back rather violently **"I'm not done yet Trident Revolver!"** he flew high into the air before aiming his gun and fired three rounds from it, inflicting serious wounds on Manda.

"Let's heat things up Bunta! Serve up the oil while I bring on the heat!" said Jiraiya as he was going through a set of handsigns.

" **You got it!"** Gamabunta's cheeks bulged and he reared his head back before bringing it forward to spew brown liquid from his mouth.

" **Fire style: Toad Flame Bomb!"** Jiraiya launched a blast of flames from his mouth onto the oil which made the flames even larger and stronger as it headed straight towards Manda and engulfed him.

" **That should do it,"**

"No it was too easy," said Jiraiya, the flames died down only to reveal what looks to be the skin of Manda crumbling away "Just like a snake, he shed his skin," suddenly something burst out of the ground towards Gamabunta who reacted just in time to catch it only to see that it was Manda's tail, then Manda's head burst out the ground from behind Gamabunta with his jaws wide open.

At that moment, a blade pierced through Manda's from above and pinned him down to the ground with Tsunade standing on top of the handle.

"Keep your mouth shut!" said Tsunade.

Orochimaru was glaring at them with hatred "Fighting one Sannin is hard enough, but fighting two along with that brat leaves this battle in their favor," then he launched his tongue at Tsunade and wrapped it around her neck tightly.

"Tsunade!" said Jiraiya worriedly.

" _Dammit, I don't have enough chakra to break free!"_ thought Tsunade as she tried to free herself from the long tongue.

"Kukukuku, I've always wondered what it would be like to wring that pretty neck of yours,"

"Not gonna happen you snake freak!" Naruto slid down RizeGreymon's back and used his tail as a springboard before he dived towards Orochimaru. He channeled chakra to his bracelet and called out "Reborn!" the bracelet glowed and he was wearing the X-gloves with the headphones and orange eye contacts and a tongue of flame appeared on his forehead. The gloves lit up in flames before shooting out as he flew towards them.

He grabbed the tongue, burning it which made Orochimaru let go of Tsunade's neck "Get over here!" he pulled hard on the tongue to bring the snake over to him and landed a fiery haymaker to send him flying away from him. He used the gloves to fly up the handle of the tanto to check on Tsunade "Are you okay?"

"Yeah but I'm far from finished with that bastard," said Tsunade as she breathed in air after almost being suffocated.

"Naruto-sama, I know of a weapon that could help her. I'm sending the information over to you," said Chinami.

Naruto felt the information flow into his mind before speaking up "I have something that will give your punches the extra oomph," he channeled chakra to the bracelet again "RWBY!"

There was a bright glow and it faded to reveal Tsunade wearing a pair of yellow gauntlets which cover her hands and forearms, acting as arm guards. Tsunade was looking at them with surprise and a bit of curiosity "What are they supposed to do?" then she suddenly has images of a woman with long wavy blond hair fighting in a bar with the gauntlets flowing through her mind before snapping back to reality as she smirked before pumping her fists which made a clicking sound from the gauntlets "Well I do now, shall we?"

Naruto smirked back as the gloves lit up in flames again "Ladies first," Tsunade directed the gauntlets behind her and fired dual shots with the recoil launching her forward quickly towards Orochimaru, Naruto followed soon after by also directing the gloves behind him and releasing flames to propel him forward to catch up with her.

Tsunade had arrived before Orochimaru and started to punch him left and right as hard and fast as she could, each time her fists make contact, there will be flashes of light resembling explosions or flames that destroy a part of Orochimaru's clothes each time. Orochimaru jump backwards to avoid the onslaught of attacks. However it was for naught as Tsunade was throwing punches causing the gauntlets to fire red shells that exploded when they hit.

"Switch!" Naruto sped by Tsunade who pumped her fists to get the gauntlets to eject the empty shells, then two rolls of ammo appeared at her hands which she slung into the gauntlets to reload. Now it was Naruto's turn to attack and he started off with rapid fire punches in the torso and switching targets to the face with straight punches and jabs "Gotcha!" and continued to punch him in the face repeatedly before being thrown back by a more powerful one. Naruto was about to continue when an image of the previous owner taking a stance with one of his hands bearing a gauntlet with a roman number one on it as he dashed forward to punch an opponent with it.

"I see, so that's what you want me to do. Cambio Forma: Modo Atacco- Mitena di Vongola Primo!" his right hand lit up in flames before fading a little to reveal the gauntlet that he saw in the vision, then Tsunade appeared next to him.

"Let's finish him off," Tsunade channeled chakra to the left gauntlet and a click could be heard from it, Naruto nodded in affirmation as he stood beside her before they dashed towards with their fists cocked back.

"Give my regards to hell Orochimaru!"

"It's lights out for you! Big Bang Axle!"

They launched their fists forward and smashed them into Orochimaru's face which resulted in combination of explosion and flames. Orochimaru flew out of the fiery explosion to crash into the handle of the blade fall on top of Manda with his upper body charred and battered

 **Music End**

Kabuto was speechless as he crawled over to the prone form of Orochimaru _"He took the full power of those attacks without putting up any kind of defense,"_

"It's over now," said Jiraiya.

" **Yeah,"** said Gamabunta.

" **Grrr, I should eat you both for your incompetence. Unfortunately, I have a hole in my mouth,"** said Manda **"If we meet again, well you better hope that we don't,"** then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

RizeGreymon simply scoffed **"What a sore loser, I'll catch you later Naruto. I can't to tell to tell everyone my story, especially little Koromon,"**

"Okay RizeGreymon, see ya," said Naruto, RizeGreymon nodded before disappearing as well. Then he turned and was surprised to see Orochimaru still standing although looking battered.

" **How could he still live from taking those attack from you and Tsunade?! Anyone else would have died even from the impact!"** said Kurama in shock.

"So Tsunade, you refuse to heal my arms. Well it doesn't matter anymore as I have another way and I will destroy the village, you can count on it!" Orochimaru raised his head to show a part of his face torn to reveal another underneath it.

" _What the hell did this guy do to himself?!"_ thought Naruto as he watched with shock.

Tsunade looked stunned "You meant that forbidden jutsu don't you?"

" _That's explains everything, he's been shifting into the bodies of others,"_ thought Jiraiya with a frown.

"Yes and the next time that we meet, I'll show you what it means to be an immortal," Orochimaru slowly sank to the ground with a dark chuckle and disappeared with Kabuto following suit with a Body Flicker. Jiraiya wanted to go after them, but the effects of the drug and battle wounds prevent him from doing so.

"Now that it's over for now, let's head back into town to recover from our wounds," said Jiraiya, receiving nods from everyone as they began their trek back into town.

The next day, the group met up at the same bar for a discussion where Tsunade made a statement.

"I have come to a decision… I decided to take on the job of being Hokage," said Tsunade, everyone was stunned upon what she said although Naruto simply quirked an eyebrow.

"What's the matter Naruto? Is something bothering you?" asked Jiraiya.

"Quite a bit, Pervy Sage. I know Jiji and the elders said that she is the right one for the job, but from what I've seen she's drinks a lot, bad with money, and totally sucks at gambling. It makes me worry about the financial status of the village, and who says she won't run away again?" said Naruto.

At that moment, Tsunade with many ticks marks stood up from her chair and was glaring at Naruto "You wanna take outside you little brat?!"

"Whatever you say,"

Jiraiya simply rubbed his head _"Here we go again,"_

Outside the bar, Naruto and Tsunade were facing each once again on the street with Jiraiya, Shizune, Tonton and Tora watching from the side.

"I may have flaws, but that doesn't mean that I'll misuse the power of the Hokage and I'll prove it to you. Normally I would be toying with you, but now I'm going to take you seriously," said Tsunade.

"I hope so, because the village needs to be watched over until I become Hokage which will eventually happen," said Naruto as he took a stance while Tsunade simply stood ready.

Then he dashed forward and threw a punch which Tsunade caught with an open palm, she was about to throw him when he opened his palm to drop a small black pellet to the ground to release a smokescreen. Tsunade jumped away from the smoke before sensing something approaching from behind, she turned around to see Naruto descending towards her from the air.

Tsunade got ready for whatever he was about to do, but was totally unprepared for what he did next…. He engulfed her in a warm hug. Naruto pulled back with a bright smile on his face "I was just teasing you earlier, let's go home Daibo (Godmother),"

Tsunade was still stunned before she smiled happily and hugged him back "Let's Nadzuke-ko (Godson),"

The others were smiling as they went to get ready for the journey back to the Hidden Leaf village.

 **Weapons/Gears**

Ember Celica - RWBY

X-gloves (Vongola Version Gear) = Kateyoshi Hitman Reborn

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, I really had to pull out all the stops for this chapter for your enjoyment. So what going to happen next when the group returns to the Hidden Leaf, stay tuned to find, but always Read and Review.**

 **Anyway I'm trying a hand at Omakes but it won't be seen in every chapter so let me know what you think of these ones**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **Going out with a bang**

Naruto stood before Kabuto who was stumbling around a bit and looking dazed. "Now to finish you!" he took out a scroll from his ninja pouch, then he dashed towards Kabuto and started around him in circles so quickly that he looked like a whirlwind. He finally stopped running and stepped away to reveal Kabuto seemly hugging a giant rocket with a very long fuse.

"I knew that rocket and super would come in handy," said Naruto as he watched Kabuto try to get off the rocket "Alright four eyes this is how we're gonna do this, if you're able to put out the fuse before it reaches the rocket and lights you up like a Christmas tree, then I'll let you," Naruto channeled fire chakra to his index finger and lit up the fuse "Ready go!"

The fuse was slowly sizzling towards the rocket as Kabuto was doing everything he can to detach from it but to no avail, when it drew close he started blowing at it to try and put it out but it was inching closer.

Shizune walked up to Naruto and stood to watch "Doesn't he know that would only make the fuse burn faster?" Naruto simply shrugged his shoulder as they watched the rocket light up before launching high into the air with Kabuto screaming before exploding in sparkles of light.

"TAMAYAA! KAGIYAAA!" Naruto and Shizune shouted as they watched the fireworks.

 **A Bad day to be a man**

"Let's finish this," said Tsunade as she stood next to Naruto before Orochimaru.

"Yeah," said Naruto.

Both charged at the snake and when they got to him, Naruto slammed his fist into Orochimaru's face while Tsunade aimed somewhere else…she slammed her fist at the sun doesn't shine and there a loud bang followed by an explosion and a girlish scream as the males including Manda, Gamabunta and RizeGreymon winced at what they saw while Tsunade was smiling in self-satisfaction.

"A fellow male has just lost what it means to be a man, even for someone like him," said Naruto with a salute, followed by the other males with hands or appendages while Tsunade simply scoffed.

"Oh please, it's not like he was going to make use of it it's not a loss from my point of view,"

"When you put it that way, you have a good point there," said Jiraiya.

"You're right, it was neither a loss nor a gain," said Naruto.

"Aren't you fools making light of my situation?" Orochimaru barely squeaked out.

"EHHH," was the collective voices of everyone around.


	24. Return to the Hidden Leaf

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 22: Return to the Hidden Leaf**

"We're finally back to the Hidden Leaf village," Naruto spoke happily as he saw the giant gates in the distance with a smile on his face, around his neck and glinting in the sunlight was the Hokage necklace.

Jiraiya stood next to him nodding in agreement "Even when we've been gone for couple of weeks, I still get a sense of nostalgia,"

"I never thought that I would be coming back here after all these years, things have changed quite a bit since I was gone," said Tsunade.

"I can't wait to see all my old friends again!" said Shizune happily as she held Tonton in her arms.

"But first things first, we need to head to the hospital for Tsunade to heal Sarutobi-sensei, as well as Kakashi and Sasuke Uchiha since they were attacked by Itachi Uchiha during our search," said Jiraiya.

They continued on their way until finally arriving at the giant gates where they saw Izumo and Kotetsu sitting in the guard house while on sentry duty as usual, they saw Naruto and Jiraiya approaching and were stunned to see Tsunade and her apprentice with them.

"Tsunade-sama, it brings us much joy to see you return to the village," said Izumo as he and Kotetsu got up from their seats to bow to her.

Tsunade simply nodded at them with a smile "It's been quite a long time since I left this place and now I've returned,"

"So what's been going on since Pervy sage and I left?" said Naruto, Jiraiya grumbled about Naruto calling him a pervert instead of a super one.

"We're still undergoing repairs from the invasion and we've made good progress thanks to those construction crew from Wave country," said Kotetsu.

"That's awesome, we're heading over to the hospital to get Jiji healed up. We'll see you guys later," said Naruto as he and the others walked into the village.

On their way to the hospital, many people were giving the group looks especially Naruto. Many were surprised to see Tsunade returning to the village with Jiraiya and that Naruto was walking with them as well. Some still looked at him with hatred which made Tsunade and Jiraiya clench their fists in anger but what placated them was that many of the villagers were looking at the blond with respect and gratitude. Naruto felt the number of glares had reduced by a large amount which made him feel a lot happier.

 _"Most of them are finally acknowledging me for who I am,"_ thought Naruto while inwardly smiling.

 **"That's good, cause I really hate how they looking at you before. This is a change I wouldn't mind,"** said Kurama.

"Indeed Kurama-san, they saw how he fought to defend the village during the invasion. This is well deserved," said Chinami.

"Well I had to defend my home after all," thought Naruto.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone tackle him into a hug, he looked down to see that it was a little girl who was hugging him happily.

"Nii-chan you're back! Kaa-san and I were looking all over for you but we were told that you had left the village on a mission," said the girl as a woman walked up to with a smile on her face.

Naruto recalled from the memories of one of his clones that he saved them from being raped by one of the sound ninjas before summoning Shoutmon and then GeoGreymon to battle the snake summons.

"I'm glad to see that Shoutmon protected the both of you," said Naruto with a smile.

"My daughter and I wanted to express our gratitude to you for saving us," said the woman.

"It's quite alright, it's my duty to protect everyone in the village," said Naruto.

The woman bowed to him before she walked away with her daughter who waved him goodbye, more of the biased villagers began to have second thoughts upon seeing this.

Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled warmly seeing that Naruto was slowly changing the villagers and continued their way to the hospital, there they went up to the special ward where Hiruzen was recovering. The third Hokage turned his head towards the opening door and smiled wearily upon seeing the people entering.

"It's been years since I last saw you Tsunade, you've grown too Shizune," said Hiruzen.

"Indeed it has sensei, I can see that you're still hanging in there," said Tsunade.

"As long as my Will of Fire still burns, I refuse to let myself die until my time truly comes,"

"Then let me help you by healing your injuries, I'll also be taking the baton and become Hokage in your place," Tsunade walked over with her hands covered in green chakra as she proceeded to heal her former teacher.

"I'm surprised though, I was expecting you to rebel against it,"

"Believe me I did, but a certain blond haired kid had to beat some sense into me to change my mindset and here I am,"

"But let's not forget how mad he was at you for what you said earlier before then," said Jiraiya with a smirk while Tsunade began to look nervous with Hiruzen quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

"I could understand Naruto being angry for you not being there for him despite being fooled by Danzo, what did you say?" asked Hiruzen.

"I-i-it's in the past now! No need for you to know!" she said quickly, she didn't want her sensei to be mad for insulting the past Hokages including Naruto's father.

"I'll be heading home while you go and heal Kakashi-Nii and check on Lee, I know that you'll able to help him out," Naruto as he turned to leave.

"Sure thing Gaki, we'll send for you when the time comes," said Jiraiya.

Naruto had left the hospital and was currently on his way to the Namikaze mansion when he stopped walking and spoke out loud as he looked to at the fence on his left.

"You guys can come out now,"

Then a piece of cloth painted to look like the fence was removed to show Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon looking happy to see him.

"Hi Naruto-Nii!" said Konohamaru happily.

"Hey guys, what have you been up to?"

"We've been helping the teachers clean up the academy after the invasion," said Moegi.

"We wanted to train with you a bit, but we were told that you had gone out on a mission," said Udon.

"What was the mission about?" asked Konohamaru curiously.

"Well, Jiji and the elders had sent Pervy sage and I to find one of the Sannin Tsunade and bring her back to become the fifth Hokage, but that's part of the reason as I wanted her help heal a good friend of mine," said Naruto.

"What?! You mean gramps is going to be replaced? But why?" asked Konohamaru who was shocked and looked a bit upset.

"Think about it, Jiji is getting old and he almost got killed if my special shadow clone wasn't there to help him. Also Tsunade-bachan is related to the previous Hokages which makes her the most suitable candidate,"

Konohamaru didn't looked too convinced "But what if the villagers forget about gramps and-OW!" he held his head in pain from the bonk he received from Naruto who was looking at him sternly "What was that for?!"

"Don't think like that, there's no way that will happen," then he pointed at the Hokage monument "No one will ever forget about Jiji with the same going for the Hokages before him. And if they do, we'll be there to remind them,"

Konohamaru looked apologetic for saying that "…Sorry, I was just upset that gramps was retiring,"

Naruto smiled fondly and ruffled the hair of his surrogate brother "Don't worry about it Otouto, look at it this way. Jiji will now have time to be above to teach you his techniques right?"

"You're right, and I can use them to beat you when the time finally comes for to battle for the Hokage position!" said Konohamaru excitedly.

"That will make an exciting battle for sure," said Naruto with a smirk "Anyway, I have to get home and unpack so I'll see you guys later,"

"Bye Naruto-Nii," Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon waved goodbye before running off to who knows where.

Naruto continued on his way until finally arriving at the Namikaze compound "It's good to be back home, don't you think so?"

 **"Yes it is Naru-kun,"** said Kurama with Chinami nodding in agreement.

Naruto turned the knob on the door and was about to enter, when the door suddenly flew open and he was tackled to the ground by a green blur after Tora leapt out of the hood in time, he slowly sat to see that it was Fu who was currently hugging him happily and Haku was walking out to them while looking amused.

"Hi Naruto-kun, I missed you!" said Fu.

 **"Yeah you've been gone for a long time,"** said Chomei with a cute pout from Fu's mindscape.

"We're happy to see that you've returned," said Haku.

"Hey girls, how have you been?" said Naruto as he got up from the ground with Fu still hugging him.

"We're fine, Hinata and Neji had been training at the Hyuuga compound, Anko is working with Ibiki at the T and I, Kurenai is teaching Sakura some Genjutsu, Ino is working at her families' floral shop and Tenten is helping her father out at their weapons shop,"

"Well I'll be sending some shadow clones to go and get them, I have a lot to tell you girls," said Naruto, then he created some clones which took off before he entered the house with the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile Tsunade was looking at the clipboard containing the results of Rock Lee's health condition while sitting in the ward with said patient and Gai.

"So how is it Tsunade-sama? Can you help him?" asked Gai worriedly.

"His injuries have left numerous bone fragments embedded in his spinal column, it's even a miracle that he can even move around with a crutch. As of now he is incapable is carrying on his physical duties of being a Shinobi," said Tsunade with a grim look on her face.

"Surely there's a way you can heal him Tsunade-sama, right? Right?!"

"There's surgical operation capable of restoring his body to the way it was before," said Tsunade, this made Gai sigh in relief and Lee look hopeful "However this surgery has a fifty percent chance of either ending in success or failure. This is a decision you must make that could decide your very life as a Shinobi,"

"You mean that this surgery could help me continue my life as a ninja or end it?" asked Lee to which Tsunade nodded in affirmation and he became silent.

"I await your answer, though you should know that Naruto's reason for bringing me back here was to help you, saying that he wished to help a fellow ninja who is also a genius in hard work," Tsunade left the room in direction of the Hokage tower in order to meet the elders and plan for her inauguration.

The room was silent for quite a while until Gai finally spoke up

"Lee I want you to know that whatever decision you make, I'll always be there for you,"

"…e-e-even if I were to give up on my dreams?" asked Lee.

"If you give up on your dreams, you'll undergo pain much worse than you've ever felt. You and I share a ninja way and without it we would never survive. Take the operation Lee," said Gai, but Lee still looked unsure of himself. "Do you remember that challenge I threw out to my eternal rival Kakashi?"

"I remember,"

Lee recalled back when he and his team were starting out, they watched Gai constantly challenging Kakashi into different things and he recalled one where they played a game of Rock, Paper and Scissors which Gai wounded up losing and did a 100 laps around the village on his hands which he imposed upon himself if he lost.

"But I also remember him saying that it's not just about one's level of skill but also luck. This operation is a 50-50, live or die. But this isn't some kid's game,"

"True, but only you have the power to carve out your own destiny and I have no doubt that the surgery will be a success and that is from the bottom of my heart, and should you die in the midst of it…I will die along with you,"

Lee looked at Gai with shock as tears started to flow to of his eyes.

"Ever since we first met, my nindo was to train you to become the best ninja possible and that's a promise," said Gai with his trademark good guy pose "And let's not forget that your eternal rival is waiting for you,"

Lee looked confused at what he said "My eternal rival? Who is this person?"

"Why Naruto of course, he too is a hardworker and could see the same in you which is why he went to look for Tsunade-sama and bring her back to help you. he didn't want your dream to die,"

"Naruto," he thought back to when he saw the blond motivate Chouji, when he saved Tenten during the preliminaries, how he defeated Neji during the finals who is known to be a genius and how he fought to protect the village during the sand and sound invasion. Then he looked up to guy with eyes of determination. "Gai-sensei...I'll take the operation!"

"Atta boy Lee! You're truly in your springtime of youth!" Gai hugged his student happily.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Namikaze compound, Naruto was smiling as he watched the girls squeal happily over the gifts which he brought from the town that he and Jiraiya passed through during their search for Tsunade.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun," said Hinata shyly as she wore the necklace.

"You're so sweet Naruto-kun," said Fu wearing the beetle-designed hairclip on her green hair.

"Yeah, you know just what we like," said Chomei who made a hairclip just like Fu's.

Sakura was admiring the kimono bracelet on her wrist, Haku wore the earrings, Ino had her brooch pinned to her dress and Tenten planned to wear the bun covers later.

"Anything for you girls," said Naruto with a foxy grin which made the girls blush.

"How was it now that Tsunade-sama is back?" said Tenten excitedly as she's an admirer of the Sannin.

"At first I was upset with her, but now I'm happy that she's back here with me," said Naruto with a fond smile.

"What did she say that you would be angry with her?" asked Sakura curiously.

"It's in the past now, no need for you to worry yourselves about it," said Naruto.

"Okay if you say so," said Ino.

Two days later, Hiruzen, Kakashi and Sasuke were discharged from the hospital much to the relief of the villagers. Kakashi offered to teach Naruto some of his jutsu as he noticed that the blond only had a few in his arsenal. Hiruzen and the elders helped Tsunade in preparation for being Hokage. Sasuke became withdrawn from everyone including his team ever since his encounter with Itachi and rather preferred to train by himself much to their disapproval.

The next day, everyone gathered at the Hokage tower as Tsunade, Hiruzen, Jiraiya and the elders stood before them to inaugurate her as the fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village much to everyone's joy. Also Naruto and Shikamaru were promoted to Chuunin rank, though Naruto preferred not to wear the jacket.

After several weeks of training and day to day activities, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata were called to the mission room by Tsunade. And they're currently standing before her ready to listen to what she's about to say to them.

"Tsunade-bachan, what's the which you're about to send us on? And why aren't Anko-chan and Kurenai-san with us?" asked Naruto.

"Both of them as well as other Jounins have been sent out of the village on their assigned, also since you're a Chuunin now you have been placed in charge in their absence," said Tsunade, normally she would scolded Naruto for calling her that but Hiruzen told her that it's Naruto's form of endearment. Calling her otherwise means he's serious.

"Very well Tsunade-sama, what is our mission objective?" asked Sakura.

"It's a B-rank escort mission which turn into A-rank should you run into trouble," said Tsunade.

" **It's almost similar like that mission to the Wave country,"** said Kurama.

"So who will we be escorting?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know," said Tsunade much to the surprise of the team "Let me explain, every four years our neighbor the Land of Tea holds a dedication ceremony at the great Todoroki Shrine. And each time, we're asked to escort a runner who will participate in a race that is part of the ceremony. This year the messengers who were bringing the request were attacked before they could get here,"

"Um Tsunade-sama, we don't the story very well," said Hinata.

"Don't worry about it, once you meet boss Jirocho, he fill you in on everything," said Tsunade.

"I believe we met that man back at hot spring village before we returned to the village," said Chinami.

" _That we did Chinami-chan,"_ thought Naruto.

"That's everything I know so far, they expecting you to arrive at the Land of Tea by the end of the day, so you better get on and please be careful," said Tsunade.

"Don't worry baa-chan, we'll complete this mission and come back to you safely," said Naruto

Then they took off and get themselves ready for the mission. What they didn't know was that this mission was going to be just dangerous as the Wave mission.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, sorry about the long duration as I had other chapters to update especially the Sky Fox which now has a large number of favorites and follows. This chapter is simply the cool down period before Naruto heads into the next mission. I also made him a Chuunin so that it makes more sense when Anko and Kurenai aren't around to follow them on missions. Also this chapter leads to the five episode arc of the Todoroki race. Hope you look forward to it, Read and Review as always.**

 **Omake  
Party Allover**

It was late at night in Konoha and everywhere is peaceful…well not exactly when you hear loud music being played for the whole village to hear. We trace the source of the music to the Namikaze complex where one can see a lot of people both inside and outside the mansion wearing party clothes and costumes while dancing the night away.

The building itself is decorated with party streamers, disco lights flashing different colors, balloons, confetti and blown up toy foxes which were being thrown around.

A grumpy old man wearing pajamas and bags under his eyes was trudging towards the mansion where once he got to the front door, he started banging on it so hard that the music stopped playing. Footsteps could be heard approaching the door and it opened to reveal Naruto who as dressed in an orange t-shirt with the letters 'Party Fox' on it, cargo pants and trainers. He also wore a pair of sunglasses too.

Naruto raised his shades to look at the old man in confusion "Yes, can I help you?"

"Now you listen here you little brat, it's eleven pm and people are trying to get some sleep. But here you are playing your ridiculously loud music which is preventing us from doing just that! Now what do you have to say for yourself,"

Naruto simply quirked an eyebrow at the man's ranting "I'm afraid you're asking the wrong guy, let me redirect you," then he turned to look inside and called out "Hey everyone! Someone out here is saying that we're disturbing the peace, now what do we have to say to him?!

Naruto opened the door widely for him to see everyone yell simultaneously

"SORRY FOR PARTY ROCKING!"

Then the music started up again (LMFAO: Sorry for party rocking) as Naruto slammed the door in the man's face and walked back into the party.

Chouji was at the buffet table eating from a plate piled high with different kinds of food, Tsunade was having a drinking competition with a Hyuuga. Shikamaru was sitting elsewhere muttering troublesome but nodding his head to the beat. Jiraiya was at the hot spring trying to peek inside but got beat up by the ladies inside. Gai was expressing his youth by doing the worm on the dance floor and Kiba with Akamaru were running all over the place.

There was another knock on the door, and Naruto opened it to see that it was the old man again, and this time he had the ANBU with him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, there's we're requesting you to do for us," said one of the ANBU.

"Yes what is it?" asked Naruto.

"Finally I can get some peace and quiet," thought old man with a smirk.

"..can we join in on the party man?"

The man's jaw dropped while Naruto smiled widely and opened the door "Sure thing dude, right now there's a zebra doing the shuffle on the dance floor,"

At those words, the ANBU rushed while Naruto wiggled his eyebrows and was about to close the door.

"Wait!"

"What is it now?"

"If you can't beat them, join them," the old man went inside to take part in the party and was soon seen breakdancing with everyone cheering him on.

"And who says that you can't teach old dogs new tricks?" said Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement.


	25. Get on your Marks

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 23: Get on your Marks**

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata had long since left the Hidden Leaf village and were currently halfway towards their destination to meet the person who issued their mission and get the remaining half of the information that they had heard from Tsunade.

At the moment, Naruto was leading the way while holding a map of the region and making sure that they hadn't gotten themselves lost. Then he looked up from the map and spoke to the girls.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan. How we stop for a short break? There's a teahouse a short distance from and it's been a while since we last ate," said Naruto rolling up the map and placing it in his ninja pouch.

"Sure Naruto-kun, I was feeling a bit hungry and I'm sure Hinata is feeling the same," said Sakura with Hinata nodding in affirmation.

Soon enough the trio found the teahouse and had seated themselves at a table while the lady owning the teahouse attended to their orders. Naruto asked for sweet bean soup, for Sakura it was Kusamochi and Hinata asked for Daifukumochi. The lady complied with their requests and later brought food to which they ate happily and drank the tea that accompanied them.

"After this, it's straight to the Land of Tea for the mission," said Naruto as he took a sip of the green tea.

"I just hope that it won't be as dangerous as the last mission we had back at the Land of Waves," said Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, we trained very hard and I know that we can handle anything that comes our way. Like Deadpool-sensei told me 'All you need is your badass self and maximum effort!'" said Naruto with a foxy grin making the girls giggle at what he said.

"You must be confident to be saying those things, or is it that you're arrogant about your own strength," a voice spoke up next to them.

They turned to see a boy a bit older than them with dark brown hair tied to a short ponytail like their friend Shikamaru and is wearing a short cloak while holding a straw-hat in his hand. Naruto wasn't so happy with what the guy said to him and neither were the girls within his seal and sitting across the table.

"Watch it buddy, don't go saying stuff you have no idea about or you'll be sorry you ever did," said Naruto with a frown.

Apparently the guy ignored him and turned to the girls with a smile.

"Hey there, my name is Idate. What are two beautiful girls like you doing out here?" said the guy now known as Idate.

"Sorry but we don't speak to disrespectful men, especially ones that insulted our fiancé," said Sakura who glaring at Idate along with Hinata which brought confusion upon the boy.

"Fiancé?" asked Idate, then he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder and was slowly squeezing to the point of it almost being painful. He turned around and gulped in fear as he saw Naruto glaring at him while radiating a small amount of killing intent.

"You better quit with the flirting before I start with the hurting," said Naruto in a cold voice.

Idate managed to gather his wits and spoke back "I was just kidding, you ninjas are all alike and if there's anything I can't stand it's a ninja. I'm outta here," then the boy turned and left with Naruto still glaring.

" **Naru-kun, please calm down. The fool is gone,"** said Kurama.

Naruto let out a sigh and sat down to drink his tea, then the lady appeared and dropped and pair of bills for the food much to their confusion.

"Excuse me, but why are you giving us two bills instead of one?" asked Hinata curiously.

"Oh the young man who just left told me that you would be paying for the food that he ate," the lady replied.

However this made the simmering anger within Naruto flare up but with more intensity and the girls were just as irritated even Hinata was scowling.

"First that guy flirts with Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan, and then he dines and dashes?! Forget hurting, I'm maiming the guy!"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and was surprised as she spoke up "I found him, but he's very far from here and moving very quickly,"

"What? Then we better get moving so that we can catch up to him!" Naruto dropped the money on the table and took off with Sakura and Hinata who was directing them.

After a bit of jumping through the trees, Hinata spoke up again saying that she located Idate and that he had tripped himself, making it easier to finally catch up and sure enough they landed in front of him.

"We finally found you, you have a lot of nerve dumping your bill on us and running off!" Naruto strode forward and grabbed Idate by the collar, pulling his face close "You got anything to say for yourself before I punch you to next Tuesday?"

Idate was sweating profusely as the blond was glaring at "I-I'm sorry, I couldn't pay the bill cause all my money had been stolen and I had no other way,"

" **Naru-kun, he's lying. I can hear his heart beating like a drum,"** said Kurama.

Naruto sneered "Nice try pal, but I'm not falling for that kind of excuse," he reared his fist back and was ready to punch when they heard a thump and saw what looks to be a black jackknife with a fancy golden design..

"What is this doing here?" said Sakura who was approaching the item to pick it up.

Suddenly Idate broke off Naruto's grip much to his surprise due to his lack of strength in the hold and quickly scooped up the jackknife in his hands.

"Keep your hands off, this belongs to me!" said Idate, then he reached into his leg-warmers and pulled out a pair of objects which were making clanging sounds.

"Naruto-sama, that boy is holding what appears to be leg weights," said Chinami.

"Leg weights? Then that means…" thought Naruto as he looked at Idate who was smirking.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" then he dropped the weights to the ground which resulted in a cloud of dust.

Naruto channeled wind chakra to his hand and waved it to blow away the cloud and was shocked to see the guy taking off at high speed while leaving behind a trail of dust.

"What the? That guy just did a road runner skit!" shouted Naruto, making everyone around him sweatdrop.

"Now how are we going to catch up to him now?" said Sakura.

"Naruto-sama, use the air treks!" said Chinami urgently.

" _Got it!"_ Naruto raised his hand to reveal the bracelet as he channeled chakra into it and called out "Tag mode! Ride the Sky road!" there was a flash light before it faded away to reveal Naruto wearing the air treks with Hinata and Sakura wearing them as well "Let's go!" the wheels on the air treks started spinning rapidly before he kicked off at high speed with Sakura and Hinata close behind.

They were speeding along the road when Hinata spoke up "Naruto-kun, I've noticed that the boy we're pursuing is going in the direction of the Land of Tea,"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow in interest "Really? Then that makes things much more interesting,"

"There he is, up ahead!" Sakura pointed forwards for Naruto and Hinata to see Idate currently running on the road.

Naruto put more strength in his legs as he accelerated to catch up with the guy.

"Hey road hog! Pull over to the side so I can give you a speeding ticket and a knuckle sandwich to go with it!" Naruto shouted.

Idate looked behind and his eyes widened in shock upon seeing someone whom he thought to have left far behind was actually behind him and catching up in some weird looking shoes with wheels underneath them. Idate turned off the path and ran into the forest with Naruto close behind, Sakura and Hinata wanted to follow as well but decided against it since they could find him again with Hinata's Byakugan and remained on the road.

Idate was darting left and right around the trees and leaping over rocks while trying to stay ahead and at the same time lose the blonde. Meanwhile Naruto took to drifting around the trees then he launched himself off a slanted rock for a makeshift ramp as he landed on the treetops and grinded along the branches before performing a method air at the end and landing back on the ground to stay in the chase.

Soon they exited out of the forest and were running along the ledge of a tall cliff wall at their side.

"You're not getting away from me!" Naruto yelled out from behind as the ledge is too narrow for him to overtake.

"We'll see about that!" Idate yelled back.

Unknown to them, Idate had stepped on a certain spot of the ledge which caused the whole thing to crumble from behind him and Naruto was coming up fast.

" **Naru-kun watch out!"** Kurama spoke worriedly.

"Don't worry Ku-can, I got this!" said Naruto,

Naruto leapt towards the cliff wall, then he landed on it with the air treks going even faster as he skated along the wall in a wide arc and was spinning like top before finally landing back on the ledge when it had stopped crumbling and was behind a stunned Idate.

"I'll have to admit that was pretty cool," said Idate.

"Thanks but that doesn't mean you're off the hook," Naruto.

"True but I have things to do and places to be…so see ya later!" Idate took something out of his pocket and threw it towards the ground, causing a large cloud of smoke much to Naruto's surprise as he burst through the cloud and saw that he was gone.

"But how? He was right in front of me," Naruto looked around to find himself back on the path and turned around to see an intersection "He must have known that we were coming here and used the smoke pellet to throw me off while he took another direction,"

"It's best that we wait here for Sakura-san and Hinata-san to find us," Chinami suggested to which Naruto complied as he doubled back and waited.

Sure enough Hinata and Sakura arrived before stopping before him as their air treks disappeared in a flash of light along with his.

"I take it that you didn't catch him Naruto-kun," said Sakura.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Yeah, he had me completely off guard when he used a smoke pellet to get away despite him not being a ninja,"

"But still, we're very close to the Land of Tea now so we should get going," said Hinata.

* * *

Continuing on their way, the group finally arrived at their destination which is a town called Degarashi where they followed the followed the client's address in the mission scroll to a large mansion. Naruto and the girls were allowed inside and led to the Clan's main room where they saw a man with grey shaggy wearing a gray hakama sitting before them.

"Welcome and I thank you all for coming, it's good to see you again Naruto," said the man who smiled upon seeing Naruto.

"Same here Jirocho-san," said Naruto with a smile.

"Do you know him Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yeah, we met some time ago when Tsunade-bachan and I were returning to the village," Naruto replied.

"He's right, Tsunade-san is an old friend of mine," said Jirocho for the rest to nod in understanding.

"Tsunade-sama told us that you would explain what the mission is about," said Hinata.

"Of course, please sit down while I explain the reason why you're here," said Jirocho, Naruto and the girls sat down as they got ready to listen.

"Before I tell you about my request, you'll need to know about the dedication ceremonies which is held at the great Todoroki shrine every four years. It all started many years ago, legends says that there had been a terrible storm. In desperation, the people dedicated the Ryuko jewels to the great Todoroki shrine and it worked. The storm subsided and now the ceremony has been held every four years, originally it was just a rededication of the jewels then it later turned into a festival and then a race with the winner of the race being hailed as a great hero," said Jirocho.

"That sounds like a nice festival," said Hinata.

"Indeed it is, however what used to be a friendly race has now taken a more troubling aspect,"

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"For many generations, port Degarashi had been divided between two families, the Wasabi whom I'm the head of and the Wagarashi who are two rivalling gambling organizations. Both sides wanted control the town which led into disputes and then into violent street fights with the townspeople getting drawn into the crossfire with many being seriously injured or worse,"

"That's terrible," said Hinata.

Jirocho nodded solemnly "Indeed, then our district leader gathered the two clans together with a plan to end the cycle of violence. Henceforth the control of the town would not be settled by street brawls but in a competition,"

"And I'm sure that competition has something to do with the race in the ceremony right?" said Naruto.

"That is correct, four years ago the Wagarashi beat us soundly by hiring a ninja and we've found out that they've done the same thing this year. Which is why we sent messengers to your village seeking help so as to level the playing field, but they were ambushed before they could reach your village,"

" **The Wagarashi have no honor whatsoever,"** said Kurama angrily.

Then Jirocho suddenly kneeled before Naruto and the others much to their "I beg of you, please lend our clan your strength. If we lose again, the Wagarashi will control this town for four more years,"

"Please stop bowing Jirocho-san. Of course we'll help you, so who are we supposed to escort," said Naruto with Sakura and Hinata nodding in agreement.

"Thank you very much, I'll call him in," Jirocho rose up and clapped his hands twice.

Then a sliding door to the right opened up to reveal someone whom the trio are quite familiar with.

"Yes boss, you called for me?" the person looked around and also recognized the trio as he and Naruto pointed at each other.

"YOU!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Oh so you have met Idate before? That makes things a lot easier," said Jirocho with smile.

" _I won't be so sure about that,"_ thought the girls as they watched lightning clash between the two boys who were glaring at each other.

Later that day, Naruto and the girls were walking through the streets of the town. Apparently the race will be taking place the next day, the main reason which Naruto took the time to take a walk was because Idate was seriously getting on his nerves and what happened back at the teahouse didn't help matters.

Naruto escorted Hinata to a nearby shop to buy a souvenir for Hanabi, she reached into one of the trays to pick out a charm then she looked at the price tag attached and was taken aback by what she read, Naruto looked over her shoulder in curiosity and had the same reaction as well.

" _How could something like this cost so much, I know very well that it shouldn't be that expensive,"_ thought Naruto.

" **It might have something to do with the Wagarashi clan as they're currently in control of the town,"** said Kurama.

"I know what you're all thinking that it's too expensive," the group turned around to a lady whom they guessed to be the owner was smiling apologetically, they felt a bit uncomfortable because she was right "Believe me when I say that I wouldn't be selling them at those prices but the Wagarashi were the ones who ordered for them to be set that way,"

 _"Chalk up another reason for Jirocho to win this competition,"_ thought Naruto with a frown on his face.

Suddenly they heard a crash from outside and ran out to see what's going on, they saw a man sitting on the ground with broken doors underneath him with three men looming with menacing smirks on their faces.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" said the man on the ground.

One of the men reached down and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt with an evil smile "Surely you haven't forgotten the memo, we of the Wagarashi can take what they want. You wouldn't be in business if it weren't for us,"

"I know, I know but still…taking them without paying,"

"Oh if it's about paying…then here you go!"

The thug reared his fist back and brought forward towards the man's face, everyone closed their eyes not wanting to see until they heard a smack. The townspeople slowly opened their eyes and were shocked to a see a boy with spiky blond hair and whisker like marks on his cheeks holding back the punch much to the shock of the thugs who then glared angrily at him.

"Hey who the heck are you?!" shouted one of the thugs.

"Just a passing through ninja…remember that!"

"Why you little…get him!" He let go of the man and charged at Naruto along with the other two thugs with the intent to beat the cocky brat to the ground.

After a one-sided beat down involving punches, kicks and a bit of wrestling moves, the bystanders watched in awe as Naruto stood with a smirk on his face and not even a scratch was on him while the three thugs were limping away with black eyes, broken noses and swollen cheeks after giving back the wallet which they had taken from the man earlier before.

"Next time, things will be different you little brat," one of the thugs groaned out.

"Hey guys, I feel like going for round two. Wanna go?" Naruto called out while cracking his knuckles loud enough for them to hear, the thugs stiffened in fear before taking off down the road leaving behind a trail of dust.

"And those little piggies ran 'wah wah wah' all the way home," said Naruto in a squeaky voice, making everyone around him laugh at the spectacle.

"Thank you whoever you are for helping me," said the man looking grateful.

"It was nothing, I was glad to help," said Naruto with a smile.

"If only the Wasabi were to win the race, then we'll would be through with them for good," said the lady of the shop.

"Then we'll just have to make sure of that, right Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan?" the girls nodded in affirmation before making their return to Jirocho's mansion to prepare for the race tomorrow.

The next morning before the sun rose, everyone had gathered at the port which was the starting point of the race. It was obvious that the members of the Wagarashi clan and the Wasabi clan were there as well. Naruto, Sakura and Hinata were standing by while Idate was doing a few warm-up stretches. They could also see the runner representing the Wagarashi clan but didn't see any ninja near him which confused them a bit.

"So how exactly is this race ran Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto after checking his equipment in his ninja pouch.

Sakura took out a map and began to explain to him "This race is a point A to B type of race Naruto-kun. The starting point is the habor of Degarashi where the runners make their way to the Modoriki shrine via boat which is the midpoint. After picking the Ryuko jewels from the Modoroki, the runners then make their way to the great Todoroki shrine with the first one to get there winning the race,"

"So those are just the basic rules right?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah aside from that anything goes, shortcuts, dirty tricks among others. Which is why hiring ninjas doesn't break the rules,"

"Judging by the fact that we don't see the hired ninja of the Wagarashi clan here must mean that they're hiding somewhere so we must be careful since we don't their possible rank either," said Naruto with the girls nodding in affirmation.

"I don't care what you guys do as long as you stay out of my way," said Idate with a scowl.

"Fine but if you get yourself into trouble, then we _will_ step in to help you out whether you like or not," Naruto retorted.

"Naruto-kun please calm down," said Hinata.

"Okay Hinata-chan,"

Then loudspeaker blared loudly as the announcer spoke through it

[Attention everyone the great Todoroki shrine race is about to begin, with Idate Morino representing the Wasabi clan and Fukuske Igyakuya representing the Wagarashi clan!]

Naruto and the others looked at idate with surprise on their faces upon hearing his last name.

" **Morino? Isn't that the last name of Ibiki?"** said Kurami who was just as surprise.

"He might be related to him," Chinami suggested.

" _We'll ask him after the race, no need to distract him now,"_ thought Naruto.

[Runners, take your marks!] said the announcer.

Idate and Fukuske took running positions as the gates opened up and everyone could see the sun rising from the horizon and the boats were ready for sailing. Naruto and the girls got ready to follow once they take off.

[Gooooo!]

The runners immediately took off for the boats, then Idate did something which surprised everyone who were watching…he actually changed directions and ran to the left away from the dock.

"What is that guy doing?! He's going the wrong way!" Naruto yelled angrily.

" **Go after him Naru-kun!"** said Kurama.

Naruto ran after Idate with Hinata and Sakura close behind and wondering why he was running in a different direction.

 **Weapons/Gears**

Air Treks - Air Gear

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, we're now at the beginning of the great Todoroki race with Naruto and the girls going after a seemingly wayward Idate. We'll see how they'll face the challenges ahead of them.**

 **Quick question though, would you want Naruto to acquire the Raijin from Aoi or do you prefer that he destroys it in the fight?**

 **Read and Review as always, the next chapter could be a long one.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	26. Hitting a Checkpoint

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 24: Hitting a Checkpoint**

"What the heck do you think you're doing Idate?! Turn around and get back in the race!" Naruto yelled in anger.

The blond ninja and his team chased after their wayward escort who is currently running completely off the race track through the trees to who knows where.

"There's no way that I'm turning around so you can just forget about it!" Idate yelled back and picked up the pace with the others chasing after him.

"Why do you suppose he's taking through this path instead of the original?" asked Hinata.

"Maybe he has something planned, remember that aside from the basic rules that anything else goes so it could be that he thought to take another route," said Sakura thoughtfully.

"Even so, we need to keep him within our sights. I'm going on ahead to do just that," Naruto channeled chakra to his feet and boosted his speed to run after till he was right behind him. "If this is part of your plan then where is it that you're heading to?"

"It's none of your business where I'm going so just stay out of my way!" said Idate.

"How am I going to get it through into your noggin that it's my mission to escort as well as protect you?"

Suddenly Naruto noticed that something strange was going on…there was a certain tree which he had just that he was sure to have seen before in the past five minutes and apparently Idate had noticed as well.

"I know that I passed this place before, this must be some sort of Genjutsu. In that case," Idate did the ram hand sign and performed the release technique.

" _Could you help me out here Ku-chan?"_ thought Naruto.

" **Sure thing Naru-kun,"** Kurama pulsed her chakra through his body and his view changed to reveal that he was standing along the ledge of a cliff wall which was bordering the edge of the sea.

" _Thanks Ku-chan,"_ Naruto looked to see that Idate was running towards a bend and wasn't slowing down before turning "Could it be that…" his thoughts were confirmed when Idate ran right off the edge

"Dammit! **Shadow Clone jutsu**!" Naruto dashed forward and leapt of the edge right as his clones appeared and grabbed each other's legs before his to form a makeshift rope before he managed to grab Idate by the scruff of his shirt, then the clones proceeded to pull them back up to the cliff before disappearing in puffs of smoke.

Idate took long deep breaths before finally calming down as he spoke "What just happened? I know I performed the seal to dispel Genjutsu so why didn't it work?"

Then Sakura and Hinata who had her Byakugan active caught up to them "My Byakugan saw a secondary layer of chakra above the first so it must have been a double layered Genjutsu and that you only dispelled the first layer,"

" _Then your chakra pulse must have dispelled them all together, thanks Ku-chan,"_ thought Naruto with a smile.

" **Anything for my Naru-kun,"** Kurama responded happily.

"Since you're going this way, then that must mean that you know a faster route," said Sakura.

Idate nodded to confirm her statement "That's right, at this time of the year there are strong seasonal winds blowing hard across the sea. Back at the starting line I noticed that through the clouds that the winds were blowing towards us and there is a port to the north where the current flows directly into Nagi Island,"

"Which also means that your opponent would be seriously hampered by the weather and that would you a good lead in the race,"

"However for us to have fallen into a Genjutsu must mean that the hired ninja must be on to us so it's best that you stay near us okay?" said Naruto.

"Hmph, do whatever you want," Idate snorted.

The group continued on their way with Idate leading them until they had arrived at the end of a shore where there's a much smaller port. Idate went to a nearby shack and knocked on the door which opened up to reveal an old man who seemed to recognize the boy as he smiled.

"Ah Idate, so you're here," said the old man.

"Yes, the weather was exactly like I predicted it so I'm hoping that you would loan me your boat," said Idate.

"Of course, I've prepped it up for you. Jirocho-san has done a lot for me over the years, so you just focus on winning the race and beat the Wagarashi clan,"

"Of course,"

Soon enough, the group had set sail for the island with Naruto and the girls making sure that the ropes among other things were secure for the boat to sail properly. Sakura and Hinata walked over to Naruto who was steering the rudder to keep the boat on course.

"Naruto-kun, don't you think that there's something strange about Idate? The kind of training he must have gone through to move at such speed reminds me of Lee-san when he took of his weights in his fight against Gaia-chan, it could be that he came from a hidden village," said Sakura.

"I also saw with my Byakugan that he has more chakra than anyone else in the Wasabi clan and the chakra coils are well developed," said Hinata.

"Not only that, he shares the same last name with Ibiki Morino," said Naruto.

"What did you just say?!" they all turned to Idate who looked at them with shock "What did you say the name was?!"

"We said the name is Ibiki Morino, do you know him?" asked Sakura.

"That is the name of my big brother but I thought that he was dead,"

"Well he isn't, we met him as he was the proctor of the first stage of the Chuunin exam," said Naruto.

" **This certainly proves that he originated from the Hidden Leaf but the question is why is he here?"** said Kurama.

Before Naruto could reply to her, an arrow struck the floorboard of the boat. This put everyone on alert as Naruto drew out Mumei no Tamanoo, Sakura took out a kunai and Hinata activated her Byakugan. Suddenly a volley of arrows rained down from the sky towards them but Naruto was ready for them as he sheathed Mumei no Tamanoo before leaping into the air and took a midair Iai stance.

 **"Secret Arts: Quick Draw**!"

Then he quickly drew it out to unleash several high-speed slashes around him which cut down all of the arrows before landing back on the ship.

"Naruto-kun, there's a boat following us!" said Hinata.

Naruto turned saw that it was indeed a boat which chasing them, onboard it are a trio of ninja who wear similar white jumpsuits and respirators, the headbands that wear signifies that they hailed from the rain village, he noticed that one of them looked awfully familiar.

"I recognize one of them back in the second stage of the Chuunin exam, he tried to attack me in order to get the scroll but it didn't end well for him and Tora had found a training dummy in him," said Naruto.

Then the rain ninjas fired a couple of arrows with long ropes attached to them which embedded themselves into the side and mast, slowing down their ship and drawing closer to them.

"Sakura-chan, I need you to stay behind and protect Idate while Hina-chan and I deal with these bozos,"

"Okay Naruto-kun," Sakura stood near Idate ready to defend against any sort of attacks.

Naruto dashed to the side of the ship and slashed the ropes with the Muramasa blade then turned around to throw a handful of shuriken at the ropes on the mast to cut them as well.

"Naruto-sama don't your guard down, it seems like they've boarded the ship," said Chinami.

Sure enough several clones of the rain ninjas appeared on the ship by phasing through the floorboards and mast like ghosts.

"Naruto-kun, these clones are different from the clones that you use and some of them aren't clones at all!" said Hinata with her Byakugan active.

"Okay then let's take them down in order to flush out the real ones," said Naruto then he rushed towards one of the clones and slashed for them to disappear before moving on to the next one.

Hinata was using the Jyuuken to strike the faux chakra points of the attacking clones and disrupting them with her chakra enough to make them disappear in puffs of smoke. A rain ninja approached from behind with the intent to stab her back, she swiveled around and parried the kunai with a bent elbow then straightened it to strike at the head before performing a double fist to take it down. Hinata stepped back to take a stance which is the Jyuuken but the Praying Mantis style.

During training, Naruto decided to teach it to her seeing that it could utilize the same mechanics of the Jyuuken and sure enough it proved itself to be just as effective but only Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji knew about it as the elders of the main Hyuuga family would raise a fuss about tradition.

" **Secret Arts: Hell Spinner!** " Naruto proceeded to spin around like a top as he moved around slashing the clones to bits.

"That sword brat is really getting on my nerves, Kagari I need you to switch to plan B," said the leading Rain ninja.

"You got it," the second Rain ninja performed a series of handsigns and his body emitted a dark aura "Water Style: Black Rain jutsu!"

Suddenly black droplets of water proceeded to fall on the ship much to the others' confusion, Naruto slashed away a clone before looking at the droplets on his hand which he raised to his face and sniffed at it.

"This smells like oil…could they be trying to…!"

Naruto heard a twang and looked up to see an arrow with a flaming tip heading straight towards them. Before he could intercept it, the arrow had already struck the boat, setting it ablaze.

"Naruto-kun, can't you use your water jutsus to put out the fire?!" shouted Sakura.

"It's already too late for that, the sail has been completely burnt. We need to abandon the ship so get Idate out of here!" Naruto responded while kicking a Rain clone away from him.

"Why should I trust you ninjas? For all I know you could be using me as a decoy in your attempt to escape!" said Idate with a look of fear.

"We wouldn't do that Idate-san! Our mission is to protect you, so you must escape while we draw their attention!" said Sakura but the boy didn't look too convinced.

"Dammit man! Just get out of here or you're gonna get yourself killed!" Naruto yelled out in anger.

Those words definitely got through to Idate who nodded hesitantly before diving into the sea swam towards the port at Nagi Island. Back on the now sinking boat, Naruto and girls had finally cleared out the attacking clones.

"The ship is completely totaled, we need to get off now! But first…" Naruto dashed to the bow of the boat and launched himself into the air, a red rune with siddha characters surrounded him and flames appeared on his hands **"** Here's payback for torching our ride! **Ninpo: Art of the Inferno**!" then he put them together and thrust forwards as he shot a giant fireball towards the Rain ninjas' boat resulting in an explosion with it being completely destroyed.

Naruto landed on top of the water and turned around to see Sakura and Hinata standing a short distance before running over to them.

"Let's hurry over to Idate quickly before anything else happens," said Naruto, the girls nodded in affirmation then he bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood before performing some handsigns and slamming his right palm on the water's surface, there was a puff of smoke before it faded to a creature in its place.

It is a large blue marine lizard with long pectoral fins and smaller pelvic fins. Its first dorsal fin resembles the tip of a blade and the second smaller dorsal fin matches the color of its body, it also wears a long deep blue sleek helmet.

" **Hello Naruto-san, it's nice to see you again** ," said the sea creature.

"You too Tylomon," Naruto replied with a smile.

"Naruto-kun, who is this?" asked Hinata.

"I would like to introduce you to Tylomon who is also known to his fellow Digimon as the 'Jet Plane of the Deep Seas',"

" **It's a pleasure to meet you all,"** said Tylomon, with the girls bowing in response **"How may I help you Naruto-san?"**

"We could use a ride to Nagi Island, we need to reunite with our client whom we're assigned to protect,"

" **Very well, climb on and I'll take you there,"** said Tylomon.

The trio were about to do so when they heard a splash and turned to see that the Rain ninjas had returned much to their annoyance.

"Nobody is going anywhere! You Konoha brats are going to pay for what you did to us back at the Chuunin exams!" yelled one of the Rain ninjas in anger before performing a series of handsigns to summon a large group of water clones behind them.

"We don't have time for this, we're in a hurry. Tylomon, could you help us out?" asked Naruto.

" **Of course Naruto-san, Terror Plankton!"** Tylomon opened her mouth and fired a powerful stream of water which slammed into the Rain ninjas to send them flying and even disperse their water clones as well. They attempted to get up but immediately doubled over in pain **"It's useless to resist, my attack contains poisonous plankton which is quite lethal to those unfortunate to be the target. Now to put you out of your misery,"** then Tylomon swam forwards at high-speed **"Tilt Anchor!"** she lashed with her tail to send them flying back **"And to end it, Torpedo Attack!"** she opened her mouth again to fire three metallic underwater projectiles which rushed towards their targets and exploded within proximity with nary a trace of the Rain ninjas.

"Strong as always, Tylomon," said Naruto.

" **Thank you Naruto-san, but let us make haste and get you to the island,"** Tylomon turned and made for Nagi Island while swimming a great speed much to the surprise of the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile Idate had made it over to the shores of Nagi Island, however he ran into someone whom he was all too familiar with and not the happy kind.

"I never thought that I would ever see you again…Aoi Rokusho!" said Idate.

The green haired man was wearing a gray sleeveless jumpsuit with a navy blue line in the middle, he also carries an umbrella and wears the Hidden Rain forehead protector. He smirked as he looked at the boy making weak attempts to get back to his feet.

"I was kind of expecting you to run away…this wouldn't be the first time," said Aoi.

"Shut up! All of it happened because of you!"

"Don't bother trying to justify yourself, after all you abandoned your village and betrayed your brother, it was all because of you and people like that don't deserve to live,"

Aoi threw his umbrella into the air and drew out a handful of senbon needles which he then threw at Idate, hitting different parts of his body making him cry out in pain. The weather changed as it began to rain on the island, Idate tried to get up but for some reason his body was feeling numb.

"What's happening to my body?" said Idate.

"If you wish to know before you die, my senbon is coated with paralyzing poison that would shut down parts of your nervous system. As of now, your running days are over and the only finishing which you would be crossing is death," Aoi proceeded to kick a helpless Idate on the ground without remorse "Trying to show the world that you're a man of integrity? Please the only thing you're good at is running away, stick with that!"

"Boss…I'm so sorry, I gave you my word that you could rely on me…and now…I've failed you," Idate's vision was slowly getting darker and he could see Aoi smirking evilly at him. But before he completely lost consciousness…

" **Sunlight Heat Wave**!"

He saw a wave of yellow energy which forced Aoi to leap backwards and someone stood close to him, what he could see was a familiar blond hair.

"Naruto?"

It was indeed Naruto who now stands before Idate and was currently holding a lance of a draconic design. Hinata had alerted them of what she saw with her Byakugan, which made Naruto call on the Sunlight Heart to help him get ahead of the others.

"That's far enough bub," said Naruto pointing the lance at his new opponent.

"It seems like my minions weren't quite up to the job of serving as distractions against you Leaf ninjas," said Aoi.

"It goes to show how one just can't get good help these days,"

"Well they're Genin so it's pretty much obvious, and Genin like you can't possibly defeat me,"

"Then let me give you an update!"

Naruto charged at Aoi with the lance and launched a rapid fire of thrusts, the Rain ninja closed his umbrella and was using it to deflect the incoming attacks. Naruto performed a one handed slash which was avoided but he kept up the pressure with a jumping roundhouse kick making a successful hit on Aoi's chest much to his annoyance.

" **Sunlight Slasher**!" Naruto swung the lance while dashing forwards, but Aoi had seen it coming and dashed backwards with the lance being several meters apart.

"Your lance lacks reach unlike the others, did you really choose it just for its looks?" Aoi taunted.

Naruto simply smirked "There's more to something than your first glance umbrella man, for example…Extend Sunlight Heart!" the lance immediately opened up while emitting yellow energy with the tip jabbing into Aoi's chest hard enough to draw blood.

"You little… **Ninja Art: Senbon Shower**!" Aoi tossed his umbrella into the air which then started to spin rapidly and needles shot out of it towards Naruto and Idate.

"I don't think so! **Wind Style: Typhoon Dance**!" Naruto tossed Sunlight Heart into the air and sped through a series of handsigns before spinning like a top as the wind swirled around him, deflecting the needles to the ground before stopping to raise a hand towards the sky and caught the descending lance "It's my turn now, **Sunlight Heat Wave: Full Blast**!" the lance opened once more with the yellow energy surging before rearing back and swinging forwards to unleash a large wave of energy.

Aoi scrambled out of the way to avoid the attack and watched in disbelief as the wave of energy kept going and leaving behind a long trench behind in its wake.

"What the hell are you brat?! No mere Genin should have that level of power!" Aoi demanded.

"That's thing, I'm not a Genin but a Chuunin. Well it's your fault for underestimating me," Naruto spoke smugly.

"Damn you, no matter with Idate poisoned there's no need for me to be here, but next time things will be different," Aoi threw a smoke pellet to the ground and made his escape, Naruto wanted to pursue the Rain ninja but he heard someone call his name.

"Naruto-kun!"

He turned and saw Hinata and Sakura who are riding on Tylomon towards him.

"Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, I need your help with Idate. He was attacked by another Rain ninja and got hit by senbon possibly coated with poison.

"Okay, but we need to get to get him out of the rain and to someplace warm before we can tend to his wounds and purge him of the poison," said Sakura.

After Tylomon returned to her realm, Naruto and a shadow clone carried Idate to a small cave that they managed to locate and the girls proceeded to apply first aid to the wounds. Turns out that Tsunade had given them a bottle of antidote which cures a variety of poison which they gave to Idate to swallow.

Hinata was currently examining Idate with her Byakugan before deactivating her kekkei genkai "The poison has been removed but his legs are seriously injured, it would even hurt to walk yet alone run,"

"And Lady Tsunade hasn't yet taught us on how to perform any medical ninjutsu," said Sakura worriedly.

Naruto was deep in thought before snapping his fingers upon coming up with an idea "Hang on, I know someone who can heal just as effectively as Granny Tsunade," he bit his thumb once more and performed a set of handsigns before slamming his palm on the ground "Summoning Jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke before fading to reveal a small pink bipedal rabbit, His fur is completely pink, and he wears a pair of headphones, a pink scarf, and a pair of red boots. The small rabbit looked around confusedly but when he saw Naruto, he tackled the blond to the ground while smiling happily.

"Naruto! I missed you-kyu!" said the rabbit.

"Na-Naruto? w-who is this little cutie?" asked Sakura who was visibly shaking as she fought the urge to squeal loudly and snatch the pink rabbit off Naruto's arms and cuddle it, she wasn't the only one with Hinata focusing solely on it as she has a thing for rabbits.

"This is Cutemon, he is one of the first group of Digimon to meet me when I first signed their summoning scroll,"

"It's nice to meet you-kyu!" said Cutemon with a wave.

" _When this mission is over, I'll make Naruto summon this cute bunny so that I can cuddle it,"_ the girls thought simultaneously sending a shiver up Naruto's and Cutemon's spine.

"Anyway Cutemon, I need your help to heal the injuries on this guy," Naruto pointed to Idate laying on the ground.

"Okay Naruto, just leave it to me-kyu," Cutemon went over to Idate and held his hands over the wounds " **Healing Glow** ," a green aura emitted from his hands and the girls watched in fascination as the wounds were quickly healing. After a while, Idate's body looked as if he was never hurt in the first place "I'm all done-kyu,"

"Thanks for the help Cutemon, I'll see you later and say hi to Dorulumon for me okay?" said Naruto with a smile.

"Okay Naruto, bye-bye kyu!" Cutemon waved before disappearing in a puff of smoke much to Hinata's and Sakura's disappointment. Moments later, Idate began to stir before fully awakening as he looked around in confusion.

"I can see that you're finally awake, how are you feeling?" asked Naruto.

"Where is he? What happened to Aoi, and why doesn't my body hurt? I remember being injured and poisoned," said Idate.

"Naruto-kun arrived in time to drive away that Rain ninja, then we gave an antidote and Naruto had one of his summons heal your injuries," said Hinata.

"May I ask who this Aoi person is? It seems like you knew him before," said Sakura.

Idate looked hesitant but decided to speak up "He…used to be my sensei back when I was still in Konoha,"

" **That confirms our theory that he was ninja from Konoha since he knows so much about the village,"** said Kurama.

"But after he betrayed the village, he became a Jounin of the Hidden Rain village," Idate gritted his teeth in frustration.

"How did it happen? I get the feeling that his betrayal played a part to why you left the village," said Naruto.

"Yeah you're right about that. It all began when I failed the first stage of the Chuunin exam and it really bummed me out, that was when Aoi showed up and told me that there was another way to become a Chuunin,"

Naruto paled upon hearing that as it sounded all too similar to when he failed the graduation exam for the third time and was tricked by Mizuki to steal the Forbidden Scroll.

"Later that night, I arrived with the required items which was the Raijin once wielded by the Nidaime and the scroll, it was there that Aoi revealed that it was a lie and since I stole the sacred treasures of the Hidden Leaf, I had no other choice but to exile myself in fear of being arrested. It was later then that I met Boss Jirocho and he took me in, treated me like someone he could depend on and now I've let him down! Nothing seems to go right when I try to do something for someone!"

"This is not the time to depreciate yourself! You still have a chance to prove yourself!" shouted Naruto.

"But how?! With Aoi out there, how am I supposed to win when he could appear to kill me?"

"That's why we're here to protect you while you run the race, we'll make sure that no harm ever comes to you again! Just like Jirocho-san is counting on you, you can count on us to have your back. You've got only one shot at this, don't throw in the towel just yet!" Naruto declared with the girls nodding in agreement.

Idate reminisced back to when he first met Jirocho and then the old man who was willing to lend him the boat because they had placed a lot of faith in him, he looked up to see Naruto standing before him with a hand held out.

"You're right, I've got only one opportunity and there's no way I'm going to waste it!" He grabbed Naruto's hand and was pulled up to stand.

"That's right, like my crazy sensei says 'It's not over until the fat opera lady sings!'" said Naruto much to the confusion of the others.

"Okay, let's go!" Idate ran out of the cave with Naruto and the girls close behind _"Don't worry boss, I'll prove to you that your faith in me has not been misplaced,"_

Meanwhile at the Modoroki shrine, Jirocho stood at the entrance of the temple watching the path to catch a glimpse of Idate to appear.

"Boss, I just got word that Idate is heading this way along with the Leaf ninjas that you hired," said one of the men.

"He didn't run away from the start of the race, you were right," said the other.

"Of course I was, I knew he had it in him all the time and the Leaf ninjas are there to support him," said Jirocho _"Atta boy Idate, keep coming. You're almost there!"_

 **Weapons/Gears**

Sunlight Heart Plus = Busou Renkin

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, looks like Naruto and the group had a sea warfare along the way but managed to wash away the obstructions. Despite the large gap in the race and a potentially dangerous race, the group still remains determined to stay on the race. They're about to hit the checkpoint of the race, stay tuned for the next chapter to see if they will be able to pull out a win.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	27. Dash for the Finishing Line

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 25: Dash for the Finishing Line**

Naruto, Idate and the girls were running along the dirt path as quickly as they could until the Torii gates were in their sights, however it was what they saw beyond the gates that stopped them in their tracks.

"Dang, how many stairs are there to climb all the way to the top?" like Naruto just said, there was an extremely long flight of stairs leading all the way to the top of the great Modoroki shrine.

"No one knows, it's one of the reasons why they call it the 'Spirit Breaker'," said Idate.

However Naruto smirked at hearing it "That sounds like a challenge, and I'm gonna conquer it!"

"Heh, we'll see about that," Idate dashed up the stairs with Naruto running alongside him.

Hinata and Sakura were panting in exhaustion as they watched the two boys ascend the stairs.

"I always forget not to underestimate his stamina," said Sakura tiredly.

"He's always been that way Sakura-chan," said Hinata.

"I know, makes me wonder if we can even keep up with him once we get married to him, he might wear us out," Sakura spoke teasingly, making Hinata literally withdraw into her shell by pulling her hood up over her head to hide her blush.

Naruto and Idate were running up the stairs when Idate called out to the blonde "Hey Naruto, there's something I wanted to ask,"

"What is it?" asked Naruto curiously.

"When you took on the Chuunin exam, did you encounter anything like a tenth and final question that came from out of nowhere?"

"Yeah my group and I did, it was very tricky since the point of the question was whether you want to answer it or not, given the conditions for the choice that you make,"

"Yeah…three years ago, I ran into the same question when I took on the Chuunin exams," said Idate.

"How did it go?"

"Well…"

 ****Flashback Start****

 _Idate sat in the examination room with the other participants as they waited in anticipation for the final part of the first stage of the Chuunin exam with Morino Ibiki standing before them._

" _Alright, it's time for the tenth and final question," said Ibiki._

"Okay big brother, what trick do you have up your sleeve this time?" _thought Idate._

" _This time, you're not only competing against the other Genin here but also against your own teammates. I'm talking about going up against your own squad, whoever scores the lowest in your squad will fail, and the one who fails will never partake the Chuunin exams and remains a Genin for life,"_

 _A random Genin called out in protest "That's crazy! Going up against our own teammates? That goes against every rule of-"_

" _In here, I am the rules and there's nothing you can do about it," Ibiki cut him off "If there's anyone who wishes to withdraw, now is the time. If you choose to quit then the members of your squad will be disqualified, however you will still be eligible to take the exams again in six months' time. So then…what will it be?"_

 _One by one, the participants got up from their seats and left with several others following after while a few of them chose to stay with Idate being one of them._

"A one out of three chances of being thrown out for good, I should be able to beat those odds but that means one of my squad will remain a Genin for life…should I go for it?" _thought Idate._

" _So no one else is leaving?" asked Ibiki looking around "Alright then, to you who have chosen to remain I have one thing to say…YOU FAILED!"_

 _Everyone sat there stunned before jumping from their seats and yelling at Ibiki while Idate was simply shocked._

" _Why would you say that we failed?!" shouted one of the Genin._

" _Are you penalizing us for being confident to take the tenth question?!" shouted another._

" _So confident that you would sacrifice the future of one of your own squad, none of you deserve to be Chuunin for such a decision! You're dismissed," Ibiki responded before walking out of the examination hall._

 ****Flashback End****

"Whoa, that's really something," said Naruto in wonder.

"Indeed, I wonder how you would have answered that question had you encountered it," said Chinami.

"So what was the question he hit you guys with?" asked Idate.

"Well the question was about whether one is willing to risk everything including the lives of his squad to acquire information which if genuine could lead to victory for your village, however if false would result in the death of your squad members and destruction of the village. It all counts down to the choice that you make, take the risk for an unknown information or simply back away," said Naruto.

"Whoa, that is completely different from what I encountered," Idate spoke while in awe.

"Yeah, especially when we had to cheat in order to solve the previous questions without having to get caught by the invigilators," said Naruto.

"Well I know is that I trusted my brother and he failed me, I trusted him and he ruined my life forever,"

"I don't think that's the case, I can tell that he was looking out for you but at the same doesn't want to coddle you as it would look like he was playing favorites among the ranks," said Naruto.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Maybe you should think back about the things he said to you, from what I know of him he tends to hide what he truly means underneath his words," said Naruto, leaving Idate to run silently beside him.

Soon enough, the duo finally reached the top of the stairs where a large crowd cheered loudly upon seeing Idate, ahead of them was the great Modoroki shrine where inside lays a stone pedestal and on it is a blue orb with the silhouette symbol of a tiger and there is a hollowed out part next to it.

"Is your body having any problems?" asked Naruto.

"None at all, I have your summon to thank for that. I'll get the Ryuko jewel then we'll catch up with Fukuske and overtake him," said Idate.

"And you can leave Aoi to me," said Naruto.

Idate dashed forward and grabbed the Ryuko jewel while Naruto wrote a message on the Trans-Scroll to the one on Sakura and Hinata to tell them that they're still going on ahead.

" **You know that the girls aren't going to be happy about this,"** said Kurama.

" _I know but we can't afford to wait either with that runner from the Wagarashi clan being ahead of us,"_ thought Naruto, with that said they continued on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile Fukuske stands before a long rope bridge built over a deep valley to the other side.

"Once I cross the bridge then I'll be over at Ouzo Island," said Fukuske, then Aoi landed next to him with a frown on his face.

"Then you best hurry and get over to the other side, Idate has already made it to the Modoroki shrine and is on his way here," said Aoi.

"What?! I thought you said that you would take care of him!" Fukuske yelled in anger.

"Yes but apparently the head of the Wasabi clan had hired some very competent ninja to guard Idate, now get going while there's still time,"

"Humph! Some ninja you are, completely worthless," Fukuske turned to before his shoulder was grabbed and forced to turn around as Aoi grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air.

"Now you listen here, I'm here helping you because I have to since it's my duty. But one more little crack like that then I'll break you in half," Aoi spoke with menace.

"O-okay, sorry…I'm sorry!" Fukuske gasped out before being dropped to the ground.

"That's better, now get moving," said Aoi.

"R-right!" Fukuske scrambled to his feet and ran across the rope bridge while Aoi used the Body Flicker jutsu to disappear from view.

Naruto and Idate were running along the path until the rope bridge came into their view and saw Fukuske running across it.

"There he is, we've almost caught up to him," said Idate.

Naruto immediately perked up when he heard Chinami call out to him urgently.

"Naruto-sama, there's an incoming attack heading straight towards Idate-san!"

Naruto lunged forward to grab Idate by the back of his collar and yanked him back while moving forward and drawing out the Mumei no Tamanoo in time to block an attack and then jumping backwards with a frown on his face.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up Aoi," said Naruto.

"I knew that you were expecting me, so I didn't want to disappoint you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Konoha's Weapon Master, rumors say that you carry mysterious weapons within that bracelet on your hand. Seems like Iwa has put quite a bounty on your head just for being related to their most hated enemy," said Aoi with a smirk.

Idate looked at Naruto in shock at the revelation "You mean that you're the son of the Yondaime?!"

"Well I didn't inherit these good looks from any other blond ya' know, I was wondering when they were going to put my name up on the Bingo book after the invasion," Naruto pointed to his face and smirked.

"I'm pretty sure that the ninjas of Iwagakure are going to be very happy once I bring your body over to them, not only will I become rich but my ranking in the Bingo book will increase," Aoi sneered.

"Need I remind you what happened the last time we fought?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh I haven't forgot at all, which is why I came prepared," Aoi held out something which was all too familiar to Idate and a first for Naruto.

Aoi was holding what appears to be the hilt of a sword designed to look like a vajra but instead of a steel blade, blade glowed bright yellow and appeared to be infused with pure electrical energy which was emanating from the crossguard while making a humming sound.

"That's the sword of the thunder god!" said Idate.

"Of course you would recognize it, after all you were the one to steal for me," Aoi said with a sneer.

" **That sword was once wielded by the Nidaime, it made him extremely dangerous in the battlefield especially when used in combination with his water jutsus, It is also called Raijin for short,"** said Kurama.

"Now then, why don't you bring out that spear of yours and let's see whose weapon is the strongest?" Aoi held out the Raijin with a smug look on his face.

"To think you used someone as innocent as Idate to steal one of Konoha's most valued relics, I'll be taking it back to its rightful place," Naruto took the Oboro stance with the Mumei no Tamanoo.

 **Music Start: Tekken 5 Dark Resurrection; Hiten**

Naruto dashed forward and performed a horizontal slash at Aoi who raised the Raijin to block the incoming strike, electricity crackled from the blade as they clashed. Naruto broke off from the struggle with a one-handed backflip to build some distance from his opponent.

"Take this, **Lighting Wave**!" Aoi unleashed a slash which sent out a crescent wave made of lightning at Naruto.

" **Wind style: Wind Cutter**!" Naruto speed through a series of handseals then wind gathered to his left hand and swirled around it, he swung the arm to launch a crescent wave of air. Both waves clashed with each other and struggled for domination however Naruto's jutsu won out with the elemental advantage and broke through as it shot straight towards Aoi who dodged to the side "My turn, **Secret Arts: Specter Blow**!" He raised the blade into the air and five purple orbs shot out from it and homed in on the target.

Aoi raised the Raijin into the air and discharged large amounts of electricity from the blade which made contact with the purple orbs destroying them in the process. He grabbed the umbrella from his back and flung it into the air " **Ninja art: Senbon Shower**!" the umbrella proceeded to spin rapidly before firing a volley of needles towards Naruto.

" **Secret Arts: Moonlit Glint!"** Naruto swiftly sheathed the Mumei no Tamanoo and drew out again to unleash multiple slashes all around him, deflecting the needles and also cutting the umbrella to pieces. Not missing a beat, Naruto dashed forward and launched a barrage of slashes at Aoi who was deflecting some of the attacks before retaliating with some of his own.

Both opponents jumped away from each other while bearing wounds from being inflicted with the others attacks though it appears that Aoi had received the most of it.

"I'm impressed that a Chuunin like you could keep up with a Jounin like me for very long, though it seems like your sword might break with the next few strikes. To be expected of the Raijin which can cut through anything even that of a Muramasa blade," said Aoi with a smirk.

He wasn't wrong as everyone could see numerous chips on the edge of the Mumei no Tamanoo, Naruto frowned a bit before returning the blade back to its sheath to repair itself.

" _To think a sword like the Raijin is in the hands of scum like him, it's a complete insult to the Nidaime,"_ thought Naruto, he hesitated on drawing out the Tsukiotoshi due to its poor speed and suffering the same conditions as the Mumei no Tamanoo "Chinami-san, is there any weapon I could use that could match up to the Raijin?"

"Give me a moment…," Chinami closed her eyes in concentration as she scoured through the archives for the most suitable weapon for her master before finally locating the information on just the one "I found one Naruto-sama, it is a powerful weapon which is only allowed to be wielded by the elite group of an organization that follows the ways of the Shinobi which was once created to oppose a force that sought to conquer the world by force. The words to call upon it are…"

Naruto listened to Chinami's words before raising the bracelet up and channeling his chakra into it as he called out "Running across fields!" the bracelet glowed brightly causing everyone to close their eyes before fading away, it was at that moment when Hinata and Sakura arrived to see the weapon that Naruto was now holding.

Naruto wields a broadsword in size and appearance with a pointed tip although it has a short handle perpendicular to the main handle, giving one the impression of a tonfa. He also wears a metal gauntlet with a red core on his left arm as well as small devices attached to the heels of his ninja sandals, what is most notable is the long flowing scarf around his neck as it appears to be made entirely of crimson energy.

"What kind of weapon is that?" said Idate in wonder.

"We don't know Idate-san, however he would be able to defeat Aoi now," said Sakura.

"Allow me to introduce you to a weapon which is only wielded by the elite of the Striders, the Cypher blade!" Naruto pulled up his facemask and took a stance similar to that of the weapon's previous owner.

"Let's see if this so called sword of yours can perform any better than your Muramasa blade," Aoi sneered then he waved the Raijin overheard in an arc to create several rings of electricity before swinging again to launch them at Naruto.

The red energy scarf flared a bit as the cypher blade was covered in the same energy, Naruto held the blade at the ready as the electric rings drew close

" **Reflect Cypher!"** he slashed at the first ring, knocking it away from its trajectory and did the same with the second and third rings. The last ring was almost upon him when he slashed it to actually send it flying back to a shocked Aoi who used Raijin to absorb the reflected projectile.

He dashed forward and attacked with a horizontal slash which was quickly blocked, Aoi willed the Raijin to emit crackles of lightning to shock Naruto however the Cypher blade was unaffected and when Naruto jumped away, Aoi was surprised to see that the blade appeared completely undamaged.

"How is it that your sword isn't damaged by the Raijin?!" Aoi demanded.

Naruto replied "That's because the Cypher blade generates high voltage plasma particles which makes it capable of cutting through just about anything. Since two swords capable of slicing through anything clash, they pretty much cancel each other out,"

"We'll just see about that!" Aoi reared the Raijin back and swung it forward to launch another Lightning Wave.

Naruto positioned the Cypher blade behind as it built up plasma energy judging from the increasing brightness then he spun around and slashed at the electric projectile, completely dissipating it. He quickly closed in on his opponent ready to slash him, Aoi thrust the Raijin forward in an effort to stab him but Naruto saw it coming as the devices on his heels activated before he performed a slide across the ground with one of his legs sticking forward to kick.

Aoi saw the attack coming and jumped into the air to avoid the attack, but he had a gut feeling that he made a serious mistake which was confirmed as Naruto dug his heels in the ground to lift himself up and performed a somersault back flip in the opposite direction towards Aoi.

" **Savage Slash!"** Naruto performed a rolling somersault and then outstretched both of his arms apart, making multiple slashes appear around him inflicting massive damage on Aoi as numerous cuts appeared on both his body and gear "Happy landings!" he somersaulted again and slammed a heel drop kick, sending Aoi crashing into the ground.

Suddenly, both the plasma scarf and Cypher blade changed colored from crimson red to bright yellow

" **Explosive Cypher! Downstrike!"**

He gripped the main handle with both hands while directing the blade towards the ground before descending with the intent to impale, Aoi rolled to the side just in time to avoid the blade as it stabbed into the ground however he wasn't ready for when the area around Naruto suddenly exploded and rocks flew in all directions pelting him.

"Amazing, to think that he could beat Aoi so soundly even when he wields the Raijin," said Idate.

"Naruto-kun has always been training very hard to become that strong," said Sakura.

"And his wanting to protect the people he cares about makes him train harder, Naruto-kun always puts his life on the line for them," said Hinata with a warm smile.

"Puts his lives before others…" Idate's thoughts strayed back to when he took the Chuunin exams and recalled the final question _"Could this be what big brother was aiming for when he asked that question?"_

Naruto stood watching intently as Aoi struggled to his feet and the electric blade on the Raijin is visibly flickering like it was about to go out.

" _Now's my chance to get the Raijin,"_ thought Naruto, then the plasma scarf and Cypher blade changed color again from bright yellow to a deep purple " **Magnetic Cypher! Cypher Boomerang**!" he reared his arm back and quickly brought it forward to throw the Cypher blade at Aoi as it spun like a disc.

Aoi sneered as he saw the incoming projectile "What's the point of that when you know I can simply avoid it," he dashed to the side just as the Cypher blade flew by, however the Raijin was suddenly wrenched from his grip and he watched in shock as the prized weapon floated after the blade which returned to Naruto who caught both in each hand with a smirk on his face

"How was that possible?!" Aoi yelled in anger and denial.

"If you were listening to what I said earlier, I changed the plasma into one with magnetic properties so when I threw it, the strong magnetic attraction was too much for the Raijin to resist resulting in me getting the blade and you weaponless," Naruto replied while placing the Raijin in his pouch and sheathing the Cypher blade to the back of his waist "Now it's time to end this, we can't afford to waste any more time with you,"

Naruto held out his hand and chakra began to gather around, it started to spin rapidly before finally solidifying into a blue spinning orb. Then a piece of the plasma scarf which had reverted back to its original color flowed into the sphere, changing its color from blue to crimson.

"I wasn't expecting that, but I don't mind the mix," said Naruto despite being momentarily surprised.

Aoi took a few steps back with fear in his eyes before turning tail and scrambling for the woods "Like hell I'm going to let you hit me with whatever jutsu that is!"

"And who says I'm letting you get away!"

Naruto activated the gauntlet on his left arm as it opened up and a thin red beam of light shot out from it, he aimed the beam at Aoi then there was a loud bang as he took off in the form of a crimson streak. He instantly caught up and was right in front of him.

"Take this! **Plasma Rasengan**!" Naruto rammed the spinning sphere into Aoi's gut and was surprised to see the technique easily burn through the skin as it grinded against it before sending Aoi flying as he screamed in agony over the edge of the cliff and into the valley below with death being his final destination.

 **Music End**

Naruto made his way over to the group as the Cypher Blade and the equipment disappeared in a flash of light to signal that they have returned to the bracelet though he was a bit surprised by what happened earlier with his Rasengan.

"I never expected that to happen, do you have any idea Chinami-san?" thought Naruto.

"If you recall what I told you back at Wave country, this weapon must have wanted to help you in a way," said Chinami.

 _"Yeah well, I'm thankful for its help but now we should focus on more serious matters,"_ thought Naruto as he drew close to Hinata, Sakura and Idate.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" asked Hinata worriedly.

"I'm fine, Aoi has been dealt with and I recovered the Raijin," said Naruto turned to Idate "I've done my part and cleared the path of all obstacles, so it all comes down to you now,"

Idate stood up and looked at Naruto with determination "Thank you Naruto, I'm definitely going to win this race, not only for the boss or the Wasabi but for you guys also," then he reached into his leg-warmers and pulled out the leg weights before dropping them to the ground as he dashed off much faster across the bridge and towards the finish line over at the great Todoroki shrine.

* * *

At the said place were a massive crowd that gathered at either side of a very long stone tiled road, leading into the main building where there Ryuko jewels were to be placed and also signify the winner of the race, and also where the heads of the Wasabi clan and the Wagarashi clan waited for their runners. Instead of cheering and smiles, there were murmurs and frowns as they watched Fukuske of the Wagarashi clan casually jog down the road towards the goal.

"Oh no, the Wagarashi are going to win again," said one of the people.

"Where's the runner from the Wasabi clan?" asked another.

Fukuske was smirking as he approached the shrine "Heh almost at the shrine and Idate is a mile away from here, I always knew that I had this race in the bag. I'm pretty sure that my boss is going to reward me for this despite the crowd not even cheering for me,"

Suddenly the crowd began to cheer out loud much to Fukuske's confusion.

"Look! Here he comes, it's Idate from the Wasabi clan!"

He turned to look behind and gaped in shock upon seeing Idate currently running towards him at top speed.

"Idate!" Jirocho called out happily upon seeing the boy.

"What the hell are you doing Fukuske?! Run faster!" shouted Kioroku, the head of the Wagarashi clan.

As if he heard him, Fukuske faced forward and increased his speed to cancel out the slowly closing gap between him and the pursuing Idate.

"I'm not going to lose, after coming all this way I'm definitely not going to lose!" Idate brought himself lower to the ground to reduce the wind pressure and gain more speed "I'm putting everything I got into this final dash to win this for everyone!"

Sure enough, Idate has caught up with Fukuske and was running neck and neck together while closing in on the finishing line.

"I'm not going lose to you after coming all this way you little runt!" shouted Fukuske pouring more speed to get ahead.

"Come on Idate, you can do it!" shouted Jirocho.

" _Boss…you're right, I can go faster…faster…faster…faster…FASTER!"_ Idate roared out as he willed his legs to run faster than ever before in his life, overtaking and pulling ahead of Fukuske and crossing the finish line.

The crowd roared out as they gathered around to celebrate the victory of the Wasabi clan and their freedom from the Wagarashi clan.

Despite his exhaustion, Idate walked into the shrine and placed the blue Ryuko jewel on the prepared pedestal before falling on his back with a smile on his face.

"Well done Idate, you've made me and the members of the Wasabi clan very proud of you," said Jirocho as he approached Idate while smiling.

"I gave you my word that you could rely on me boss, that also went for Naruto and the others too since they helped me come all this way," said Idate.

"Very well said my boy, well go on they're waiting for you since it's your day after all,"

Later Idate stood on top of a small wooden platform and everyone was cheering for him, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura had arrived a few minutes ago and were smiling as they watched.

"And the winner is Idate Morino, representative of the Wasabi clan!" said the judge.

"Hold on!" everyone turned to see Kioroku along with an elderly man whom is one of the chief councilors.

"What is it?" asked Jirocho.

"It appears that the kid was carried by a group of hired ninja and that goes against the rules, and I have proof," Kioroku took out a photograph to show Naruto and the girls carrying Idate from the shores of the beach.

Then the chief councilor spoke up "They have to make it here by their own strength, those are the rules of this race so the boy must be disqualified. Which means that Fukuske of the Wagarashi is the winner,"

Naruto scowled upon hearing what they said "That can't be right, I never heard of such a rule, did you Sakura-chan?"

"No I didn't, I haven't read anything like that from the rule book," said Sakura with a frown.

" **Those bastards, they're trying to find a way to cheat despite their loss,"** said Kurama angrily.

"Such behavior goes against all aspects of honor in any kind of competition," said Chinami.

Idate attempted to explain "Wait a minute, that's because I…"

"I won't hear any excuses from you boy, Jirocho you gave your own that upon losing the race that the Wasabi clan will be disbanded," said the chief councilor with a smirk.

"Now wait just a minute, there was no such rule so stop talking nonsense," a man in regal clothing strode up to them with a frown on his face.

"But my lord…"

But the district leader cut him off "But what? Are you suggesting that I allow the Wagarashi simply because you wish it?"

"N-no of course not,"

"Perhaps the reason you wanted them to win was because it would be the end to all the bribes you've been accepting, look here," the district leader took out a photograph to show the chief councilor receiving gold bars in his parlor, the said person paled in fear upon seeing the picture "You ignoramus! You'll give up your position and don a monk's robe!"

"Ye-yes sir,"

"And as for you Kioroku,"

Kioroku backed up in fear "Yes?"

"I've heard a great deal about the evil deeds you've committed, your crimes against the people of port Degarashi are unforgivable. From this day forward the Wagarashi clan is no more, is that clear?"

Kioroku slumped over in despair "Yes sir…"

"Looks like karma finally caught up with them," Naruto smirked

"Hohohoho an auspicious day! We will now consider this matter ended!" said the district leader and the crowd cheered far more loudly than before upon hearing such great news.

Later that day at sunset, Naruto and the girls were standing at the port with Jirocho and Idate seeing them off.

"I really want to thank you for all for your help," said Idate.

"Don't mention it, I was happy to help despite the rough start we had," Naruto smirked.

"I hope that we would meet again," said Jirocho.

"Of course Jirocho-san, should any help be needed we'll always be willing to assist," said Hinata.

"Naruto…if you see my brother. Could you tell him that I'm alright and I finally understood what the tenth question meant?" asked Idate.

"Sure thing, in fact I even have something better in mind," Naruto reached into his ninja pouch and took out a small scroll and gave it to him "Take this, and you can send a message once I've given Ibiki the other one,"

"Thanks Naruto," Idate smiled.

Naruto jumped off the dock and landed on top of the water, then he bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood before performing some handsigns and slamming his right palm on the water's surface.

" **Summoning jutsu!"**

There was a puff of smoke before it faded to reveal Tylomon again on in the water much to the awe of the people around.

" **Ah Naruto-san, I can see that you're mission was successful,"** said Tylomon.

"You're right, and you could give us another ride to the other side," said Naruto.

" **Of course, I'm always ready to do so,"** said Tylomon.

After getting on top of the digimon's back, Naruto Sakura and Hinata waved goodbye to their new friends as they left the port in direction of the Hidden Leaf village.

"Phew, this mission was really something to experience," said Naruto as he laid back.

"You're right but because of that you recovered the Raijin," said Sakura.

"Yeah, I bet Hokage-Jiji and Granny Tsunade would be happy to see it again,"

"Naruto-kun, I just received a message from Fu-san and Ino-san that the latest Princess Gale movie will be premiering next week," Hinata looked up from her Trans-scroll to see Naruto and Sakura being excited.

"The next Princess Gale movie is coming up soon?! I was wondering when they'll bring out the next one!" said Naruto.

"Me too, let's bring the others along to the cinema when the movie comes out," said Sakura.

" **Be sure to tell the Digimon and I about the movie when you watch it,"** said Tylomon with a small chuckle.

With all that is said, the group continued on their way across the sea towards home with no incident whatsoever.

 **Weapons/Gears**

Cypher Blade = Strider

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest, Naruto and group defeated Aoi and helped Idate win the race while recovering the Konoha's legendary Raijin. Now they're on their way home to later watch a Princess Gale movie, though we all know that even the simplest can become a whole new adventure with Naruto involved.**

 **Here's something interesting to note, Strider actually means 'He who Runs across Fields'**

 **Stay tuned for the chapter.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	28. A Chilly Audition

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 26: A Chilly Audition**

"That has to be one of the best Princess Gale movies I've ever watched so far!" said Fu happily as she walked out of the cinema along with Naruto, Sakura, Haku, Hinata and Ino.

Naruto had invited the girls to watching the premiere of the latest Princess Gale movie with him, they agreed without a second and had even arrived thirty minutes before the show even started.

"You're right Fu-chan, despite it being just a movie I was totally blown away especially with that finishing move of theirs," said Naruto with Haku giggling at his excitement.

"You know I wish the movie had gone on a bit longer, I could have watched that handsome Michy who played Sukeakuro all day long," said Sakura, then she noticed Naruto looking a bit upset before giving him a hug and kissing in the lips "Of course he doesn't compare to you Naruto-kun," this instantly cheered up the blond.

"I have to wonder who does her wardrobe, I could definitely use some information on where she gets her clothes from," said Ino.

"If I don't know any better, Princess Gale is almost like a female version of Naruto-kun," said Haku.

"Really, how?" asked Naruto curiously.

"You both hate to give and are very protective of the people close to you,"

"She's right, Naruto-kun, you both share the same ideals," said Hinata, making Naruto rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Maybe so, you know if Princess Gale was to show up right before us, I would totally ask for her autograph," said Naruto.

" **I would have asked you to do that Naru-kun,"** said Kurama having developed an interest in movies thanks to Naruto's recent habit on going on movie marathons.

The group had reached a junction and were about to cross, when a white horse galloping at high-speed passed by right in front of them, but it was the rider who really caught their attention. It was a woman with long black hair with bangs that swept on each side of her face which was shown to have makeup like pink eye shadow and red lipstick. She wore a green blouse over a pink jacket with brown gloves.

"Am I in a Genjutsu or did we just see Princess Gale pass by us just now?" asked Naruto with a look of disbelief.

"No you didn't Naruto-kun, it really was her!" said Fu excitedly.

" **Let's go after her and get her autograph!"** said Chomei who was just as excited.

At that moment, a group of horsemen wearing grey armor and wielding weapons passed by in the same direction that Princess Gale went.

"You don't think that they're going after Princess Gale do you?" asked Ino worriedly.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and was silent for a few seconds before speaking up "They are pursuing her!"

"Then it's obvious what we need to do," said Haku as she adjusted her battle kimono

"Let's go save an actress!" said Naruto took off as he leapt from roof to roof with the girls following close behind.

Princess was currently racing along the streets with the armored men slowly catching up with her, one of the horsemen split off from the group and ran down an alley to who knows where. The princess went round a corner when the very same horseman appeared right in the middle of the road and blocked, the man threw a net towards her but then several shuriken flew through the air and sliced them to bits. Everyone looked up to see a tanned skinned girl with lime green actually flying above them with what appears to be large beetle wings fluttering quickly.

"You leave the princess alone you meanies!" Fu opened her mouth as yellow sparkling particles came out and fell on them before flashing rather brightly, causing the horsemen to flail around blindly then they heard a voice which sounded very close to them.

"I apologize for this," then they felt pinpricks on several parts of their bodies that had gaps in their armor before a sensation of numbness and paralysis took over and fell off their horses, they could barely lift their heads to see a black haired girl wearing a red and green battle kimono who looked at them apologetically.

Elsewhere, Princess Gale rode down a long flight of stairs with the remaining horsemen in pursuit now led by a grey haired man with a short ponytail and wearing a pair of sunglasses. Two of the pursuing riders threw two bottles of slick oil ahead of her which broke to spread the contents out. The princess too late to avoid the oil as her horse slipped and fell to the ground which threw her off in the process.

"Get her!" the man shouted, the horsemen leapt off their rides and pounced on Princess Gale in a dogpile to prevent her escape "We finally captured her," the man smiled with satisfaction.

Suddenly the Princess Gale disappeared in a puff of smoke to reveal a pink haired girl in her place as she kicked and punched the assailants away from her, the next thing the man knew was that he felt a heavy blow at the back of head before falling unconscious. The men turned around to see a blue haired girl standing next to their unconscious leader with another blond haired girl which triggered them to run in fear, however someone stood in their way who happened to be a very displeased pinkette.

"SHANNAROO!"

Next thing they knew was that they were all tied up and stripped of their weapons and armor.

"What do you girls think you're doing?" a voice spoke up from above, they all turned to see Kakashi squatting on a stone lamp post with Sasuke next to him.

"Kakashi-sensei, these men was chasing the princess so we stopped them," said Ino.

"Hmph," Sasuke simply snorted, then Kakashi body flickered forward and appeared amongst them as the ropes were cut, free the men much to the girls' surprise and confusion.

"I'm really sorry about this," said Kakashi while helping the man up from the ground.

"What's going on here?" asked Sakura confusedly.

Then Anko showed up with a body flicker "Not to worry girls, I'll explain everything and then we'll go look for Naruto-kun and the actress,"

Elsewhere, Princess Gale was sitting on the bank of a lake where her horse drank with a solemn look on her face, she heard someone land nearby and turned to see that it was a young blond with spiky hair and whisker marks on the cheeks and also a headband to signify that he is a ninja.

"Are you okay princess? You don't have to worry about those guys who were chasing you earlier before any more, my friends and I took care of them," said Naruto with a foxy grin "You know, I'm a big fan of your movies and so are my friends, so I was hoping that you would sign my-woah!"

Naruto jumped out of the way as she had gotten on her horse and was riding away from him much to his confusion.

"What's with the silent treatment? Might as well go after her just to make sure that no one else comes after her," Naruto held out the bracelet as he channeled chakra into it "Ride the Wing road!" then he summoned the Air treks and skated after her.

"So let me get this straight…Naruto-kun, Fu-chan, Sasuke-san and I have been assigned for an escort mission. But what about Hinata-chan and Kurenai-sensei?" asked Sakura confusedly. She and said members had been led to the site where the movie crew had set up camp for the mean time.

"Lady Tsunade had assigned another mission for them along with Kiba and Shino, so it will be Kakashi and I that will be leading the mission," said Anko.

"Finally, I'm so glad that we're on a mission," said Fu happily.

" **You're right Fu-chan, it's been getting a bit boring with just training in the village,"** said Chomei.

The grey haired man stepped forward and bowed in greeting "I would like to introduce myself, my name is Sandayu Asama and I am the assistant of Yukie Fujikaze whom you know as Princess Gale," then he gestured to an elderly man with small squinted eyes behind a pair of blue glasses and wearing a brown sitting on a chair next to him "And this is Mr. Makino, the film director,"

"Nice to meet you and I gotta say that you Leaf ninjas are really something, you took care of those stuntmen turned bodyguards we hired like it was just a walk in the park, and those were some big boys too," said Makino.

"Why thank you," said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Concerning the escort, the next Princess Gale movie is the first one that we're shooting abroad, and I don't need to tell you that the leading actress is a bit of a diva," said an orange haired man who happened to be the co-director.

The three men appeared, and when the girls saw them they could barely contain their squeals of excitement.

"It's Michy, Kin and Hidero! The co-actors of Princess Gale!" said Fu.

" **Hurry up and get their autograph!"** shouted Chomei excitedly.

"Nice to meet you, we'll be going to a place called the Rainbow Glaciers which is our final destination," said Kin.

"And that's where we'll shoot the scenes for the movie's big climatic ending," said Hidero.

"But isn't the Land of Snow is pretty far place for you to shoot a movie?" asked Sasuke.

"Sandayu recommended it, he said that this Rainbow Glacier turns seven colors during the springtime," said the co-director.

"No that's just an old legend, the truth is that there isn't any spring in the Land of Snow," said Kakashi.

"Does that mean that it's winter all year long?" asked Sakura.

"Brrr, sounds like the people there never get to even put on summer clothes," Fu shivered at the thought of it.

"I remember that you went to the Land of Snow before, so I just that this would be the second time that you're going," said Anko.

"Yeah but it was a long time ago," said Kakashi with a shrug.

"I'm kinda curious to ask about Yukie, she sounds a lot different from the movies that we see her act in," said Sakura.

"The thing about her is that she holds no belief in things like dreams and aspirations," said Michy.

"But she's never been one to neglect her work, I don't know anything about her personal life and I don't need to as long as she giving her all when the camera is rolling, I don't have any complaints. Say what you will, but that woman is a born actress,"

"That's true, and she only started to run away from the set after she heard we were going to the Land of Snow," said the Co-director.

"But first things first, we need to find her in order to continue the mission," said Kakashi.

"During the 'chase', Naruto-kun had gone after Yukie and I'm sure is still near her," said Sakura.

"In that case, I'll send a message to him through the Trans-scroll to tell him about the mission and he'll tell us where they are," said Anko before taking out the said scroll and proceeded to write on it.

* * *

"So that's what's going on, we have an escort mission to the Land of Snow," said Naruto as he read the message on the Trans-scroll as he stood from a rooftop with the sun setting, he had been watching Yukie from a distance as she seems to always try to lose him in any way she can.

" **Maybe so, but I don't like her attitude in the least bit,"** said Kurama with a frown, they had seen the actress treated the children badly when they approached her for an autograph and that gave them a bad impression especially since Kurama sensed a lot of negativity in her.

"Well we need to uphold our mission, so I guess we should bear with it,"

After sending a message of his location, Naruto jumped off the roof and walked towards a bar where he had followed Yukie to and went inside, there he found her drinking sake like there is no tomorrow. She raised the cup to her lips and was about to drink when it was suddenly snatched out of her hands, she turned to see that it was the same annoying blond who had been following her all day.

"I think you've had enough, I know because I have a godmother who can take in way more than you," said Naruto placing the cup on the counter.

"I know when I've had enough, and why do you keep following me?" asked Yukie rather drunkenly.

"Apparently I'm one of the ninjas hired to escort you to the Land of Snow," said Naruto.

"Well you've been hired for the wrong job because I'm not going to the Land of Snow,"

"Miss Yukie!" At that moment Sandayu and the rest of his team arrived at the bar "Our boat to the Land of Snow is about to set sail, please we don't have much time,"

"No thank you, as a matter of fact I'm bowing out as the princess," said Yukie much to the shock of everyone around sans Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?!"

"It's no big deal, lead actresses change from sequel to sequel all the time with the same going for directors,"

"That's enough! Listen to me, there's nobody in the whole planet who can play Princess Gale other than you!" said Sandayu rather sternly "If you pull out this late in the game, then there's no way you'll ever be able to work in this business again,"

"So who cares," said Yukie nonchalantly.

Everyone was silent until Naruto spoke up "I hate to do this but there's no other choice," he walked forward and placed two fingers on a certain point of her neck before applying little pressure to knock her out and Kakashi was there to catch her before she fell. Afterwards they all left the bar in direction of the ship to take them to the Land of Snow.

It was a fine day as the ship sailed through the sea, Naruto and the others watched as the filming crew carried around various props and operated a crane to lift much heavier loads around in preparation for the uptake of the next scene.

"So is there any details I should know about the mission Kakashi-Nii?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi looked up from his orange book to reply "Well, what I haven't mentioned was that this mission is an A-ranked mission,"

"An A-ranked mission? I don't see how watching over a spoilt actress would pose that much of a difficulty," said Sasuke skeptically.

"There's a reason for that, big celebrities tend to be targeted for ransom among other things," said Anko.

"So in the meantime, it's best that we keep our guard up," said Kakashi.

"Okay Kakashi-Nii," Naruto nodded in affirmation.

Then they watched the director supervise a scene whereby Princess Gale grieves over the apparent death of her close friend and partner Shishimaru and were quite impressed with her acting skills, although the was a minor mistake where Yukie had forgotten to put teardrops for the scene so they had to restart but aside from that, nothing out of the ordinary.

The next morning, the co-director came bursting through the door into Makino's quarters while looking distressed.

"Mr. Makino, we have a problem!"

The yelling was enough to wake everyone on the ship as they all gathered up on deck and were surprised upon what was the very first that they were seeing this early morning. Before the ship was a very large iceberg which is almost the size of a miniature island

"What is that?" asked Makino pretty voicing much voicing a similar thought shared by the people around.

"When I woke up this morning, I found this waiting for me. We can't get through, what are we going to do?" asked the co-director worriedly.

Makino looked deep in thought for a moment then his eyes widened behind his glasses as an ingenious idea came across his mind.

"This is it! We're changing everything!" he yelled out.

"Huh?" the co-director along with the others were a bit confused.

"You moron! Look, we're standing on the perfect spot to shoot, it's practically begging for us to film here!"

"Huh what?!"

"Cherish this moment, the movie gods are smiling down on us…everyone prepare to embark!" said Makino as he turned to the rest of the filming crew.

A droopy eyed Naruto and Fu stood around a heater with Yukie to keep warm as all three let out a yawn at the same time. A couple minutes later, everyone took their positions as the next scene was about to be recorded.

"Alright people, we're gonna roll so standby!" said the co-director "Okay! Scene thirty-six, cut 22. Action!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! So Princess, you've finally arrived. Well done!" declared a man dressed in a purple, white and gold robe while wearing a matching hat with a long feather attached to each side and wielding a two pronged spear, who is obviously the villain in the movie.

"It's you…Mao!" Yukie put up her guard along with her co-actors.

"Princess, please stay back!" said Michy acting as Sukeakuro.

"We'll take care of him for you!" said Kin acting as Brit.

The villain however scoffed "Did you honestly believe that these meager fools would be a match for me Prince?!" then he performed an action as if launching a long range attack when an unknown explosion above him much to his and everyone else's surprise "What's going on? Is this part of the script?"

It turns out that Kakashi was standing in front of the actors with an arm stretched out to signify that he must have thrown an explosive while Anko stood next to him with a pair of kunai in hand.

"Hey what are you doing?" shouted the co-director.

Naruto frowned a bit as he channeled chakra throughout his body, knowing full well that both Jounins wouldn't be doing this for no reason.

"Everyone get back!" shouted Kakashi.

"Everyone get ready, we've got enemies ahead of us," said Naruto, the others upon hearing what he said took a kunai in preparation.

At the site of the explosion, something burst out from underneath the snow. It was a man with a long purple ponytail running down his back while wearing a mask-style forehead protector that frames his face, a blue and white ninja outfit as well as grey armor on his left shoulder which connects to a gauntlet on his right hand as well as other places.

"Welcome friends to the Land of Snow," said the man.

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise as he recognized him "It's you!" then he looked to the left to see another standing on top of a cliff.

She was a woman with pink spiky hair which stick out of the two holes of her helmet-like forehead protector like two pigtails and was also wearing armor similar to the man except that she has a winglike backpack "Greetings Princess Koyuki, I do hope that you're still carrying around the Hex crystal,"

Kakashi was again surprised as he turned to look at Yukie whom they called a princess "Princess Koyuki?"

"You know of her Kakashi?" asked Anko.

"Is there ever a mission we would go on that doesn't have any unexpected reveals like this?" said Sakura.

"Can't say for sure Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"Makes me glad that I came along," said Fu.

Then someone appeared from their left, he was a large man with a short crop of purple hair as he also wears the same blue and white outfit, and similar except that he has a large metal arm attached to his left with a foldable red and purple snowboard "You're as good as they say Kakashi Hatake and Anko Mitarashi, unfortunately it's not good enough,"

"Naruto, you and the others should protect Yukie while Anko and I handle them. Everyone get back to the ship!" Kakashi commanded.

"Fubuki, Mizore, I'll leave the princess to you," the man jumped off his perch.

"Very well then," said the woman named Fubuki before jumping off hers as well.

 **Music Start: Dissidia: Final Fantasy; Those Who Fight Further (FFVII)**

Kakashi and Anko dashed forward and met the leader halfway before squaring off for the incoming fight.

"It's been a long time Kakashi, hope you're not planning to run away like the last time," said the man.

"Nadare Ryoga," said Kakashi with a stern voice.

"Let's reminisce later and get down to business," said Anko

The trio leapt at each other as Anko swung kunai at Nadare, but the snow ninja deflected the slashes with his gauntlet, Kakashi was close behind with punches and kicks. Nadare ducked and weaved around them while retaliating with his own.

" **Striking Shadow Snakes!** " Anko thrusts an arm forward as snakes shot out of her sleeves and towards Nadare, but when they drew close a purple dome appeared around Nadare and shredded the snakes much to their shock as Nadare simply smirked.

"This might make things a bit more troubling for us," Kakashi murmured.

Meanwhile Naruto and the group immediately moved in to stand in front of Yukie and the other actors as they prepared for the enemy.

"Time for us to take the stage, so let's get this show on the road!" said Naruto as he took a fighting stance.

"You do that while I handle the girl," said Sasuke then he ran towards Fubuki before Naruto could say otherwise.

"Darn it Sasuke," Naruto growled.

Mizore took the snowboard of his back and unfolded it before dropping it on the ground, then he hopped onto it and suddenly shot forward with a burst of speed towards Naruto. The blond dashed to the side and threw a handful of kunai at Mizore, however the projectiles shattered upon contact from a purple dome surrounding him. Mizore came around and made for the blond once again.

"Flying Kick!" Naruto leapt into the air with his foot sticking out, Mizore raised his metal arm to block the attack with the clash resulting in a draw as they moved backwards away from each other.

Fu performed a series of handsigns " **Water style: Water whip!** " A thin stream of water shot out from the icy ground before Fu grabbed it and lashed it at Mizore but the water dispersed when it hit the purple dome as well "What's going on? It's like whatever we do keeps getting blocked by that barrier!"

" **Fu-chan, there's chakra running through that armor of theirs which might be the source of that purple barrier,"** said Chomei.

"This is going to cause serious problems if those armors can cancel ninjutsu," said Naruto, having heard what Chomei said through the link.

" **Ice style: Tsubame Blizzard**!" Fubuki waved a hand as a cluster of ice senbon in the shape of miniature swallows were launched, Sasuke cartwheeled to the right to evade but the ice projectiles made a U-turn and aimed at him again.

" **Fire style: Fireball jutsu!** " Sasuke launched a continuous flamethrower to melt the ice then he took out a foldable windmill shuriken and threw it at her, but it shattered as well from the purple barrier "Tch, that armor is getting annoying,"

"Hurry back to the ship, quickly!" Sakura shouted to the actors who immediately ran to safety…except for Koyuki who simply stood there without moving a muscle "Yukie what are you doing? Run!"

Sandayu ran towards Yukie in an attempt to her "Princess!" Yukie turned to her manger with a haunted look in her eyes.

" **Ice style: Ice Prison!** " Fubuki placed a middle and index finger on the ground as large chunks of ice burst from the ground and headed towards Sasuke who was continuously jumping backwards before launching another flamethrower only for Fubuki to summon a chunk of ice to block the flames.

Seeing those made Yukie tremble with fear as she fell on her knees much to the worry of Sandayu, Naruto turned and saw what was going on.

"Darn it, what's wrong with her?" said Naruto.

" **I'm sensing a large amount of fear from her, such emotions relays to trauma and it must have triggered from her seeing the flames,"** said Kurama.

"Naruto-sama, the enemy is attacking again!" said Chinami.

Naruto turned to his front to see Mizore leap at him with an incoming punch with the metal arm and immediately ducked under, but Mizore continued to punch and kick with Naruto dashing and somersaulting backwards to evade the strikes.

"Stand still you little brat!" Mizore yelled, steam shot out of his metal arm as it sped towards Naruto.

"Whoa!" Naruto hopped backwards a little as he sunk into the ground and appeared behind Mizore via teleportation, then he dashed forward and grabbed Mizore's head as he jumped before landing in a sitting position while driving his face into the ground to perform a one-handed bulldog "I'm sorry, can't seem to hear you so well with your face kissing the ground," he replied with a smirk.

"Keep that camera rolling even if it kills you!" shouted Makino as the film crew were making their way to the ship while he supervises the camera recording the battle between the Konoha ninjas and the Snow ninjas "Show them the resolve of a cinematographer!"

"But we'll need to live if we want the audience to watch this!" said the co-director fearfully.

Kakashi and Anko jumped away from Nadare with their backs to each other.

"Kakashi, what's up with that armor of theirs? My jutsus seem to just bounce off them," said Anko.

"It's chakra armor created by ninja here in the Land of Snow," said Kakashi.

"You know of it?"

"Yeah, but it's definitely a lot stronger than it used to be,"

Nadare landed nearby with an arrogant smirk on his face "So you remember. The armor increases the chakra within the body, strengthening a handful of the more useful jutsu. A chakra barrier surrounds us as well, able to deflect the chakra of our adversaries. As a result, ninjutsu and taijutsu are rendered useless,"

"As I thought," said Kakashi.

Nadare performed a pair handsigns **"Ice style: Dragon versus Tiger!"**

Kakashi performed handseals of his own **"Water style: Water Dragon!"**

Ice from the surroundings gathered around to form to form a giant tiger while the water from the sea took on the form of a serpentine dragon, both constructs let out a roar before charging at each other. However the ice tiger froze the water dragon entirely before shattering into pieces as Kakashi and Anko leapt out of the way before landing somewhere near Naruto and the others.

"Kakashi-Nii, if what they say about the armor is true then I'll need to bust out the hardware to turn this around," said Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, use the mobilates," said Chinami.

"Got it, everyone get close to me!" Naruto shouted out to his teammates, they all heard his call and immediately moved towards him "Okay, Tag mode! Gokai Change!"

[Gooooookaiger!]

There was a flash of light and it faded to reveal Naruto and the others wearing helmet and outfit with a pirate motif and had grown a few inches but in different colors. Naruto was in red, Sakura was pink, Anko was yellow, Sasuke was Blue, Fu was green, and Kakashi stood with them while in silver.

"This is the first time using any of your weapons Otouto, this will be fun," said Kakashi.

"Yeah well let's go, hit em hard!" said Naruto as he charged towards Mizore with Fu by his side, Kakashi and Anko went after Nadare again, Sasuke went for Fubuki and Sakura stayed back to defend Sandayu and Yukie.

"What difference would it make if you're wearing a suit as well?" Nadare taunted.

"A lot actually, let me show you," Kakashi took out his morpher which resembles a cellphone and flipped open the cover, then he pressed a button on the belt buckle to reveal a white ranger key for him to take out and inserting it into the morpher before closing the cover "Gokai Change!"

[Deeeeeekaranger!]

His suit changed into one with a color scheme of white, gold and blue as the sound of a siren could be heard.

"I'm right behind you!" Anko took out a yellow ranger key and inserted it into her morpher and twisted "Gokai Change!"

[Zyuuuuuuranger!]

Anko's suit changed into one with a motif of a saber-toothed tiger.

"As if changing forms will do anything! **Ice style: Dragon versus Tiger**!" Nadare launched the ice tiger towards them again.

"Fireball Attack!" Kakashi grabbed the throttle on the wrist mounted device and revved it twice before holding his hands close together to form a highly concentrated energy ball before firing it at the ice tiger which destroyed it and kept on going to who knows where much to the shock of Nadare.

"But how…" he didn't have time to think as Anko was already upon him and attacking relentlessly.

"Sabre Daggers!" she summoned a pair of yellow short-bladed daggers, she rapidly stabbed and slashed at Nadare who was on the defensive. Then she threw one of the daggers at him but Nadare dodged by quickly leaping into the air, however she smirked behind the helmet as she dashed forward with the other power dagger glowing with yellow energy before lunging at him with a diagonal slash which actually sliced through the armor much to Nadare's shock as he landed on the ground with a hand on the wound.

"How is this possible?!" he yelled out in denial.

"High Speed Fist!" From Kakashi's perspective, everything seemed to move in slow motion before dashing towards Nadare and unleashed a barrage of rapid punches before stepping forward and dealing a straight punch to send him flying into an ice wall with the chakra armor dented all over as time returned to normal.

Naruto and Fu were charging at Mizore who was riding on his snowboard towards them

"Fu-chan, let's double team him!" said as he took out his morpher and a red ranger key.

"You got it Naruto-kun!" Fu took out hers and a white ranger key.

Both inserted their keys and twisted before calling out "Gokai Change!"

[Gaooooooranger!]

Naruto transforms into a ranger with a lion's motif and golden claws on his gloves, and Fu transformed into a white suit with a tiger's motif and golden claws on her gloves as well.

"Why you little brats!" Mizore lunged at Naruto with a straight punch of his metal arm only for Naruto to catch it before catching the second one with little trouble.

Fu went behind Mizore and performed a leg sweep to knock him to the ground, then she grabbed him with one clawed hand as Naruto did the same on the other side. Together they started to run on all fours like beasts while dragging Mizore along the ground before tossing him away looking battered.

"Lion Fang!" Naruto summoned the red lion themed gauntlet to his left hand.

"Tiger Baton!" Fu summoned the white tiger themed baton in hand.

"Damn you!" Mizore got back up and aimed the metal arm at them before firing a retractable cable arm. Naruto quickly darted to the side and used the Lion Fang to grab the cable.

"Get over here!" Naruto pulled on the cable hard enough to draw Mizore towards them.

Fu stepped forward with the Tiger Baton at the ready "Take this!" then she swung to hit the side of his head hard enough to send him flying in direction of Sakura "It's your turn Sakura-chan!"

Sakura immediately moved in to intercept "Got it, Gokai Change!"

[Maaaaagiranger!]

Sakura changed into a pink suit with a short cape and a butterfly motif "Magipunch!" a pair of red boxing gloves appeared in her hands, Sakura reared a fist back as Mizore drew close "SHANNAROO!" then she thrust it into his gut which sent him flying away and crashing into a cliff wall.

Sasuke was currently using his Gokai gun to fire at Fubuki who was darting left and right to evade the incoming energy projectiles.

" **Ice style: Tsubame Blizzard**!" the snow Kunoichi fired another salvo of ice swallows towards the Uchiha.

"Hn, Gokai Change!" Sasuke took out a blue ranger key from his belt buckle and inserted into the morpher before twisting

[Booooooukenger!]

Then he transformed into a ranger with a color scheme of blue and white "Blow Knuckle!" then he summoned a blue gauntlet resembling a jet turbine to appear in his left hand. Sasuke activated the weapon as it blasted a strong gust of wind which blew away the icy projectiles away and knocked Fubuki backwards.

"Lucky shot, **Ice style: Ice Prison!** " she launched chunks of ice in his direction.

Sasuke pointed the Blow Knuckle to the ground and fired another gust of wind to launch him high into the air and out of the range of the attack "Survi-Buster!" he drew out a sidearm in gun mode from his belt and fired lasers at Fubuki with a few managing to break through the ice barrier which she had formed around her and inflicted a lot of damage on her "Survi-Blade!" then he twisted the handle straight which then folded out a blade before descending with a vertical slash.

Fubuki's eyes widened at the incoming attack, she jumped away as the pack opened up for the wings to unfold before flying high into the air and from Sasuke who frowned behind his helmet.

"Hmph…coward," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Nadare groaned in pain as he stood up from the ground and glared at Kakashi and Anko "I don't know how you were able to bypass the power of our armor, but this fight is far from over! Mizore and Fubuki, we're retreating! **Ice style: White Whale jutsu**!"

The ground began to shake violently as a long narwhal horn burst out in between them before revealing a humongous whale made entirely out of ice then it started to fall towards Kakashi and Anko as they quickly hightailed it out of then before reverting to their base forms **(Gokaiger)**.

"In that case, we might as well do the same thing. Everyone back to the ship!" said Kakashi,

Naruto and the others quickly carried Sandayu and an unconscious Yukie if that's really her name back to the ship as it sailed away from the iceberg.

 **Music End**

"AAANNNND CUUUT!" Makino shouted out before the crew stopped recording.

"That has to be one of the most amazing scenes we've ever recorded in our lives," the co-director said in awe.

"You're right, but I have the feeling that we haven't seen anything yet," Makino said this with a twinkle in his eyes.

On the other side of the ship's deck, the suits had disappeared after its usage and Sandayu carried Yukie back to her quarters to rest, leaving the Konoha ninjas to speak among themselves.

"Kakashi-Nii, it seems like you know that Nadare guy and Yukie much more that we thought, care to tell us about it?" asked Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"I will, but we'll need to gather everyone to talk about it. I get the feeling that some of the things I know might link with them. I gotta admit that those weapons of yours are very power, makes me feel a bit jealous," said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Then maybe you should start dragging me along on your missions to get a chance to use them again," said Naruto with a smirk.

"It was a lot of fun too!" said Fu excitedly as she hugged Naruto from behind, the boy blushed a bit as he felt two soft mounds pressing against his back, turning him into a stuttering mess as the girls around and within giggled at his awkward moment.

"Naruto-sama, I need to tell you that the bracelet has awakened a new power," said Chinami.

Naruto raised his hand to look at the bracelet and was surprised to see five small silver rings attached to it. He took a hold of one which suddenly glowed before coming off the bracelet and he noticed that he could latch it back again the same way.

" _What are these rings about, Chinami-san?"_ thought Naruto.

"I'll explain later Naruto-sama, for now you should rest before we learn of what Kakashi-san and hopefully Sandayu will explain to us," said Chinami.

" **She's right Naru-kun, we've had enough excitement for today,"** said Kurama.

"Okay then," Naruto walked towards his quarters to rest for the journey as well as the potential dangers ahead of them.

 **Weapons/Gears appearances**

Air trecks = Air Gear

Mobilate = Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Looks Naruto and the others are in showbiz just after watching a movie of their favorite actress but now someone is after her and Kakashi seems to know about them and the 'princess'. With a mystery in his hands and the addition of a new power to his power, stay tuned to find out more of Naruto's adventures in the Land of Snow. Read and Review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	29. Shivers of Tension

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 27: Shivers of Tension**

After the battle with the snow ninjas on the giant iceberg, the Konoha ninjas and the filming crew continued on their route to the Land of Snow, there was a bit of tension between the film crewmembers although Mr. Makino the film director was quite happy with himself for recording an actual battle between ninjas on camera.

At the moment, Kakashi was currently in Yukie's sleeping quarters watching her deep in slumber, he then turned his attention to the item in his hand which happens to be a hexagonal, purple stick with indent at the bottom while the top has a key-hook with a string to make it a necklace.

" _Ten years…it's been a long time since I last seen you,"_ thought Kakashi as he looked at the sleeping girl, then the door opened to reveal Sandayu behind it.

"The ship pulled into the dock a moment ago," said Sandayu.

"Ok then, I'll be right over,"

Kakashi before placing the necklace on the table and walking with Sandayu out of the room and towards the room where his team, Mr. Makino and his co-director were waiting for them, while outside the filming crew were taking out their equipment and modes of transportation which were trucks with skis in place of tires in order to move on the snow.

"So you met on of those snow ninjas some time ago and who Yukie really is, Kakashi-Nii?" asked Naruto as he sat in between Sakura and Fu with Sasuke at the far side of the table, while Mr. Makino, the co-director and Sandayu sat at the other side with Kakashi and Anko choosing to stand.

"You're right about that, which leaves me to ask," Kakashi turned to Sandayu with everyone else doing the same "You've known about this all along Sandayu, haven't you?"

Sandayu nodded in confirmation "Yes,"

"Didn't you ever consider the risks of what might happen if she ever came back to the Land of Snow?"

"You're right of course…but this was the only way I could think to get the princess to return home,"

"So you mean to tell us that Yukie is a bona fide princess and not the one as an actress?" asked Sakura.

"That's right, Yukie Fujikaze is only an alias. We're actually guarding Princess Koyuki Kazahana, the rightful heir to the Land of Snow's throne," said Kakashi, much to the shock of everyone present sans Sandayu.

"Well, there's another record for my résumé," said Anko with a low whistle.

"I first met her a long time ago, I was her aide when she was still a little girl…I don't blame her for not remembering as it was years ago," said Sandayu.

"Then that means you were also from the Land of Snow," said Sasuke.

"You're right Sasuke-san, I served the Princess's father, the former leader of the clan Lord Sosetsu Kazahana. The Land of Snow was not a large nation, but served as a haven of peace. Lord Sosetsu, he absolutely adored the princess…ahh those were idyllic times," Sandayu smiled in nostalgia before his expression changed into anger "But ten years ago, on that cursed day. Lord Sosetsu's younger brother Doto hired a group of snow ninjas and instigated a revolt…it was a coup d'état! The magnificent Kazahana castle burnt to the ground and I feared that the princess had perished as well,"

Kakashi was the next to speak up "It was during that time when I was in the Land of Snow when I rescued princess Koyuki, but I knew that there was no way we could defeat them. We had to keep running…we had to get away,"

"This is worse than when Gato took over the Land of Waves," Said Naruto with a frown.

"We've heard about that during our travels, then we heard that Gato was overthrown and the Land of Waves rose back to prosperity again, they even named their newly constructed bridge, 'The Great Naruto Bridge'. I bet you and your team were involved in it," said Makino while smirking at Naruto who rubbed the back of his head.

"The day that I discovered that our princess was alive, I was practically beside myself with joy…she was alive after all these years!" Sandayu sobbed loudly with everyone watching on with looks of understanding.

" **The people in the Land of Snow must have truly loved the former lord and his daughter,"** said Kurama with a smile.

"It is a testimony to how well he ruled over the country," said Chinami.

"I should have died back then,"

Everyone turned their heads to see Koyuki leaning against the open door with a frown on her face.

"You mustn't say such things princess, we feared the worst…you can't imagine how frantic we were. We never stopped praying for your life," said Sandayu.

"I'm alive…but my heart is dead. After that day, any tears I had left dried up" said Koyuki.

Sandayu wiped the tears from his eyes with a handkerchief and continued to talk "And that's how I became the manager for Yukie Fujikaze, I had bided my time waiting for the day I could escort her back to the Land of Snow,"

"So what are you saying then, that all of this time you had just be using us?!" asked the co-director, looking betrayed while Makino remained silent.

"I apologize for deceiving you…but it was for the sake of the Land of Snow's people, Sandayu got off his seat and approached Koyuki before going on his hands and knees "Princess Koyuki! Confront Doto and assume your rightful place as the leader of our land! I will sacrifice my life without hesitation in order to protect you! I beg of you, take up arms and lead your people!"

Everyone was silent as they waited for a response from Koyuki, and they finally got one.

"…I don't think so," Sandayu looked up in shock while Naruto scowled, Kakashi took note of this and silently hoped that the blond doesn't lash out even though it's eventual "You've got to be kidding,"

"But princess, what about your people?"

"I could care less about them, just forget about them,"

"But princess…" Sandayu began but was interrupted.

"Will you give it up already?! Don't be dumb! It doesn't matter what you do, you will never be rid of Doto okay?!" shouted Koyuki, Sandayu was about to cry again.

Naruto got up from his seat and glared at Koyuki "What's the matter with you?! Do you expect this Sandayu-san to just stand there and just watch his friends and family suffer like that?! He's willing to throw his life away because he has complete faith in you, and yet here you are turning your back on him! If this is who you really are, then there's no point to protect someone who could care less for their own country!"

Koyuki glared right back at him "And what do you know?! It's because of Doto that my father was killed, how would you know how it feels to lose a parent?!"

The Konoha ninjas quickly glanced at Naruto with a worried look in their eyes with one thought in mind _"Oh no, not those words again!"_

" **How dare she say that to Naruto-kun?! Only I could get out of this seal, I would smack her across the sea with my tails!"** Kurama bellowed in rage.

"Kurama-san, please calm," said Chinami placidly, despite being just as angry.

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes as he bowed his head "You're right, I wouldn't know how it feels to lose a parent to death…" Koyuki smiled smugly thinking she was right "…because mine died on the night I was born," but it quickly changed into shock along with everyone else as she looked into his blue eyes "Unlike you who spent a long time together with your father, I never got to spend even a day with mine. But at least I didn't lose sight of who I really am unlike you!"

The room was silent, Makino, the co-director and Sandayu looked at Naruto in awe, Kakashi looked at the ceiling in sorrow at how Naruto never had the opportunity to be loved by a family, Anko, Sakura and Fu glared at Koyuki in anger at how she hurt the one they loved, Sasuke looked at Naruto while feeling a sense of kinship since they're both orphans, and Koyuki simply stood there not knowing whether to be angry or ashamed.

"As long as there is hope, one may dream, and with those dreams the future comes," said Makino, everyone looked at him in confusion "…I like it, it's the perfect theme for our new Princess Gale movie,"

"But Mr. Makino, you're not really going to continue filming with everything that's happened are you?" asked the co-director worriedly.

The director simply smirked "I told you, the movie is evolving. Just think about it, how often do you get the chance to make a movie with a real princess? We're looking at a chance of a lifetime here,"

The co-director had a look of realization upon what Makino clarified "You're right, think of the buzz…even the 'making of' will be a hit! We're sitting on a surefire blockbuster!"

Koyuki however protested against this "Now wait just a minute!"

"Unfortunately, there's only one course of action. Now that Doto is on our trail, running isn't an option," said Kakashi.

"After that battle with those snow ninjas, they'll be sure to come at us more seriously," said Anko.

"I'll be looking forward to it," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Stop joking around!" Koyuki yelled angrily "The movies aren't like real life, there's no such thing as a happy ending in this world!"

"Yes there is, if you're willing to fight for it!" Makino responded, effectively silencing her.

"Normally under these circumstances, I would head back to the village for a little bit of help," said Kakashi.

"But we've come too far and it would take too long for backup to arrive, so we'll just have to manage things on our own," said Naruto.

"Thank you all very much," Sandayu with gratitude.

"That's it then, we're going ahead with this picture!" said Makino.

"And you can bet that this one will have a happy ending!" the co-director was in agreement.

"You can count on us!" said Fu excitedly.

" **Ditto!"** said Chomei.

Koyuki simply watched them with a frown on her face.

* * *

Later on, the group were travelling along the roads of the Land of Snow via the five customized trucks as they drove along the ledges of a tall snowy mountain and stopping before a cave opening, Naruto along with the co-director and a film crew member went to stand near the edge in order to take a leak.

"Our hideout is not far from here, it's just beyond this cave. Once we finish our shooting here, we'll pass through to the other side," said Sandayu.

"Okay then, but we mustn't let our guard down," said Kakashi.

"Of course, soon my people can rest easier as they'll have their princess back,"

"That is if she's willing to cooperate," Anko snorted.

Then they resumed the journey, driving through the long and dark tunnel.

"Wow, this tunnel is pretty long. I can't even see the exit," said Fu as she looks through the window.

"Once upon a time, there used to be a railroad ran through here," said Sandayu.

"A railroad? So you mean trains used to pass through here?" asked Sakura.

"That's right, but it's covered up by pillars of ice by now. But if you dig deep enough, then you'll be able to find them,"

"That's interesting," said Naruto.

"Naruto, I've been meaning to ask about what happened to the bracelet that it has five rings attached to it?" asked Kakashi, catching the interest of everyone around.

"I was told that the bracelet had awakened another power, it's called party mode,"

"Party mode?" asked Fu curiously.

Naruto reached for one of the rings which glowed before coming off the bracelet and held it out for them to see "Chinami-san told me that these rings are linked to the bracelet and have the power to summon a weapon to the wearer without requiring me to be nearby to use tag mode,"

"You mean that we can call upon any weapon with one of those rings? Sounds pretty convenient," said Sasuke.

"Yeah but there's a limit, you can only summon one weapon and the ring chooses for the bearer based on their battle style or the situation. I can also track where they are as well as communicate through them like radios,"

"That's great and all Naruto-kun, but what if someone were to steal any of the rings?" asked Anko.

"In that case, I can summon the rings back to the bracelet," said Naruto.

"So how does one use one of the rings?" asked Sakura.

"All you have to do is channel chakra to the ring and call out 'equip' to summon a weapon," Naruto replied before taking off the rest of the rings and handing each one to the team.

A few minutes later, the trucks finally made it out of the tunnel and parked nearby for their next scene. Mr. Makino emerged from the leading truck as the film crew members were taking out their equipment for the recording.

"Alright people, let's get this show on the road!" said Makino.

Suddenly the co-director burst out of the second truck and ran towards him with a look of distress "Mr. Makino, we've got a bit of a problem!"

"What is it?"

"Yukie has up and vanished again!"

"What?!"

Anko looked very annoyed "That girl is really getting on my nerves!"

"I'll go and look for her, I should be able to track her," said Naruto.

"Okay Naruto, we'll remain here to guard the others," said Kakashi, Naruto nodded in affirmation before running back into the tunnel in search of the wayward princess.

Koyuki was currently running through the snow covered pine forest as fast as she could away from everyone "They can forget it, there's no way I'll be going back to that place…to that man!"

She stepped the snowy ground which turned out to be much deeper than expected, resulting in her tripping over and tumbling down a hill before sliding to a stop before closing her eyes upon losing consciousness.

* * *

"If you look closely, you'll see the future," a man's voice sounded in the darkness.

"I can't see anything," Koyuki's was heard, although it sounded much younger.

"Of course you can, when the spring comes…you will,"

"The spring?"

Then Koyuki's adult voice was then heard "You're a liar father…there's no spring in this land,"

* * *

Koyuki slowly opened her eyes and then suddenly felt hot air blow through her hair and looked up only to let out a gasp of fear before scrambling backwards upon what she saw.

It was a wolf covered in blue, white, and silver-colored fur about twice the size of a horse and there appears to be three strands of fur growing from the tip of its shoulders. Koyuki then saw someone stick their head over the wolf's head and instantly recognized who it was.

"Thanks for helping me find her Garurumon," said Naruto.

" **It's no problem at all Naruto,"** said the wolf.

"Naruto? Who or what is that?!" asked Koyuki.

"This is one of my summons, his name is Garurumon. I summoned him to help me find you by tracking your scent all the way here. But seriously, how are you going to keep running away from your problems when they'll just keep coming after you until you decide to face them?" asked Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hmph," Koyuki turned away with a huff, causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for us,"

With reluctance, Koyuki climbed onto Garurumon's back and wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist. Despite being annoyed by her attitude, he couldn't help but blush from feeling two soft mounds pressing against his back. At the moment, they were currently making their way back through the tunnel.

"Why do you always come looking for me?" asked Koyuki.

"Because it's my mission to escort and protect you. So no matter how much you hate it and run away, rest assured that Garurumon and I will definitely find you," said Naruto.

" **He's right, once I catch a whiff of your scent, there's no way that you can avoid me,"** said Garurumon.

"You can drag me back, but I'm only going to act in front of the camera and that's it," said Koyuki.

"Heh, whatever you say," said Naruto with a smirk.

*Hooooooooot!*

They suddenly a sound echoing through the tunnel from behind them which was soon followed by the sounds of ice cracking, they turned to see two railroad lines parallel to each other appearing from behind and moving on ahead of them much to their confusion.

"Railroad lines? But I thought that they were frozen over like Sandayu-san said?" said Naruto.

Outside the cave, everyone were surprised and confused when a pair of railroad lines appeared from the tunnel and into the mountain.

"What is that?" asked Makino.

Sandayu ran towards one of the railroad lines and knelt to examine it "It's chakra, there's chakra running through the rails and melting the ice," his eyes suddenly widened in realization "It must be him…everyone hurry, you must get out of here! You can't let them find you, it's not safe!" then he proceeded to run up a snowy hill much to the confusion of everyone around except the Konoha Jounins as they got the idea of what he meant.

"Sasuke, Sakura and Fu, get the crew to safety and out of sight. We have enemies inbound!" said Kakashi.

"Roger sensei!" the three Genins nodded in affirmation before proceeding with the task.

Back in the tunnel, Naruto, Koyuki and Garurumon could see a bright light as well as the sound of metal as both drew closer to where they were.

"I think it's...a train," said Koyuki worriedly.

"In that case, if what you're saying is true, then we better get out of here. Garurumon let's move!" said Naruto urgently.

" **You got it!"** Garurumon turned and started running down the tunnel as quickly as he could.

*Hooooooooot!*

Koyuki looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened in fear as she saw a train with three blaring headlights running along both railroad lines in pursuit of them.

"Hurry, it's gaining on us!" shouted Koyuki.

"Not we can help it!" Naruto replied.

"We'll never make it!"

"This isn't the time to be giving up!"

"This is pointless, we're finished!"

"Then you don't know me really well, I'd rather die giving it my all than die giving up. Garurumon shares the same ideal and is going to show just what I mean!" Koyuki was stunned upon Naruto's declaration "Come on Garurumon, run like the wind!"

" **Raaaaaaaaaaah!"** Garurumon pumped energy throughout his body as it glowed with a blue aura, then his speed sharply increased and began to pull away from the speeding train as they drew close to the exit.

"That's it buddy, we're almost there!" said Naruto with a smirk.

They finally reach the end of the tunnel and Garurumon leapt away from the railway lines skid on the snowy ground before coming to a halt just moments before the train rushed past them. Naruto wiped the sweat from his face in relief before turning to look at Koyuki with a smirk.

"See what I mean when I told you that I would never give up?" said Naruto with a foxy grin

" **One of the reasons why I pledged my loyalty to you,"** said Garurumon with a grin which exposed his fangs.

Koyuki could only look at the blond in surprise before realizing that her hands had wrapped around Naruto's chest and could feel the firm abs before letting go of him with a blush on her cheeks. They both got off Garurumon's back before turning to look at the train which had stopped not too far from where they stood.

"It's been a long time…Koyuki," a male voice was heard through a loudspeaker that was coming from the train.

Koyuki's eyes widened in fear as she recognized the voice "I knew it…it's Doto,"

Said person was a brown-haired man dressed a royal robes as he stood on the first cart with Nadare by his side while speaking through a microphone.

"It's been ten years. Come now, don't be shy, let's get a look at that face," said Doto.

Naruto moved to stand in between them with Garurumon by his side growling at him.

"I've heard about you as well, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The son of the Fourth Hokage and Konoha's weapon master,"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Gato the second," Naruto responded sarcastically while Koyuki looked at him in shock of his family background and she wasn't the only one as the film crew members who in hiding and recording were just as surprised.

" _He's the son of the famous Yellow Flash?! So when he said those words…I've really gone too far back then,"_ thought Koyuki.

Before anything else could be, large rows of cut logs and waves of snow slid down the slope and slammed into the middle cart of the train. Everyone turned to see a platoon of men dressed in samurai armor and wielded swords and spears, among them was Sandayu also wearing armor.

Sandayu spoke out in a loud voice "There you have it men, our beloved princess Koyuki is here to watch over us! With her at our side, victory is ours!" the warriors roared out in affirmation of his declaration.

"Those must be some of the people who are rebelling against Doto," said Chinami.

" **But what they're doing is practically suicide, they'll only get themselves killed,"** said Kurama.

" _I'll make sure that doesn't happen,"_ thought Naruto with the bracelet glowing, ready to summon a weapon.

"Hear me Doto! We've waited a long time for this day of reckoning to come, Sandayu Asama and fifteen loyal warriors stand before you to avenge our great fallen leader lord Sosetsu. On this day, you will breathe no more!" said Sandayu.

Doto merely snorted in disgust "I thought you destroyed the last of the insurgence,"

"My apologies, we'll get rid of them immediately," said Nadare.

"No…with men such as these, there's little they can understand other than total annihilation,"

"Attack!" with a battle cry, Sandayu led the men down the slope to attack Doto. But at that moment, several compartments on the carts with snow ninjas manning turrets opened up and got ready to fire.

Naruto's widened in realization of what's going to happen and took off running "I don't think so you bastard! Henshin!"

[Henshin!]

In a flash of light, Naruto immediately flipped the horn on the belt to quickly transform into Kamen Rider Kabuto in the rider form instead of the default masked form.

[CHANGE BEETLE]

"Clock up!" then he swiped the side of his belt.

[CLOCK UP]

Then he disappeared from the sight of everyone watching, at that moment the snow ninjas fired a large volley of kunai at high-speed straight at Sandayu and his men. However before any kunai got close to hit any of them, something seemed to be deflecting each and every one of the deadly projectiles much to the shock of Doto and confusion of the warriors opposing him.

Garurumon took this moment as an opportunity as he rushed forward in between them **"Ice Cannon!"** he opened his mouth to launch balls of ice to take out the snow ninjas that were manning the turrets then he turned towards Sandayu and his men "Ice Wall!" before breathing out frost to form a wall of ice hence barricading them.

"What are you doing?!" asked Sandayu.

" **Stopping you from running to your death, what you're doing is noble but this act is simply martyr. If not for Naruto and I, you all would have been killed!"** said Garurumon angrily.

[CLOCK OVER]

Naruto reappeared at the other side of the ice wall with the Kunai Gun with it in gun mode, he aimed the firearm at the train with energy charging up at the muzzle "Avalanche Shot! Then he pulled the trigger and fire a large white energy sphere which collided with one of the carts, resulting in an explosion with a large radius. The locomotive quickly detached from its carts in order to make its quick escape as Naruto watched it leave before deactivating the armor and returning to the others.

By then, Kakashi and the others who had been getting ready to attack before Naruto's intervention appeared along with the film crew as well.

"You crazy old fool, what you almost did was nothing more than suicide especially against Shinobi!" Anko admonished the group angrily.

"She's right about that, and in front of the princess no less," Kakashi put in his two cents.

Sandayu looked ashamed of himself "I truly apologize for all this, for putting my men in such danger,"

Naruto ran up to them in a haste "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, good thinking, using the ability of that armor to defend the men," said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"What would you expect from our Naruto-kun," Anko hugged the blonde from behind while rubbing her cheek against, causing the girls and surprisingly Koyuki to pout with jealously.

"I shouldn't have come after all, because of me you almost got yourselves killed," said Koyuki.

"Please don't blame yourself for this princess," said Sandayu.

"But then what, you wouldn't have attempted this if I wasn't here, would you?" asked Koyuki angrily, Sandayu didn't have anything to say to this question.

Before anything else could be said, a blimp rose from below the cliff behind them, Mizore was standing at the opening with his metal arm aiming at them before firing a retractable cable arm which managed to grab Koyuki by her robe before pulling her towards the blimp.

"Princess!" Sandayu cried out in dismay.

They Konoha ninjas and Naruto's summon were about to move in to bring her back, when Fubuki flew by them and threw a handful of kunai with blue crystal orbs attached to them. Naruto and Sasuke threw several shuriken to deflect most of the kunai to land elsewhere and release torrents of ice spikes which rose with enough force to lift large amounts of earth off the ground.

"Dammit, they're getting away!" said Anko angrily.

"I'll be going on ahead, Garurumon will stay with you guys in order to track me!" said Naruto before biting his thumb to draw blood and perform several handsigns "Summoning jutsu!" he slammed a palm on the floor then there was a puff of smoke before it cleared to reveal a giant bird with red feathers and a white head with a pair of gigantic horns growing from it.

"Hello Naruto, Garurumon, how may I help you?" asked the bird.

"Hi there Aquilamon, I need your help to go after that blimp," said Naruto.

"As you wish, please climb on my back and we'll be on our way," said Aquilamon.

"Okay then," Naruto turned to the others "I meet up with you guys later,"

"Okay Naruto-kun, please be careful," said Sakura with Naruto nodding in affirmation.

Then he jumped onto Aquilamon's back before he took to the air and in pursuit of the blimp while thinking _"I told you that I'll definitely come after you, Koyuki. So you better expect me to show up,"_

 **Weapon/Gear appearance**

Kabuto Zecter = Kamen Rider Kabuto

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, the Konoha ninjas learn of Yukie's origin and chose to continue with the mission despite said person's open protest against it. With their encounter with the tyrant of the Land of Snow and the princess' kidnapping, things are really beginning to heat up in the chilly environment so stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	30. Melting the Tundra with Heated Passion

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 28: Melting the Tundra with Heated Passion**

Inside the blimp as it flew across the sky in direction of Doto's castle hidden in the mountains, Koyuki sat on a sofa with her arms crossed and a frown on her face as she looked away from the cause of all her sorrows…her so-called uncle Doto Kazahana.

"You've grown quite beautiful Koyuki, so tell me…do you have the Hex crystal with you?" asked Doto.

"…yes," Koyuki replied with her eyes closed, not wanting to look at him.

"Good…it is the sole remaining link to the Kazahana clan, and the key to opening its treasure,"

That caught the princess's attention "A key to what?"

"When I…wrested this land from your father's hands, the Kazahana clan's resources were all but gone. I knew Sosetsu must have hidden his riches somewhere, I searched for a long time and finally I found it. It is hidden deep within the Rainbow Glacier, there's a keyhole there which can only be opened by the Hex crystal. Once I have possession of the Kazahana fortune, our country can obtain military superiority over the Five Great Nations!"

Unknown to them, outside the blimp was Naruto latching on to it with his chakra. He had placed a special seal tag on the blimp and placed his ear on it which enabled him to listen in on whatever is been said inside clearly and right now he's frowning upon what he's hearing so far.

"This guy has got to be the dumbest ever, he has no idea of how strong any of the Shinobi villages are and yet he wants to face them head on? That will put the lives of many people living in the Land of Snow in great danger," thought Naruto before continuing to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Doto hand his hand out "Now then, I'll take the Hex crystal if you don't mind," Koyuki hesitated but eventually took off the necklace and handed it over to him who received it gleefully "finally…hmmm? What is this?" further examination of the crystal caused Doto to frown before grabbing Koyuki by the collar and glaring at her "This isn't a game! Do you think that I don't know that this is a fake?!"

Koyuki was surprised upon hearing this "No, that's impossible!" she suddenly had an epiphany of how she got a fake crystal "…Kakashi Hatake,"

"What?"

Nadare spoke up "It makes sense, Kakashi is a shrewd one so I won't put it past him to pull a bait and switch,"

"Don't even worry about it, we'll have him rounded up in no time," said Fubuki confidently.

"That won't be necessary, why even bother? The man will show up on his own soon enough. Until then, we'll just have to wait. Have the guards put her in prison under the mansion when we arrive," Doto chuckled darkly as he crushed the fake Hex crystal in his hand.

"…I guess that's enough Intel, better report back to the boss," 'Naruto' ripped off the seal tag before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Meanwhile, high above the blimp over a cloud bank was Naruto seated on one of his flying summons Aquilamon, he felt the memories of his shadow clone which he had sent and frowned as he went through it.

"So he was after the crystal to acquire some sort of treasure in order to go up against the hidden villages…what an idiot,"

" **Indeed, his arrogance has blinded him to the fact that these villages possess great military power that could destroy him entirely,"** said Kurama with a frown.

" _But Kakashi-nii having the real crystal makes things a lot easier, I better inform him and the others of what's happening in the meantime and come up with a plan. Chinami-san, I'll need a connection to Kakashi-nee,"_

"As you wish Naruto-sama…connection established," said Chinami.

"Kakashi-nii, can you hear me?" asked Naruto.

It took a few moments before Kakashi's voice was heard in his mind "…Naruto, is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm contacting you through the ring which you're wearing,"

"Where are you right now?"

"Aquilamon and I are currently following Doto's blimp to his mansion, I had a shadow clone listen in on a conservation. It turns out that…" Naruto then told him about the Hex crystal and supposed hidden treasure.

"As I thought, I had a hunch that the crystal was what he was after," said Kakashi "I'll need you to sneak into the mansion and free the princess from prison while the team and I will storm the place and serve as a distraction before rendezvousing at a certain point,"

"Understood, I'll meet you later with the Koyuki-chan then," Naruto ended the connection before speaking out to Aquilamon "Have we arrived at our destination yet?"

"Yes we have, I saw the blimp land a few minutes ago," said Aquilamon.

"Then take us in low but don't let them see us, there are sure to be sentries," said Naruto.

"Understood,"

Aquilamon dove through the cloudbank, beneath them was a massive black mansion made of metal and pipes which was built in between tall snowy mountains with ice fog surrounding the area. Naruto took out a pair of binoculars from his pouch and proceeded to scope out the building, he caught sight of a few guards but he saw one of them positioned on the rooftop, giving him an idea of infiltration.

"I'll be dropping off from here Aquilamon," said Naruto, returning the binoculars to the pouch.

"Very well Naruto, I wish you good luck,"

With a nod of affirmation, Naruto jumped off Aquilamon's back with his arms and legs spread out as he performed the Falcon Dive taught to him by his sensei Ryu Hayabusa. As he glided close to the unsuspecting guard, Naruto unsealed the Mumei no Tamanoo as he sharply unsheathed it right before grabbing the guard's head and behind him with a flip before stabbing him with the blade and wrenching it out to dismember. He flicked the blood of the blade and sheathed before sealing it away.

"Time for a stealthy infiltration," Naruto focused on the bracelet and called out "Honor among thieves!" in a flash of light, he was holding the cooper cane in his hand. He went through the door nearby and was quietly traversing through the numerous hallways of the mansion.

He stopped upon a junction where he heard footsteps that were becoming louder, meaning that someone was approaching where he was. Thinking fast, Naruto leaned against the wall and whispered out **"Shadow Power,"** then his entire body turned completely invisible. A snow ninja appeared and looked around but was unable to see Naruto before continuing on his way, that's when Naruto became visible before quietly sneaking up to the guard. He swung the Cooper Cane to knock the Snow ninja into the air before hooking him with the cane and slamming him hard into the ground, knocking him out. Naruto tied the ninja up with wires and placed him somewhere unnoticeable before continuing on his way.

" **You'll need to continue downwards Naru-kun, it must be where the prisons are,"** said Kurama.

" _That means something like a staircase or an elevator, I better keep an eye out for one,"_ thought Naruto. It took him a while but he managed to find one, but the problem was that there were two Snow ninjas guarding it _"Need a way to draw at least one of them away…that's it!"_ Naruto performed a handsign and was covered in smoke which dissipated to reveal him looking like one of the snow ninjas. He took a few steps back before running forward, making sure that he was heard as he appeared in their sights.

"What's going on?" asked one of the guards.

"I detected strange movements through the hallways and currently investigating, it could be one of those Konoha ninjas Doto-sama informed us about, I might need some help in case of an ambush," said Naruto in a deep baritone voice. He figured that Doto would have warned the guards of the rescue attempted and capitalized on it.

"You might be right, I'll join you while the other stays behind," said one of the guards before following Naruto down one of the hallways "I don't see anything yet…" At that moment, Naruto turned around to grab the Snow ninja by the shoulders and drove a knee into his gut, causing him to grasp it in pain "Argh! What are you…" he couldn't say anymore as Naruto performed a quick somersault and used a heel drop kick on his head to drive him to the ground, knocking him out.

Naruto tied him up in wires too before making his way back to the other whom seemed a bit confused upon seeing him alone.

"Hey where did the other one go?" he asked confusedly.

Naruto changed the tone of his voice to match the one whom he knocked out "It was a false alarm, turns out that he was rather paranoid," he walked over and stood next to him.

"I hear ya, but once Doto-sama acquires the Kazahana secret treasure. The Land of Snow will be unstoppable,"

"Then maybe he could start by fixing up the place, I've been seeing lots of cracks along the walls…like that one over there," Naruto looked past the Snow ninja and at the wall.

"What crack?" the Snow ninja turned, at that moment Naruto grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the wall hard enough for him to slump to the ground and lay there unmoving.

"…that crack, and it just got bigger. I'll go get the others down below to see what I mean since you're sleeping on the job at the moment,"

Naruto entered the elevator and pressed a button before he felt the machine begin its descent to the bottom floor.

"Your humor is truly something to behold, Naruto-sama," said Chinami amusedly.

" _It's moments like these that a wisecrack is needed,"_ thought Naruto.

" **Well it was pretty funny,"** said Kurama with a giggle.

The elevator had finally reached the bottom and the doors opened up, Naruto peaked his head out and looked around to make sure that the coast was clear before continuing on his way. He bypassed more guards with the Shadow Power and a technique called the Stealth Slide where he created blue spheres underneath his feet that allow him to slide around silently, he arrived at yet another elevator with no guards this time and boarded the car to go down again. He quickly took note of the many prison cells all around, shuddering a little upon the sight of the skeletal remains inside them, covered in ice.

"This must be the place, now to find Koyuki-chan," Naruto walked down and peeked through each of the cells until he finally found Koyuki sitting against the wall with her knees brought up to her stomach and her head down. He whispered out to her quietly "Hey, Koyuki-chan,"

Said person raised her head to see who was calling her, her eyes widened in shock upon seeing who it was "Naruto?! What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"For the first question; I obviously came to rescue you, and the second is that I summoned a bird type Digimon to follow you," said Naruto with a quirked eyebrow, Koyuki blushed in embarrassment from asking such an obvious question. After sending away the Cooper Cane, Naruto reached into his pouch and took out a lockpick and proceeded to work on the cell door "I've been meaning to ask you something, Koyuki-chan,"

Koyuki looked at the blond in curiosity "About what?"

"You said that there was no spring back when Garurumon and I found you, what do you mean by that?"

"…my father used to tell me that I'll see when the spring comes, he often told me to imagine myself running in a field of beautiful flowers. He said that as long as I never gave up and continued to believe in the future, the spring is sure to come. But then my father got killed by Doto and I fled from the Land of Snow and because of that I stopped believing. I was always lying to people but mostly I was just lying to myself, my whole life has been nothing but a big charade, becoming an actress…was about the only thing I was good for. In the end all you can do is give up," said Koyuki looking down on the ground in depression.

Naruto looked at Koyuki and let out a sigh, he seemed to have a knack for encountering people with past issues "I'm sure you know a bit of my past but back then, I was shunned by everyone and nobody even wanted to look at me and if they did…then it would be with hatred. I often try to shrug it off like it didn't bother me but it didn't change the fact that it did and I always asked myself why am I here? I could or rather should have given up…but the problem was that I didn't even know how to give up, so all I could do was move forward and thanks to that I was able to forge bonds with people whom became my greatest treasure. It was then I realize that by giving up, it also meant that I've given up on dreams that I could have achieved for myself as well as everyone else whom I care about,"

Koyuki looked at him in surprise at his story "But I…,"

"I have the feeling that your father refused to give in on his dream even in his death because he truly wished for you to see spring come to the Land of Snow, it just shows how much he loves you," Naruto smiled at her kindly.

*Click*

The door was finally unlocked and Naruto went inside and held out a hand to her "Let's get you out of here,"

Koyuki looked thoughtful before she grabbed the hand and stood up with a smile on her face, they barely took a step when they heard a loud explosion and the place shook a bit.

"What was that?" Koyuki looked around confusedly.

Naruto smiled knowingly "It sounds like Kakashi and the others have finally arrived and are currently taking on the Snow ninjas. We'll head back up and rendezvous with them," Naruto led Koyuki to the elevator which he used earlier.

Doto was sitting within his throne room when a Snow ninja entered and bowed before him and then spoke.

"Doto-sama, I come with news that we're under attack!" said the Snow ninja.

The tyrant murmured to himself "Hmmm…Kakashi, you're here at last and right on time,"

Elsewhere, the snow ninjas were running down the corridors of the large mansion before stopping before the source of their current situation which were a squad of Konoha ninjas whom their master had warned them about.

"Looks like we got their attention, all we need to do now is take them out," Kakashi spoke rather lazily.

Anko stepped forward with a smirk on her face "Allow to take care of them while you continue up ahead,"

"Are you sure Anko?"

"Yeah, besides I've been wanting to see which weapon I'll soon be using from the rings Naruto-kun gave to us,"

"Alright then, team let's go!" Kakashi took off with the Genins following after him.

"Where do you think you're going?!" some of the snow ninjas were about to pursue them when a volley of kunai landed at their feet and turned to see that it was Anko who threw them.

"Don't bother yourselves with them, why don't you keep me company?" Anko raised her hand to display the ring before calling out "Equip!" the ring let out a bright flash of light before it faded to reveal her wielding a pair of blue colored handguns with two more strapped to her heels just like back at the Forest of Death much to the shock of the grunts around "I've always wanted to use these cute toys again, now it's time to be naughty," she beckoned them to come to which they complied without hesitation, thinking that they could finish her off easily…how wrong they were.

Anko fly towards an opponent with and delivered a fiery jump kick and kicked off with a backflip all the while rapidly firing bullets at any surrounding enemies with all four guns. She landed back on the ground and proceeded to kick and punch at any who charges at her, sometimes shooting her guns in the middle of a combo.

One of the snow ninjas threw a kunai from behind, Anko sensed the incoming projectile and cartwheeled to right just in time. At that moment, a purple ripple of energy burst out from her body and she noticed that the grunts were moving extremely slow while she was a lot faster.

Anko smirked upon realizing what this implies, she rushed forward with a shoulder charge to slam into a grunt and before using a snap kick at the head and shooting a hole through it as a finisher. Anko moved on to her next target by sliding across the ground with her left heel sticking out to kick, she made contact before performing a backflip to a standing position whilst knocking the grunt into the air with a shot.

"Now it's time for the climax!" Anko stood in place before taking aim at the remaining grunts and launching powerful shots, all the while around like she was dancing. It was then that the temporal alteration finally wore and time went back to normal with a majority of the grunts laying on the floor dead with the remainder slowly backed away in fear.

"What just happened? She was suddenly moving at high-speed all of a sudden, just what is she?!" one of them spoke in denial.

Anko smiled slyly "That was quite rude to say that. If you need to learn how to talk to a lady, ask your mum. Till then, let's resume with this dance!" then she charged forward and all the grunts could do is quail in fear.

Elsewhere, Naruto and Koyuki had ascended to another floor with the use of an elevator and were crossing a bridge when a Snow ninja grappled up to the platform.

"Better get out of our way, Shadow Clo-," Naruto crossed his middle and index finger and was about to perform his signature jutsu when the Snow ninja waved his arms in a placating manner.

"Wait, wait! Naruto, it's me!" Snow ninja took off his uniform to reveal that it was Kakashi.

"Oh it's you, Kakashi-nii,"

"Yeah, had to get the grunts off our backs during our search for you. I'm glad to see that you're alright Koyuki-sama,"

"Yes, but you exchanged my Hex Crystal for a fake one without telling me," said Koyuki with a frown.

Kakashi looked a bit sheepish as he walked up to them "Sorry about that, but I had suspected that he was after it, and Naruto eavesdropping on your conversation with him confirmed it," he reached into his pouch and took out the Hex crystal before handing it over to Koyuki.

"All for this little thing…"

Then they heard footsteps and turned to see Sakura, Fu and Sasuke running towards them.

"This whole place is crawling with guards, we need to leave," said Sasuke, Fu and Sakura tackled Naruto into a hug.

"Naruto-kun, we're so glad that you're alright!" said Fu happily.

"We were worried about you!" said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, Fu-chan," Naruto hugged them back.

Koyuki who was watching couldn't help but feel a bit jealous much to her confusion but shrugged it off and spoke up nonetheless "Come on, this way!" she took off down the bridge with Naruto and the others following close behind.

"Where's Anko-chan? I don't see her here with us," asked Naruto as they ran.

"Let's just say she's having a time of her life and leave it at that," said Kakashi, Naruto got the idea and chose to remain quiet as they moved on.

The group ran through a long corridor before entering a rather large dark room where they stopped at the center of it. Suddenly the room lit up with everyone looking around in confusion, then they turned to see a large staircase leading up to a platform where Doto sat on his throne looking down at them before rising up with a dark chuckle.

"Doto!" Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the tyrant.

Doto then spoke up "Well done…Koyuki," everyone were shocked and turned towards Koyuki who ran towards Doto, confirming their fears.

"Wait!" Kakashi attempted to go after her but Nadare and his team appeared to stand in his way "No, it can't be,"

"Why would she do that? She knows what Doto plans to do," said Fu in disbelief.

"I can't figure it out either," said Sakura.

Koyuki handed over the Hex crystal for real this time before turning to speak nonchalantly to the group. "It shouldn't come as a surprise to you. After all, I am an actress,"

"There you have it, another great performance from the great Yukie Fujikaze," Doto spoke arrogantly.

Naruto stared intently at Koyuki and noticed something in her eyes, it was regret and…resignation? Why does she have those expressions?

"Yes…it was all an act!" Koyuki suddenly reached into her coat and took out a kunai before rushing at Doto and stabbing him in the chest much to the shock of everyone "I said it before, I am an actress!"

" _A kunai? But where did she get one? Unless…,"_ thought Naruto.

" **She must have snatched one from your pouch when you weren't aware,"** said Kurama.

"Why you little wretched!" Doto grabbed her by the throat and began to squeeze tightly.

"Koyuki-chan!" Naruto rushed forward to help her but Nadare intercepted with a kick but he slid under the attack and continued to run up the stairs. Mizore turned to aim his gauntlet at him and fired the retractable cable arm. Naruto heard the attack coming and created a shadow clone to which he grabbed and swung around for it to kick the arm away, then he threw the clone at as it performed the Flying Kick to knock Mizore back "Don't you dare do it, don't throw your life away!"

Koyuki smiled sadly "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…Tou-san," she pushed both herself and Doto off to the ground below right when Naruto got close.

"Koyuki!"

"Naruto-sama, please calm down! I can sense that she's still alive!" said Chinami.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief "Oh thank goodness," he jumped off the platform and approached them but realized that something was off "Why isn't Doto bleeding and why aren't Nadare and the others doing anything?"

"Naruto-sama, Doto is-"

At that moment, he heard chuckling and to his surprise as well as everyone else's, Doto got back to his feet with the kunai still stabbed in his chest and no signs of blood at all.

"Hmph, you really thought that you could kill me…with this little toy knife?" Doto began to take off his robes to reveal a black armor with similar designs to the ones before but far more advanced with a set of gauntlets "That's right, it's chakra armor…our latest prototype," he reached over and grabbed Koyuki "Come Koyuki, let us be off…beyond the rainbow," The ceiling suddenly collapsed as a grapple cable shot out from Doto's back and began to lift him upwards with Koyuki in tow.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Naruto shot out a kunai with a rope attached as it wound around Koyuki's arm and was lifted from the ground.

"Team we need to get out of here!" said Kakashi.

"But what about Naruto?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"I can assure you that he'll be fine, now move!"

The Konoha ninjas ran out of the room with the Nadare and his team in pursuit. Outside in the air, Doto activated the backpack for it to open up for the wings to unfold in order to fly. He looked back to see the blond ninja still hanging and smirked evilly. He aimed for the rope and cut it with a kunai, leaving the Konoha ninja to plummet to the ground.

"Naruto!" Koyuki called out to him worriedly.

"Awwww craaaaaap!" Naruto yelled out as he fell.

"Well that takes cares of that annoying bug," Doto cackled before flowing towards his destination.

"Damn, damn, damn! I won't make it in time for a summoning jutsu!" Naruto braced for impact as he fell towards the ground with his eyes closed… then he felt something back the back of his jacket in a whoosh before being placed softly on the snowy floor.

" **Are you okay, Naruto?"** a rather familiar called out, Naruto looked up to see that it was Garurumon who had caught him.

"Garurumon? I thought you returned to the summoning realm,"

" **I wanted to make sure that you and Koyuki-san were okay when I saw you falling from the sky,"**

" **He's quite the loyal friend,"** said Kurama, appreciating the help greatly.

"Thanks for the save, but I need your help again. Doto is taking Koyuki-chan to the rainbow glacier and we need to go after them," said Naruto.

" **Then what are we waiting for? Get on and let's go!"** Naruto quickly jumped onto Garurumon's and the duo raced towards the rainbow glacier to save Koyuki as well as take down Doto once and for all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Sakura and Fu were running through the forest whilst avoiding ice bombs which were thrown by Fubuki and Mizore who were flying and snowboarding respectively.

"You little Genins should give up! Without that blond brat here to help, you don't stand a chance against us!" said Mizore arrogantly.

"If that's what you think, then you're sourly mistaken. Let's show you exactly what we mean," Sasuke held out his hand to show the ring on his finger with Sakura and Fu doing the same before calling out at the same time.

"Equip!"

The rings all emitted a bright flash of light before it faded to reveal the trio wielding different weapons. Sasuke held an O-katana with the handle being braided from black and white material, the guard is octagon shaped as it was sheathed in a black scabbard made of lacquered wood with several metallic ornaments on its far end and a yellow cord at the opposite end. Sakura was equipped with a pair of yellow gauntlets which cover her hands and forearms, acting as arm guards. Lastly was Fu holding a large hi-tech scythe whose frame is colored rose red with black trims, with the blade shaped like a crescent.

The group felt the knowledge of the weapons flow into their minds and knew how to use them before charging at their opponents.

 **Music Start: Tekken 5 – Dark Resurrection; Amnesia**

"Summoning a weapon on your own makes no difference! **Ice style: Ice Prison!** " Fubuki landed on the ground whilst completing a series of handsigns before slamming palm on the ground to launch chunks of ice at the ground.

Sasuke stepped forward and took an Iai stance with his hand on the handle **"Slash Dimension!"** he drew out the katana and slashed at blinding speeds while blue pillars of light came out before and broke, destroying the chunks of ice completely before sheathing the blade with an audible click.

Mizore rushed by a stunned Fubuki on his snowboard with the metal gauntlet with steam shooting out of it reared back for a powerful straight punch. Sakura was the next to move as she rushed towards the large Snow ninja with a prepped punch of her own. Both clashed fists, however Sakura's gauntlet released a bright flash of light followed by an explosion which sent Mizore flying backwards before crashing into a pine tree. Sakura pointed the gauntlets behind and fired a round for the recoil to launch her forward with another punch ready. Mizore saw the incoming attack and hastily moved out of the war right before Sakura hit the tree, blowing the top clean off

"It's my turn now!" Fu rushed towards Fubuki and swung the scythe at her, however the Snow Kunoichi unfolded her wings and quickly took to the air "Chomei-chan!"

" **I'm already on it, Fu-chan!"** Chomei channeled her chakra throughout Fu's body as six beetle wings grew from her back as she took to the air in pursuit. Fu alternated between flight and tree hopping as she continued to slash at an elusive Fubuki.

" **Ice style: Tsubame Blizzard**!" Fubuki waved a hand as a cluster of ice senbon in the shape of miniature swallows straight at Fu who hooked the scythe to a tree trunk and swung around to evade the ice projectiles but they turned around and aimed at her again.

Fu transformed the scythe into a medium length bolt-action rifle as a red magazine with the picture of a flame appeared in hand before she loaded and took aim, then she pulled the trigger to spew out red hot flames that quickly reduced the ice into nothing but steam.

"I'm a bit greedy about those that get to fly, and you being a baddie gives me the opportunity to ground you!" Fu took aim and fired a couple of rounds at Fubuki which pierced through the wings, impeding her flight.

"You little brat, it will take more than this to defeat us!" Fubuki glared at Fu.

Mizore was throwing punches one after another at Sakura but none of them made contact as she utilized the boxing style by bobbing and weaving around the attacks before countering with a hard jab to the face or a hook to the torso either of them with explosive impacts. He jumped backwards and launched the retractable cable arm at her.

"That won't work anymore!" Sakura sharply brought a fist down on the arm, burying it deep into the ground then she rushed at Mizore, he attempted to retract the metallic arm but it was deeply embedded in the ground and won't come out. Sakura was soon upon him and unleashed a barrage of punches destroying the chakra armor bit by bit before rearing a fist backwards "SHANNAROO!" a swinging blow directed upward at his chin with an explosive impact, knocking him high into the air.

At the peak of his height, Mizore opened his eyes only to see Sasuke in the midair with a hand on the sheathed sword. "Aerial Rave!" he sharply drew it out to slash consecutively before following up with a downward slice, sending both to the ground with Mizore crashing and Sasuke sheathing Yamato. He turned around to see Fubuki launched ice tiger towards him again. **"Yamato Combo C!"** he took a step forward before slicing at high-speed that all one can see is a flurry of blades, annihilating the Ice tiger.

"What's with their weapons and who made them?!" Fubuki was about to move when she was struck from behind, then she noticed that her body felt numb and couldn't move properly. She could barely turn her head only to see Fu flying towards with both feet in front which slammed into her gut, launching her away.

"That was mean of you to ignore me for someone else!" said Fu.

However as Fubuki flew in the air, she crashed into Mizore which caused a surge of purple energy with them screaming out in pain before a large explosion occurred much to the shock of the trio.

 **Music End**

"What just happened?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, but weren't their armor supposed to deflect chakra?" asked Fu confusedly.

"True…unless contact with each other somehow caused their armor to become unstable and that explosion happened," said Sakura.

"Well we better regroup with Anko-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, then find Naruto and the princess," Sasuke took off with Sakura and Fu in search of their teachers.

Elsewhere, on top of a mountainous cliff, Kakashi was currently facing off against Nadare who was smirking rather arrogantly.

"Do you really think that you stand a chance against me? Maybe you should turn tail and run like last time, Kakashi," said Nadare.

"I don't really have much of a choice here, besides I want to try out the ring that my little Otouto gave to me!" Kakashi held out his hand to show the ring before calling out "Equip!" the ring shone brightly before to reveal Kakashi wielding a broadsword in size and appearance with a pointed tip although it has a short handle perpendicular to the main handle, giving one the impression of a tonfa. He also wears a metal gauntlet with a red core on his left arm as well as small devices attached to the heels of his ninja sandals, what is most notable is the long flowing scarf around his neck as it appears to be made entirely of crimson energy "I remember Naruto calling it the Cypher Blade, how lucky of me to get to use it,"

Nadare frowned a bit before performing a set of handsigns "Like it would do anything, **Ice style: Wolf Fang Avalanche!** " an avalanche started up from the mountain as the falling snow transformed into a pack of wolf which rushed at Kakashi in an attempt to mutilate him.

" **Explosive Cypher!"** the color of the plasma scarf and Cypher blade changed colored from crimson red to bright yellow with the edge wreathed in flames as Kakashi rushed forwards slicing through each and every one of the ice wolves by igniting them in flames and melting away.

Nadare was stunned at the sight "How did you-?" he hastily ducked under a swipe and jumped away to build some distance all the while weaving through a series of handsigns **"Ice style: Dragon versus Tiger!"** Ice from the surroundings gathered around to form to form a giant tiger before it pounced at its target.

Kakashi ran forward with the cypher blade pointed behind with plasma energy quickly amassing **"Charged Cypher!"** he dashed forwards and did a turning outward-leaning slash with the reach of the blade having extended, hence slicing the ice tiger in half "Cypher Boomerang!" then he threw the blade as it spun rapidly like a disc straight at Nadare.

"Like I'm going to let you hit me with that!" Nadare leapt into the air to avoid the attack, but Kakashi appeared in the air before grabbing him with one hand.

"Then I just need to make sure that I do! Bunshin: Ragnarok!" Kakashi stretch out a hand to catch the Cypher Blade before he split into multiple afterimages as they proceeded to crisscross with back-to-back dashing strikes before finishing up by converging for a final cross. The now dead Nadare fell, hitting the snowy ground behind Kakashi as he landed "And I didn't need to use the sharingan on you, now to find Naruto and Koyuki-hime,"

* * *

"Where is it, where is the treasure?"

Doto and Koyuki had arrived over at rainbow glacier where six tall cliffs positioned in a hexagonal formation surrounded a miniature shrine at the center. Doto had inserted the Hex crystal into the shrine and activated it, causing the cliffs to light up with energy much to his glee. But the strange thing was that hissing sounds were made, water ran from various areas, and the frozen ground began to melt.

Koyuki was just as confused "It's so warm…what is this?"

"A generator?" Doto was outraged "This is the hidden treasure of the Kazahana clan?!"

"Koyuki!"

Everyone turned towards the voice only to see a familiar blond riding atop a wolf like beast towards them, it was none other than Naruto and Garurumon.

"Naruto-kun," Koyuki whispered out in joy.

 **Music Start: Crush 40; Live and Learn**

Doto growled in anger as he flipped through a set of handsigns **"Ice style: Black Dragon Blizzard!"** he thrust his arm out to launched what appears to be an ether-like dragon with red eyes and mouth as it flew through the air towards Naruto.

" **You're on, Naruto!"** said Garurumon.

"I know!" Naruto jumped off his back and landed on the ground as he took a stance as a red rune with siddha characters surrounded him and flames appeared on his hands **"Ninpo: Art of the Inferno**!" then he put them together and thrust forwards as he shot a giant fireball that clashed with the black ice dragon resulting in a large cloud of steam.

"Where is that brat? I can't see anything!" Doto try to catch sight of the leaf ninja.

Suddenly, Naruto shot out from the steam with a fist reared before thrusting it forwards to connect with Doto's face "That was for the people of the land of snow!"

"Grr!" Doto lashed out with a straight punch only for Naruto to dash to the left side and performed a high snap kick before ducking from a backhand to return to the front as he created a shadow clone. He went down on one knee for the clone to rush forwards while using the original's back as a springboard to perform a Flying Kick to the face.

"That was for Sandayu!" Naruto continued the relentless assault as he rushed towards a recovered Doto who was back on his feet.

Doto charged at Naruto with a first reared back "Die you little brat!" but Naruto went into the ground right before the tyrant formed a crater and reappeared behind him.

Then he jumped over Doto, grabbing him by the head against his shoulders and performed a centrifugal flip to throw him several feet **"Shadow Kick!"** he slid across the ground on one foot at a steady speed to connect a kick in Doto's torso with the one leg all the while leaving a trail of green afterimages to send him flying further "That was for Koyuki's father!"

Doto got up again to weave through a series of handsigns "I'm not done yet **, Ice style: Twin Dragon Blizzard!** " this time he launched a pair of ether-like ice dragons at Naruto.

"Nice try, but let me show you a true draconic technique!" Naruto took the stance again as the red rune with siddha characters surrounded him and this time a vortex of flames swirled around his body **"Ninpo: Art of the True Inferno**!" the flames engulfed him before taking on the form of a giant serpentine dragon. The flaming construct let out a roar flying towards the two black ice dragons which charged right back it. The flaming dragon swirled around the first ice dragon and clamped its jaws hard on the neck, instantly deflagrating it. The second dragon attempted to attack from behind to seize with teeth but the attack backfired due to the intense heat melting it away before the flame dragon enwrapped it tightly, finishing the remaining ice dragon off.

The flame dragon descended to the ground before dissipating to reveal Naruto standing there with his arms crossed and glaring at Doto "This ends here Doto! From the start to the eventual finish of this fight, I'm always at a climax!"

Doto took a step back in fear "Who is this boy? How can he be so strong?"

"Naruto-kun, I believe in you! You're truly the strongest ninja I've ever met!" Koyuki called out to him, He turned to give her a foxy grin.

" **You heard the lady Naru-kun, let's have a happy ending!"** said Kurama joyfully.

"No problem there!" Naruto held out his hand as blue chakra swirled around it to form a spiraling sphere "Hissatsu! Ore no Cho Hissatsu Waza!" then he dashed towards Doto with the intent to end it all.

By then Kakashi and the others have arrived at the Rainbow Glacier to see Naruto charge at Doto. As the sun rose over the mountains, the light reflecting from the mirror generators shone upon the Rasengan, causing it to take on the colors of a rainbow much to their surprise.

"It's rainbow chakra, just like in the Princess Gale movies," Sakura watched in wonder.

"It's actually real!" said Fu excitedly.

Doto swung his fist at Naruto but the blond dodged it at the very last second and moved in for the final blow…

"Rainbow Version!"

"Gaaaaaaaaaah!" Doto screamed in agony as Naruto rammed the multicolored sphere into his chest, completely grinding through his chakra armor before it sent him flying a great distance until he smashed right into one of the mirror generators.

 **Music End**

Naruto looked up to the sure dead tyrant and spoke "And that was for Koyuki-chan," then Doto fell to the ground.

At that moment, all of the ice melting rapidly to reveal a lush grassland full of flowers and beautiful rivers and lakes. It's almost as if the land had just woken from a very long hibernation and removed its white blanket much to the surprise of everyone around including the bijuu.

"Could this be?" the director Makino who was on a snowmobile with his co-director and cameraman who recording everything suddenly had a twinkle in his eye again "We're making this movie 3D…and also HD!"

" _Believe in the future, if you do…the spring will surely come,"_

A voice suddenly spoke up and everyone turned to see a large hologram showing Koyuki as a little girl standing before them.

"That's me…and that voice," Koyuki whispered out.

" _What will you do when the time comes, Koyuki?"_ asked the male voice.

" _I'm going to become…a princess,"_ said Child-Koyuki.

" _Oh? What sort of princess?"_

" _Hmmm let's see…one who's strong and who's kind and most of all…one who fights for justice!"_ said Child-Koyuki who the unknown male laughing out loud.

" _That's some dream,"_

" _Did I actually say those things?"_ Koyuki asked herself.

"That you did, Koyuki-chan. And I gotta say that you were pretty cute back when you were younger," Naruto walked up to standing beside her with Garurumon in tow and continued watching the hologram, his words caused Koyuki to blush at being called cute.

" _Well so long as you believe in your dream and never give up, one day you'll be that princess,"_ then a man with long black, wearing a pair of circular-framed glasses and the robes of a daimyo walked towards Child-Koyuki and stood behind her as he tied the Hex crystal around her neck before placing his hands on her shoulders and knelt beside her _"You can see her, can't you? A beautiful princess standing right there in front of you,"_

"Tou-san," tears flowed down Koyuki's cheeks as her father smiled with warm and pride at the projector as if he was actually staring at her. She felt someone hold her hand and turned to see Naruto smiling with understanding, causing her to grip his hand tightly.

" **A final message from a loving parent, this man truly cared for both his daughter and people,"** said Kurama.

"Indeed he did," Chinami spoke in agreement.

" _But…I have sort of a problem, there's something else I want to be,"_ said Child-Koyuki.

" _Really? What's that?"_ asked the now revealed Sosetsu curiously.

" _An actress!"_ Child-Koyuki looked at her father with excitement.

" _What?"_ Sotetsu was surprised for a moment before laughing in merriment.

"Now this is a happy ending worth fighting for, isn't it Koyuki-chan?" asked Naruto smiling.

Koyuki smiled…a true smile at Naruto "Yes it is Naruto-kun, thanks to you and everyone else,"

"Naruto!" before the blond could react, he got tackled to the ground by a pair of pink and green blurs which were Sakura and Fu respectively.

"Sakura-chan, Fu-chan," Naruto groaned in pain from the sudden tackle.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" said Sakura.

"It was so cool that you defeated Doto with rainbow chakra just like in the movie!" said Fu excitedly.

Kakashi and Anko continued to watch the spectacle with amusement while Makino had the cameraman record the scene as a little extra.

* * *

A week later, everyone in the Land of Snow had gathered at the palace not only to celebrate the downfall of Doto but also the return of their beloved princess as she stood before them as their new and rightful ruler of the land with Sandayu as her advisor. The people were just as grateful to the Konoha ninjas who helped make it possible especially Naruto much to his awkwardness. At the moment Koyuki was with them at the banquet, having a conversation.

"…the heat generator wasn't fully developed in the end," said Koyuki.

"So you mean that it will return to being winter again?" asked Fu.

"Not exactly, if we take the knowledge of what we know now and continue researching…one day this place will change from the Land of Snow to the Land of Spring,"

"But it's kind of a bummer that you would stop acting now that you're a ruler, we always enjoyed your films," Sakura looked a bit sad, same going for Naruto and Fu.

"Who said anything about me retiring?" Koyuki looked at them amusedly as they stood there looking confused "Ruling over the land and acting? I believe I can handle both,"

"I know you can do it, Koyuki-chan. Just let us know if you need our help," said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I will…oh I almost forgot to give you something important!" Koyuki had a look of realization.

"Really? What is it?" Koyuki beckoned Naruto to come closer which he did, then she held his face in her hands and leaned forward to give a log deep kiss right on the lips. Naruto was shocked at what's happening but he leaned into the kiss much to Koyuki's joy.

The reactions were quite interesting, Anko, Fu and Sakura were stunned but didn't get mad so much as they know her reasons for doing so being the same for why they too fell in love with the whiskered blond. Kakashi did an eye smile but at the back of his mind was crying manly tears with a mental fist pump for how his little brother attracted a Princess slash actress to boot. The people watching cheered at seeing their princess and hero having a romantic moment.

Both kissers split apart with Naruto looking dazed and Koyuki smiling happily.

"I'm really glad I met you Naruto-kun, you helped me find the heart to believe again. And for that I thank you," said Koyuki.

Naruto smiled back "You're welcome, Koyuki-chan,"

Sandayu walked up to them with a smile on his face "We'll be sending an envoy to Konoha with an offer for an alliance, we hope to see you more often till then,"

"Of course you will," said Kakashi with an eye smile.

Afterwards everyone resumed the celebration with a beautiful rainbow arcing over them.

* * *

 **Weapon/Gear appearance**

Cooper Cane = Sly Cooper

Love is Blue = Bayonetta 2

Yamato = Devil may Cry 4: Special Edition

Crescent Rose = RWBY

Ember Celica = RWBY

Cypher Blade = Strider 2014

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto and the gang managed to infiltrate and rescue the princess however things turned awry when Koyuki tried to kill Doto through deception only for it to backfire and the tyrant to acquire the Hex crystal before escaping with Koyuki. Each of the team split up to face down their individual opponents with Naruto facing Doto for the final showdown and emerge victorious. Now with a purged land and a princess attracted to him, what adventures lie in wait for the weapon master of Konoha? Stay tune to find out.**

 **For those who wanted Fubuki in the harem, I wish to apologize but she won't be in it. but that doesn't mean you won't be seeing the last of her (I didn't really kill her off) so expect to see her in later chapters. Speaking of harem, I've updated the list so here is the list:**

 **Sakura  
Hinata  
Ino  
Fem Kyuubi  
Fem Haku  
Koyuki  
Fuu  
Tenten  
Yugito  
Isaribi  
Shion  
Amaru  
Fem Gaara  
Anko  
Sasame  
Shizuka*  
Yakumo*  
Hokuto (From Star Village)*  
Honoka (From the Summoning Research Island in Shippuden)***

 **Latest additions are marked by *. Read and Review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	31. Of Course You Know This Means War!

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 29: Of Course You Know This Means War!**

It's a normal in the Hidden Leaf Village, the civilians were going about their daily business while the Shinobi of carried out the missions assigned to them by the Hokage. Apparently there are more people appearing in the village from other locations than in the past records, it's a given with the recent events from the Sand/Sound invasion all the way to the newly forged alliance between the Hidden Leaf village and the Land of Snow/Spring. Business booms for the civilians and there are more mission requests from the daimyo. As of now there is a large crowd in front of Ichiraku's and a majority of them are females, pestering Teuchi and Ayame with questions.

"Does Naruto-sama really eat here?"

"Is he single?

"Do you know of his hobbies?"

"What's his favorite ramen recipe?"

"Do you know where he is right now?"

And the questions from these girls continue to come out until Ayame had enough and banged her ladle against her pan loudly to silence them.

"I'm sorry but we can't reveal any personal information on our village's Shinobi as they're highly confidential unless given permission by the Hokage," said Ayame.

"Awww," the girls slumped in disappointment and left the shop in depression.

Teuchi let out a low whistle and chuckled in amusement "Well isn't this something, Naruto had always wanted attention. Now that he got it in excess, he actually avoiding them now…but this is actually great for business,"

Ayame giggled in agreement "True, but Hinata and the others won't be so agreeable with the fan girls coming after him though,"

"Not to mention, that I can't eat my ramen in peace with them hounding me," a person in a black cloak walked into the shop and pulled back the hood slightly to reveal a familiar face to them.

"What can you expect when you end up taking part in a movie along with one of the most popular actresses in the Elemental Nations, and the said movie being a mega hit when it premiered on the cinemas, Naruto?" said Teuchi.

"I never even knew that Makino-san, the film director would record more scenes than the first battle on that giant glacier," said the disguised Naruto.

"But that wasn't the only surprise now is it?" they turned around to see Kakashi standing behind them with his book in hand as usual and an eye smile "Like what princess Koyuki offered to you?" Naruto blushed heavily much to the curiosity of Ayame and Teuchi.

"What did the princess offer to you, Naruto-kun?" asked Ayame.

Naruto hesitated for a moment before letting out a sigh of resignation and spoke "Well it was when the team and I returned from the Land of Snow and had gone to make our report to Baa-chan..."

 ****Flashback****

" _So that's what happened on your mission," said Tsunade as she read over the report in hand._

" _Hai Hokage-sama, Doto has been defeated and the rest of his forces were subdued as princess Koyuki became ruler of the Land of Snow. She also wished to form an alliance with Konoha and willing to provide the latest prototype of the chakra armor once its recent flaw has been examined carefully," said Kakashi._

" _May I see the scroll for the alliance?" asked Tsunade._

" _Here you go Baa-chan, Koyuki-chan gave it to me though I wondered why she didn't give it to Kakashi-nii or Anko-chan?" Naruto strode forward and brought out a scroll with a royal seal placed upon it._

"Koyuki-chan, since when was he so familiar with the princess?" _thought Tsunade, she broke the seal to open the scroll then proceeded to read through the contents carefully, she nodded in agreement of the conditions so far until her sights landed on a particular sentence which caused her eyes to widen with surprise and glanced at Naruto then the scroll several times with said person along with the others looking at her confusedly._

" _Tsunade-sama, is there something wrong with the conditions for the alliance?" asked Shizune worriedly._

" _Not exactly, depends on how you see it. It says here that one of the critical conditions for the alliance is a marriage contract between princess Koyuki and her chosen suitor," said Tsunade, at this everyone looked at Naruto who hadn't noticed yet._

" _Really? Who?" asked Naruto._

" _Who else? You Naruto. Seriously, nothing is ever simple with you involved," said Tsunade with a deep sigh._

 _Naruto took a step back in surprise and a red tinge appeared his cheeks, Kakashi chuckled amusedly while Anko, Sakura and Fu giggled at Naruto's awkwardness._

" _M-m-me? W-w-well I-I-I never thought s-s-she wants to m-m-marry me," Naruto stammered almost as badly as Hinata._

" _ **You can be so clueless at times Naruto-kun,"**_ _Kurama shook her head in amusement._

" _Well I'm not surprised, you stuck with her throughout most of the mission and even helped her out of her funk. Not to mention that we saw how much she likes you," said Sakura._

" _Sakura-chan's right, Koyuki used to be mean to others but after you saved her from Doto and hearing her father's words, she became much nicer even more towards you," said Fu._

" _In other words, we're okay with the marriage and her joining the family," said Anko, she knew how much Naruto hated the word 'harem'._

" _B-b-but what about Hinata-hime and the others?" Naruto was still unsure of himself._

" _No need to worry, Naruto-kun. We had long discussed that if any girl is to join, she should love you for who you are plus you have too big of a heart and would love us all equally," Anko walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the lips soon followed by Sakura and Fu (Chomei possessed her body for a few moments to kiss him too)._

" _You girls…thank you," Naruto looked back at them feeling warm-hearted with what they said and swore then and there that he would always make them happy. He turned towards a smiling Tsunade and spoke up "Baa-chan, I'll accept the marriage contract,"_

" _Very well then, sign here. I've have an envoy deliver it to the Land of Snow," Tsunade held out the scroll for Naruto to sign his name on it before resealing "Your mission payment will be deposited into your account, you're dismissed,"_

 ****Flashback End****

…And that's what happened, I even added a Trans-scroll to be sent to her so that we could keep in contact. I'm planning on modifying it to be able to feature visual communication," said Naruto.

"All I have to say is that you've certainly come a long way now Naruto," said Teuchi.

"You better treat them right, or you'll never eat ramen here," said Ayame with a glint in her eyes, causing Naruto to pale in fear, to never eat ramen is nothing more than a death sentence!

"O-okay, I would like to order four takeaways of Miso pork ramen to go," said Naruto.

"Why's that?"

"You're actually talking to a shadow clone, Otouto didn't want to be bothered by those fan girls if they saw him," said Kakashi.

"In that case, give us a few minutes and we'll be done," Teuchi and Ayame got to cooking and were soon finished with them "Here you go,"

"Thanks, the boss will be sure to see you later, bye Kakashi-nii," said C-Naruto before he left en route to where the original is located.

Over at the third ground, we find Naruto having spar with Zabuza while Haku and Hinata watched them from a distance. Zabuza wielded his Kubikiribocho while for Naruto, he was wielding the long blade Mumei Tamanoo. Both swordsmen continued to clash blades, Naruto made use of his speed and athletic maneuvers to strike and evade, and for Zabuza who is using power and reflexes to block before retaliating with deceptively swift but strong strikes to fight back. Naruto skidded across the ground towards his opponent for a low slash at the legs, but Zabuza planted his zanbatou on the ground to act as a shield so Naruto quickly shifted gear by rolling on the ground and planted his feet on the flat end of the blade and flipped up above his head and unleashed a barrage of slashes as he descended. Zabuza took out a kunai to deflect the incoming strikes with one hand while using the other to wretch the Kubikiribocho from the ground and swung it at Naruto for him to raise his blade to block and used the impact to build some distance away from his opponent. Both stood poised, ready to continue with the spar but then they put away their blades and bowed to each other in respect.

"That was quite the workout kid, sweated real good from that one and you keep improving with that crazy sword style of yours," said Zabuza.

"Thanks for the spar too, it's not every day that one gets to spar with one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist," said Naruto as he returned Mumei Tamanoo back to its sheath.

"But thanks to that, I've gotten more used to dealing with guys using speed rather than power to attack me,"

Haku and Hinata walked up to them with towels in hand for both males to take and wipe the sweat off their faces.

"I have to say kid, nothing normal ever happens with you around. Engaged to a princess…boy will that be a bedtime story for when the kids are about to go to sleep!" Zabuza was laughing to how Naruto blushed from his statement, Haku and Hinata giggled as well. Fu and Sakura explained to them what happened and even communicated with Koyuki on the Trans-scroll, soon after seeing how she loves him they accepted her into the family though deep inside, they knew that there are more to come which wouldn't have been the case if Naruto wasn't supposed to restore both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans.

"Hey boss, I brought the food!" everyone turned to see Naruto's shadow clone entering the clearing while holding large bags of food. Soon they all settled down under the shade of a tree to eat, Zabuza had a bottle of sake for himself while Hinata and Haku had iced tea and for Naruto it's orange soda in terms of drinks while for snacks it was dango, cinnamon buns and doughnuts with white icing. They were eating when Hinata noticed that Naruto had a small frown on his face.

"Naruto-kun, what's the matter?" she asked him, drawing the attention of the others.

"It's about the memory from my clone, he was on his way here when he bumped into a ninja. Strange thing was that he had has blue hair and an outfit similar to the one Haku wore when we first met and wore an eyepatch along with the Hidden Mist's forehead protector," said Naruto.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed and Haku looked a bit worried with what he just said.

"A blue haired guy with an eyepatch on his right eye…I recognize him, he's one of the members of the rebel forces in the war against the mad Mizukage," said Zabuza.

"Rebellion?" asked Hinata curiously with a hint of fear.

"No one knows what caused this, but the Mizukage suddenly began an all-out eradication of anyone possessing a kekkei genkai, many supported while others opposed and I was in the latter. My squad and I attempted to infiltrate the base and assassinate the Mizukage but it ended up in failure, forcing us to escape from the village and it was along the way that I found Haku and took her in,"

Haku was the next to speak "I used to live with my mother and father, it was a happy life for us…but when the civil war occurred and the years passed by, everyone began to fear anyone with a kekkei genkai believing that their presence would bring more war and misfortune upon them. When my mother discovered that I possessed a kekkei genkai, she was fraught with fear and tried to keep it hidden…but my father saw it and he…he…," Haku's shoulders shook as she fought back the tears threatening to come out, Naruto quickly got up and went to hug her with Hinata joining him "He killed my mother and almost killed me too had I not subconsciously defended myself! It was later that Zabuza-tousan found me and took me in" she sobbed loudly and Naruto hugged her even more tightly to soothe her pain, gradually calming her down, Zabuza looked at the ground, feeling guilty about how children like Haku had ended up the same way, that he had failed such a critical mission.

" _Damn that Mizukage! How could he do such a thing?!"_ Naruto raged in his mind.

" **That's a question only 'it' could answer,"** said Kurama with anger, the Mizukage didn't deserve to even be called human.

"So the war still goes on?" asked Naruto looking at Zabuza.

"For you to see that mist nin then the answer is yes. You're thinking of finding out more from this guy right?" asked Zabuza, at Naruto's nod of affirmation, he got up from the ground "Then I'm coming along too,"

"I'll take Haku back home for now, we'll see you there Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"Okay Hinata-hime, we'll see you later," Naruto and Zabuza left for the Hokage tower which they're sure the Mist ninja would be there to speak with Tsunade and Hiruzen.

The duo entered the building where they saw the secretary sitting behind the desk and approached her.

"Excuse me, but is the Hokage meeting with anyone right now?" asked Naruto.

The woman looked up and smiled upon seeing Naruto and Zabuza "Ah Naruto-san, Zabuza-san. Hokage-sama and Sarutobi-sama is currently speaking to someone right now, so you would have to wait until they're done,"

"Thing is that we have some business with that too person and they would have to hear of it too," said Zabuza.

"Oh okay, you can go on ahead while I inform Hokage-sama of your coming,"

"Thank you,"

Then they climbed up the stairs and down the hall until they stood before the door leading to the Hokage's office, Naruto raised a hand and rapped on it a few times loud enough to be heard on the other side then a voice sounded on the other side.

"You can come inside," said Tsunade.

They entered the office where they saw Tsunade and Hiruzen sitting behind the desk, they also saw the ninja whom Naruto's shadow clone had encountered along the way. He is a middle-aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moussed-up manner. His right eye is covered with an eyepatch and some sort of talisman in each ear. He also wears a striped, grey suit with a green haori that has white trimmings that stop halfway down over them and the standard Mist Village's forehead protector.

"It's been a long time since we last met…Ao," said Zabuza with a nonvisible smirk.

Said person's eye widened in shock before narrowing upon seeing the former Mist ninja "Zabuza Momochi…what are you doing here? Last I heard of you, you were being on the run from the Mizukage's hunter Nins,"

"True but thanks to this kid here, I was accepted as a ninja of Konoha," Zabuza patted Naruto's head while saying this.

Ao looked at Naruto skeptically "This young boy here helped you gain asylum in Konoha? I find it hard to believe, he looks to be Genin rank as far I can tell,"

"I advise that you show my _Chuunin_ some respect especially since he discussed it with me to take Zabuza in as a ninja of Konoha," said Hiruzen with a frown, Tsunade clutched the edge of the desk to contain her anger, if there's anything she hates nowadays it's slandering her godson.

Ao was startled but soon recovered and bowed to Naruto in apology "I apologize for my words ninja-san,"

Naruto simply waved him off "It's okay, just try not to assume next time,"

"Now that is out of the way, concerning your request…I'm afraid we're unable to comply with it," said Tsunade as she read the scroll which Ao brought along with him.

"But why?" Ao asked with worry.

"As of now, our Jounins and ANBU are all out of the village on important missions with long durations save for a few remaining here in case of emergencies,"

"Surely you could even spare at least 10 of your ninjas, the rebel forces has its back against the wall with the Mizukage bearing down us!" Ao looked very desperate "Mei-sama is counting on me to bring back allies to help turn the tide of the war to our side,"

"I apologize but there's nothing else we can do," said Hiruzen sadly.

"Actually why don't _we_ help them?" Everyone turned towards Naruto with looks of surprise.

"Do you know what you're saying Naruto? You're going to get yourself involved in a war!" said Tsunade.

Ao looked at the blond in shock "Naruto, as in Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?! I've read in the bingo books that he was the driving force rescuing the Land of Waves from a tyrant, subduing a bijuu during the Sand/Sound invasion, and the recent overruling of Doto in the Land of Snow,"

"The very same one," Zabuza looked smug at this.

"Then why is he a Chuunin, he should be a Jounin at most from such milestones,"

"Technically I am a late-Chuunin level close to early-Jounin, but I can go beyond that thanks to a specialty of mine," said Naruto, he looked at Hiruzen and Tsunade "Zabuza and Haku told me about the war and frankly I'm pissed at the Mizukage for wanting to kill his people just because of their possession of a kekkei genkai, that's not how a Kage acts. If this war goes in his favor, what won't stop him from attacking clans like the Hyuuga, Aburame, Nara and others? It's best that we help them end this war over there than ignore its potential to spread to other countries,"

Tsunade and Hiruzen were unable to refute this statement, personally they felt that the Mizukage was tarnishing the title of Kage and wanted to go there were it not for their duties for the village. Tsunade looked into Naruto's eyes and saw nothing but determination, she knows that look as it depicts his natural stubbornness, refusal to be distracted from his goal until it is achieved, and to protect everyone close to him to his very last breath.

"The kid and I aren't the only ones going, I recommend Kakashi and Gai along with us. With his arsenal strapped to his wrist, we'll be done with this war in the shortest time possible and I'll personally make sure that he returns alive," said Zabuza.

Tsunade let out a sigh before giving out her answer "Very well then, you may go but under an alias. We can't afford to draw any more attention especially from a certain group,"

Naruto and Zabuza nodded in affirmation, knowing whom exactly she was talking about much to Ao's confusion but he was grateful nonetheless, he knows of the two mentioned ninjas and with Zabuza rejoining the battle, they now have a better chance to win the war.

"I thank you for your willingness to help. Should the war be won, the reformed Hidden Mist village will form an alliance with the Hidden Leaf as per the agreement," said Ao.

"How would I be going?" Naruto looked at Hiruzen for answers.

"I recall that the ANBU wanted to recruit you after witnessing the raid on Danzo's hideout but couldn't as you were assigned to a team and a Genin at the time. But now that you're Chuunin, they've created a special position for you as provisory ANBU member," then he chuckled in amusement "They must have really wanted you to join as they had already prepared your mask and uniform since then, they're contained with this scroll. All I can ask is that you return to us alive,"

"Don't worry Jiji, I promise to return. After all I'm going to become Hokage," Naruto spoke with determination as he received scroll from Hiruzen.

"I'll send for Kakashi and Gai to brief them on the mission before meeting you both at the gate, I wish you good luck," said Tsunade.

Naruto and Zabuza nodded in affirmation and left the office with the former heading for the mansion while the latter for his own apartment. When Naruto got home and met Hinata and the others, he told them of the mission and they weren't happy about it with Haku being the most expressive by hugging him tightly and not letting him go.

"Please don't, you mustn't go! That war has taken so much from me and I don't want you and Tou-san to be taken away from me too!" she sobbed out loud.

"Listen to her Naruto-kun, there's no need to do this," said Ino, Fu along with Sakura and Hinata were in agreement.

"I understand why you're all worried which goes to show how much you love, and that warms my heart. But if I don't go and help them end this war, what won't stop that Mizukage-teme from attacking Konoha when he's through with the rebel forces because of the clans possessing kekkei genkai? You would get caught up in it and I'll never forgive myself if any of you got hurt or worse," said Naruto.

"Then we'll come with you to help, you could give us some weapons to defend ourselves," said Fu.

" **And I'll help to beat those baddies!"** said Chomei pumping her fists with gusto.

"No I can't, Tsunade baa-chan assigned this mission only to me, Zabuza-san, Kakashi-nii and Gai-sensei. Plus I'll be operating this mission under an alias to avoid recognition with my name already in the bingo book," said Naruto.

" **Not to mention that the Akatsuki is out there looking for us,"** said Kurama, Chomei turned away with a pout at the refusal to join them.

Haku still wasn't convinced "But…but…," Naruto pushed her back gently to look into her eyes before placing his lips upon hers for a long deep kiss. Haku felt all of her worry and fear being washed away by the warm from the kiss before pulling away to get a gasp of air "Please…just…make to come back to us alive, promise this,"

Naruto nodded in affirmation "I will…I promise to never die and return safely,"

* * *

An hour later, Kakashi, Gai, Zabuza and Ao were standing at the edge of the large gates waiting for Naruto to arrive so that they could set off for the Hidden Mist village and meet up with the leader of the rebel forces.

Ao tapped his foot on the ground, expressing his impatience "How does he intend to make us wait, it's unbecoming of a man or Chuunin for that matter,"

"I can't blame him, my daughter must have been very reluctant in letting him to the Hidden Mist village," said Zabuza.

"Not to worry my friends! Naruto will be sure to arrive soon with the flames of youth empowering him!" said Gai with his good guy pose, sending shivers down their spines.

Kakashi poked his head out from the book which he was reading "Hmmm did you say something Gai?"

"…Damn you and your hip attitude Kakashi! But worry not, my flames of youth will not be dowsed with your coolness!"

Ao sweatdropped at all this _"Are all Shinobi from Konoha this…eccentric?"_

"Sorry I'm late guys," the group heard Naruto's voice and turned around to see him wearing a black hooded cloak and black trousers, arm guards, gloves and black sandals with shin guards. He wears a mask with a fox motif inclusive of long pointed ears, detailed eyebrows and three pairs of thick red stripes with two along either sides of his cheeks and one running from the top of his forehead.

"I gotta say Kitsune **(an Naruto's codename)** you certainly look good with the uniform," said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"The scarecrow's right, if the Hokage thing doesn't you have a decent role to fall back on," said Zabuza.

"Yes yes, nice and all but we must get a move on, we can't afford to keep leader-sama waiting any longer," said Ao.

"Okay lead the way then," said Naruto, the group took to leaping through the trees with Ao in the lead to the Land of Water.

It was a long journey with them taking at least two breaks to rest for a few moments before resuming, but sure enough they had crossed the bounder between the Land of Fire and the Land of Water as the weather changed from warm to cool with mist blanketing the areas as well as the many islands surrounded by just as many lakes. Kurama told Naruto that her fellow bijuu the three tails like to reside in areas like these due to the large bodies, piquing his curiosity about who's the current jinchurriki of the bijuu and how he/she lived.

The group were silently walking through the misty forest whilst keeping an ear out for any signs of enemies that might ambush them.

"I suppose that the Mizukage has his patrols frequent this area right?" asked Zabuza.

"Yes, with our current losses he has being actively searching for the rebels in order to wipe us out once and for all, so we had to change locations whenever they come close to finding our base," said Ao.

"Then we should be prepared for any of those patrols to show up," said Kakashi.

" **Naruto-kun, there are a group of Mist Shinobi heading your way! One of them must be a sensor,"** said Kurama. Naruto quickly unsealed Tsukiotoshi from his waist and took it out from his sheath, causing the other Jounin to take their individual fighting stance.

"I guess we've been found huh?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, one of them is a sensor," Naruto affirmed the question.

The group of ninja landed on the clearing and had surrounded them, they used a pinstriped material which they wear as bracers and greaves which merge into their sandals, underneath this, they wear a full-black shirt and pants over which they wear the village's variation of the flak jacket along with the their forehead protector.

"SO we were right to hang around here, to think that we could find not only Ao but also Zabuza Momochi, not to mention some of those tree huggers. Once we capture you, we'll find the rest of the rebel forces and wipe the rest of those with dirty blood," said one of the loyalists with a smirk.

Zabuza growled in anger as he reached for Kubikiribocho on his back "After all these years, nothing has changed with this place,"

"How unyouthful of them to do such dastardly acts!" said Gai in his taijutsu stance.

"My Muramasa hungers for your souls, be sure to sate it!" Naruto charged forwards with Zabuza close behind and soon followed by the others.

The Mist ninja targeting Naruto weaved through a set of handsigns before calling out the jutsu "Water style: Water Bullet!" he opened his mouth to launch a volley of water spheres, Naruto darted left and right whilst slicing though some of the water projectiles before executing his next move.

"Secret Arts: Misty Slash!" his body became blurry as he dashed towards the opponent and appeared behind him before executing a two-hit combo to split his back wide open with the Mist ninja falling to the ground dead with his soul absorbed into the Muramasa "Send my regards to the scum whom I sent down to hell," Naruto flicked the blood of his sword and went to back up the others.

Kakashi was clashing kunai with his own chosen opponent with skillful offense and defense, then he ducked under a vertical swipe before responding with a rising high kick to knock the Mist ninja into the air and jumped after him, then Kakashi lashed out with a triple aerial roundhouse kick before using a powerful heel dropkick to drive his enemy to the ground, breaking his neck and landed safely on the ground.

Gai was almost through with his as he slammed a jab onto the Mist ninja's ribcage with such force that the cracking of bones could be heard from a distance while the ninja collapsed to the ground coughing up volumes of blood "It's even more unyouthful that you lack training, my beloved students would have defeated you as well!"

"Yeah well, you're a training nut," Zabuza walked up with Kubikiribocho slung across his shoulder, covered in blood "We got all of them, but it's only a matter of time till the Mizukage finds out about this,"

"You're right, Zabuza-san. We must make haste to the base and meet with leader-sama," said Ao.

They resumed their journey towards the current base of operations, Ao signaled them to stop before a certain part of the forest which was blanketed with the thickest mist so far. He went through a set of handsigns and Naruto took note of chakra gathering at the eyepatch, telling that Ao wasn't really blind in that eye and wondered what was behind the eyepatch.

"I need you all to stay close to me, else you'll get lost in the mist," said Ao.

Zabuza scoffed at this however "You forget that I can traverse through this kind of mist, how else have earned my place in one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist?"

They ventured through the forest, moving around trees and walking across lakes until finding themselves standing at the edge of a clearing where numerous tents as well as Mist ninjas moving about, checking on supplies, tending to the wounded, training and more. A group of ninjas suddenly appeared in front of the group, armed to the teeth and ready to attack. However Ao strode forward with his hands out in a placating manner.

"Stand down men, they're with us," said Ao.

"Ao-senpai, you're back…and is that Zabuza Momochi with you?!" a young ninja approached him and he looked surprised upon seeing Zabuza. He is a boy with short, tufty blue hair and dark eyes as well as having pointed shark-like teeth similar to Kisame and Zabuza. He wears a square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protector, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. He wears his forehead protector on the front holster which is being used to carry a queer looking sword which Zabuza instantly recognizes. This sword features a wide flat blade with two curved indentations near its base to create some sort of cross guard which is wrapped up in bandages, two handles are connected to one another by a short length of cord.

"That's the Hiramekarei, where did you get it?" Zabuza demanded the young ninja who quivered from the stare down, so Ao was the one to answer.

"Chojuro had proven himself to be worthy of wielding one of the blades and was bequeathed the Hiramekarei…but honestly Chojuro, you should be more confident in yourself. I hope you've not been giving leader-sama any problems," said Ao sighing when he looked at the young ninja.

"Sorry Ao-senpai, I'll try my best next time," Chojuro looked at the ground.

"Hmph, maybe after the war I'll spar with you to see if you're any good with the blade," said Zabuza.

"O-okay,"

" _I'm kinda looking at the male version of Hinata-hime, or is it just me?"_ thought Naruto.

"I'll take you to where our leader is," Along with Chojuro, the group walked up to a large tent situated in the middle of the campsite "Leader-sama, I'll brought the allies from Konoha. Permission to enter?"

"You may enter," a feminine voice spoke from within the tent.

"I recognize that voice," Zabuza muttered to himself though Naruto heard him but decided to see for himself who the leader is. They entered the tent and was surprised to see such a beauty of a woman.

She is a tall slender woman with auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other at her bust just below her chin with fuchsia lipstick. She wears a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below the knees and seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. Underneath she wears a mesh armor as well as a skirt in the same color as the dress with mesh leggings reaching down over knees underneath too. Around her waist is a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals, shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue nail polish on her fingers and toes.

" _Whoa, she looks so beautiful,"_ thought Naruto with a blush, glad to be wearing a mask to hide it.

" **Now now Naruto-kun, this is not the time for you to be dazzled by her beauty,"** said Kurama teasingly, making him blush even harder.

"Allow me to introduce to you our leader of the rebel forces, Mei Terumi," said Ao with pride.

"I knew that it was you!" Zabuza exclaimed.

"Ara? I never thought that I would see you again, Zabuza Momochi. Not since the failed assassination attempt on the Mizukage, and it appears that you've joined Konoha as one of their ninjas. It's also a pleasure to meet you Kakashi Hatake and Might Gai, though I'm curious about who is that with you? He appears to be a member of the ANBU," said Mei with a smile.

Kakashi bowed to her in respect "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, our Hokage was unable to provide most of our ninjas as they're currently on important so she sent for us to provide aid in the war,"

Mei nodded to his words "I can understand the reason, though I'm curious to ask why there's a single ANBU member here with you?"

Naruto spoke "I'm actually a provisory ANBU, only to take on the role during missions of high priority such as this war,"

"I see though may I request that you remove your mask so I can see whom I'm willing to trust when on the battlefield?"

Naruto was taken aback from what she said and looked at Kakashi for his opinion, the Jounin himself was deep in thought. The reason why he's taken the position was to remain as inconspicuous as possible but if he's to be trusted along with the others, then he might have to reveal his identity unless…

"Very well then, Kitsune will reveal his identity to you," Naruto and the others looked at him in shock but he hadn't finished talking yet "However, he'll reveal it only to you and no one else considering that it is already a risk of him being here,"

"You have a point there Kakashi-san, though it is prudent that Mei gets to know our friend here better," said Ao, however those words seem to have a different effect on Mei.

" _Get to know better…like go on a date…which results to marriage?"_ thought Mei darkly.

"After all, the best ways to gain trust is to hide no secrets between two individuals,"

" _Gain trust…hide no secrets…two individuals…in order to get married,"_

"So I strongly agree that-,"

"Ao..," said person turned to see Mei smiling with her eyes closed "Shut up or I'll kill you," those words were enough to scare Ao into submission while Kakashi, Gai and Zabuza felt scared out of their wits. Naruto wasn't really affected, just a slight shiver along his spine "Anyways, I'll agree to your terms,"

Reluctantly, Naruto reached for his mask and took it off then pulling down the hood to reveal his face, Mei's eyes widened in surprise before it changed into a flirtatious look at the slightly nervous blond.

"Now I see why you would hide such a handsome face, the women must have been trying to get a piece of you haven't they?" said Mei, she giggled upon seeing Naruto blush from her words "Ara, aren't you so cute?"

"Mei-sama! Surely you're well aware that he's younger than you?" said Ao.

" _Younger than me…so I'm too old for marriage?"_ Mei then smiled sweetly at Ao again "We'll be having a spar later,"

"H-hai, Mei-sama," Ao felt a sense of dread from that.

" _Poor guy, he has totally forgotten the number one rule of never mentioning anything relating to a woman's age,"_ thought Kakashi with pity.

"How youthful of them to train even during war," said Gai with the others looking at him with a sweatdrop.

Chojuro approached Naruto shyly "So you're Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I've heard so much about you. I can only wish that I can be as confident like you,"

Naruto smiled at the guy "You can be confident, you just need to have more faith in yourself and the others close to you. My desire to protect others close to me is what gave me the drive to move forward and never back down,"

"You're right, I actually want to be there to support Mei-sama and not let her down,"

"Then use that reason to get stronger, then you'll gain the confidence you wished for," Naruto placed a palm on Chojuro's shoulder, getting him to smile some more. Zabuza smirked under his mask, recalling the times Naruto would train with Hiruzen's grandson and his friends from time to time.

Mei was watching with a smile, she was always with Chojuro's lack of confidence in his abilities _"To be able to bolster Chojuro-kun's confidence. I can only imagine how he would look, given a few years prior he might resemble Minato,"_ then she spoke up for them to hear "I can see that it's been a long day, so we shall be holding the strategy meeting tomorrow in the morning. Chojuro-kun will show you where you can rest,"

"Ok then, thank you for your hospitality," said Kakashi.

"Thank you Mei-san," said Naruto with a foxy grin, Mei fought the instinct to coddle him as he put his mask and hood before leaving the tent.

"By kami, he's just so cute! Maybe after the war I'll be requesting him for some missions, which will be a lot of fun!" Mei looked through the gap of the flap with a dreamy look on her face.

* * *

Somewhere far away from the base, where the Hidden Mist village is situated. The Mizukage sits at his office with a dark look on his face as he thought deeply of something unknown to others. He is a young adult, though rather short for his age with a short messy grey hair which fell over the right side of his face and spiked up on the left, and what seemed to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye all the way to the cheek. He wears a grey sleeveless shirt with the Hidden Mist forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armor over which he wears a green poncho, a turquoise sash around his waist paired with a matching green apron over his pants, and a pair of brown boots. Lending on a window behind is a club with uneven sized hooks which have a green flower on the larger end.

There was a knock on the door, which snapped him out of his thoughts much to his annoyance before calling to the person behind it.

"Come in and it better be worth my time," said the Mizukage.

The door for a Mist ninja to pass through and bow before the Mizukage "Mizukage-sama, I bring news from the surveillance team. It has been reported that a patrol team has been found dead and tracks reveal that it has been done by Shinobi not belonging to us or the rebel forces,"

"Hmmm, it seems that those fools have gone to seek help from a neighboring Shinobi village. No matter, they'll all fall before me. Once we destroy them, we'll attack the village that was foolish enough to help them,"

"Hai Mizukage-sama!" the Mist Ninja bowed once more before leaving the office.

" _Soon enough, all those with the tainted blood will be wiped out from existence. Just like with the Yuki clan and the Kaguya clan, I Yagura the Fourth Mizukage swear it,"_ the Kage looked out the window with a dark smile.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, looks like Naruto has gotten rather popular in showbiz with a large fan base. He and Zabuza encounter a Mist ninja rebelling against the bloody rule of the Mizukage who has come seeking help and so decided to assist along with Kakashi and Gai. Naruto is given a position as a provisory member ANBU in order to hide his identity from the Akatsuki though had to reveal himself to Mei, the leader of the rebel forces though she took a liking to him in order to avoid any trust issues. Now let's see what effects the Konoha Shinobi will be having on the battlefield Naruto at the helm of most things.**

 **Also i've rewritten chapters 10 and 28 to replace the Super Megaforce Power Rangers with Super Sentai Gokaiger by popular demand, so you can go and reread them.**

 **By the way, Mei will be added to the harem but her age will be reduced from 30 to 25 to ease thing up. I'm to do a lot of planning for the next chapter so be sure to look forward to it.**

 **Sakura  
Hinata  
Ino  
Fem Kyuubi  
Fem Haku  
Koyuki  
Fuu (With Chomei)  
Tenten  
Yugito (With Matatabi)  
Isaribi  
Shion  
Amaru  
Fem Gaara  
Anko  
Sasame  
Shizuka  
Yakumo  
Hokuto (From Star Village)  
Honoka (From the Summoning Research Island in Shippuden)  
Mei Terumi (Slightly de-aged)* **

**Latest additions are marked by *. Read and Review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	32. Blowing Away the Crimson Mist Pt1

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 29: Blowing Away the Crimson Mist Pt.1**

Naruto woke up in the tent which he shares with Kakashi as he stretched his arms and let out a loud yawn before rubbing his eyes of the sleepiness.

" _Good morning Kurama-chan, Chinami-san,"_ thought Naruto with a fond smile.

" **Good morning, Naru-kun. Hope you slept well,"** said Kurama.

"Good morning Naruto-sama," said Chinami with a bow.

"I'm well-rested, I'll go look for Kakashi-nii and find out what's going on this morning," thought Naruto, then he washed his face with a basin of water and a towel which he had sealed away in a scroll before putting on his ANBU uniform and mask. He stepped out of the tent to see the ninjas of the rebel forces going about preparations for the next incoming battle between them and the loyalists to the Mizukage. As he walked along, Naruto took note of how the ninjas were looking at him with confusion and a bit of distrust, he can't blame them since they don't truly know who he is aside from the fact that he came along with only a handful of Konoha ninjas which included Zabuza and that he's part of the ANBU (Provisory).

He continued on his way until finally locating both Kakashi and Gai a fair distance away. Kakashi was reading his book as usual while Gai was performing pushups and having already gone over a hundred reps judging by the wide-eyed looks from the ninjas around them. Kakashi looked up and eye smiled upon seeing the disguised blonde approaching them.

"Ah Kitsune, good to see that you're up," said Kakashi.

"Yeah, but where's Zabuza?" asked Naruto, while looking around.

Gai was the one to answer "Our youthful comrade had gone to have a conversation with Chojuro-san about their swords. What a sense of comradeship between swordsmen!" Naruto rolled his eyes at his eccentrics.

"I have to admit that I never expected to go into a war with you," said Kakashi.

Naruto caught on to what Kakashi actually meant "It's like you often say 'Expect the unexpected', and this just happens to be one of them,"

Kakashi chuckled softly before looking at the book in hand halfheartedly "That's quite true, but promise to come out of this alive…I've already lost too much from the last war,"

Naruto looked at his surrogate brother sadly, he had learnt that one of the reasons he was late to a lot of things is because he often goes to the memorial stone to gaze upon the names of the people close to him for hours, at times blaming himself for not being able to protect them.

"Don't worry, I already promised everyone that I'll return with the same going for you," said Naruto.

"Kitsune is right! Our fiery youth will blaze through all opposition and leave our enemies burning behind us!" Gai got up to pat Kakashi in the back.

Kakashi let out a sigh before smiling at them…well the visible parts "Thanks…,"

That was when they noticed Zabuza walking towards them with Chojuro following them "We're being called to Mei's tent for a strategy meeting along with her commanders,"

Kakashi closed his book and placed it into his ninja pouch "Okay then, let's get going,"

The group made their way to the designated tent and went inside where Mei and Ao sitting around a table which has a large map on it with other top ranking members of the rebel forces. Mei looked up and smiled upon seeing the group, especially Naruto.

"Ara please sit down, we're about to commence with the discussion of the forthcoming battle against the Hidden Mist," said Mei. They complied and sat in the empty spaces, again Naruto felt the stares from the other ninjas but for some reason they weren't the reason why he was feeling nervous at that moment.

" **Naruto-kun, calm down. Now isn't the time to lose your nerve,"** said Kurama.

" _I can't help it, this is the first time I'm participating in something like this,"_ thought Naruto.

"It is understandable, but you will be partaking in events such as this as you advance through the ranks until eventually becoming Hokage," said Chinami.

" _You have a point there,"_ then he snapped back into attention when he took note of Mei about to speak to everyone around.

"It has been over a year since the beginning of our rebellion against the Fourth Mizukage, we've have been utilizing guerilla warfare and tactical withdrawals to chip them off bit by bit. However, Yagura wasn't one to be idle as well especially with his status as a jinchurriki which he uses the bijuu's power to his advantage," the Konoha ninjas except Zabuza were shocked from the revelation.

" _The Fourth Mizukage is a jinchurriki?! This changes a lot of things!"_ thought Naruto.

" **But why would Isobu-kun co-operate with someone like him? He has always been somewhat of a pacifist, never retaliating unless within reason?"** said Kurama confusedly.

 _"Could it be that both are being controlled, just Gaia-chan and Shukaku-chan?"_

"Such a possibility cannot be ruled out," said Chinami.

"According to our scouts, the loyalist will be moving out tomorrow and there's word that Yagura will make a reappearance on the battlefield once more," Mei continued.

Ao then spoke up "We have reasons to believe that he intends to use the full power of the Sanbi to decimate our forces in one fell swoop should we engage them," The others murmured amongst themselves in worry from the news "It was because of this critical situation that Mei-sama sent me to Konoha and request for assistance,"

"And yet you returned with only four instead of an army, how are we supposed to match up to those loyalists?" said one of the commanders angrily.

"You may say that, but before us is Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja, Might Gai the Green Beast of Prey. These two are one of the best ninjas of Konoha and we're fortunate with the return of Zabuza Momochi. Although I'm mystified with the presence of a singular ANBU member who's obviously an adolescent, but he must be capable if he were to be brought along," said another of the commanders.

" _If only you knew who he actually is,"_ thought Mei mirthfully "With them lending us their aid, our forces will be able to launch a decapitation strike,"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow upon hearing that _"I read about something like that from one of the books. Isn't it a military tactic where one takes down the leadership or command of a group or something like that?"_

"Indeed, by doing so, it will implant total discord among the ranks which provides a massive advantage to the rebel forces. However failure to execute the tactic will result in a fierce retaliation from the opposing side," said Chinami.

"So how would you go on about it?" asked Kakashi while leaning forward.

Mei took out a paintbrush and an inkpot, then she proceeded to draw several figures and arrows pointing from one place to the other as everyone watch her at work before she finally finished and put the tools away.

"Upon departing from the campsite, our forces will divide into four platoons which will diverge to engage the enemy and keep them occupied in order to face Yagura alone. Kakashi, Gai and Zabuza will be in each of the platoon while Kitsune and I will be in the fourth and will push through to engage Yagura," said Mei.

"With all due respect Mei-sama, but why partner with an unknown instead of the aforementioned three? They should be more than capable of assisting in your battle against Yagura due to their experience from the previous wars," said one of the commanders.

Kakashi then spoke "You raise a good point, however I prefer that Kitsune accompanies your leader. His reason for even participating this war is because of his unique abilities which will definitely tip the scales of the forthcoming battles to your side,"

"How do you expect us to accept that when we don't even know his identity or capabilities?" said one of the ninjas.

"Rest assured that Kitsune had revealed his identity to Mei-sama and possesses a method to ward off any possibilities of impersonation," said Ao.

Zabuza simply scoffed "Take my word for it, I've seen what the kid can do and he's no slouch," the rest could only remain silent from his statement.

"So when do we engage the enemy?" asked Gai.

"Tomorrow at dawn," said Mei.

"Till then, we'll be preparing for probably the final battle with the Mizukage and his loyalists. Meeting is adjourned," said Ao.

Everyone proceeded to leave with the Konoha team being the last, they were halfway across the clearing when Zabuza suddenly turned around to face Naruto with the others taking notice.

"Hey Kitsune, let's have a short spar, kenjutsu only," said Zabuza.

Naruto was mildly surprised, given that he always sparred with him often back at Konoha "Sure but why now?"

"Meetings like those tend to bore me, so I want to work the kinks out of my system. Bust out one of your blades already and let's get things going," Zabuza pulsed chakra to a seal on his left shoulder as there was a puff of smoke and his Kubikiribocho appeared holstered to his back.

"Okay Zabuza," Naruto unsealed Tsukiotoshi at his waist and drew out the blade which emitted green flames as he took the Oboro stance to face Zabuza with everyone watching. Mei herself came out of the tent due to the murmuring heard outside and watched with interest.

"Let's go kid!" Zabuza unsheathed his sword and charged forward with Naruto doing the same time.

Both sides clashed swords and Naruto quickly dashed backwards to avoid being overwhelmed by the weight of the zanbatou then ran in an arc to slash from Zabuza's left side. Zabuza sharply swiveled round to block with the broadside of his sword before lashing out with a horizontal swing for the blond to backflip then somersault into the air and descend with a spinning vertical slash. Recognizing the incoming attack, Zabuza darted to the side to evade the attack then performed an overhead slash, Naruto rolled to the side for the blade to strike where he had landed before performing a handspring to launch to both feet at his opponent's head. Zabuza reflexively raised an arm to block the double kick and with a heave, tossed Naruto who somersaulted in midair before landing back on the ground.

The crowd watched in shock at the sight of the swordfight going on between one of the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and the mysterious ANBU of Konoha. Seeing the former Kiri ninja in action is a testament to his past milestones, however the ANBU wasn't someone to scoff at either with such a mystifying sword style to able to contend. Kakashi watched with interest and Gai was making loud proclamations of youth.

" _Wow, Naruto-san fights with such skill and confidence. Can I really reach that state like him?"_ thought Chojuro as he watched in awe.

" _Astounding, to be able to match Zabuza and this is merely kenjutsu, just what other skills do you do possess which placed you among the high ranks of the bingo books aside from being the son of the Yellow Flash?"_ thought Ao.

Mei watched with interest at the spar _"It's good to see that Zabuza hasn't lost his touch while he was gone, however…"_ her gaze turned sultry upon looking at Naruto _"_ He _is quite flexible if I do say so myself,"_

Back in the fight, Naruto was unleashing a barrage of slashes while Zabuza gripped the handle with one hand and through the circular hole at the end with the other, and was rapidly angling the zanbatou in different positions to deflect the incoming strikes before pushing forward to slam him with the flat side of the blade, Naruto immediately reacted by jumping in the air kicking off the blade to somersault away from any further attacks then dashing forward. He tossed Tsukiotoshi into the air much to everyone's surprise, Zabuza's eyes narrowed as he prepared for whatever technique he was about to perform as the blonde drew close, Naruto went in with a low sweep kick which Zabuza swung his blade to cut but that was a feint as he dug that foot into the ground a few meters before the blade and stood upright with the other leg over his head to catch the Tsukiotoshi with chakra applied before bringing it down for an improvised heel drop kick.

Zabuza reached out to grab the incoming attack by the shin with both struggling until Naruto jumped with the leg on ground and used it to kick him in the chest and flipping away from him with the blade back in his grip before landing on the ground, ready to engage once more. Both looked ready to clash blades again, but then they put away their blades and bowed to each other in respect, signaling the end of the spar. The audience let out a breath from the suspense of watching.

"Thanks for the workout, I definitely needed that," said Zabuza with a nonvisible smirk.

"It was my pleasure Zabuza-san, I'll returning to my tent for some rest. Please excuse me," Naruto bowed once more before walking away with the ninjas murmuring behind him like before.

Kakashi walked up to Zabuza and spoke quietly between each other "There was a reason why you asked him for a spar in front of everyone instead of privately, isn't there?"

"…Yeah, I was getting pissed off by the number of naysayers doubting him. So what better way to clear their doubts than by showing a little of what the kid can do than a spar to show them who will be fighting along with them in the battlefield," said Zabuza.

"You seem to really care for him to do that," said Kakashi with a chuckle.

"Hmph, the kid has done a lot for Haku and I than anyone else. There are times when I have this feeling that both of us would have been dead if not for him. So yeah I owe the kid a lot,"

Gai approached the duo with all smiles "That happens to be the most youthful spar which I'm proud to witness, perhaps next time Kakashi and I will partake to make the most of our burning youth!" he smiled at them with a sparkle from his teeth.

Kakashi and Zabuza turned towards him with bored expressions and spoke at the same time "Hmm? Did you say something?"

"DAMN YOU AND YOUR HIP AND COOL ATTITUDE KAKASHI! NOW YOU'VE INFECTED ZABUZA WITH IT TOO!" Gai cried out with everyone watching him like he was crazy, unaware that Zabuza and Kakashi bumped fists.

"Now I see why you always do it Kakashi, it's amusing to see him act like that," said Zabuza.

"One of the saving graces of being his eternal rival," Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

* * *

Back at the tent, Naruto was busying himself by inscribing some seals on the scrolls around him while having a chat with Kurama and Chinami.

" _I see, so that's why Zabuza wanted a spar with me with everyone watching,"_ thought Naruto.

" **That's right, he wanted the rebels to see what you can do before taking to the field,"** said Kurama.

"It is normal in times of war, whereby veterans tend to look down on newcomers and rookies due to their lack of experience unless proven otherwise," said Chinami.

" _Well I am still inexperienced, the only war which I partook was during the Sand/Sound invasion on Konoha,"_ thought Naruto.

"But that amount of experience will be of use to you in this forthcoming battle and you're proving by creating more of the special scrolls which you had given to the twice former Hokage," said Chinami.

" _You're right, plus I promised everyone that I'll return to them alive,"_ Naruto stretched his arms and let out a yawn "What time is it?" he poked his head out with the mask on and was surprised to see that the sun had already set "Whoa, it's nighttime already?"

" **Well you have been entirely focused on the scrolls so you must have lost track of time,"** said Kurama.

" _True, I better get some food and wash up a bit before going to bed,"_ thought Naruto,

Then he rummaged through some of the scrolls in his ninja and pulled one out, he unfurled the scroll to unseal a bento which Haku had made for him before he left and ate till he was sated. Afterwards, Naruto decided to walk out of the campsite and meditated underneath a tree to mentally prepare himself for the battle tomorrow. Things were quiet, but Naruto frowned a bit before calling out

"You can come out now, I know you're there," said Naruto preparing to unseal either of his Muramasa blades for combat, a black silhouette walked out from behind a tree close by and gradually approached, making him more apprehensive. It was when the moonlight eased his vision that he saw who it was.

"Ara ara, you don't need to be so tense Kitsune-kun," said the person.

"Mei-san?" said Naruto surprised at her presence.

Said Kunoichi pouted from how she was addressed "No need for the san, just Mei or Mei-chan. I'm not always for honorifics,"

"Oh okay, Mei-chan. What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I was enjoying the nightly breeze when I saw you wander away from camp and couldn't help but feel curious about where you were going to, so I followed you here," said Mei.

"Well I thought of meditating a little to prepare myself for the battle tomorrow," Naruto replied.

"Ah I see, that's a smart thing to do. That's quite mature for someone your age,"

"Thank you," Naruto smiled behind the mask.

It was silent between the two of them until Mei decided to speak up once more "There's something I've been meaning to ask…" she took note that he was paying attention "…is there a more personal reason why you are participating in this war?"

Naruto was silent for a few moments then he took off the mask to look at Mei straight in the eyes "…it's true that I have a personal reason, back when my team and I first met Zabuza, we were enemies and there is this girl who accompanied him. She too originated from Kirigakure and possesses a bloodline limit like her mother, both kept it a secret to hide from the Mizukage and his loyalists. Unfortunately, the father was also a loyalist and had found out their secret so he led a group to kill her mother and almost killed her too had it not been for her bloodline limit instinctively triggering to protect her. It was later that Zabuza took her from the streets and became somewhat like a tool but in reality she is like a daughter to him. When we took them into Konoha, she became someone precious to me. The thought of children having their families broken apart because of the Mizukage's machinations enrages me to no end because they don't deserve such a thing, which was why I decided to end this war once and for all to ease her pain and prevent more children from suffering the same fate," he turned towards Mei "And I can tell you fight for the same reason,"

Mei had been listening to his story and felt angered at Yagura for what the girl experienced before replying to the blonde "You're right Naruto-kun, I myself possess two bloodline limits and before that had to endure the damned academy graduation ritual like Zabuza did as well. Unlike you, I saw many killed simply because they possess blood different from others. The survivors began to see their bloodlines as a curse rather than a blessing. I decided not to stand and watch any longer, but fight back against Yagura's tyrannical rule with many others joining me for the cause,"

Naruto looked at Mei with a smile "That is something to be admired and respected,"

Mei giggled and squatted to his level, causing the blonde to blush from the view of her cleavage "The same could be said for you, not only are you strong, you're also loyal and protective of those close to you for that is why you chose to join and help win the war,"

"O-oh t-thank you," Naruto stammered and shyly looked away, Mei fought down the urge to let out a squeal and cuddle him.

"Awww, aren't you the cutest thing when you act like that?" Mei pushed Naruto's headband back a bit to kiss him on the forehead "Consider that a good luck charm for tomorrow, Naruto-kun," she left with a skip in her step, leaving Naruto behind in a stupefied state.

"… _uh…what just happened?"_ thought Naruto.

" **Hmph, it seems like she has taken a shine,"** said Kurama while pouting with jealousy then she thought _**"I wish there was a way to turn off his natural charm,"**_

"Naruto-sama, it's getting late and you need to return to camp and rest for tomorrow," said Chinami "And don't forget to put on your mask,"

" _Oh right, I almost forgot,"_ thought Naruto, putting it back on.

" **Of course you would,"** said Kurama grumbled.

" _Kurama-chan, please don't be mad,"_

"… **okay Naru-kun, but only if you come and keep me company tonight,"**

" _Sure thing,"_ with that said, Naruto made his way back to the campsite to sleep in the tent.

* * *

At the crack of dawn, Naruto and Kakashi had woken up to gear up on their ninja tools among other items which will serve as useful during the battle. Afterwards, they left for the departure point where they saw the forces gathering with Gai, Zabuza, Mei and the others already there.

"I see you're all set to go," said Ao.

"Yes, but there's something I would like to give you all," Naruto put his hand into his ninja pouch and took out four scrolls out to them then he reached for four of the rings which glowed before coming off the bracelet and held them out as well "Inside each of them is an empowered shadow clone which will help out in the battle since I won't exactly be nearby, and these rings will allow you to communicate with each other mentally as well as summon a powerful weapon to wield upon saying 'Equip'" said Naruto, before Kakashi, Gai, Zabuza and Mei took a ring and scroll each and equipped them.

"Heh, can't wait to send those loyalists to hell," said Zabuza eager to use the ring already.

"I'm ready to led my youth explode!" said Gai with a sparkly smile.

"Hopefully this war will end sooner than I think," said Kakashi.

"Very well then, we'll commence with the formation. My only request is that you all fight with everything you've got and come back alive!" Mei proclaimed with the rebel forces roaring out to her command before breaking in four platoons and heading out in different directions with Kakashi, Zabuza and Gai in tow while Naruto remained with Mei, Ao and Chojuro in the fourth.

* * *

Elsewhere in another campsite where the Mizukage and his army were stationed, Yagura was currently in his tent meditating when he heard footsteps approaching before the tent flap opened for a Kiri ninja to enter and went down on one knee in greeting.

"Mizukage-sama, our sensors have just picked up movement from the rebel forces approaching in this direction. We've identified that there are four platoon marching in four parallel directions," said the Shinobi.

Yagura thought deeply before chuckling darkly "I see, so they seek to preoccupy my army while aiming for me directly with a decapitation strike…arrant fools,"

"How do we respond Mizukage-sama?"

"Divide the army into four platoons as well and send them out to clash with the rebels, I'm aware that their leader fight through to get to me. Might as well give them what they want before learning the consequences," said Yagura.

"Yes milord," then Kiri ninja disappeared in a body flicker to carry out the order.

" _I wonder who the fool soon to die in my presence is? I certainly hope that he's entertaining,"_ thought Yagura.

* * *

Meanwhile with the fourth platoon Naruto and the others were dashing through the trees for about an hour now while tensed for the eventual encounter with the opposing Kiri ninjas. It was then that Ao suddenly called out to the platoon.

"We have enemies inbound, prepare yourselves!" said Ao.

No sooner he said that, did a volley of kunai and shuriken come flying towards them. The rebel ninjas took out kunais in hand and proceeded to deflect the incoming projectiles though some of them got it. Naruto himself had unsealed both Muramasa blades and was rapidly defending himself with Tsukiotoshi then swung into action as he lunged at the enemy.

" **Secret Arts: Arc!"** he swung Tsukiotoshi to release a spinning crescent shaped wave but the Kiri ninjas leapt out of the way as it flew in a curve with one of the ninjas weaving through a set of handsigns.

" **Water style: Liquid Bullet!"** the ninja opened his mouth and fired a barrage of water spheres straight at Naruto, the blond took evasive action as he continuously leapt from branch to branch before getting into position for a counterattack.

" **Secret Arts: Universe!"** with the blade positioned to his side, Naruto dashed forward at blurring speeds to actually phasing through his target and stopping behind him as the Kiri ninja stood there for a moment before falling off the tree to the ground below with blood pooling from his corpse. Naruto heard something whistling through the air and turned shuriken heading his way, then he rapidly deflected them.

" **Lava style: Lava Spray!"** a stream of lava came from above and enveloped the Kiri ninja who screamed out in agony before melting away in the liquid fire. Mei landed nearby, licking a drip of lava from her lips which curled into smile as she winked at him before leaping towards her next target.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at what just happened _"I so pity the person that pisses her off,"_

" **Most likely the person being a pervert,"** said Kurama with a smile at the thought of a certain someone getting just that.

Naruto snapped back to attention as two more Kiri ninjas lunged at him with brandished katanas, he flipped off the tree branch to land on the ground and backed away a few meters with them in pursuit. He readied himself before deflecting the first slash and quickly ducked under the next strike which followed up from the second Kiri ninja. Naruto lashed out with a low sweep kick to knock one off his feet then turned to block a thrust with sparks emitted from the blades grinding against each other as he stepped in and used a knee strike to slam into the chin of the second before dashing backwards **"Secret Arts: Earth Runner!"** he slashed at the ground which launched a small wave along towards them, resulting in an explosion upon contact.

"Get him!" Naruto turned around to see more Kiri ninjas charging towards him with intent to overwhelm with numbers.

"I don't have time to waste here, Running across fields!" the bracelet glowed brightly before fading as Naruto was reequipped with the Cypher blade and its additional equipment much to the shock of his enemies.

"What the heck is that?" asked one of the Kiri ninjas.

"Forget that and let's kill him already!" said another, then they flung a volley of shuriken and kunai at the masked ninja.

Naruto activated the gauntlet for a thin red beam of light to shoot out from it and aimed ahead of him **"Reflect Plasma Catapult!"** he shot off like a bullet straight at the incoming projectiles with his body shrouded with red plasma, any kunai or shuriken which made contact were knocked out of the way, surprising the enemies. While still in motion, Naruto pointed the cypher blade as the red plasma began to be concentrated into it then he performed a turning outward-leaning horizontal slash with the plasma energy creating a long arc in front of him. Some of the ninjas jumped out of the way but the few were sliced in half along with the trees nearby and fell to the ground.

Naruto then called out **"Option C!"** a small black sphere with red pores shot out from one of his pouches into the air before red plasma flowed out from it to take on the shape of an eagle. The construct let out a screech before swooping towards its targets at high-speed and blitzed right through them before fading away and returning to the pouch. He reached into his ninja pouch and took out a handful of kunai which are also coated in yellow plasma **"Reflect Cypher! Reflect Kunai!"** Naruto took aim before throwing the kunai and watched as they bounced from the tree trunks then struck where the ninjas were hiding and he pulsed his chakra to activate the explosive tags attached for a chain explosion.

" **Water style: Raging Waves!"** Naruto turned around to see a Kiri ninja standing behind as he just completed a series of handsigns before expelling a powerful stream of water straight at him.

Suddenly, both the plasma scarf and Cypher blade changed colored from crimson red to bright blue then he quickly charged up the blade with plasma **"Ultra-Cold Cypher! Charged Strike!"** with a swing of the blade, the water was instantly frozen which also included the Kiri ninja **"Shadow Kick!"** he slid across the ground on one foot at a steady speed to connect a kick on the frozen enemy the other one leg all the while leaving a trail of green afterimages to shatter him into little pieces.

Naruto could only shake his head sadly at this battle "None of this would have happened if that madman hadn't made such a despicable order," he turned towards the sound of battle ahead of him "Which is why I have to help them end this, **Option B**!" another black sphere this one with blue pores emerged from the pouch and hovered before him as blue plasma flowed out from it to take on the shape of a panther "Let's go!" Naruto jumped onto its back before the feline construct took off towards the battle zone ahead.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto and the others are now at the campsite of the rebellion and have planned their next move against the Mizukage and his loyalists. However there seem to be some ninjas who doubted Naruto's capabilities, not knowing who he really is so Zabuza set up a spar to erase such thoughts. There also seems to be some touching between Naruto and Mei, what will develop from there?**

 **Now we're at the beginning of the war, and Naruto is already starting off strong with every intention of putting it out there. I'm really going to do a lot of planning for the second part of the Kiri Rebellion and I hope to not disappoint you all.**

 **The poll of the next Naruto crossover story is still on so be sure to vote from my profile page.**

 **Here is the harem so far:  
Sakura  
Hinata  
Ino  
Fem Kyuubi  
Fem Haku  
Koyuki  
Fu (With Chomei)  
Tenten  
Yugito (With Matatabi)  
Isaribi  
Shion  
Amaru  
Fem Gaara  
Anko  
Sasame  
Shizuka  
Yakumo  
Hokuto (From Star Village)  
Honoka (From the Summoning Research Island in Shippuden)  
Mei Terumi (Slightly de-aged)  
Samui* **

**Latest additions are marked by *.**

 **Read and Review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	33. Blowing Away the Crimson Mist Pt2

**Naruto: The Weapon Master**

 **Chapter 30: Blowing Away the Crimson Mist Pt.2**

In the gradually war torn battlefield, the rebels were currently engaging the loyalists in an all-out battle with ninja tools and jutsus flying everywhere in order to gain dominance over the other with neither side getting a lead. Suddenly something caught their attention and looked only to be shocked upon seeing something dressed in ANBU gear was riding an energy construct of a panther straight towards them.

Naruto leapt off the panther as it lunged for the loyalists while he dove towards them with the Cypher blade emitting a red aura, he landed in the middle of a group and performed a 360 spinning slash to bisect them with a few barely able to jump out his range and that alone enough to tell anyone whose side he's on.

One of the loyalists brandished a kunai and ran at Naruto with the intention to stab, however blond performed a diagonal slash to slice cleanly through the ninja tool and cut open his chest, leaving him to collapse to the ground with a growing pool of blood. Several more enemies charged at Naruto and were launching a barrage of kunai and shuriken towards him.

Naruto pointed the gauntlet towards the sky and called out **"Reflect Plasma Catapult!"** he launched himself high into the sky for the incoming projectiles to deflect each other before calling out once more "Option C!" he summoned the scarlet plasma eagle construct to swoop down to pierce through a part of the targeted group while he flung a handful of kunai to take out the remainder.

Naruto turned around to see some of the enemies weave through sets of handsigns and got ready for their incoming jutsus with the Cypher Blade or options quick to utilize.

" **Water style: Water Bullet!"** the first fired a large orb of rotating water.

" **Water style: Water Wave Palm!"** the next extended his palm to expel a powerful jet of water.

" **Water style: Water Dragon Bullet!"** the third launched a large water attack in the form of a serpentine dragon along with the others.

Naruto dashed towards the jutsus and summoned Option B to ride upon as he switched the Cypher Blade to Ultra-Cold mode, he swung the rapidly to instantly freeze the water orb then shatter it to pieces, the panther leapt into the air to evade the second water jutsu with the water dragon lunging towards him **"Ultra-Cold Boomerang Throw!"** Naruto threw the Cypher Blade as it sliced through the dragon to instantly freeze it as well for the panther to run along towards the enemies, he leapt off towards them whilst catching the Cypher Blade in midair for it to emit a yellow aura **"Explosive Cypher; Charged Strike!"** he performed a 180 degree slash to strike the enemies and quickly dashed backwards as their bodies were emitting yellow auras.

"What did you-Gaaaaaah!" one of the loyalists were speaking when the aura overwhelmed them and they suddenly exploded without so much of a warning.

"So far so good, we're laying the pressure on the Mist ninjas from the beginning and just need to keep on going just like this," said Naruto as the Cypher Blade disappeared back into the bracelet "How are the others Chinami-san?"

"Their vitals are in good condition, Naruto-sama," Chinami replied.

"Good to know," Naruto looked ahead to see more loyalists appearing in the battlefield "Better do my best over here too and make my way towards Yagura. Devil May Cry!" he activated the bracelet to summon Rebellion in hand with the dual handguns Ebony and Ivory holstered underneath his cloak. He dashed towards the enemies that were moving in towards him with vigilance and intent to kill. Naruto deflected the incoming strikes with slight movements from side to side then dashed backwards before moving in for an attack.

"Hacker!" Naruto lashed out with a four hit combo with the last one being powerful enough to blast one of the enemies away from him, hearing a whistle in the air, Naruto turned around to block an overhead strike from behind and planted a kick in the torso to knock him back "High Time!" he performed an upward strike in the form of a baseball swing before quickly rolling away when one of the loyalists flung a handful of kunai at him, he continued to roll along the ground before performing a singlehanded handspring to flip into the air as he attached Rebellion to his back then drew the handguns out of their holster and took aim with a smirk hidden by his mask "It's playtime, ladies!" he pulled the triggers to rapidly fire at the confused enemies with several getting gunned down while others quickly used the Replacement jutsu to take cover.

Naruto stopped shooting and cautiously looked around his surroundings, he saw slight traces of movement behind the trees and rushed towards them. No sooner did he enter the forestry that the enemy ninjas ambushed him from behind the branches of trees "Inverse Rainstorm!" Naruto leapt high into the air and spun around whilst firing to unleash a torrent of bullets to knock them all down to the ground "Rainstorm!" then he spiraled downwards to continue firing at his downed enemies to finish them off. "*Sigh* that's many blinded enemies down…" Naruto turned towards the sounds of battle ahead "…and a whole lot more to go,""

" **Naruto-kun, I'm sensing Isobu's chakra several kilometers from here. Yagura must be positioned behind his army,"** said Kurama.

" _Best guess is that he's expecting the strongest to make for him, might as well give him what he wants,"_ thought Naruto, then he holstered the handguns and took off to engage more of the enemy.

* * *

In another part of the battlefield, Zabuza was cutting down the opposition with his Kubikiribocho from left to right. The loyalists were afraid upon seeing the Demon of the Mist appear along with the rebel forces but now they're terrified from seeing his relentless slaughter. He swung his sword to dismember multiple enemies as they attempted to attack him in a pincer formation only to fail miserably.

"Is this the best you can all do?! Either I've gotten much stronger since I left this hellhole or you're seriously lacking training under Yagura's rule!" said Zabuza with a smirk behind his mask.

"Silence traitor! You will be executed for your assassination attempt on Yagura-sama and supporting those dirty bloodliners!" said one of the loyalists.

"Better a traitor with a recovered conscience than a monster with no regard for life. It's about time that I finally put an end to this damned war," said Zabuza.

"And how do you supposed to do that? You're only delaying your inevitable death,"

"Oh I'll die alright, but only naturally," Zabuza strapped the Kubikiribocho to his back then swiftly weaved through a set of handsigns **"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!"** water shot out from a nearby lake as it took on the shape of a dragon which roared loudly and lunged at its targets, blasting them away with massive water pressure though the most experienced were able to evade the powerful jutsu and were retaliating with jutsus of their own.

" **Water style: Water Whip jutsu!"** the Shinobi lashed out with water constructs towards Zabuza who quickly used the flat side of his zanbatou as a shield to defend against before jumping back to create some distance between them then unsealed a handful of shuriken to throw at them only to be deflected with kunai.

"I think I've been taking it easy on you amateurs, time for me to get serious and show you just how I got my rep as the Demon of the Mist…with a little help from my son in law. Not like he's ever going to hear something so embarrassing from me and you're gonna die anyway," Zabuza sealed away the Kubikiribocho before holding out the hand wearing the ring and called out "Equip!"

The ring emitted a bright flash of light which slightly blinded all present before fading to reveal Zabuza holding a large two-handed doubled-edged sword with a length similar to Kubikiribocho, its hilt is wrapped in brown leather, the outer edge is silver metal and the interior is covered in intricate markings running down the center of the blade depicting ghastly faces open mouthed and screaming. If Zabuza wielding his zanbatou wasn't frightful enough, now this sword's appearance and the aura which it's currently radiating makes it look as if the swordsman is holding a tool forged by the Shinigami itself.

Zabuza suddenly felt visions flow into his mind, he saw a red hooded man with glowing white eyes as he battled beings both holy and demonic as he rode atop a blackened horse with a fiery mane while swinging the blade. He smiled as information flowed into his mind and learnt the name of the sword "Well now…looks like I have the fortune of wielding a blade owned by one who represents the very essence of what we're currently engaged in. Consider it a privilege to set eyes on the Chaoseater!"

Zabuza then charged forwards with the sword dragging along the ground as he drew close to the enemy with them charging right back at him despite their inner fears. The Demon swordsman swung the blade with half spins for radial attacks to strike the loyalists surrounding him discovered that Chaoseater was somehow absorbing some sort of energy from the enemy he slays and the aura would become stronger, but for now he paid half a mind on it and continued to attack. He then heard rapid footsteps approaching and quickly spun around too block an overheard strike from a loyalist wielding a katana, Zabuza pushed back to initiate a triple hit with the fourth being a splitting strike which slammed the ground to cause a mini quake and killing the enemy.

"Come on, is that all you got?!" Zabuza dashed up to a pair of mist ninjas and performed an uppercut to launch them into the air along with himself then juggled them in midair with a barrage of slashes before ending with a somersault strike. The aura on the Chaoseater grew larger as the energy is being drained from the fallen enemy and Zabuza is having a gut feeling that it's about to do something but continued to attack nonetheless. He targeted his next opponent then dashed across the field with a lunging stab to pierce all the way to the back, he swung around to fling the corpse into an incoming mist ninja to knock him back.

Suddenly, the Chaoseater started shaking as the aura surged from the blade and engulfed Zabuza much to his surprise. The Demon swordsman felt something stirring from within, it felt like rage towards the Mizukage and his men for their actions, and it was clawing to get out and to unleash itself upon them.

"Raaaaaaah!" Zabuza roared out as a pillar of flames burst from within him towards the sky for a few moments before receding to reveal a horrendous sight to all present in the field. In his place is a hulking fiery demon with vestigial wings on its back and a sword of fire in its hand.

The loyalists quivered in fear at the sight and their hearts skipped a beat upon seeing the demon slowly turned its head towards their direction and all hell broke loose when it roared and charged straight at them.

"KILL IT! KILL IT NOW! IT MUSTN'T GET ANY CLOSER TO MIZUKAGE-SAMA!" one of the mist ninja cried out hysterically. The mist ninjas used their most powerful jutsus and threw kunai wrapped with explosive tags at the fiery demon, resulting in a chain of explosions and steam then everything went silent "Is…is it dead?"

*SHULRK*

The mist ninja got his answer when a flaming sword shot out from the mist and sliced his head clean off before the demon stepped out much to their horror at it still being alive. The swordsman turned demon swung the flaming sword left and right to decimate his foes in a frenzy, then he grabbed one with its free hand and incinerated him before jumping into the air and stomping on the ground to unleash a radial burst of flames to burn his surrounding enemies.

"RETREAT! RETREAT NOW!" one of the loyalists cried out in fear and ran away with the rest at his heels, the demon was about to give pursuit when it suddenly went down on one knee as the flames died out and faded away to reveal Zabuza panting in exhaustion.

"What the hell happened to me? Felt as if my body was on fire but I wasn't getting burnt…and there was this feeling of overwhelming strength," he looked at the Chaoseater in hand "You definitely have something to do with this,"

One of the rebel ninjas landed next to him "Zabuza-san, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Zabuza replied "I need a status report,"

"Your assault had sent the enemy into a state of confusion and fear, so they're now retreating to regroup with the others!"

"I see…" Zabuza reached into his ninja pouch and took out a soldier pill to replenish his chakra before getting back to his feet "…then we continue to pursue them and keep the pressure on them,"

"Yes sir!" Zabuza then led his platoon in the direction which the loyalists ran off to.

* * *

In another part of the battlefield, Kakashi was rather busy fighting his own share of enemies with his Sharingan eye exposed to get edge on them. He just parried a kunai strike with his own before retaliating with a roundhouse before back flipping a few times to build some distance and weaved through a set of handsigns.

" **Fire style: Grand Fireball jutsu!"** he took in a deep breath before expelling a massive ball of fire from his mouth towards the enemies, burning quite a few whilst several others were able to evade the jutsu. From the corner of his eye, he saw a mist ninja forming several handsigns and proceeded to mimic them before ending in the final handsign

" **Water style: Water Shuriken jutsu!"** water swirled around their open palms which took on the shape of spinning shuriken before throwing them only for the projectiles to clash in midair and bursting into water droplets much to the opponents shock "Hmmm, this could come into good use later. I'm sure Otouto would love to learn it…well back into the fight," he took off in blur to appear right in front of the mist ninja then use an uppercut to launch him into the air then jumping in pursuit to knock him down to the ground with a heel drop kick.

Suddenly, multiple mist ninjas appeared around him in a circle armed with kunai and katanas in preparation of overwhelming him with numbers.

Kakashi simply shook his head in disappointment "While strength in numbers is a good strategy, it's unfortunate that I happen to know a certain jutsu to counter it…it's a good thing I learnt for a situation like this," he took a stance as a blue rune with siddha characters surrounded him and blue electricity radiated from his body, **"Ninpo: Art of the Inazuma!"** he went through a set of postures before jumping into the air as lightning bolts burst out from his body and struck the mist ninjas such power that their skins were charred before falling to the ground dead.

Kakashi sent his thoughts through the ring to communicate to Naruto "Kitsune, what's your status?"

" _Doing good so far on my side, currently slashing and gunning my way through the loyalists. I'm sensing the Mizukage at the far end of the battlefield behind his army, apparently he's waiting for the strongest of the rebels to show up to fight him,"_ Naruto replied.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed upon hearing that "Do not engage him immediately and wait for backup, he's a Kage for a good reason despite his tyranny and a Jinchurikki with obvious experience in using the bijuu's power,"

" _I know, which is why I'm trying to slow down a bit for you to catch up so we can meet in the middle with the others,"_

Kakashi let out a sigh, seeing as how Naruto inherited his mother's impatience during battle and recalled how Minato would talk about her at times diving into battle ahead of others before backup would arrive therefore knowing that he has to move quickly to rendezvous with the young blonde _"Very well then, I'll meet up with you…just try not to get in over your head,"_

" _Will do Nii-san,"_ then the link between them cut off between them.

"If Minato-sensei were alive, I would be feeling sorry for him for having to deal with both Kushina and Naruto at the same time," Kakashi snapped back to attention to see more Mist ninjas heading his way "Oh well, I better get over there or I'll get an earful for not watching over him when I go to heaven," he raised his hand to display the ring and called out "Equip!"

There was a bright flash of light before fading to revealing Kakashi wielding a single-edged Japanese sword in hand, he started seeing visions of a man dress in a black ninja outfit as he perched on the spire of a tower with arms crossed a long black scarf flowing in the wind at night.

"So he must be one of Naruto's Senseis, I can see why he was so strong. I'll be sure to wield this blade with honor," Kakashi then dashed towards the group of enemies ahead of him and began to slash at them with techniques foreign him to him as he attacks with the Dragon Sword. Kakashi took one down with a vertical slash then turned to jump over his next opponent, grabbing him by the head against his shoulder and then performed a centrifugal flip, throwing into one of the Mist ninja. Kakashi quickly turned around to block an overhead kunai then instantly moved in a blur to appear from behind and slash his back wide open.

Several more Mist ninjas charged at Kakashi in an attempt to rush, however the silver haired Konoha ninja leapt into the air and stomping on their heads as footstools with enough force to send their faces to the ground. Kakashi landed on the other side then took an Iai stance with the Dragon Sword positioned behind him as energy began gathering at the blade with a low humming sound, the moment the fallen Mist ninjas stood back up was when he made his move **"Haze Straight Slash!"** he moved at blurring speeds to appear right behind the group with the Dragon Sword held in front of him as their heads rolled right off their shoulders before flicking the blood off the blade.

Kakashi dashed towards his next target whilst deflecting any incoming shuriken and kunai that was aimed at him and was soon upon one of the first with a jumping uppercut, sending both skywards. Kakashi slashed the opponent consecutively then grabbed him as they both went spiraling towards the ground in a spinning pile driver, driving the enemy headfirst into the ground with enough brute force to create a powerful shockwave which any mist ninjas nearby. Kakashi flipped back onto his feet and began taking evasive action upon the recovered mist ninjas launching water jutsus at him, he capitalized on an opening with help of his sharingan and switched back to the offensive **"Flying Swallow!"** he jumped into the air and propelled himself forward to take off several heads with a lightning fast slash across the field. Suddenly Kakashi was enveloped in a blood red aura then he actually disappeared from their sight only to reappear in front of one of the loyalists and launched a high-speed barrage of lethal slashes resulting in dismemberment before blinking to another and repeating the process before moments later he found himself standing in the middle of dismembered corpses.

Kakashi let out a sigh "They could have lived better lives…I best find Kitsune and help end all this once and for all," He took to the trees to regroup with his platoon before fighting their way towards where the Mizukage would be located.

* * *

Next was Gai who's really taking it to the field with the Mist ninjas thanks to his high tier taijutsu skills. As of now, he was rapidly punching at enemies with overbearing strength to send them flying away then quickly spun round to knock back several more with a jumping roundhouse kick before performing a backflip to retake his Strong Fist stance.

"What's with this guy?! He's taking us down with just taijutsu and has never once used ninjutsu!" one of the loyalists yelled in frustration.

"Hold on a minute, I recognize him. He's Might Gai, Konoha's master of taijutsu!" said another with growing fear.

Gai did his good guy pose with a sparkly smile "And let's not forget that I'm also Konoha's Green Beast of Prey. I'm here to aid in defeating your most unyouthful Kage as well as display my Power of Youth! Here I Come!" with blinding speed, Gai appeared in front of a Mist ninja while in midair **"Leaf Great Flash!"** he unleashed a powerful lateral kick while aiming at the head to send him flying away, he landed on one foot and started spinning rapidly **"Leaf Gust!"** then he lashed out with a rotative high kick for a radial attack upon multiple enemies. Gai stopped spinning to jump and land on a handstand with his legs outstretched **"Leaf Coiling Wind!"** he spun with twice the speed earlier to form a mini tornado which blew all surrounding enemies away. Gai was about to continue with the assault when he heard Kakashi call out to him telepathically.

" _Guy, can you hear me?"_ asked Kakashi.

" _Loud and clear, my eternal rival!"_ Gai replied cheerfully, one could tell Kakashi was sweatdropping at the other side _"So what ails you?"_

" _I'm currently fighting my way through the Mist ninjas to catch up with Kitsune, apparently he's making a beeline towards the Mizukage so I need you to hurry over before any danger befalls him,"_

" _No problem! The Green Beast will be there in no time flat, if not I'll run a hundred laps around the village on my hands while strapped to a cart full of weights!"_

"… _just hurry,"_ said Kakashi before cutting off the link.

Gai held out his hand to look at the ring "Now to see what weapon appear to empower my Flames of Youth…equip," with a flash of light, Gai found himself wearing the X-gloves which he recalled Naruto using during the Chuunin exams against as it ignited in flames and a tongue of flame appearing on his forehead as a rather unnerving calm look came over Gai's face "…Now to show you that my flames of youth can still burn even when calm," with that said, he rushed in to attack the Mist ninjas with fiery punches to inflict second-degree burns upon their bodies.

Gai pointed his palms towards the ground and shots jets of flames to propel himself skywards to evade some water jutsus "Burning Dynamic Action," he came diving back down in series of somersaults all the while punching and kicking the loyalists along the way. Gai took to the air once more then and dove back down **"X-tream,"** he rapidly began to circle around them from the bottom to the top with flames trailing behind until they're completely covered with spiraling flames. He landed nearby and waited for the flames to die down to reveal charred bodies of the Mist ninjas.

A Jounin appeared from behind and sped through a set of handsigns before calling out **"Water style: Giant Vortex jutsu!"** A massive wave of water rose from several nearby lakes and raced towards Gai who was as calm as ever.

He stood sideways with an open palm pointed towards the incoming wave and the other pointed in the opposite direction as the X-gloves began to emit an intense amount of heat before calling out "X-Burner!" one palm shot out a small blast of fire but the other unleashed a massive blaze which instantly pierced through the wave and incinerated the mist ninja "And now to regroup with Kakashi and Kitsune!" he shot jets of fire from the gloves to propel himself to the air as he took off in direction of either ninjas.

* * *

Back with Naruto, he was taking down as much mist ninjas as he could, but he hadn't emerged unscathed out of the battles as gashes could be seen and there are a few cracks to be seen on the ANBU mask. At the moment he was engaging a group in multiple combat as he ducked and weaved before retaliating with kicks and shots from either Ebony or Ivory to simply bludgeoning them hard with said firearms.

"Here comes The Equalizer! Patented by Deadpool-sensei, and as his awesome student, I get to use it on you schnooks!" he began to take different postures and rapidly switching through them as he opened fire on the surrounding enemies, killing them. Naruto retook his stance albeit panting slightly from minor fatigue after multiple enemies "These guys keep on getting in my way, I've gotta push through,"

" **But you're supposed to wait for Kakashi and the others to regroup with you before moving to engage Yagura,"** said Kurama.

"Maybe so, but the enemy has seen Naruto-sama to be a serious threat and are placing their focus into killing him. Also the use of your chakra would alert any of his true identity," said Chinami.

" _Plus I can't afford to tucker myself out before the big boss battle,"_ thought _Naruto "They'll have to catch up with me,"_

"… **Fine, just don't take any unnecessary risk** ," Kurama let out a sigh.

"Naruto-sama, may I suggest using a Kamen Rider? It should help you gain an advantage in the battle, just be careful as this one's is rather different from the first," said Chinami.

" _I'll take what I can get, thanks for the heads up though,"_ thought Naruto, Rebellion along with Ebony  & Ivory disappeared then the bracelet let out a bright flash of light before fading to reveal a strange looking belt strapped to his waist which has an empty storage bay in the middle of the buckle with a blade-like switch to the right and a display board on the left hand side. Naruto also noticed that he was holding some sort padlock with an embossed design of an orange. He felt information of these tools flow into his mind and smirked behind his mask in anticipation.

"Time for a little test run!" Naruto pressed a switch on the side of the lockseed for the shackle to open up as the Sengoku driver called.

[Orange!] suddenly there was a loud zipping sound and everyone looked up to see a dimensional gap as something which appears to be a large metallic orange descended from it, Naruto inserted the lockseed into the bay and pushed down the lock to secure it [Lock On!]

"Henshin!" Naruto called out before pressing the blade knife down to 'cut' open the lockseed [Soiya!] The metallic orange landed on his shoulder before a blue and yellow bodysuit materialized around him then disassembled to form a chestplate and pauldrons as well as revealing a helmet in place and a sword with the blade looking like a slice of an orange and there's a modded katana holstered to his waist. All in all, Naruto now resembles an orange based Japanese samurai [Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!]

 **Music Start: Kamen Rider Gaim OST: Just Live More**

Naruto slung the Daidaimaru on his shoulder as he took a horse stance "This is my stage now!" he chanted the catchphrase of the original owner before dashing to reengage the enemy. Naruto constantly clashed blades with the opposition as he parried a strike then countering with a powerful hook to the face of one then dashing to the side in time to avoid a volley of shuriken, he unsheathed the Muso Saber and pulled a small lever on the hilt before taking aim and pulling the trigger to fire three rounds of bullets to take him down

"I'm gonna slice ya'll up into a fruit salad!" with the Muso saber now drawn out, Naruto attacked with twice the ferocity, parrying strikes then countering them with his own. Naruto ducked under a swing from a Kanabō and lashed out with a high kick to launch the mist ninja in to the air, then he somersaulted after him to executed an aerial cross slash before landing back on the ground, he looked around to see that several more mist ninjas had surrounded him with weapons drawn to attack "There may be strength in numbers…which only works in my case!" he pressed the Cutting blade on the driver down once

[Orange Squash!]

The Daidaimaru's blade glowed as it began to charge with orange energy then Naruto performed a 360 degree spin slash to cut down all of the enemies with one hit "I'm not done with you yet!" Naruto held out the Muso saber and the Daidaimaru and combined them to form the naginata mode as he twirled it around like a staff, he proceeded to launch radial attacks with the fused blades as he performed a low sweeping kick to knock one off his feet then vaulting off the weapon to stomp his midsection, driving him deeper into the ground then he performed a handless cartwheel to the side to evade an incoming water jutsu then charging in a zigzag pattern to execute 5-hit combo to take him out.

Naruto detached the Orange lockseed from the buckle and inserted it into the bay of the Muso saber as the Sengoku driver called out.

[Lock on! 1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000!]

The Muso Saber end charged up with orange energy as Naruto swung it several times to energy slashes at the enemies, trapping them in large orange energy spheres, he then changed stances with the Daidaimaru's blade end charging with energy as well "It's over!"

[Orange Charge!]

He then dashed towards them and slashed through all of the orange spheres in half, resulting in a chain of explosions and him finally getting some breathing space.

" **Naruto-kun, I can sense Isobu's chakra further ahead of us!"** said Kurama.

"Okay then, time for a gunboat diplomacy!" putting away his weapons, Naruto reached to the lockseed holder and took out a lockseed with an embossed design of a sakura petal. He pushed a button on the side to unlock its shackle as he tossed it ahead for the lockseed to suddenly transform into a dirtbike with a Sakura motif, Naruto hopped on and revved the engine before taking off at high-speed whilst popping a wheelie along the way

 **Music End**

At another part of the battle, Yagura sat alone in the grassy field in a seiza position and his club laying next to him as he meditated. Suddenly he heard a strange sound which is unfamiliar to him and apparently was drawing closer to his position. He opened his eyes to see something flying out from the trees and landing on the ground then sliding to a stop before him.

It was an armored samurai riding on some sort of metallic contraption with wheels attached to it. the samurai got off the machine and Yagura was mildly surprised when he saw it fold up into a small padlock before landing in the warrior's hand.

"So…you must be one of the people who were recruited by the rebels to fight against me," said Yagura as he got up to his feet with the club in hand.

Naruto put away the lockseed then drew out the Daidaimaru "You guessed right, although I have my personal reasons for wanting to help take you down,"

"And what would that be?" Yagura took a fighting stance.

"I'll tell you…when you have ten seconds of your life left!"

"I'll crush you, then those with dirty blood are next!"

Both warriors dashed towards each other and clashed in the middle with their sword and club, marking the beginning of a fierce battle between Jinchurikki!

 **Weapon/Gear appearance**

Cypher Blade = Strider

Chaoseater = Darksiders

Dragon Sword = Ninja Gaiden

X-gloves (Vongola Version Gear) = Kateyoshi Hitman Reborn

Sengoku Driver = Kamen Rider Gaim

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter,** **the battle in the Mist is underway and so far the rebels are getting the edge which they've so long desired to attain over the Mizukage and his loyalists. With the rings given to them by Naruto equipped, Kakashi, Gai and Zabuza decimated the opposition with growing fervor. As for Naruto, he was pushing through whilst cycling through weapons until finally reaching the Mizukage. So the question now is, who's going to come out on top? Konoha's weapon master or the Kiri's Bloody Kage? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Read and Review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


End file.
